Elrond's Most Forgettable Birthday
by TreeHugger
Summary: Prince Legolas must choose something for King Thranduil to send to Lord Elrond for his birthday-something quite forgettable!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own them and I make no money from them. I just love them and enjoy writing about them.  
  
Big thanks to al, my beta reader! You are too good to me!  
  
Chapter 1 - The Birthday "Dance"  
  
  
  
Galion, the butler of King Thranduil of Mirkwood, stood tensely just outside the private garden, where the king and his three sons were eating breakfast. He could hear their quiet voices lifted on the soft morning air. The king's chiming laughter was heard after some remark made by Celebross.  
  
~Well, ~ he thought, shifting slightly from one foot to the other, ~At least he is in a good humor. ~  
  
This was the one day of the year the butler dreaded above all others. It was the day that a necessary duty had to be performed: one that he put off as long as possible, knowing that the king would take one look at him and know what day this was and why Galion had come before him. Then the fun would begin.  
  
"Ai, Elbereth! Give me strength," he prayed in a low voice, tugging at his dark green velvet doublet, running one slim hand over the stiffly embroidered silver oak and golden beech leaves. When he heard Aralith's light laughter and the sound of chair legs scrapping over flagstones, he knew the meal was over and his moment had come. He had thought to wait until the king was alone this year, but then thought better of it. It was always better with his sons present. The king did not get so upset. Or at least he didn't "act" so upset. The butler smiled slightly at the ingenuity of this thought.  
  
~This is the best strategy, ~ he thought importantly, straightening to his full height. He was the Wood Elf King's butler after all. He strode forward beneath the ivy covered trellis into the small family garden.  
  
Thranduil was speaking quietly to Celebross his eldest son. The king's golden head was bent toward his heir's silvery one the blue eyes sparkling with merriment. Aralith was standing by his chair, clearly impatient to be away as he gazed at the sky, one foot tapping against the stone. Young Legolas was still seated in his chair, but was turned sideways in it, one long slim leg folded before him, knee to his chest, while he tore some freshly baked bread into tiny pieces.  
  
Galion halted, waiting to be acknowledged. Thranduil had seen him, but had chosen to ignore him for the present. Galion sighed softly, keeping his features without expression. His eyes slid to the youngest prince, noting the somewhat furtive glances that the youth was shooting at his father and brothers. As yet he had not noticed that another person had joined them. The butler watched as the young Elf tossed a piece of bread at the nearby bushes. Galion narrowed his eyes suspiciously. What was he up to now?  
  
As he stood waiting, he saw two slender black legs dart out from beneath the bush and grab the piece of bread. Galion's eyes widened, for surely that was a spider's legs - a baby spider at any rate - or he wasn't a Wood Elf! He saw Legolas grin with delight, and then glance hurried at his family members to see if they had noticed at all. They had not, so he grinned again and tossed another piece of bread. Sure enough, the legs darted out again and this time Galion saw the gleam of red eyes within the green of the leaves.  
  
~Great Valar, ~ the butler thought. ~What is he doing?! ~  
  
Everyone knew , of course, about how much the young prince wanted a pet spider, but they also knew how much his father DID NOT want him to have one.  
  
~That little scamp has smuggled one in here! There will be trouble over it! ~  
  
Legolas had thrown several more chunks of bread before Celebross finally stood, his grey gaze going to Galion.  
  
~ Oh, no. Today is the day! ~ he thought with a quick glance at his father.  
  
Thranduil sighed and turned to his butler.  
  
"It cannot have been a year already, Galion," he said, his blue eyes narrowing slightly in accusation.  
  
Galion started, having been watching the antics of the youngest prince of Mirkwood, and the baby spider beneath the bush.  
  
"Oh! Yes, your Majesty, I fear it has been" he said, in a tone meant to convey his own supposed disbelief and annoyance.  
  
Thranduil pursed his lips, and propped an elbow on the table leaning his cheek against his upraised hand.  
  
"What did I send him last year?" He asked in an exasperated voice.  
  
"Some of the wine from Combe, your Majesty."  
  
The king's brows knit and he scowled. The wine he had from Combe was particularly nice.  
  
"He will be expecting something as good or better this year then," he muttered.  
  
Galion nodded slightly, forcing his hands to remain relaxed at his sides. His eyes touched Celebross who shrugged slightly.  
  
~Here we go again, ~ the butler thought. It was the same thing every year. The same words were spoken, the same gestures were made. It was his turn to speak and he did, reciting it like a school boy before his master.  
  
"He did send you a very nice silver circlet set with sapphires, your Majesty."  
  
A frown and a small twitch always followed. Ah, yes. There they were.  
  
"It was very generous of him, Sire," Galion said at exactly the right moment.  
  
Now a deep breath and a noisy release of said breath.  
  
Aralith shook his fair head and sighed. He too knew this little scene, played out at this time every year for as long as he could remember. The Birthday "Dance" he and his brothers called it. They wondered if Lord Elrond went through the same torturous gyrations when choosing what he would send Thranduil on his birthday.  
  
~ I will never get out of here, ~ Aralith thought with another sigh, his gaze wandered to Legolas who was sitting with his back to him, a piece of bread clutched in his fingers. ~Now what is he doing? ~  
  
~Here it comes, ~ Celebross thought, feeling a tension begin in his stomach.  
  
Every year Galion would suggest the same thing, the best thing in the cellars; and every year Thranduil would refuse - vehemently.  
  
"Well, Sire, there is always the Dorwinion vintage."  
  
Celebross' brows knit as if he were in pain and his gaze slipped to his father, his hands tightening on the carved back of the chair.  
  
The hand Thranduil had been leaning against thumped to the table in a fist, the eyes narrowed as the king glared up at his butler.  
  
"The Dorwinion vintage?! The Dorwinion vintage!! Don't be ridiculous, Galion! I would never send that good stuff to Elrond of Imladris!"  
  
Aralith had been mouthing the words silently along with his father, who happened to look at him at just that moment. The Elf prince started slightly and managed a sickly smile. He shrugged and looked away, his face reddening.  
  
Thranduil scowled at his middle son and shot a look at Celebross, who shrugged, keeping the expression on his face carefully neutral. Then Thranduil's eyes moved to his youngest who had also been mouthing the words, but had not been caught at it. But he was unaware of his father's gaze as he crumbled more bread. He spoke in a soft singsong, mocking voice the next words Thranduil always spoke, not realizing that the king wasn't saying them yet, and his was the only voice uttering any sound at all.  
  
"If I had my way I would never send him anything at all that belongs to me. He has enough of his own things. Why does he need mine as well?" The look on his face, from the lowered brows to the pouting lips as he spoke, was a perfect mimicry of his sire.  
  
Thranduil raised his one brow and Celebross flinched in sympathy, though Aralith smirked, knowing that for now at least his own little imitation was forgotten.  
  
"What did you say, Little Greenleaf?" Thranduil asked quietly.  
  
"I said 'If I had my way I would never send him anything at all that belongs to me. He has enough - ' " Legolas choked slightly on the words as he turned to look at his father. "I - I said that out loud?" His face contorted in an attempt at an innocent smile, but he failed miserably.  
  
"Of course you said it out loud, tithen gwador (little brother)," Aralith said, a sardonic grin on his lips.  
  
The king shot an annoyed glare at his other son, and then turned back to "Little Greenleaf".  
  
"Why did you say that?" He asked him, staring down imperiously.  
  
Galion felt sorry for the lad and wished now that he had faced the king alone on this. But truly, there was nothing he could do now. The well used, practiced scene had been interrupted for once, and who knew what could happen!  
  
Legolas looked to his brothers and the butler for some sort of help, but none came. He swallowed.  
  
"I - I really don't know, Adar."  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
The youth's brows knit as he grimaced helplessly.  
  
"Well -"  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
Bright blue eyes suddenly looked up.  
  
"You say that every year, Adar. We 'all' know it. We know what you will say and what you will do and I was just - well -"  
  
Thranduil stroked his chin and looked at Galion who promptly was engrossed in the sky overhead.  
  
"I see," the king said slowly. "So if you 'all' know what I am going to say and do then what was I going to suggest I send to Elrond this year?"  
  
Silence was his only answer.  
  
"I see. Well, that has been a great help indeed. Stop playing with your food, Legolas!" Thranduil pressed his long fingers to his temples, feeling the beginnings of a headache.  
  
"Why have you been throwing it on the ground anyway?" Aralith said, hoping to shift the attention away from the problem at hand.  
  
Legolas' eyes flew open guiltily, and the bread fell from his fingers to the ground at the feet.  
  
The baby spider who had become emboldened by all the other pieces it had gotten safely, crept from beneath the bush. It was about the size of a cat, covered with soft black fur, slightly silvered. Its fat body floated above overlong furry legs, red eyes gleaming greedily as it lunged at the bread.  
  
"Spider!" Aralith gasped, staggering backwards, fear written over his features. "Spider!"  
  
"Oh, for Elbereth's sake, Aralith!" Thranduil growled standing up and advancing toward the little spinner.  
  
But Legolas was faster. He grabbed the arachnid and began to back away from his father. The long legs thrashed and it bit the youth's hand, causing him to grimace slightly.  
  
"I'll get rid of it, Adar. I really will!" Then he turned and fled, glad that the spider was too young to be poisonous yet. "And I will figure out what you can send to Lord Elrond, too!" He promised, calling over his shoulder. He nearly ran into Tanglinna the Master Archer, who had heard Aralith's terrified shout and was coming to see what was wrong.  
  
"What have you done now?!" He yelled after the lithe form as it disappeared, ducking through some screening bushes. He shook his head and advanced into the garden. He took in the look on the faces there, and turned to Galion.  
  
"Ah! So it is the Birthday "Dance" day, is it? I should have known. What are we sending him this year? The Dorwinion stuff?"  
  
Tanglinna knew from the look on his king's face that he had misspoken.  
  
"Oh! Of course not. How silly of me to say that," he countered, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"Legolas will decide. He has said as much." Thranduil said, thinking that now he would need an entire pot of Vandal Root tea to conquer this headache. "I just hope it isn't that spider."  
  
Tanglinna raised one brow.  
  
"Prince Legolas will decide? Is - that a good idea, your Majesty?"  
  
Thranduil brushed past his butler and the Master Archer.  
  
"Of course it is. He will pick some silly thing that I won't miss and Elrond won't be offended knowing that Little Greenleaf was the one who chose it. There is no more perfect solution. What could possibly go wrong?" 


	2. Chapter 2 To Catch a Spider

Chapter 2 - To Catch a Spider  
  
  
  
Prince Legolas Greenleaf was walking rapidly down a pathway lined with stately beech-trees, the silvery bark glimmering in the early morning sun. The baby spider squirmed in his hands, hissing and making high squeaking noises. In between the squirms and the squeaks it bit relentlessly at the Elf's hands and slim fingers.  
  
"You are really going to have to stop this, Bastryn," he said looking at his new pet with annoyance. "Ouch! Bastryn! Try to be a good spider!" Suddenly he laughed merrily. "A 'good' spider! That would indeed be something to see. Ow!"  
  
The Elves that noticed the prince hurrying down the path tended to stare at him, first in amazement, and then shake their heads in amusement. The king would not be pleased when he found out about the leggy bundle of fur the prince carried so happily. They had no doubt where he was headed: Car an Neled {House for Three}.  
  
Legolas and his two best friends had built the tree house when they were slightly younger, in a towering beech, far up in the wide leafy branches. It didn't matter that the walls, now faded to a nice weathered grey, were slightly crooked or that some of their leaf shaped roof shingles, painted in autumn colors, were allowing small leaks in when it rained. To the three it was their home away from home, the place they could go to plan their many escapades or figure out how to get out of trouble once they were in it. It was also an excellent place to hide a baby spider.  
  
Several days before Tavor, Brethil, and Legolas had had finally hunted down a baby spider, thinking that it would be easier to tame than an older one. They had managed to get one away from its many siblings, and carry it back struggling in a sack to Gladaran Thamas, the Wood Elf King's Hall. They had brought it as stealthily as possible to their tree house, clambered inside, and opened the sack.  
  
Tavor, who had been standing in front of it when Legolas loosed the ties, bent forward, ready to reach into the tightly woven bag and take the spider out, a smug look on his youthful face. He was the one least often bitten and therefore chosen for this task. All three hoped to be made Warriors of Mirkwood soon,so if he were a Warrior he would be able to handle anything a baby spider would do. But the baby spider had other ideas. Warrior-to-be or no, whoever was out there was going to pay! As soon as the sack was opened it leapt out, landing on the Elf's face. It bit him on the nose, causing Tavor to shriek in pain and shock.  
  
"Grab it, Legolas!" Brethil gasped as it scrambled onto the top of Tavor's head and then to the floor where it scuttled toward one corner, hissing its indignation.  
  
Legolas stood hastily, dropping the bag, which he promptly slipped on, knocking Tavor down in the process. While they sprawled on the floor in a tangle of limbs, Brethil sprinted after the spider, bent over at an angle as he tried to catch it. The small arachnid leapt from the floor to the wall to Legolas' back and to the floor once more.  
  
"Wicked! Wicked!" It squeaked in outrage.  
  
"Get it, Brethil!" Mirkwood's prince said, pushing to his feet.  
  
"I am trying to! It won't hold still!"  
  
"Of course it won't hold still! It is a spider!" Tavor sat up near the hole that served as the 'formal entrance' of the tree house. He was holding his nose, wondering if he would be disfigured for life. "I don't believe it! Why me?"  
  
Truly enraged now that TWO of the Elves were trying to recapture it, the spider scrambled up the wall and turned to stare at them, front legs waving menacingly.  
  
Brethil and Legolas stood, panting slightly after such exertion in a confined space.  
  
"On three," Legolas said quietly. "One - two - three!"  
  
They both darted toward the spider, hands outstretched. The young web spinner shrieked quite loudly and leapt over them, shooting sticky thread on their upturned faces. It landed on Tavor once more pausing long enough to clamp down on one pointy ear tip, and then disappeared down the 'formal entrance'.  
  
"After it!" The prince ordered, wiping at the webs in disgust. He moved past a moaning Tavor who was certain that no female Elf would ever look upon him with favor, now that he was so horribly disfigured.  
  
I might as well just die," he pouted with one hand over his nose, the other cupping his wounded ear.  
  
Brethil looked down sympathetically at him.  
  
"You won't look too bad, Tavor," he said, laying a slim hand on his friend's shoulder. "Your nose was already a little bit crooked from the time Legolas accidentally whacked you with his bow. One hardly ever notices that any more. They will just be battle scars - your spider bites I mean, of course." He laughed, hearing Legolas slipping and sliding to the ground in his haste to catch the fleeing spider. "That makes you quite- er - dashing to the girls."  
  
"Shut up, Brethil." Tavor growled, scooting the distance to the entrance on his rump. "Just - shut up!"  
  
"I was only trying to be nice."  
  
"I don't want you to be nice to me," Tavor said dropping through the hole in the floor to the nestling branches below. "If I want you to be nice to me I will tell you."  
  
Brethil frowned then shrugged.  
  
"So you want me to tell you that your nose will be red and swollen forever - a grotesque reminder of the fight you lost with a baby spider? That your ear is torn and will never heal properly? Is that what you want?"  
  
"Shut up, Brethil!"  
  
Brethil bit his lips to keep from smiling as Tavor dropped out of the hole and began a rapid descent.  
  
When the two reached the ground they saw that Legolas was standing not far away, the Master Archer facing him, arms folded over his chest.  
  
"Ah, yes, here they are now. And acting 'so' grown up," he said with a sarcastic grin.  
  
Legolas grimaced and turned to watch his two friends approach rapidly.  
  
"Oh, no! He will ask us what we have been doing," Brethil breathed, tugging on his long child's braid.  
  
"Just to see if it matches what Legolas has already told him. I wonder what he said," Tavor muttered with a frown. For some reason they could never fool the Master Archer with all their trickery and tales.  
  
Tanglinna waited until Tavor and Brethil had moved to flank their prince.  
  
"My goodness, but you all look so - dirty already," the Master Archer commented, taking in the dusty clothing, the cobwebs clinging to hair and fingers. "Tavor what happened to you?"  
  
The young Elf grabbed at his nose and his ear once more.  
  
"Nothing, Master Tanglinna?"  
  
"Hmmm. It looks like a lot of nothing to me. Now," he speared them each in turn with his eyes. "What have you been doing, young 'Warriors'?"  
  
Tavor and Brethil both looked at Legolas who looked first at one and then at the other.  
  
"I have already told you, Master Tanglinna -"  
  
The Master Archer's hand darted out to cup the chin and push the mouth shut.  
  
"Ah, no, Prince Legolas. You have already answered. I was asking your friends here."  
  
Tavor's grey eyes widened as he desperately tried to think what it was Legolas would have told the tall Elf, who was watching them like a hawk. But Brethil answered first.  
  
"We were doing whatever it is Legolas said we were doing, Master Tanglinna," he grinned and nodded, pleased with his cleverness.  
  
But Tanglinna merely raised one silver brow.  
  
"What did Legolas say you were doing?"  
  
"Tell him Legolas," Brethil said with a glance at his friend. "Tell him what you said we were doing."  
  
"Cleaningthetreehouse," Legolas said in a rapid voice running the words together in a rush before Tanglinna could grab his chin again.  
  
Brethil blinked and stared at him.  
  
"We were what? I truly did not understand what you said."  
  
"Cleaning the tree house?" Tavor frowned. Then his eyes widened as Tanglinna turned to stare at him, one brow raised. "Yes! That is it exactly. We were cleaning the tree house! A very grown up thing to do actually, don't you think, Master Tanglinna?" He managed a smile for the Master Archer, though he had a strong urge to cower and run away as quickly as he could.  
  
"Cleaning the tree house?" Brethil's brows knit. "We never clean the tree house, Legolas. Why did you say that?"  
  
The prince of Mirkwood groaned, his shoulder's slumping.  
  
Tanglinna said nothing, but he shook his head, trying to hide his own amusement. Then the Five Famous Words fell from his lips in a stern, yet patient voice:  
  
"What have you done now?"  
  
He had resisted the urge to add "Little Greenleaf" at the end of it, as he knew he would sound too much like the king, which would not be a good thing since he was certain that at any moment he would burst out laughing.  
  
"Cleaning the tree house," Legolas repeated, emphasizing each word, with a pointed look at Brethil, who shook his head in confusion. Then suddenly the young Elf smiled.  
  
"Oh! Yes! Yes, we were "cleaning" the tree house! Of course we were. How silly of me to say that we weren't. We have just never done it before, that is what confused me."  
  
Tanglinna had sighed, knowing that the real answer to the question would reveal itself in time.  
  
"I will find out," he said, in a low menacing voice. "I always do." Thus he left them, and Legolas had not seen him until today. The Master Archer had nearly found out once again. Surely he hadn't seen the spider - of course he had seen the spider!  
  
"Brethil! Tavor!" Legolas called up into the tree house.  
  
Two blonde heads popped out of the window. Tavor's eyes widened and he disappeared back inside.  
  
"You caught it!" Brethil exclaimed happily. "Good for you! Where was it? Still in the garden?"  
  
Tavor slid to the ground, bearing a medium sized cage they had constructed of branches. He opened the door and Legolas pushed the struggling spider inside. The two smiled at one another in satisfaction.  
  
"So it was in the garden?" Tavor asked as they climbed up the tree branches and pulled themselves into the tree house.  
  
"Yes, though Father and 'Master' Tanglinna, not to mention my brothers and Galion, have seen it. I told father I would get rid of it." He grimaced as he remembered what else he had said. "I also said I would decide what to send Lord Elrond for his birthday this year too. Why did I say that?!"  
  
"That was brilliant, Legolas," Tavor snorted, peering into the cage at the baby spider who was hissing and spitting angrily at him. He made certain that the cage was kept as far away from his face as possible.  
  
"That was!" Brethil said with a smile. "Very nice of you too! You are such a good son."  
  
Legolas stared at him in disbelief and shook his head.  
  
"Do you have any suggestions what should be sent to Imladris?" He asked them, with little hope in his voice.  
  
"The Dorwinion vintage?" Tavor suggested, moving away from the cage to sit on the floor, leaning his head back against the wall. He smirked, knowing the answer to that one already as it was the same answer as last year; and the year before - and the year before.  
  
Legolas stuck his tongue out at his friend and dropped to the floor as well.  
  
"As you well know, that has already been ruled out."  
  
"What about some of your father's jewels. He has entirely too many of them! He might not even miss it if you picked something at the back of the Gem Room." Brethil said, poking one long finger into the cage only to have the spider bite it. He snatched his hand back, putting his abused digit in his mouth.  
  
"NO!" Both Legolas and Tavor stated firmly. Then they glanced at one another and burst out laughing.  
  
"What? It was only a thought."  
  
"Well I need better thoughts than Dorwinion wine and jewels. 'That' is never going to happen!" The young prince declared stretching out on the floor, hands under his chin, long legs spread out behind him, ankles crossed.  
  
"How about this spider?" Tavor asked with a grin, looking at the small angry arachnid. "He'll really enjoy it!"  
  
Legolas laughed merrily, imagining the look on Lord Elrond's face if he were to receive a spider as a birthday present.  
  
"The twins might like it, but I don't think that their father would appreciate such an -er -well - wild and lively gift."  
  
The spider seemed to know they were discussing it in their musical voices, so it hissed at them:  
  
"Wicked! Wicked!"  
  
It's long furry legs waved and it grabbed the bars of its small cage. It made such a pitiful mewing noise then, its small face looking dejected.  
  
"Oh, it looks so sad!" Brethil moved to quickly for the others to stop him and he opened the cage.  
  
The spider immediately leapt out.  
  
"Brethil!" Legolas and Tavor yelped, starting to their feet. Tavor clapped his hands over his face and backed into a corner as Legolas stumbled about trying to recapture it.  
  
It scuttled out of the tree house and vanished in the lower branches.  
  
"Not again! Come on!" Legolas sped after it, slipping down the branches and jumping to the ground.  
  
"Why did you do that, Brethil?" Tavor asked in a severe tone.  
  
"It looked so sad and -"  
  
"And nothing! Come on. Let's try and catch it - again!"  
  
They hit the ground running and caught up with Legolas who was frowning and glancing about him.  
  
"Lost it already?" Tavor asked, skidding to a halt beside him.  
  
"Yes, it must have ducked into some bushes somewhere."  
  
Tavor shook his head.  
  
"Here we go again," he muttered.  
  
"I guess we won't be sending it to Imladris after all," Brethil said with a sigh of disappointment.  
  
Legolas shrugged and smiled, raising his chin importantly.  
  
"Don't worry. I will come up with something. I always do."  
  
Tavor snorted, wrapping an arm about his friend's shoulders.  
  
"But something always goes amiss, Legolas."  
  
Legolas shrugged off his arm and turned to face him, chin up, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"It can't be that hard to think of something to send. I will send him a birthday present he won't soon forget."  
  
  
  
Author's Note - Bastryn means "bread chaser" A bigger thanks to al my beta reader! My goodness! What happened to all my commas? You made me axe them! ;)  
  
Response to reviewers  
  
HobbitsRFun - Thanks so much! My daughter loves your story "Why doesn't he like me"! (  
  
gershwin - I will send you a red hanky. A lot of people needed them after that one! I hope this one will brighten your day, and help you to forgive me for my wickedness!  
  
JastaElf - Yes it is THAT ONE (c. JastaElf)! Finally! I am glad that you like my solution. It should be 'fun' for all! A red hanky box sounds good! ;)  
  
Bronwyn - I can't wait to begin the second half of this story - when the gifts- arrive at Imladris. It will be interesting when Thranduil does know! (wicked grin)  
  
Anonymous - This one is set several years prior to "In the Hall". They are not Warriors yet, but look to the day when they will be. I know all about kids mimicking what their parents are going to say. I am a parent after all, and have caught myself saying things that I have said before. My daughter and my son both "mimick" me! Poor Aralith (c. TH) indeed. Can you imagine living in Mirkwood and being afraid of spiders??!! G  
  
Raider314 - I like the baby spider myself! Thanks!  
  
Irena - That is the $1,000,000 question. What could possibly go wrong!! G  
  
shirebound - Those 5 words are priceless. I hope you enjoy my chronicles of young Elfhood. It was a hoot to be there! ;)  
  
littlesaiyangirl - I will write as quickly as I can!  
  
Dr. Kat - I am glad you have such confidence in me!  
  
t- I guess that Thranduil hasn't heard of Murphy's Law. But really! He should know better!  
  
sarridy - Mirkwood spiders don't make much of an appearance except in the Hobbit. It will be interesting to see what Legolas can think of! ;)  
  
arabella thorne - I am glad you are enjoying this. I suspect those spiders will eat just about anything they can get their furry "paws"?? on. G  
  
annakas - Thranduil will definitely be balrogged - or a Balrog! G  
  
al - I am glad you like the "little troublemaker" because that is definitely what he is going to be in this tale. It is too much fun!  
  
Elhwesta - First thank you for complimenting my writing! In Elvish no less! G I am glad you like my portrayal of the younger Legolas. He is much fun this way. ~^  
  
Shini-hime - Yes, it is the long awaited tale at last! I will try to tell it in the best way possible!  
  
Lk - Elrond torture ahead, never fear! ;)  
  
Seaweed - I hate busy days myself. But we manage, don't we! Words of Wisdom: Beware Elrond (c. Seaweed)!  
  
Lady M - You know I can't promise to write something and not follow through with it. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Hildestohl - Yes, Legolas is younger. This happened many, many years before "In the Hall". Ah, so you think you know something! But you don't know everything! ;)  
  
Andromache Cassandra - Thranduil should know better, as he has children. As I also have children, I know the absolute absurdity of that statement! Hence the fun! (  
  
ccg - Ah, yes. Another person that knows where this is going - but that is only part of the story!!  
  
Anita - I thought my summary sounded pretty good. Better than my other ones anyway! It should be a fun ride!  
  
Soledad - I am glad you are enjoying my "Mirkwood" stories. I am enjoying writing them quite a bit. (  
  
LOTR lover - You are right! Thranduil should know better, but if he did this wouldn't be half the fun it is! ;)  
  
Lauren - It makes me happy that you have a big dopey grin on your face. I love when you laugh too!  
  
calenedhel - yes, I am really writing it as promised! I agree with you: it is easier to think of a cat sized spider rather than a small one that can creep up unannounced! I think Morn Nen water would solve your friend's problem nicely! ;)  
  
Lakergurl13 - Need some Vandal Root tea already?? This one has just started! No, this spider is another one entirely!  
  
Nancing Elf - My house is TOO full of plot bunnies and they are all nibbling at my ankles demanding attention! I am glad you liked that "musical" chapter! G Legolas is always cute! You have to love him! ;) Ah, so you know what he will pick??!! Haha Of course you do - but only part of it!  
  
Nadra - One never knows what might happen in the course of this fic! I am glad you think they are semi-serious! I do wonder myself. You will never get the Elf! Never never! We have found the perfect place to hide him! One you will never find! (glances at ME map on the wall) Well, we will find the perfect place!  
  
Karina - I hope this will be fun. No, it isn't Gwibess. This is a new spider and a baby one so it has to be cute, since all young things are! Even spiders!  
  
The Sadistic Cow - Interesting! Good word! I hope it will be. We parents are predictable, are we? Hmm. I shall have to remember that the next time I have to deal with my children!  
  
Noone - No, unfortunately I do not seem to be able to run out of ideas! So expect the TreeHugger Tales to keep on coming for a while!  
  
Princess of sMirkwood - Mrs ArWe - Legolas is rather young in this one, even more so than "In the Hall". He is fun when he is young and silly. In the LOTR he was lighthearted, and was laughing and singing. Unfortunately we haven't seen that in the movie, but we can't have everything. So I have latched onto that aspect of his personality and made him even more so when he was young!  
  
Katharine the Great - I am glad you like my portrayal of Legolas and Thranduil. When you have children you will see that they do know what you are going to say before you do it. I have seen my own 'mouthing' what I am saying. It is an eye opener to say the least! Thank you for the Ten Frick Salute! That is the first one I have ever gotten! I am so honored!! LOL I am waiting patiently for the next installment of the "Weeping Wraith". I know that sometimes other stories need to be told too! Only too well! ;) 


	3. Chapter 3 Day of the Bets

Chapter 3 - Day of the Bets  
  
  
  
Lord Elrond of Imladris stood on a balcony that overlooked his glorious valley. In the distance he could hear the rush of the falls mingling with the birdsong. His slim hands rested on the smooth railing as he lifted his face to the morning air, a smile of contentment touching his lips.  
  
Coming closer behind him, he could hear the sound of voices jesting and laughing. He could distinguish the individual ones easily: the twins, Arwen, Glorfindel, and Erestor. He sighed and shook his head, looking down into the courtyard below, where a table had been set with their breakfast. He felt cool hands slip about his slender waist, and lips press against the skin of his neck. He smiled then and turned, taking his wife into his arms. He gazed down into her blue eyes.  
  
"Today is the day, is it?" he murmured quietly against her lips.  
  
She smiled, her eyes dancing with merriment.  
  
"Yes, it is. They are already making their bets on what King Thranduil will send," she said quietly, turning in his arms and leaning back against him as the others approached. His arms slid about her, and he buried his nose in her soft, fair hair.  
  
Every year on about the same day that the "Birthday Dance" was being performed in Mirkwood, the Day of the Bets was taking place in Rivendell. Elrond's children and his two closest friends each chose what they thought King Thranduil would send as a present for Elrond's birthday. Then each one would decide what it was they were willing to bet if they were wrong. Usually it was some small thing, as it was merely for fun. Arwen delighted in betting kisses. Elrohir usually carved little spiders, and everyone had a small collection of the wooden arachnids now as it was never a spider, and he never guessed anything differently. The winner would take all the offerings of the others when the present finally arrived and someone was proved correct. Some years no one won, but it was mostly the fun in the guessing, not the winning that mattered.  
  
Glorfindel and Erestor bowed to Elrond, but Arwen ran to him and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Good morning, Adar!" she said. "We are making The Bets today."  
  
"Yes, so I had heard. Well, what is it going to be this year? Or haven't you decided yet?" Elrond smiled over at his friends and his sons.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir grinned at one another and nodded.  
  
"A spider!" Elrohir exclaimed as he did every year.  
  
"Even Thranduil wouldn't do that," Elrond chuckled, smiling at the younger of the twins. "Don't you think it is time you chose something else? Anything else?"  
  
"I think it would make a wonderful gift, Adar!" Elrohir continued with an infectious grin. "Think of how much fun it would be!"  
  
"I am sure you do, Elrohir," Glorfindel pointed out in his best lecturing voice, "but as your father has said, even King Thranduil would not send a spider here. The Elves of Mirkwood hate the spiders fiercely, as you well know. They would not capture one merely to send it to your father . . ." He frowned suddenly, then a slow smile graced his lips. "Or perhaps King Thranduil would send one to your father. I think that I will bet that it is a spider, too. That is, if you don't mind, Elrohir." The smile on Glorfindel's young looking face became a grin that lit his eyes moved to his lord, golden brows raised.  
  
Elrohir laughed lightly, and clapped the ancient Elf-lord on the back.  
  
"I don't mind at all, Lord Glorfindel. In fact when he does send a spider, you can help me take care of it!"  
  
Glorfindel chuckled. "I think not, young one. I do not like spiders over much either."  
  
Elrond shook his head and smiled wryly as the others laughed at the ancient Elf and Elrohir.  
  
"Very well then. I see that Elrohir AND Glorfindel are both betting on a spider. What about the rest of you?"  
  
"I believe it will be something from his fabled Gem Room," Arwen said, her sapphire eyes bright. "Something very sparkly and very beautiful. He hasn't sent you anything like that yet; it is overdue I think."  
  
"All right. Arwen thinks jewelry. Perhaps something that she herself will fancy, and get her father to part with easily," he quipped with a wink at his daughter.  
  
"Perhaps," she agreed with a grin. She stood on tiptoe and kissed him again, then leaned into her mother's arms, kissing her warm cheek.  
  
"Well, Elladan? What are you thinking? It seems that spiders and jewelry are taken," the Lord of Imladris prompted.  
  
"I was thinking of something along the line of one of his seasonal crowns. You know the ones he wears during the celebrations of the different seasons." Elrond's eldest child cleared his throat and recited in a clear young voice, fingers wrapping about a strand of his long ebony hair and tugging slightly, "In spring he wears a crown of colorful flowers fair; in the summer leaves of lustrous sheen; in autumn, crimson and berries of bounty to grace his golden hair; winter's season is holly and evergreen."  
  
The others applauded him as he bowed gracefully, a grin lighting his face.  
  
"Very well done, Elladan," Elrond said with a smile. "You wrote that yourself?"  
  
"Of course, Adar," his son said proudly.  
  
"That was quite beautiful," Celebrian added, gazing at her son in with a gentle, loving look. "You should compose more poems, or even some songs."  
  
"He stayed up all night composing it," Elrohir laughed. "You should have heard him. He kept saying the lines over and over, muttering about finding words that rhyme, and twisting them all about; throwing discarded scraps of paper around the room until I finally threw a pillow at him and told him to shut up."  
  
"That is not true, Elrohir," his twin protested. "At least my idea is original, unlike yours."  
  
"Oh no, you will not start this," Elrond said sternly. "Not today." He could feel Celebrian laughing as she continued to lean against him. He smiled, squeezing her slender waist.  
  
"Well, Erestor, what say you to this birthday bet?"  
  
Erestor smiled, his long dark hair shining in the morning sunlight.  
  
"The Dorwinion stuff, my lord," he said simply, the smile widening to a grin.  
  
"The Dorwinion stuff!" Elrond snorted with amusement. "Now that would be something! It would take nothing short of a miracle, or . . . or a hoard of drunken Orcs to make that happen!" The Lord of Imladris laughed merrily, his dark blue eyes twinkling. "Are you sure that is your choice, O My Wise Counselor?"  
  
Erestor shrugged, and then he grinned.  
  
"It is at least as good as the spider," he said, looking over at Glorfindel and Elrohir, who both grinned back at him.  
  
"This is marvelous," Elrond said with a look of mock annoyance. "One of my Counselors thinks that a spider will be arriving in a gilded cage -"  
  
"I never said in a gilded cage, my lord," Glorfindel interjected quickly. "King Thranduil prefers silver after all."  
  
Elrond pursed his lips, as the golden Elf-lord once of Gondolin struggled to keep a straight face.  
  
"Very well then. In a silver cage," he amended in a bemused voice. "The other one thinks that the best wine in Thranduil's cellars will be rolling in. I am amazed that my realm has managed to survive for so long with such wisdom guiding it."  
  
Erestor and Glorfindel looked at one another and raised their brows in mock dismay. Then they grinned, turning to bow to their lord.  
  
"We only live to serve you," they intoned solemnly at the same time, looking very Counselor-like in their long somber colored robes, and then burst out laughing as they straightened, eyes shining.  
  
Arwen giggled and ran to kiss them, her long spill of dark hair flying behind her. Then she flung herself at Elladan and kissed him for composing such a good poem. Elrohir received one for his unwavering courage in guessing the same thing every year despite the teasing and promptings for him to do otherwise.  
  
"Are we going to eat now?" Elladan asked, patting his flat stomach. "Composing poems is hungry work!"  
  
"Yes, go on down. We will be there shortly," Elrond instructed them, watching them turn to leave, heading down a flight of stone steps to where their repast had been set out on a table beneath a large maple tree.  
  
Celebrian sighed, turning in her husband's arms, and gazed up at him as her arms encircled his waist once more.  
  
"And what do you think, my lord?" she asked, her eyes filled with mischief. "Spiders, wine, crowns of flowers, or jewels. Which do you think you will get for your birthday?"  
  
Elrond gazed down lovingly at her, his eyes caressing the curve of her lips, the way the thick lashes fluttered on her cheeks that were as pink as rose petals.  
  
"Why, I choose them all," he answered with a grin. "Anything that Thranduil sends me I will gladly take and add to my hoard of wealth."  
  
Her laughter filled the air like golden bells, and he gazed on her, filled with the same wonder that he had felt when he had seen her for the first time.  
  
"You gladly take what he resentfully gives. You make quite a pair," she murmured in amusement. "Well then. We shall just have to wait and see what comes over the mountains this year."  
  
"What do you say he will send, nin gur {my heart}?" He put one finger beneath her chin and tilted her face to his.  
  
"His apologies, of course."  
  
"His what?" Elrond laughed. "Whatever for?"  
  
"His apologies," she repeated, raising one hand to cup his cheek. "I do not think he will want to send you anything better than that Combe wine that he sent last year - I suspect that he regretted sending it at all. It was quite good really. So he shall send you his apologies because he will send you what he will consider an inferior gift, even though he has no wish to send you one better. He at least will wish to appear sorry for choosing something not worthy of you. Or perhaps not." She shrugged. "Or perhaps he will blame someone else. Perhaps the grapes were no good that year, or the Dwarves didn't set the stones properly in the necklace."  
  
"I do not think that Thranduil has ever apologized for something in his life," Elrond stated with a smile.  
  
"That may be, but that is my guess."  
  
Elrond shook his head in amusement, and bent to kiss her. Her fingers twined in his long dark hair as they stood together, locked in a passionate embrace.  
  
"This will be quite an interesting birthday to say the least, if for no other reason than the fact that these guesses are rather amusing," he commented as he turned to escort her to where the others were waiting. "Interesting indeed."  
  
  
  
Author's Note - To clear up any confusion created by myself ;) I will tell you that this story is set WAY before "In the Hall of the Wood Elf King". The Tricksy Trio are not yet full fledged warriors of Mirkwood or should I say "fierce, feral Warriors of Mirkwood" (c. Saeros) This is set sometime after Legolas is born (who knows for certain as Tolkien himself didn't say), and before 2509 when Celebrian is wounded and eventually sails over the Seas. I see Elladan and Elrohir and Arwen as somewhat older than Legolas, but still younglings.  
  
Thanks to al my beta reader. . . yes, you did beta this chapter!  
  
Response to Reviewers  
  
Rings of the cosmos - My computer is slow to load, too! Yes, they too seem to have a minor obsession with spiders.  
  
shirebound - Most people view spiders in a less-than-admirable way, so I am glad to see that the poor sad little captive spider made you see them in a slightly less less-than-admirable way. ;)  
  
byrn - Put a spider on a leash?? Hmmm.Thank you! Look for your name to pop up somewhere later on in this story! You should be worried for Elrond.  
  
Tinni - Thank you! I will continue! G  
  
Anya - Ring of Sarcasm - I am glad you love it! Glad you like "Little Greenleaf".  
  
Katharine the Great - You are right. It is only a LITTLE bit of trouble! The story has just started after all! Glad you liked the tree house! They are a lot of fun! I loved your little scene with Elrond and the twins! Hilarious! A spider, hmmm?? To quote Elrond "Even Thranduil wouldn't do that." ;) I am glad you like Egla Ash, too! I am rather fond of him myself, even if he is an Orc. I do find it amusing that Ff.net has given us a guideline for reviewing. That is so helpful! G  
  
The Sadistic Cow - LOL Glad you found that last chapter so cute, with dimwit Brethil and the sad spider! That would have made a good title!  
  
Skye - I myself used to be terrified of spiders many, many years ago. Hence the character Aralith! ;) I kid you not. I used to not go to sleep if I knew there was a spider in my bedroom, down behind the furniture! Guess there are a lot of us out there with changed attitudes! Tell your "Gwibess" in the corner of the living room I said "HI!"  
  
Seaweed - I am glad you have a sudden passion for spiders! As you saw Bastryn is back. I am getting rather fond of spiders myself! Fiddler crabs are cute too! But no, not as cute as Gimli! G  
  
littlesaiyangirl - Thanks so much! I will try and not take TOO long between chapters!  
  
Sake - Yep! More spiders! LOL You are right. We need to know what the return gift will be after this is over!  
  
Nancing Elf - The new announcement from FF.net surprised many of us I think. I am glad that you know where to put your stories, and will write some R's and PG's or whatever you decide here! Please don't leave all together!! (begs on her knees) You know I will read whatever you write, wherever you write it! I am glad you enjoyed the Tricksy Trio and the baby spider. Parents always did know exactly what was going on, now we do the same thing to our own children! Isn't life wonderful like that! G Hugs to you, nin mellon!  
  
Anonymous - Ah! So you understand now what this story is! LOL I don't think I was trying to be subtle, that is NOT one of my strong suits! G So Brethil was being annoying?? ROFL I guess he was! No, they don't learn from past mistakes! Poor Tricksy Trio! The fun with Bastryn is just starting. So you also like the idea of sending the spider! To quote Elrond "Even Thranduil wouldn't do that." ;) The Council of Elrond rewrite will be after this I think. Yes, I suspect that "What are you going to do now?" will figure in there somewhere!!  
  
gershwin - I must admit that I laughed throughout your entire review as you so astutely summed up these stories! The fact that they can't/won't learn from past misdeed - a trait Legolas got from his father - ROFL !! Too funny! Thanks so much for the fun!  
  
Irena - Yes, Poor Tavor (c. Irena) He did not have an easy time in that last chapter. Nope, Brethil is definitely the dull knife! Haha! Bastryn is much more clever than he is!  
  
al - Thank you so much for sending me all those commas I had to axe! G I will most assuredly use them all again - inappropriately, I am sure! See! There is one already! ;) I can't send you 10 chapters a day to beta as I am not that fast. Three to four a week is the max I am afraid! Another person who wants Elrond to have a spider!! To quote Elrond "Even Thranduil wouldn't do that." ;)Gotta love it! We will see what happens!  
  
Calenedhel - You are quite welcome! Of course you can have a pet spider! I think they are very popular pets right now! G You want the tree house, too?? Hmmm.I don't know if the Elves would come with it or not! ;) I do realize that I will be forced at fangirl-point to write more tales of Legolas and company in their teens! I think of them as the Tales of the Tricksy Trio! How is your bubble smoke gun?? ;) LOL  
  
Jay of Lasgalen - Yes, it is I! I like to see hilarious in reviews! Shame on me, but it is true! Ah! So you know what Legolas is going to pick! G Elrond is in for the surprise of his life!! LOL  
  
ccg - Yes, the wine is only part of the story. The spider??!! To quote Elrond "Even Thranduil wouldn't do that." ;) LOL  
  
Aria - You sound like Legolas' brother Aralith! Spider! Spider! (runs in horror) LOL Sounds like Christmas at your house is quite - interesting!! (  
  
Puterpatty - I am glad that you have found this fic! I would have missed you greatly otherwise! ;) Ah, finally someone who likes Aralith! I like the poor Elf myself! He is me when I was afraid of the eight-legged beasties! I am glad you like my impish young Elves! They have afforded me some great fun lately. And YES! It was Tavor who was flirting with the girls at the Wild Berry War! Kudos to you for remembering! That makes me very happy! Thanks sooooo much! (  
  
Princess of sMirkwood - Mrs ArWe - No, I don't think the Lord of Imladris will be amused by his presents! Sorry about the mix up in the ages! ( I, too, missed all the songs in the movie. Hearing the Lay of Nimrodel sung by Legolas would have been way too cool! It was very nice that Legolas got to smile a little though! I will take what I can get! ;)  
  
petrinka87 - This is set before "In the Hall"! Sorry, you were not the only one confused by my jump into this fic! Don't go into withdrawal, I will continue writing it! (  
  
Nadra - You and your 8 other buds don't stand a chance, even if they scream really loud and wear pointy boots! You will never find us and you will never get the Elf! If you kidnap the muse, then none of these stories will EVER be finished! Then all the people who read these stories will hunt YOU guys down! Mad fans are a lot scarier than Ringwraiths! And you still can't have the Elf! More of Thranduil?? Of course! That is something you can have! More of the Mighty King of Mirkwood! And OF COURSE my house has "distinguished dust"!! G Lots of it!  
  
weirdo - Love the name!! I am so glad you like my fics! Don't go into depression, I will continue to update!! G  
  
Rhikat - I, too, am glad that spiders in our houses aren't that smart and tricky, though it is a bit disconcerting when they turn around on the wall and look at you! ;)  
  
random flamer - Yes, a lot of things will go wrong! That is the fun!  
  
annakas - The spider biting them seemed to freak you a little! Hehehe! Sorry! LOL Sweet, cute, and fluffy! Love it! Yep, they tried really hard to save their skin from Tanglinna!  
  
wellduh - Oo.?? Okay! Thanks! LOL 


	4. Chapter 4 The Spider That Would Be King

Chapter 4 -The Spider That Would Be King  
  
  
  
Legolas, Tavor, and Brethil exited yet another storeroom, covered with dust and grime. All they had to show for an afternoon spent scrounging through some of the cluttered spaces in the lower portions of the palace were a few scrapes and cuts, tangled braids, and one rather moth- eaten rug from Rhun that they thought would look nice in the tree house.  
  
"We could send it to Lord Elrond," Brethil said, eyeing the tattered and rolled thing under Legolas' arm, as they trudged up the stairs, "but I don't think he would see the possibilities that it possesses as we do."  
  
"No," Legolas agreed, with a sigh. "It is not a good birthday present for him. We will just have to keep looking."  
  
As they moved up the hall discussing some of the other odd things they had found in the storerooms, they nearly ran into Aralith.  
  
"You are in trouble, tithen gwador {little brother}," he said with a smirk, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
Legolas glared up at him, bottom lip thrust out in a pout.  
  
"I haven't done anything," he stated, hefting the carpet, which was rather heavy, "so I am not in trouble." All the same, he found himself thinking back over the rest of the day, trying to remember if he had done something that would call unwanted attention to himself.  
  
Aralith snorted when he saw the dark brows knit in concentration.  
  
"Tanglinna wants you in the throne room . . . Now."  
  
"I haven't done anything, Aralith."  
  
Aralith raised one brow, trying very hard to look like his father.  
  
"Oh really? Then you had better go and tell Tanglinna that, since he is under the impression that you are in trouble."  
  
Legolas frowned, thrusting the carpet into Tavor's arms. His friend staggered slightly beneath the weight.  
  
"I will meet you at Car an Neled later. Hopefully, 'it' will be there," he said cryptically, with a glance at Aralith. Then he turned on his heel and strode down the hallway, back straight, head held high.  
  
The three watched him go.  
  
"What 'it' is he talking about?" Brethil asked, tugging on his braid as he pulled small cobwebs from it.  
  
Tavor's head swung toward him.  
  
"It, Brethil. It," he said pointedly. "Come on. Excuse us, Prince Aralith."  
  
Thranduil's middle son watched as they made their way up the stone hall, Tavor whispering at Brethil, who suddenly gasped, "Oh! That it!"  
  
" 'It' is not in the tree house," Aralith called after a few seconds, moving to join them.  
  
Tavor glanced over at him. He bit his lip wondering if he should comment on this statement or remain in ignorant bliss. He needn't have worried.  
  
"Oh? Then where is 'it'?" Brethil asked. "I didn't think it would go back to the tree house. It was very unhappy there, regardless of what you and Legolas may have thought. Where is it, Prince Aralith? Is that why you came to get Legolas? Did it frighten you again? That is rather an odd thing really. A Prince of Mirkwood afraid of spiders. That must be rather awkward for you. I think that -"  
  
"Shut up, Brethil," Tavor hissed with a worried glance at the Prince of Mirkwood who was afraid of spiders.  
  
"What?" Brethil asked, with an annoyed glance at his friend. "I was merely saying that I think it must embarrass him -"  
  
Tavor shoved the carpet at the other young Elf, who woofed in surprise and stumbled as he nearly dropped the rug on the floor.  
  
"I am sorry, Prince Aralith," Tavor said with a quick bow of his head. "He truly does not realize what he is saying at times." He grabbed Brethil's arm and pulled him down the hall at a much accelerated pace.  
  
Aralith growled at them. It was highly embarrassing to be afraid of spiders, but he truly couldn't help it. He wished that it were anything but spiders that made him quake with fear. A Prince of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil and grandson of Oropher, afraid of spiders. Awkward indeed.  
  
~Well, ~ he thought, trying to comfort himself, ~at least I am not in trouble. ~  
  
  
  
In the throne room, Thranduil's youngest son was in trouble. He stood looking wide-eyed at the floor, knowing that he was not going to be able to explain this away.  
  
Tanglinna stood by the doorway, arms folded over his chest, his face set in stern lines as the King circled around his son, staring down at the bent head.  
  
"Little Greenleaf, it would seem something is amiss here in my throne room. Can you tell me what that something is?"  
  
The young Elf grimaced slightly, wrinkling his nose. Then he looked up, his eyes traveling to his father's carved throne. It was rather strange looking, just now as it was covered in sticky threads that glinted like strings of diamonds. Perched on top of it was Bastryn, glaring defiantly back at the Elves. When the blue eyes of "Little Greenleaf" came to rest on him, he hissed angrily.  
  
"Wicked! Wicked, Greenie!"  
  
Legolas groaned, and his brows furrowed.  
  
"Adar, I - "  
  
"I thought you said you had taken care of that spider," Thranduil said quietly, the blue eyes hard as he stood so tall, straight, and kingly at his son's side.  
  
"I . . . I thought I had," Legolas answered, his shoulders slumping, one foot tracing a pattern on the stone floor.  
  
"Why didn't you just kill it, Prince Legolas?" Tanglinna asked from his position by the door.  
  
The Prince frowned.  
  
"I. . . I don't know, but . . .but I will get it out of here."  
  
Thranduil raised one eyebrow skeptically.  
  
"What will you do with it this time?"  
  
"I . . . don't know," the young Elf continued, straightening and lifting his chin, a pout on his lips. "I will figure something out."  
  
"Figure something out," Tanglinna said with a snort. "This should be interesting. What have you "figured out" to send to Lord Elrond? His birthday is fast approaching, you know."  
  
Thranduil turned to the Master Archer with a frown on his lips. Tanglinna shrugged slightly, and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"Well it is," he said under his breath. "If he doesn't think of something soon then you, your Majesty, will have to explain why it was late, and I don't think you would enjoy that."  
  
"I will think of something, Adar," Legolas said, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at Tanglinna. "It is rather hard to find something . . . suitable." He grinned, hoping that had sounded very grown up.  
  
Thranduil merely raised one corner of his mouth in a wry smile.  
  
Legolas smiled crookedly, not sure if the smile was meant for him or Tanglinna.  
  
"I will go fetch some bread from the kitchens. That should do it. He likes bread." He turned smartly on one heel, but a strong hand clamped onto his shoulder.  
  
"Nay, Little Greenleaf, Tanglinna will fetch the bread. You will stay here."  
  
The Master Archer raised his silvery brows. Fetching bread for a spider was not exactly one of his regular duties. But he bowed to Thranduil who was pointedly staring at him, waiting to be obeyed. It didn't help that Legolas was wearing a rather smug expression on his fair young face. He sneered slightly and turned away, muttering under his breath.  
  
Later that day a much bitten Prince of Mirkwood rode over the stone bridge atop his shaggy pony, bearing a struggling baby spider in a sack. He rode with his back straight, head held high, eyes fixed ahead of him. He pointedly ignored the amused laughter and quiet conversations his passage invoked.  
  
The next morning as he, Tavor, and Brethil were going to begin another search for the Perfect Birthday Present, he was summoned to the throne room once again. Tanglinna stood by the doorway and Thranduil turned to look at him from inside the room, his face looking very annoyed. Bastryn was perched once more on top of the throne, hissing and spitting.  
  
"Oh no," Legolas breathed. "Adar! I . . . took him deep into the forest and I left him! I really did!"  
  
"Not deeply enough it would seem," Tanglinna commented.  
  
Thranduil shot an irritated look at him.  
  
"Go fetch the bread, Tanglinna," he said, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Yes, your Majesty," the Master Archer murmured, bowing, though he looked at the prince with great irritation before leaving. He wondered how many days he would have to "Go fetch the bread, Tanglinna".  
  
  
  
Several hours later the Prince of Mirkwood rode back across the bridge toward the palace, his slender fingers bitten and sore. He wasn't feeling very well, and he wondered if perhaps Bastryn was old enough to poison him slightly. Or perhaps it was merely the dreadful feeling that tomorrow morning he would be in the throne room once again, throwing bread at the spider.  
  
As he trudged toward his room, feeling much too weary for someone his age, he heard Galion the butler speaking with Calphcyll one of his assistants.  
  
"I tell you, the king will be very angry when he tastes this horrid stuff from Lebennin. I should just dump it into the stream and let the river carry it away."  
  
"It can't be all that bad," Calphcyll said skeptically.  
  
"Then come and taste it. You will be sorry that you didn't believe me. Ah! Prince Legolas!" Galion bowed toward him. "How did you fare today? Oh, dear! You poor thing! Look at your fingers! You had better go and see Nestadren about those bites. They can be quite nasty! Horrible things, spiders!"  
  
Calphcyll bowed also, a slight amused smile on his lips, as Legolas swept past them, trying to look much more dignified than he felt. He decided to go and see Nestadren the Healer of Gladaran Thamas. The gentle Elf smiled as the prince showed him the abused fingers, and gave him some hot tea while he rubbed a salve on the bites, which were red and inflamed.  
  
"You needn't worry, my Prince. You will be feeling better in the morning," he reassured in his low, pleasant voice. He smiled at Legolas as he stood and left the room for his bed. "I daresay," the Healer murmured quietly with a smile, "that I shall be seeing you again tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"Legolas, this cannot continue," Thranduil said, his blue eyes filled with studied patience.  
  
Tanglinna stood at the doorway, arms folded, a not so patient look on his face.  
  
"Wicked, wicked Greenie!" Bastryn hissed from atop the throne. "My home! Mine!"  
  
Legolas groaned, looking at his fingers, which were still slightly sore. He didn't relish the thought of more bites. He was certain that Tanglinna was keeping him longer at bow practice than he normally did, waiting until the fingers were very sore and stiff. The fingers of his left hand absently massaged the fingers that pulled the bowstring. If he had turned just then, he would have seen a grin of wicked glee on the Master Archer's lean face.  
  
"I'll get rid of him, Adar," the young prince sighed, his hands dropping to his side.  
  
"Haven't managed that too well yet, have you?" Tanglinna said wryly, the grin widening.  
  
Both Thranduil and Legolas turned to look at him, identical looks of annoyance on their faces.  
  
"I know," the archer sighed. "Fetch the bread, Tanglinna." He bowed to them, and turning said, "Oh yes. By the way Prince Legolas, I think it is time you tried a stronger bow." He grinned again, and left the room, whistling slightly.  
  
Any other time Mirkwood's youngest prince would have been thrilled at the prospect, but he merely groaned, shoulders slumping, his fingers twitching already in anticipated pain.  
  
  
  
Later that morning Legolas carried the sack with the spider into the tree house. He bit his lower lip, then reached into the sack and grabbed a handful of furry body. Bastryn hissed and shrieked, biting at the hands and fingers viciously. It was a great struggle, but at last the cage door was shut, the spider yanking furiously at the branch bars.  
  
"Wicked Greenie! You are wicked!"  
  
"Greenie" flopped exhausted back onto the rug Tavor and Brethil had brought up here a few days before, and squirmed slightly. Then he lay back with a sigh, hands behind his blonde head, aching fingers laced. He knew it was quite pointless to take the spider back into the woods as it had decided that the throne was now its home. It would always come back, no matter how far away he took it. He scowled at the spitting arachnid, trying not to think of the impending archery practice. He was muttering something about fingers and bowstrings when Tavor's head popped in the opening.  
  
"Legolas? Oh no! Not again!" The young Elf pushed himself inside and stared at the caged spider. "He's back again! Not in the throne room?!"  
  
"Yes," Legolas growled. "In the throne room. ON the throne. Next thing you know it will be wearing Adar's robe and crown."  
  
"That would be rather silly as they are far too large for such a small spider," Brethil said quite seriously as he entered close on Tavor's heels.  
  
After the two had seated themselves near their friend, Bastryn shrieking at them all, Legolas rolled onto his stomach, flexing his fingers.  
  
"What am I going to do?!" He groaned, thumping the floor with the toes of his boots. "It won't stay in the woods any more, and I don't know what to do with it! I should never have brought it here in the first place. What a stupid thing to do! Bring a spider here for a pet! Why didn't the two of you try to stop me?!"  
  
Tavor and Brethil glanced at one another. They had tried.  
  
"Legolas," Tavor began in a placating tone.  
  
But Brethil cut him off.  
  
"We tried to tell you, Legolas. Don't you remember? Tavor told you that it was a foolish thing to try and tame a spider, and I said - "  
  
"Shut up, Brethil," Legolas snarled. "I do remember, thank you very much."  
  
"But you asked why we didn't try to stop you. I was merely telling you that we -"  
  
"Shut up, Brethil!"  
  
The young Elf looked at his two friends with wide eyes, as they had both shouted at him.  
  
"Then you shouldn't have asked the question, Legolas, if you didn't want an answer," he said in a slightly hurt voice. He stood and moved to look at Bastryn, talking quietly to the spider in soothing tones.  
  
"I am sorry, Brethil," Legolas said in a quiet voice. "I didn't mean to yell, only I do wish I could forget all this. It is becoming very tiresome. . . and painful." He looked at his red fingers. "It would be nice if Bastryn could forget. Did you hear me, Bastryn?" he called, looking sharply at the little spider. "I wish you could forget where the palace is." He looked back at his fingers. "You are a stupid, wicked spider."  
  
"Wicked Greenie," the "stupid, wicked spider" creaked, snapping at Brethil.  
  
"Well, I doubt any of those things will ever happen," Tavor said laying a hand on Legolas' shoulder in sympathy. "We shouldn't have brought it here in the first place." He shook his head and sighed. "You still don't know what you should send Lord Elrond for his birthday either. Time is running short . . . Legolas, why do you look like that?" Tavor frowned, a sudden stab of unease lancing through his stomach.  
  
Mirkwood's prince had overly bright eyes and the "I have a brilliant idea that will get us in trouble" look on his face.  
  
"Come on!" He jumped to his feet and disappeared through the formal entrance.  
  
"Where are we going?" Brethil asked, following after him with a questioning glance at Tavor.  
  
"I don't think I want to know," Tavor sighed, wondering what amount of trouble they would be in before this escapade was over.  
  
Legolas was running for the stables, his fair young face bright with anticipation and the joy of adventure.  
  
"Legolas," Brethil called after him, "where are we going? We have archery practice soon."  
  
Legolas halted and waited for them to join him.  
  
"We are going to have to miss it. I know," he said, seeing the fearful looks on their faces, "but this is more important."  
  
"Where are we going?" Tavor asked, dreading the answer.  
  
Legolas smiled widely.  
  
"Morn Nen, of course."  
  
  
  
Many thanks to al my beta. She told me the "Take comma out" beat the "put comma in" by 3 in this round. My poor commas! Also al - the slave was rather heavy so I used salve instead. ROFL Thank you so much! LOL :D  
  
Also, Katharine the Great will soon be posting a story called The Jade King. It is about King Thranduil, who demanded a story of his own. The Tricksy Trio and Tanglinna will be in it as I have loaned them to her. Check it out when it comes up! It promises to be wonderful!  
  
And - Yes! I am working on "Once Upon a Time in Hollin"! I really, truly am! Even though certain of you seem to think that all I have written is responses to my reviewers for that story. (Looks at al and Irena) I have written one page thus far and am about to get serious on it. . . I really am! Gimli is being very stubborn, though I know what he saw! What can I say! It is coming shortly! Really, really!  
  
  
  
Response to Reviewers  
  
Bronwyn - Ah! Yes, Poor Elrond when the gifts arrive! He will enjoy it all so much until....(wicked grin) It will be amusing to see what happens in Rivendell on THAT day!  
  
anna - Thank you so much for your wonderful compliments. I am glad you like Bastryn! His role in this little tale is far from over. ;) It seems he won't stay put!  
  
None - I did not know that someone could die laughing, and I definitely don't want to be a killer, so I will be VERY careful from now on! Thank you for the warning!! :)  
  
Skye - More than one winner!! I have to admit that I laughed when I read this. You people are getting too smart for me! :) Do I think Arwen would kiss the spider if he wore the sparkly, beautiful robe? Hmm. I don't know. Perhaps we will find out! Elrohir and Legolas could have great fun together with the spiders! Would Legolas really send poor Bastryn all the way to Rivendell?? We shall see! G  
  
gershwin - I like the name Glorfindel the "Orc-hugging elf-lord" (TM, C- right Gershwin, 2002) G I loved the story about your relatives and the "treasures" they sent your way! LOL Celebrian is very wise, but so is her husband. He was joking when he said that. He knows that Thranduil doesn't like to give up anything and was poking fun at the other great Elf. "The miruvor of Mirkwood (TM, C-right gershwin 2002)?? Sounds good to me!! G  
  
JastaElf - First, I apologize for cringing whenever you post! But really, here are a few words about your story: The H word and yes it has four letters and ends with a K!; Chapter 3!; Khamul the foster father!!; baby Orcs!....Should I go on, because I could you know! Do you see why I cringe?? (cringes) You know I love your story, but YES, I cringe! And it isn't over yet!!!!!!!!! I am glad that mine make you flop and squirm (c. JastaElf). I hope you saw that Legolas flopped and squirmed in this chapter just to honor you!  
  
annakas - I am glad you liked the betting! I suspect you are right: they will be very surprised! Among other things!! G  
  
shirebound - I am so glad you liked my inclusion of Celebrian. I was writing that last chapter when it suddenly hit me that it came early enough in the timeline that she was still in Middle Earth. I was thrilled to have a chance to write her!  
  
Lakergurl13 - Erestor is Elrond's chief counsellor and Rivendell resident. Yet another overlooked Elf! Be careful when reading at school. You should be serious within those hallowed halls! G I am sure Elrohir would love to give you a carved spider! So Charlie, you don't think Orcs get drunk?? Just you wait!!! wicked grin  
  
Jaid Skywalker - I am glad you like this romp of mine. But I see you don't like the eight-legged beasties! Too bad!! They are rather cool, though I am not sure I have reached the point where I want a Tarantula for a pet either! :)  
  
amlugwen - I am glad you found no mistakes in my story! G The timeline thing bothered me a bit at first, but I think I am vague enough in any reference that it doesn't matter too much. Thank you anyway!! ;)  
  
Amancirith Carangarien - Ah! So you thought Bastryn was cute! Heehee! Love it when someone finds my li'l spiders cute! ;) Another vote to send him to Elrond! G Sometimes I think you guys read my mind! I don't know if I should laugh or pout! :)  
  
Pasta-Head - Why would he send this precious little beast that bites him all the time and won't stay off Ada's throne? LOL  
  
Anonymous - I am glad you liked my Orc stories, but I now seem to prefer humor to angst myself - at least in the writing department. Though I do have another Orc story mapped out already. G I am glad you like Elrohir. I think he is pretty cool myself. He does like spiders after all! :) As to the poetry - throwing paper about, and contemplating rhyming words - well. . . . yes, I am quite guilty. It took me a good ten minutes just to write Elladan's little spurt, saying rhyming words over and over until they were what you read. Yikes! I just can't do poetry! Oh, well! :)Who said that all Elves were gifted at poetry??!! Haha Glad that it sounded realistic, o poem writer!  
  
shimmerangel1488 - I have written a few other humorous ones, and there will be more! Plot bunnies abound in my house!  
  
Katharine the Great - You are just too nice to me, nin melaglar! I agree with you about Elrond and Thranduil being a lot alike. But saying that Elrond isn't such a pain. . . I guess His Majesty King Thranduil was NOT standing at your shoulder while you typed that! Pepsi scrambles your brain, does it? I will remember that! Glad you liked the carved spiders, poem, commentary, and the drunken Orcs! Thanks for saying I ROCK, but saying I TREE is cool too! Very Elvish of you! :)  
  
weirdo - YIPEEEE! I like that word right much!! :)  
  
trinity - Perhaps the spider does like the wine! Wouldn't that be interesting??!!  
  
Kohaku-chan - I am glad you and your sister are laughing at my stories! A spider in a crown of flowers and sparkly things! Are you a mind reader, nin mellon?? :0 - gasp of surprise!  
  
PuterPatty - I am glad to know you love the twins almost as much as Legolas! The whole competition issue is very like my own, only mine is Legolas and Glorfindel! Very close call at times I must say!! If all those gorgeous male Elves were around you all the time, you would never get around to writing your story . . .or reading anyone elses. I know quite well what you would do to them!!! ;)  
  
None - Hi! Don't die. I will tell you. . . all in good time!  
  
The Sadistic Cow - Poor Elrond indeed! His birthday is going to be un . . . forgettable in some senses and . . . well. . . other things too! You liked the drunken Orcs do you??!! Just you wait!  
  
IRENA - did you find your name more easily, nin mellon?? Oh, my! So many reviewer responses! (smiles like a PROM QUEEN) I am sooo happy!! Where's my crown??!! ;) An apology from Thranduil would not be something that they would expect. He doesn't admit to being wrong easily. I am glad these silly things bring you cheer! That cheers me after reading yours! :( But that is what they are for, as your are for . . .other things: things that you do so well!! The Prom Queen thanks you for that!  
  
Anya - Ring of Sarcasm - I can't really see them doing that either, but it was fun. LOL Lots of "Little Greenleaf" to come!  
  
littlesaiyangirl - Thanks! Cute pretty much is the word I use for it myself! :)  
  
Karina - I see you felt a tad sorry for Poor Tavor. He does seem to get the rough end of the deal in that one chapter. Who wants to be bitten on the face??!! Tanglinna is along for the ride! Can't drive without him! So you also want the spider to travel west! LOL Arwen is kissy, she is a young girl and I have a young daughter, and well, she has reached that kissy-oh-the-cute-boys age! Celebrian was fun to write, I was glad for the opportunity. Elrohir can always hope, can't he??!! Who knows? Maybe he will get his wish. Or not.  
  
Nadra - So you have my spider and my elf. . . how am I going to go on??!! Perhaps it is your fault that I haven't finished that Hollin chapter yet!! But on to my mistake. In my book Glorfindel of Gondolin and Glorfindel of Rivendell are one and the same. In The History of Middle Earth Volume XII: The Peoples of Middle Earth in the section entitled Last Writings, Christopher Tolkien tells us that it is most probable that they were one and the same. If you want a longer more detailed explanation I will be glad to give it to you, but certain some ones (looks at al and Irena) think that my responses are very long! Let me know and I will give you my discertation on Glorfindel. I love to talk about him. And NO! You may not come after him!!!!  
  
Nancing Elf - You still think the Dorwinion with a little something extra?? Dang! :) I am glad you like my Elladan and Elrohir, and their momma! She is a cool character. I hope you are feeling better, nin mellon, and can write something for those of us who adore you!  
  
al - Why were you shooting at me?? I know you beta'd that last chapter. . . didn't I say that? I will have to look, I don't remember! Probably because my responses are too long! Thank you, Legolas, for not shooting at me! Unlike al, you hit what you aim at! Strawberry scented shampoo in a large claw-footed tub. . . I thought that was what YOU SAW in the other story!!!! ;)  
  
Seaweed - I am sorry that Gimli is not in this! Perhaps there should be some young Gimli stories written by his number one fan - meaning YOU! Plot bunny, Seaweed! Young Gimli! No one does him better, or likes him better! I will be watching for some stories now!  
  
WatcherChild - Arwen does like to kiss. You want to see Elrond going nuts over the baby spider?? LOL! Who knows!!  
  
calenedhel - That betting shop idea sounds great. It would be much fun!! :) We will see Elrond doing his - er - thing. Or NOT his thing. Will a flowery crown go with your Elf ears??!! Are you kidding??!! Of course! Didn't you read In the Hall?? Of course you did! Then you know that floral crowns are too cool on Elves! LOVE IT!! LOL You will wow them! Yes, Thran and El do have elven sons and the woes that go with them make life very interesting! I will sign this since you signed yours, Always, TreeHugger!  
  
Katie Hayes -Thank you so much! This is not mushy or gore driven. Nope, just lighthearted high jinks! I am glad I can amuse you!  
  
Mercredi - First about the spider bites. I am figuring that they aren't very poisonous, if at all, when they are little like Bastryn. The adults have noticed the bites, but they are well used to the things the Tricksy Trio gets into! Sometimes it is better to ignore. Don't you think? And, no! They do not think very far ahead, do they!! These stories wouldn't be very fun if they did, though Legolas thinks he has things planned out very well in this one, or he will, but of course he won't! Ahem . . . I will shut up now. ;)  
  
Jessica - I am glad you are enjoying this, and it means a lot that you still take the time to review, even though I know you are very busy, nin mellon! Thank you for the plot bunny, too! :) Gwibess?? Well, I don't think I am done with her yet. I haven't decided, but I will let you know!  
  
Earendil - I am glad that you are enjoying this! That makes me happy!  
  
Sake - Ah, you remember the Black Squirrels! They will actually be showing up in a story by Katharine the Great. I loaned them to her, along with Tanglinna and the Tricksy Trio for The Jade King. But the story of the birthday squirrels story will be coming along at some point. BTW - I love your description of the squirrels! I can just see that! ROFL  
  
Artanis - Your poor sis! Lots of people are afraid of the eight legged beasties! LOL I am not any more, so she can overcome it to - with much work and writing several stories about spiders! :) You don't think Elrond would like Bastryn??  
  
sophara - I will! I will! :) 


	5. Chapter 5 The Mud Monster

Chapter 5 - The Mud Monster  
  
  
  
Thranduil was watching as three rather bedraggled-looking young Elves rode over the stone bridge a few days later. Tanglinna stood at his side, arms crossed over his chest, a satisfied smirk on his lips. When the King started to move from the window to go and meet them, the Master Archer touched his arm.  
  
"Nay, Your Majesty, not yet. It will all come out if they are left to their own devices, as you know quite well."  
  
Thranduil raised one brow, but knew that Tanglinna was right. He moved to stand at the open window once more as the muddied horses trotted toward the stables. Several bottles were slung over the animals' shoulders, bumping against their sides.  
  
"I am glad that you found out that they were well and alive. I was rather worried about them." Thranduil said quietly, his eyes on his youngest son. "What have they got in those bottles, I wonder?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
The Wood Elf King snorted slightly.  
  
"No, I suppose I do not," He glanced back at his Master Archer and smiled. "You really are very wicked, you know," he said with a laugh. "They will not be happy when they find out about this."  
  
"I do know," Tanglinna said, bending over to glance out the window once more, a feral grin on his lean face. "Revenge is quite a marvelous thing. Let them try and miss their lessons again!"  
  
Unaware of the scrutiny, the three young Elves slipped from their mounts. Legolas, Tavor, and Brethil unloaded their bottles of Morn Nen water, then set about attending to their horses' needs. The animals were grateful to have the dried mud brushed from their skin and the snarls worked from their manes and tails.  
  
"I am never, ever going there again," Tavor declared later, as they hoisted the bottles slung on short ropes about their own shoulders and trudged toward Car an Neled, leaving their relieved horses munching happily, and talking quietly to one another about the misadventures they had just lived through. "There is nothing that would entice me to go there again. If we went we would only get into trouble . . . again! That was a bad idea, Legolas. Very bad."  
  
Legolas scowled deeply, his back bent beneath the load of bottles. Mud smeared the young prince's hair, face, and clothing. The other two looked a little better than he, but not much. How many times had Tavor repeated just those sentiments on the return trip? He had lost count somewhere back at number four hundred and sixty-three.  
  
"I didn't hear you come up with anything better," he growled, turning slightly to glare at his friend. "Or were you going to adopt Bastryn and keep him at your house?"  
  
Brethil heaved a sigh as he hitched his heavy load to a more comfortable position.  
  
"We should never have left the path," he said with a shake of his head, a strand of mud-encrusted hair brushing his cheek. "That is one of the first Rules they tell us! Don't leave the path. . .Oh, Valar. Master Tanglinna is going to be so angry with us for missing archery practice."  
  
"Tanglinna?" Legolas said with a snort. "Is that all you are worried about?"  
  
"Well, no, but he will not be happy with us at all. You know how he feels about us missing archery practice. My parents must be worried, too. Tavor's as well. I have never been gone that long on my own. Not that I was really alone. No, you were both there, but I have not been away from home like that. Then there is your father as well, Legolas. I wonder why he didn't send someone after us. . .We were gone rather longer than we should have been-"  
  
"You think so?" Tavor asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. " 'We'll be back in no time at all. What are you worried about? What could go wrong? All we have to do is get some water and go back home.' Hmph. That was such a bad idea, Legolas-"  
  
"Shut up, Tavor," Mirkwood's youngest prince snarled. He was not ready to admit that things had not turned out as he had planned; indeed they had gone from bad to worse. He could still hear Master Tanglinna's voice in his head as he had for some time now: "Never, ever leave the path, or you will regret it, younglings. The path affords you a measure of protection from the evil in this wood, but if you step off it-" The old Elf would then draw his finger across his throat with a grimace that was truly terrifying. "You may not return alive."  
  
"I told you not to leave the path," Brethil said with a sideways glance at his prince. "I knew there would be trouble if we did. And well. . . there was, wasn't there! We are lucky to be alive! When your father finds out what happened, he will -"  
  
"No one is going to tell him, Brethil!" Legolas said pointedly. "No one! You are to stay as far away from my father as possible or. . .or. . .or you will end up drinking this water!"  
  
"That is not a bad idea, Legolas," Tavor said with a wicked grin, and a glance at Brethil. "It might be the only known cure for Brethilitis."  
  
"You were the one that almost fell in," Brethil said sharply.  
  
"It wasn't my fault. If you and Legolas had just -"  
  
"Shut up, Tavor," Legolas muttered. He was feeling exhausted, something that he was quite unacquainted with, and not in the mood for Tavor's constant complaints. None of them had slept since they had left for Morn Nen -oh, so many days ago- and they were all irritable and somewhat put out with one another.  
  
Finally they arrived at their 'House for Three', and stood at the bottom of the towering beech looking up into the branches overhead as if fearing that Bastryn would some how have wreaked havoc on it in their absence. All looked as it had, and they moved to hide the extra water in a nearby bush to conceal it from prying eyes. Taking one bottle of Morn Nen water with them, they climbed into the tree.  
  
"I am not going in first," Tavor said, fingers moving to his nose, and then to his ear, remembering his last encounter with Bastryn.  
  
Legolas turned smoldering blue eyes to him and shook his head.  
  
"Afraid of a little spider, Tavor?" he asked, raising one brow.  
  
"If you are so brave, then you go first," Tavor challenged, his cheeks reddening. He was feeling a little bit wary of the arachnid, but he wasn't 'afraid' of it. No, not afraid at all. . .He just didn't feel like being bitten again. That was all. . .He wasn't Prince Aralith. . .No. He was not afraid. Not. . .not really. He frowned. Well, perhaps only the tiniest bit.  
  
When Legolas hesitated, grimacing as he flexed the fingers of his free hand as he remembered his own bout with the spider's sharp little fangs, Brethil sighed and moved agilely past him.  
  
"After what we have been through, I would have thought that Bastryn would seem of no consequence," he said, sticking his head in the hole of the tree house's floor and looking inside. "Well," he said with a sigh. "He is still in his cage at least." He pushed himself inside, and stood looking at the web-strewn interior of their house.  
  
Tavor entered next, trying to prove that he was not afraid - as much to himself as to his friends. He stood gaping in dismay at the glistening strings that covered everything within reach of Bastryn's web spinning. It looked entirely too much like the forest had, and he backed slowly toward a clean corner.  
  
"I am not cleaning this," he said, crossing his arms over his chest as Legolas pulled himself in. He put on his 'fierce feral warrior' face to hide his distress as he stared at the prince.  
  
"At least he is still in his cage," Brethil repeated, swiping at the webs with his slim hands. He seemed totally unaware of Tavor's fear, and Tavor knew that he had fooled them. He managed a grin, his eyes sliding to the spider as he moved slightly closer.  
  
Bastryn was indeed in his cage of branches; his crimson eyes fastened on the three, and he shrieked at them in fury.  
  
"Wicked, Wicked Greenie! Wicked, Wicked Elves!" He spit webs at them, hitting only Tavor who gasped in disgust, gave a strangled cry, and stumbled backwards.  
  
"You are the wicked one, you evil spider! How dare you! Look at me! Look at this mess! Ugh! I hate spiders! I hate them!!"  
  
"You were already a mess, Tavor," Legolas said with a tired smile. "Sounds like you have a slight case of Aralithus."  
  
Tavor sneered at him and said, "I do not have Aralithus! And I am not as much of a mess as you are, O Prince of the Mud Monsters."  
  
At the mention of the Mud Monsters, Brethil and Legolas glanced uneasily at one another.  
  
"You don't think that it . . . followed us here?" Brethil asked in a subdued voice, his grey eyes growing huge with dismay.  
  
"Of course not," Thranduil's son assured him, wishing he were as certain of that as he sounded. "How could it have followed us?"  
  
"We left a clear enough trail for it to follow," Brethil said, looking quite worried. "Master Tanglinna says we should never, ever leave a trail -"  
  
"Brethil! It didn't follow us. Don't think about it any more! Now," Legolas turned to study the angry little spider that had puffed itself up, and was shrieking at them once more. Had it followed them? They had been rather careless in their flight through the woods. They had left a trail. If Master Tanglinna ever found out about that. . .He shuddered and shook his head. "How do we do this?" He looked at the little spider. He would rather face Bastryn's wrath any day over the Master Archer's.  
  
Tavor made a strange noise.  
  
"I am not doing it! It is your spider, gwaur caun (dirty prince), not mine. Besides you just insulted me, and I am rather upset with you. Do it yourself."  
  
Legolas glowered at him, but said nothing.  
  
"Maybe you should just throw the water at him," Brethil said, studying the arachnid from a safe distance. "I don't think we should try to make him drink it. I don't think he would cooperate. Would you, Bastryn?"  
  
The spider leapt at Brethil, moving the cage slightly. The young Elf leapt back in surprise, nearly bowling over Tavor who gasped and shrank into the corner. He was not cowering. . .No. He was not cowering at all, it just looked that way.  
  
Legolas didn't think that it would be wise to try to force the water down the small throat either, past those needle sharp fangs, as he stared at the little black body in surprise. He unstoppered the bottle, holding it uncertainly in his hands. Then he drew the bottle back, and prepared to splash the Enchanted Waters on Bastryn when Tavor spoke in a tremulous voice.  
  
"Where are we going to take him after you splash him?"  
  
"What do you mean? We'll take him back into the forest and leave him."  
  
"I am not going into the forest again!" Tavor stated, with an unwavering glance at his friend.  
  
"I don't want to either, Legolas. Not until we know that the 'Mesgwauruan' is not anywhere near here," Brethil agreed quickly, his eyes still filled with fear. "We really should tell your father about that. He will need to know if a great monster is prowling in his woods!"  
  
"No! We can't tell anyone! If we did, they would want to know what we were doing-"  
  
"They will already want to know. We were gone for days, and they must be wondering what happened to us," Brethil continued, cocking his head to one side. "Really, Legolas, why didn't your father send someone after us? We could have been killed!"  
  
"I don't know, Brethil. Now please! Both of you be quiet while I take care of Bastryn, since the two of you aren't being much help." He moved a little closer to the spider, but jumped back slightly when it lunged at him, moving the cage forward a few more inches. Did the spider look a little bigger than it had? Mirkwood's prince frowned, took a deep breath, then moved toward the cage quickly and upended the bottle. Water splashed onto Bastryn who shrieked in violent opposition to what was being done to him. The water splashed onto Legolas muddied boots and he danced backwards, not certain of just how much contact with Morn Nen water one could have before being affected by it.  
  
Bastryn's screams grew quieter, and finally died away as he swayed slightly. Then the small black body stilled and the spider lay down, falling asleep with a contented look on his face.  
  
Legolas let out a sigh, and grinned triumphantly at his friends.  
  
"I will take him out into the forest soon," he said, not willing to admit his own fear. "I am going to change first. Then I am going to eat. . . And then-"  
  
An earsplitting, unearthly howl filled the air. The three jumped, their hearts pounding wildly in their chests, eyes wide and filled with terror.  
  
"Mesgwauruan!" Brethil gasped. "It followed us!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Mesgwauruan is a combination word that I made up. It uses "mesg" meaning "wet", and "gwaur" meaning "dirty". That is the closet I could come to mud or muddy. The "uan" means "monster".  
  
Aralithus is merely another word for "arachnophobia", though taken to extremes in some cases. I made it up as well. There are many sufferers of this malady..all of you who sympathize with and understand poor Prince Aralith probably have a touch of this yourself! Having suffered from this once, I know it can be quite a serious problem. :-)  
  
Many thanks to al, my beta reader! "PUT A COMMA IN" *shakes head* One of these days I WILL learn! Looks like they won by a landslide this time.  
  
  
  
Response to Reviewers  
  
AloriaMoonbeam: The Last Fae - I am glad you think this is a cool story! Thanx!  
  
shirebound - I am thrilled to pieces that you like my stories about young Elves so much! You know I love your Hobbit stories!  
  
Mercredi - I would have stuck my tongue out at Tanglinna, too! That old Elf does enjoy the youngling's discomfort too much!  
  
D45 - My goodness! You certainly seem to know where I am going! LOL I hope to have a few surprises in store! More Tanglinna and More Tavor??!! Sure! I love them too! I finally know a little more of Tanglinna's history! He is one cool dude, let me tell you!  
  
IRENA - Stubborn silent muses are an irritation, even to a prom queen! :) Glad you like the visions of kings and spiders, and archers fetching the bread! Silent muses will speak again when they are ready.  
  
None - Why do you have the feeling that things will not go why Legolas wants? I haven't a clue! ~_^  
  
JastaElf - I suppose that at times the "brilliant idea" look is worse than the Thranduil Look (c. JastaElf) You are welcome to as many spiders as you can handle! *smirk*  
  
sarridy - I have children too, and they do afford much inspiration. . . not to mention having been a child once myself as well!  
  
PuterPatty - No, I don't think Bastryn is a very nice spider. Not at all like my beloved Gwibess! Don't feel TOO sorry for Tanglinna. *wicked grin*  
  
gershwin - Sorry, I didn't quite make one of them fall in, though I did think about it. But the story isn't over yet. Who knows! Maybe one will before the story is done.^0^ Elrond's reaction?? *hehehehe*  
  
HobbitsRFun - Thanks so much! I love the word "hilarious"! SpidersRFun!  
  
Jessica - I cannot wait to see what happens next either! *glares at her uncooperative muse that looks like a fat green spider for some reason*  
  
Artanis - You want me to send the King Spider to Elrond? *grin* Why ever would Legolas do that??!! ~_^  
  
al - Guess when I typed that mistake I hadn't changed in Chap. 3 I was in my impatient mode. Well, that has passed! Or perhaps it was my "gloating" mode. . . . . .That has passed too! *grin* So strawberry scented shampoo and a tub to Elrond?? What is it with you and bubbly tubs filled with Elves?? 0-0 *heh heh*  
  
Skye - Bastryn could very easily be related to Remmith, Cablas, and Hiwdil! He certainly has a similar personality! And yes, I spare no one! I am very fair! Tanglinna looking for another job? LOL Brethil usually does know what he is saying. . .I think.. .Um. . . you are afraid of. . . Bunnies??!! Okay. . . .  
  
Seaweed - I can be very patient, never fear. I am sure it will be great. I am glad that you like Bastryn, though he is quite a handful.  
  
annakas - Hilarious and funny! ~_~ Love it!  
  
The Sadistic Cow - Send the spider to Rivendell?? What would they do with it?? Love the "Jaws" theme. Now I will hear it as the gift arrives!  
  
ccg - You do have a very interesting point! If Bastryn were sent to Imladris he probably would find his way "home" to the throne room in Mirkwood! LOL I honestly had not thought of that! Love it! I see you are yet another sufferer of Aralithus! Poor Aralith was copyrighted to me so I will give it to you! Poor Aralith (c. ccg) I am really going to have to write all these copyrights down! I like Celebrian, too!  
  
Sake - Bastryn in a black robe, tap shoes, and a tope hat with black squirrels as backup dancers?? ROFL When is Thranduil's birthday?? Hmm . . . We shall see!  
  
shimmerangel 1488 - I am glad you luv the funny chaps. that I write! :)  
  
Earendil - Everyone seems to know what I am going to do! LOL Glad you think it is a good idea! LOTR RULES!  
  
Lakergurl13 - You want Elrohir to send Aralith one of his little wooden spiders?? What a wonderful idea! ~_^ And Charlie - Orcs do get drunk! But really, Lakergurl! Why did you have to tell me that in the course of our lives we will eat 8 spiders when we are asleep??!! EEK!  
  
trinity - Glad that you like the little eight-legged fellows!  
  
Anya - Ring of Sarcasm - Another sufferer of Aralithus! What would you do with a spider?? LITTLE GRE ENLEAF! Sorry I had to mention it too!  
  
Nancing Elf - Would you just want to kiss Legolas' fingers to make him better?? ~_^ Nothing is ever as easy as it should be for Little Greenleaf! BTW - Bastryn is rather intrigued by your Gwibess Jr!  
  
Karina - What is wrong with the name Leslie?? It is the perfect name for an astrophysics officer! G You are quite right! Brethilitis does exist for a good reason! Comes in handy on occasion! As to the age of the Tricksy Trio boys, I see them as about 11-13 years (human years that is!)  
  
Ithilien - A gift certificate to Haldir's House of Pancakes sounds really nice! So does the shopping spree at Elfstrom's! What!? You don't think Legolas will come up with something good??!! Legolas is between the ages of 11 - 13 (Human years) in this one. So your vote is for the Dorwinion?? Thranduil might consider THAT a declaration of war! G I see you did a turn around on Bastryn. . .Spiders do that to you!  
  
calenedhel - Poor poor everybody in Mirkwood. Don't worry, in later chapters I will pick on the Imladris crowd! G  
  
Princess ArWen of sMirkwood - What??!! You don't think a Morn Nen-ed Bastryn would make a good present for Elrond?? ^_^  
  
littlesaiyangirl - Love the little face! ^o^ Priceless and preciousssss! Erk! I didn't say that! G  
  
Hannah - I am so happy that you like my sense of humor! Thank you bunches!!  
  
Anonymous - Yep, another Orc story. G Big brothers (and sisters!) do like it when the younger sibs get in trouble! I know this, being a big sis! G Brethil does think he is helping. . .or something . . . I know I always get a jolt when I run across the forest of Brethil in the Master's books, too! Sauron has planted a flower garden at Barad-Dur?? LOL You are right. That will be the day Tanglinna will have more patience with Little Greenleaf. G  
  
Katharine the Great - Are you awake yet?? Or should I send Tanglinna after YOU??!! ~_^ You know what he is capable of better than anyone!  
  
Reviewer with no name or symbol - Am I sending the spider?? Wait and see! *wicked laugh*  
  
Nadra - I am glad that you live even if you are a creepy Ringwraith kind of person! Go read my "Bells of Silver". In my author's notes or somewhere I explain my take on the glorious Glorfindel! He lives I say! And hey! Leave Bastryn alone! Not leg pulling or squishing allowed! So how many Elves do you have at Angband?? I am afraid to ask. . .almost!  
  
wellduh . . . - Don't you think that the Morn Nen water will do its job??  
  
addicted - Sorry I was so slow. This little green spider muse has been ignoring my pleas for quite a while now!  
  
anna - Ah, you like Bastryn the throne sitter! Thanx! Chuckling at work can be embarrassing! So you think sending the spider would strain the relationship between Mirkwood and Imladris even more?? :-)  
  
Daphne - Arwen does like giving kisses! :) Sorry I was such a slug with this chapter!  
  
CassandraAIarwen - Apologies to you too! I was slow and I HAD finished Hollin! I do not know what my problem is! I hope - I hope- I hope that the next chapter isn't so long in coming!  
  
None - Hi! Apologies to you too! I am wicked slow, aren't I!! 


	6. Chapter 6 Tauron the Hunter

Chapter 6 -Tauron the Hunter  
  
  
  
The pathways that wended through the Wood Elf King's realm were deserted. No sound of music, laughter, or quiet conversation lifted on the spring air. The only sound to be heard was the panicked breathing of the three young Elves, and the soft, whispery snores of the slumbering spider.  
  
"Oh! We should have told your father immediately, Legolas!" Brethil gasped, yanking on his long child's braid. "We should have gone there first! He is the King! He needs to know so he can save us! We shouldn't have waited! What are we going to do?"  
  
Tavor's dark grey eyes widened as horrible little thoughts crept through his fevered brain.  
  
"What if it kills us?" he gasped. "What if everyone is already dead and we are the only ones left here? Why is it so quiet? What if it changed all the others into Mud Monsters, too? Maybe it isn't a Mud Monster. What if it is Bastryn's mother??!!" He nearly shrieked this last, as his distress rose to a new level. "What if she has wrapped everyone up and is going to eat us all for dinner?! Rolling us through the woods with all those horrible, furry legs! Why do they have so many legs anyway? It isn't natural! It isn't right! What if-"  
  
"Shut up, Tavor!" Legolas and Brethil yelped in unison, Legolas moving to clap a hand over his friend's mouth, as Tavor's voice had risen at least an octave as his terror had taken hold.  
  
"They are not dead," Legolas said, releasing his friend's mouth. He moved to peer out the window and down to the path below. His fingers clenched on the window frame, knuckles white. "Adar will know what to do. We just have to go -" he gulped and swallowed. "We just have to get to the palace. That is all. . . It's. . .it's. . . not so very. . . far." He glanced back at his two companions. "We can make it."  
  
Brethil stared at him in disbelief, and Tavor shook his head.  
  
"We are doomed," he said in an ominous voice. "The Valar have decided to punish us for skipping archery lessons. Just please, Great Valar! Don't let it be Bastryn's mother!"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," Legolas snorted, trying to sound brave and contemptuous. "The Valar wouldn't let everyone in Gladaran Thamas die because we missed archery lessons." ~But they might send the monster - or Bastryn's mother after - the three of us, ~ he thought gloomily, and swallowed again.  
  
Tanglinna had always told them that he had a very special relationship with Tauron, the Lord of Forests, the Vala also known as Orome. Perhaps that fearsome Vala had chased one of the fell monsters of Melkor into Mirkwood merely to punish them for their truancy. Or chased Bastryn's mother here instead as punishment for taking a spider as a pet. Maybe his Ada was right. Elves weren't supposed to have pet spiders. Maybe Thranduil had summoned the Vala here to set things in proper order once more. A picture of that Great One atop his mighty white horse Nahar riding through the depths of Mirkwood, his horn Valaroma raised to his lips, filled the son of Thranduil's mind.  
  
Legolas gasped. That was the noise! The horrible noise was the sound of the Vala's horn! It wasn't Mesgwauruan or the angry spider mother that was coming for them! It was Tauron himself!  
  
He opened his mouth to tell the others of this revelation, but the look of terror on Tavor's face stopped him. How much more could his friend take before he died of fright? How much more could he take himself?  
  
~Is that even possible for Elves? ~ he wondered. He didn't want to risk it, so he straightened bravely. Besides, the Valar wouldn't want to harm one of the Firstborn. . .would they, even if they had deliberately done one thing that was forbidden? Or two things. . .  
  
"Come on," he began, feeling his knees shaking. "We can make it to the palace." ~And Tauron won't be able to find us if we hide in one of the cellars. Would he?~ "Adar will know what to do," he said aloud though the words were meant for himself. ~Won't he? ~ "Or. . .or Tanglinna."  
  
Everyone knew of the fierceness of the anger of Tauron, and Legolas remembered stories of the poor first Quendi fleeing from the sound of his horn. They had feared the Hunter, the Dark Rider on his wild horse that had pursued them in the past, not knowing that Tauron was not the one that chased and captured their kin, but another being evil and fell. It was no wonder that many of the first Elves fled from the Vala in unknowing fear. But now Tauron was mad at them. His anger had to be even fiercer than Thranduil's. . . or even Tanglinna's.  
  
"Let's go," he whispered. "Now!"  
  
He moved to the formal entrance and began his careful, quiet descent.  
  
All about them silence reigned. Legolas dropped soundlessly to the ground, his eyes wide with fright as he glanced nervously about. There was no one in sight.  
  
"I am sorry," he murmured. "I am sorry, Manwe. Please don't let Tauron take us to the Halls of Mandos. I won't miss archery class again. I promise! Please don't take us away. Please, Lord Tauron, spare us."  
  
"What are you saying, Legolas?" Brethil asked as he came to stand at his side, his face pale beneath the mud. He had seldom seen Legolas looking so scared, and this more than the awful noise frightened him.  
  
"Nothing. . . nothing," Legolas said, in a strangled voice. "Let's go!"  
  
They crept silently down the path that wound lazily through the stands of trees and rose bushes, their sweet, elusive scent filling the air. Ahead of them rose the great hill dotted with oak, beech, and maple trees; their small leaves a bright spring green. Beneath this stony rise was Thranduil's Hall. It looked so peaceful and lovely, so at odds with what the three youths were feeling that it seemed unreal.  
  
Tavor looked the least worried as he gazed about him, eyes wide and almost blank.  
  
"I wonder what the Halls of Mandos are like. Do you think they will be as beautiful as it is here? Your father would probably be jealous if they were nicer, don't you think, Legolas? I am sure there won't be any spiders. Or Mud Monsters. Or -"  
  
"Shut up, Tavor!" the prince growled, having jumped at the sudden sound of his friend's voice in the most unnatural silence. And why must he mention the Halls of Mandos?  
  
"Don't you ever think about what it is like?" Tavor continued as if he hadn't heard Legolas. "I wonder if we will have to take archery lessons."  
  
Brethil blinked and frowned at him, but then his face brightened with hope.  
  
"Master Tanglinna will save us!" he said with a smile, remembering some of the stories that Talagan had told them about the Master Archer. "He's survived so many battles and wars - he even survived Dagorlad when your grandfather didn't, Legolas. No one is better with a bow. . .or with his knives either." Brethil cocked his head to one side like a bird as he thought about it. "No monster will ever be able to get past Tanglinna. Everything will be fine!" he concluded with an even broader, relieved grin.  
  
Legolas turned to stare at him. Tanglinna was a fierce warrior; he had trained many generations of Elves in the art of the bow; he was also an expert with the knives; no one could best him. He had taught the use of weapons to more Elves than Legolas could even imagine, including Thranduil. He was also an expert hunter, his arrows never failed to bring down his prey. No one, monster or being, could stand against him. He. . .he . . .Legolas eyes widened in sudden horror. What if Tanglinna were Tauron in disguise? What if he wasn't merely the Master Archer, but the Lord of Forests as well? How else could you explain his great prowess with the weapons he chose to wield, or the fact that he seemed invincible?  
  
~No,~ he thought. ~He can't be. Why would Orome disguise himself as an Elf?~  
  
To make up for scaring the first Elves perhaps, a small, terrifyingly logical voice in his head said. Legolas swallowed in a dry throat. That would explain a lot of things about him, wouldn't it?  
  
~How else did he manage to survive Dagorlad, and all those other battles when so many others died? Because he is a Vala and he can't die! How could he dare to defy Thranduil. . .even as he had probably defied Oropher before him? Why else was he so fierce and proud? And now we have missed his archery lessons! Ai! Ai! What are we to do?! And to think that I asked Brethil earlier if upsetting Master Tanglinna was all he was worried about!~  
  
He turned terrified eyes to his two friends. How could they have brought this on themselves? Why? For a baby spider that bit them constantly and was more trouble than fun. . .  
  
"We. . .we can't tell. . . Master Tanglinna," he gulped, wishing that he had Aralithus, then none of this would ever have happened. "We. . .we must talk to Ada first! Not Master Tanglinna. Never Master Tanglinna!"  
  
Tavor seemed to snap out of his reverie and blinked, looking at Legolas. Brethil stared at him too, in wonder and terror. What was happening? Why did Legolas look so scared, the blue eyes filled with such a sea of swirling fear that Brethil felt his own anxiety rising once more?  
  
"Legolas, what -"  
  
"No! We have to find Ada. Only he can save us!" Surely Tanglinna would listen to Thranduil. Surely Tanglinna had to obey the King of the Wood Elves. Surely. . .But if Tanglinna were one of the Valar he wouldn't have to listen to anyone. "Ada will have to save us," he whispered, wondering if his brave, wonderful father would be any match for a Valar. Suddenly Legolas shuddered, and sprinted toward the hill.  
  
Tavor drew a shaky breath and glanced at Brethil, who was staring wide-eyed after the fleeing prince. Brethil turned to look at him and drew a breath to speak, but found that for once he could not form any words. He blinked several times and then shook his head. This distressed Tavor even more. Hurriedly they ran after Legolas, both wondering what they would find in the palace.  
  
************************  
  
"Here they come," Thranduil whispered to Tanglinna, a smile tugging on the edges of his lips. "They look terrified, iaur coru min {ancient wily one}." Thranduil felt a momentary flash of sympathy for the younglings, but it passed quickly, and was replaced by the anticipation of seeing them squirm for a while. Just as he had when he was a mere prince, and when he was just as adept at trouble making as they were now, with his own Adar and Tanglinna waiting to catch him.  
  
Standing at his shoulder, the Master Archer did smile, his grey eyes alight with amusement. Those three younglings seemed overly fond of the pranks they pulled in the past; he wondered how they would feel with the tables being turned on them. They looked like nothing more than panicked, scampering squirrels as they disappeared from view.  
  
"Well?" Thranduil said with a grin. "Shall we go and greet them?"  
  
Tanglinna turned to smile at him, the silvery grey eyes flashing with amusement.  
  
"Of course, Your Majesty. Don't you want to hear what they have to say?  
  
Thranduil raised one golden brow, his mouth twisting into a wry smile.  
  
"You do realize, Master Archer, that young Brethil is one of them, do you not?"  
  
Tanglinna stared over at him, brows furrowed. Then he frowned.  
  
"Yes," he answered slowly as he realized what the King was saying. "There is that. Well, I do not have anything else to do this day. Do you?"  
  
Thranduil laughed heartily, and slapped him on the back.  
  
"No, I suppose I have time for one good bout of Brethilitis this morning. But," he said with a quirk of his brows, "only one."  
  
"Then you had best hope that neither your son or Tavor has managed to catch it," Tanglinna finished, as they headed down the corridor toward the entry hall. "Or we may never get out of there."  
  
Thranduil chuckled.  
  
"Yes, we would be trapped by a 'Wall of Words'."  
  
Tanglinna's silvery brows rose eloquently, speaking as well as his own words could.  
  
Thranduil's brows rose as well, and then he shrugged.  
  
"I thought it was funny," he murmured, moving ahead of his Master Archer and down the hall.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The Tricksy Trio stood in the large entry hall of Thranduil's underground palace, panting slightly. They stared wide-eyed about the ominously silent hall, glancing back and forth for some sign of life. It was as quiet as a tomb, no soft footfalls or subdued voices, just a solemn silence.  
  
"I told you so," Tavor whispered, flinching slightly at how loud those four words sounded, echoing slightly off the high stone ceiling. The carvings of animals, trees, plants, and birds on the columns and corbels seemed sinister in the torchlight, the carved eyes flashing maliciously as though they knew exactly what had happened because of the three young Elves that stood before them.  
  
Legolas turned to glare at his friend. If Tavor mentioned the Halls of Mandos just once more he would . . .he would . . .well, he didn't know what he would do, but it wouldn't be pleasant. Tavor merely shrugged, his worried grey eyes darting about trying to pierce the shadows that clung to the corners. Legolas turned from him to stare down the dark corridor leading to the family's rooms.  
  
~Where are you, Ada? ~ he thought frantically, his hands knotting on his muddy tunic. ~Why aren't you here to lecture us about our absence? Where are you? ~  
  
His heart leapt into his throat. What if Tavor was right? No, he couldn't be! The Valar loved the Firstborn, they wouldn't do that.  
  
"Um, Legolas. Tavor."  
  
Perhaps this was all some elaborate ruse created by his Ada and Tanglinna to punish them. Perhaps they were just waiting for the right moment to jump out and startle them.  
  
"Legolas. Tavor."  
  
Perhaps they were all out in the forest searching for them and that was why it was so quiet here. He could picture all the Elves of his father's realm hunting through the trees, calling softly for them.  
  
"Legolas! Tavor!"  
  
Perhaps if Brethil would just shut up - He turned to look at his loquacious friend who was staring down the opposite corridor.  
  
"What!?" he hissed, but then he saw what. A large shadowy shape was coming up the corridor, the dim lights glinting off its head. "T-Tauron!" Legolas stuttered, falling back a few steps and bowling Tavor over. Tavor gasped and scooted backwards on his rump until he thumped against the wall.  
  
Brethil swallowed, and opened his mouth; then he closed it and turned to stare in perplexity at Legolas.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked. "I don't think I heard you correctly."  
  
"It. . .it. . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Legolas watched as the shadowy being approached. Their time had run out, but just as he sank to his knees in fear and supplication trying to think of the proper words to say - How did one address an angry Vala? - Thranduil emerged into the hall.  
  
"What have you done now, Little Greenleaf?" the King asked as he stared at him, keeping his face set in stern uncompromising lines.  
  
"Ada?" the young Elf glanced up at his father, the light playing on the silver circlet on his brow. "Ada? Is that really you?"  
  
Thranduil didn't have the chance to answer him; he only had a fleeting moment to stare at him in surprise at the unexpected question before Legolas launched himself into his father's arms.  
  
"Oh, Ada! You are here! You are here! I was so afraid! I thought you were -" He halted mid-sentence, gazing up into his father's face, tears of relief slipping down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms about his father's waist, and buried his face against his father, hands knotting in the soft fabric of the king's clothing.  
  
Thranduil looked down at him, tenderly stroking the muddy hair. He smiled slightly and shook his head. What had the three been doing to frighten themselves so? And to get so dirty?  
  
"Ada, I am so sorry," Legolas continued in a shaky voice, muffled against the king's chest. "We should never have left without telling you. We didn't mean to miss archery practice, or to catch Bastryn. Ada, I will never do it again. I promise."  
  
"I wouldn't be making promises that we all know you will never be able to keep, nin caun."  
  
They all turned to see Tanglinna standing behind them, arms crossed over his chest, face unreadable as always. Thranduil could feel the shudder that passed through his son's body, and glanced back at the Master Archer, a look of confusion on his face.  
  
Brethil trotted over to Tanglinna, looking very contrite.  
  
"Oh, Master Tanglinna," he began, as he took one of the archer's strong slim hands in his own. "We are so sorry that we missed your lessons. Truly we are. We will never, ever miss them again." He shook his head and sighed. "Legolas really did feel it best if we went to Morn Nen and got some of its magic waters for Bastryn-"  
  
"Morn Nen?" Thranduil raised one brow and tipped up Legolas' chin with one finger since it seemed the elflilng had suddenly found something very interesting on the floor to look at. "Morn Nen," he repeated. "Little Greenleaf, you know what I have told you about going there."  
  
"Oh, we know," Brethil answered when his friend hesitated for just a second. He cocked his head to one side. "We must never travel that far from the palace alone because there are too many dangers that Elflings of our tender years may not be able to handle. There are the Spiders, of course-" He turned to glance back at Tavor. "To think Tavor, you thought that Bastryn's mother was coming after us. How silly!"  
  
Thranduil blinked and mouthed "Bastryn's mother", as he raised his eyes to meet Tanglinna's. The Master Archer was hard pressed to keep a straight face, so he merely shrugged and allowed Brethil to continue, the youngling's hand still clasped gently about his.  
  
"Then there are the Goblins. Though I do not think they travel this far east, but since Your Majesty has said it, then it must be true. Of course, Silivren Hithlain Man is said to live in a Willow Grove somewhere that mysteriously appears when there is a mist," he glanced at Legolas. "We would never travel in the mist, would we, Legolas? Not without your bubble pipe anyway. Then there is . . ." His voice dropped to whisper, "Mesgwauruan." The next words burst forth quite loudly. "Oh, Master Tanglinna, you are so brave and can shoot so well that I know you can save us from Mesgwauruan! I wanted to tell you and His Majesty first, but they never listen to me," he said sternly, shooting an accusing look at Legolas and Tavor.  
  
"Mesgwauruan?" Thranduil mouthed. Tanglinna shrugged, staring down at young Brethil in confusion. He had never heard of Mesgwauruan either.  
  
"Then Legolas seemed to get even more frightened, and he was praying to Lord Tauron I think, I couldn't really hear him. I think he didn't want to frighten Tavor and I anymore than we already were. He is very kind to us." He smiled at the prince, who started slightly at the mention of the Valar. "Though I must admit that I was more frightened by the look on his face. Oh, Legolas! What is it that you won't tell us? Why were you praying to Lord Tauron?"  
  
"Lord Tauron?" Thranduil mouthed incredulously. Tanglinna shrugged, and coughed slightly to hide a snort of laughter.  
  
Thranduil felt his own delighted laughter bubbling in his chest. It was amazing what these younglings thought at times. Some how he managed to keep his merriment from his face, though he felt certain that his eyes must show something of his feelings.  
  
"Little Greenleaf, why were you praying to the Lord of Forests? Did you think that perhaps he would help you escape your punishment for going to Morn Nen alone and without permission?"  
  
Legolas' gaze never left the Master Archer's stern face. He could see the fell amusement shining in that one's grey eyes. They had never looked so hawk-like and feral before, had they? Had he been that tall and imposing before today? He swallowed in a dry throat. The familiar face seemed somehow changed before him. Was it merely his fear that had worked this transforming, or was Tanglinna truly as he feared - Tauron Lord of Forests?  
  
"No Ada, that is not what I thought," he croaked, his fingers tightening on his father's long green tunic. He continued to stare at the Master Archer, wondering what he should say or do to fix things. "I. . .I . . . we didn't mean to go there," he began hesitantly. "If Bastryn would just stay away this wouldn't be necessary. But he won't leave! He thinks that Ada's throne is his home, and no matter where I took him he kept coming back." Suddenly he moved across the space separating him from Tanglinna, and fell onto his knees, his head bowed. "Please, Lord Tauron! Don't take us away to Halls of Mandos! I won't ever go to Morn Nen alone again, and I won't even catch any more spiders. I will get rid of Bastryn. I should be able to since I have the water to help him forget. Don't you see? We didn't do this to get out of Master Tanglinna's . . .I mean your archery lessons. Please, Lord Tauron! We will work hard from now on to be the best archers of all. Please don't take us to the Halls of Mandos!"  
  
Tanglinna stared down at the youngling in amazement. Had he just been called "Lord Tauron"? How had this mere prank of his grown into whatever this was? He had merely wanted the young ones to think before they ran off alone again. He hadn't meant to frighten them this badly. He raised his grey eyes to the King who looked equally stunned. Tavor's eyes were so wide that the Master Archer wondered if they would pop from his head.  
  
"I-I didn't mean to talk about the Halls of Mandos earlier," Tavor choked, all his usual cockiness having fled. "I didn't! I-I do hope there are archery lessons there! I do hope there are archery lessons there! I do! I do! I do! I do! I do hope there are archery lessons there!"  
  
Tanglinna could barely prevent his mouth from dropping open as Tavor fell to his knees muttering about archery lessons and the Halls of Mandos like a madman. Brethil stared up at him, his eyes usually so full of delight and innocence suddenly filled with terror. He stared at their interlaced hands and jumped back as if bitten. He opened his mouth and found that for the second time that day he couldn't speak. Brethil clapped his hands over his mouth in amazement, and then joined the others on their knees. The Master Archer blinked several times, brows knit in confusion. What was going on? Tavor and Legolas talking away as though they were Brethil, and Brethil himself as silent as a newborn fawn. What WAS going on?  
  
"Stand up, you three!" he barked sharply. If this were some game of theirs, they would be sorry. "What are you playing at now, Prince Legolas?"  
  
Legolas rose and stood looking steadily at the rich carpeting beneath Tanglinna's boot-shod feet. At least he hadn't swept them up yet, tossing them across Nahar's back and riding for the Halls of Mandos.  
  
"Answer him, Little Greenleaf," Thranduil said, moving to stand behind the cowering boys.  
  
"I told you, Ada," he said miserably. "We wouldn't have gone there alone if -"  
  
Thranduil shook his head, and laid a hand on his son's shoulder to stop the rush of words that was building.  
  
"I heard that, Legolas. But -," he glanced up at Tanglinna. "Did you just call Master Tanglinna 'Tauron,' as in the Vala Tauron, Lord of Forests? Surely I did not hear you say that."  
  
Legolas eyes moved from Tanglinna to Thranduil and back, eloquent in their dismay. He nodded slowly.  
  
A snort escaped the king's lips, causing Legolas to start slightly. Tavor jumped and moved deftly behind Brethil, who was tugging furiously on his long braid and chewing on his lips.  
  
"You think that Tanglinna is Lord Tauron?" the King repeated in amused disbelief. "Tanglinna?" Suddenly he burst out laughing, clapping the prince on the back.  
  
Legolas stared up at his Ada in dismay. Surely this would only anger Lord Tauron more! Surely his Ada knew that Tanglinna was Tauron. Or perhaps he did not. The youth swallowed and glanced at Mirkwood's Master Archer. He wore a rather offended look on his lean face, but the grey eyes were filled with what could only be mirth. Legolas blinked and frowned, and then he turned to the tall archer once more.  
  
"You - you are not Lord Tauron?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
Tanglinna glared down at him for a moment, causing the young heart to quail once more. Then the Master Archer began to laugh as well. The Tricksy Trio stared at one another wondering what would happen now. Were they forgiven, or were they just being toyed with?  
  
"Nay, young one," Tanglinna said, a grin still playing about his mouth. "I am not Lord Tauron." He knelt swiftly before the younglings, smiling kindly at them all in turn. "I am merely Tanglinna, nothing more."  
  
Brethil was the first to smile at him. He moved to stand by the Master Archer, one arm draped companionably about the strong shoulders.  
  
"How silly, Legolas," he said. He embraced Tanglinna and then moved away, shaking his head. "Lord Tauron." He giggled and moved to poke Tavor in the side. "You really believed him too, didn't you?"  
  
Tavor stood awkwardly, his face a burning red. He had acted truly undignified, and well, cowardly. He hung his head, muttering an apology to King Thranduil and Tanglinna.  
  
Legolas stood as well, watching Tanglinna who was still kneeling before him.  
  
"I am sorry," he said quietly. "I won't miss any more archery practices."  
  
Tanglinna smiled kindly at him, and the prince moved into his embrace.  
  
"I know you won't," he said with a grin. "I think you have learned your lesson."  
  
Suddenly Brethil's eyes widened.  
  
"Mesgwauruan! What about Mesgwauruan?"  
  
Tavor gasped and moved to stand behind the Master Archer, who had released Legolas and stood gracefully.  
  
"What is Mesgwauruan?" Thranduil asked, as his son moved to nestle against his side.  
  
"The Mud Monster," Brethil whispered. "Oh, Your Majesty! You should have seen it! It was HUGE! It was all covered with mud and twigs and moss! And it bellowed in the most ferocious voice you have ever heard!"  
  
Thranduil raised his brows and looked to Tanglinna.  
  
"Oh really?" he said, when Tanglinna shrugged and shook his head.  
  
"Brethil!" Tavor snorted contemptuously, trying to hide his own too obvious fear. "We didn't see it. We merely heard it."  
  
Brethil's brows knit, and then he nodded.  
  
"Oh yes. That is right. That is what I thought it would look like if we had seen it," he said seriously. "I forgot. But it DID make a horrible noise."  
  
"It did, Ada," Legolas continued before Brethil could. "We heard it."  
  
Again a look passed between the King of Mirkwood and his Master of the Bow.  
  
"Well, Tanglinna," he said with a sigh, "you have had your revenge. Though it has worked a little too well I think."  
  
Tanglinna smirked and bowed his head, pressing his hand to his heart.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty, it has. Younglings, there is no Mesgwauruan. The "horrible noise" that you heard was Talagan."  
  
"Talagan?" Legolas frowned. He pictured his age mate, a slender musician with chestnut hair and bright green eyes. "Talagan? I don't understand."  
  
"Since you three took it upon yourselves to leave Gladaran Thamas without permission," Thranduil said briskly, "Tanglinna and I thought that perhaps you needed to learn a small lesson. Talagan was gracious enough to lend us his skill with instruments."  
  
When the three youths glance at one another in confusion, Tanglinna shook his head.  
  
"The sound you thought was Mesgwauruan, or -" he grinned impishly, "Lord Tauron's horn Valaroma, was really a rather unusual horn from somewhere in Rhun. A gift someone sent to your father, little princeling. It does have a rather unusual tone."  
  
Legolas' eyes widened in sudden understanding of what had happened.  
  
"You followed us?" he asked. "Into the forest? That was you and Talagan? Not a Mud Monster?"  
  
"Or Bastryn's mother," Brethil laughed with a look at Tavor, who sneered and moved from behind Tanglinna, standing straight and proud in his muddy clothing and stringy hair.  
  
"Then why is it so quiet?" Tavor demanded, his pride feeling somewhat bruised and bleeding. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"There was much cooperation when the word was spread about the prank to be played on the Tricksy Trio. I think," Thranduil said with a smile," that everyone was more than happy to participate in this one. Well do you know how quiet a hiding Elf can be, young Tavor."  
  
Legolas' blue eyes flashed with anger, and he scowled at the floor.  
  
"Well, nin caun," Tanglinna said, after flashing a grin at his King, "how does it feel to be on the other end of a prank?"  
  
Legolas looked up at him, but the glare he had shot at the Master Archer melted into a smile and he laughed.  
  
"It was a good prank," he admitted. "I wish I had thought of it."  
  
"I am sure you will think of something equally fun, tithen cabedgaladh (little tree-leaper)," Tanglinna said, ruffling the boy's dirty hair. "Perhaps the three of you had better go find some water to leap into. Clean this time."  
  
Legolas grinned up at him and nodded. He moved to embrace his father.  
  
"Im meleth le (I love you), Ada," he whispered.  
  
"Im meleth le, Little Greenleaf."  
  
Legolas smiled over at Tanglinna once more, surprising the ancient archer by moving to embrace him swiftly before he pulled Brethil and Tanglinna down the hall, all three chattering and laughing away.  
  
"Just wait until I see Talagan," they could hear Tavor saying.  
  
Thranduil sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Well," he said. "That was rather amusing. Didn't you think, Lord Tauron?"  
  
Tanglinna raised one eyebrow.  
  
"You had better watch that you speak to me with more respect, tithen Aran o i Gladedhil (little King of the Wood Elves). You do not wish to rouse the wrath of a Vala, do you?"  
  
Now instead of utter silence, the sound of laughter and happiness drifted on the cool air of Thranduil's Hall.  
  
The King gazed down at his robe and brushed at the slight muddy stains adorning it.  
  
"It looks like I must go find something clean to jump into as well," he said with a smile at Tanglinna. He had turned to go to his rooms , but then he paused. "Tanglinna, they had several bottles of the Morn Nen water, didn't they?"  
  
"Yes Your Majesty, they did."  
  
Thranduil frowned, and gazed down the hall where the three had disappeared. He started to speak again, but shook his head.  
  
"I do not want to know," he murmured at last. "I truly do not want to know."  
  
  
  
Authors Notes  
  
Tauron is the Vala also known as Orome. In "The Silmarillion" it says that the Sindar call him Tauron, Lord of Forests. He loves the lands of Middle Earth and all the trees. He is a mighty hunter, pursuing and slaying the beasts of Melkor (the fallen Ainu who made the first Orcs).  
  
Manwe was the chief Vala.  
  
The fear of the Hunter, the Dark Rider, grew from the time when some of the first Quendi vanished, captured by minions of Melkor. The fallen Ainu knew that the Elves would fear Orome, a mighty hunter himself, when that Vala would in time come upon them beneath Elbereth's stars because of the dread of Melkor's "Hunters." For more, see "The Silmarillion" Chapter 3 entitled "Of the Coming of the Elves."  
  
Cabedgaladh is my word for squirrel. It means tree leaper.  
  
Thank you to al, my beta! See, nin mellon. I am very patient! Thank you so much! Add a comma definitely has leapt ahead! Elu says to tell Legolas "HAE, BUDDY!"  
  
I think there are more story pages than response pages this time! ^_~  
  
Response to Reviewers  
  
shirebound - You were indeed the first review on that last chapter! So you are afraid of the darling little leggy things, are you?? ;) Most people are. I have 2 spiders (fake ones) sitting one on the computer (Gwibess) and one on the printer (Bastryn). My husband is not amused with them, he is scared of them too. Try writing a story with them in it. That finished off my fright of them! But then you may find yourself having conversations with them. :)  
  
anna - Don't worry about Bastryn. He will be around for a while. So, was the Mud Monster who you thought it was?? ;) I am sorry to surprise you with what happened in my "Orc stories". I am sure it was quite a shock, and not a pleasant one. :(  
  
annakas - I hope this continues to be funny. Next chapter should be the "Choosing of the Gift". I think I have it all worked out! ;)  
  
amlugwen - I did make you wait for a looooooooooooooooooooooong time on that last chapter, and I hope I don't make you wait that long again! Well, was the wetdirtymonster (love that!) who you thought?? ;)  
  
PuterPatty - This update didn't take as long. I will try not to be so lax again! I enjoy writing Thranduil and Tanglinna when they are having a little fun with the Tricksy Trio, and the Mesgwauruan (what a word that is, my spell check keeps me in line with it!) kept Legolas guessing. Thank you so much for saying that it was 8 spiders A YEAR that we eat and don't know it. :( Yikes! LOL That is just a little too icky! LOL Watch for the Legolas and Tanglinna "dance" next chapter! I think it is the next one anyway!  
  
Jay of Lasgalen - Well, the Mud Monster showed up.sort of. ;) I think most parents do not really want to know everything that their children have been into. It would give us more grey hairs than anyone deserves!  
  
JastaElf - Bastryn is Morn Nen'd and snoozing. Now what to do with that wicked little one??!! I foresee much wiggling out of trouble (or into more trouble) by Legolas, and poor Elrond and Company.;) Should be fun!  
  
None - I am evil?? Sweet little me? Surely you are jesting! *smirk* And I have a question for you. What do you mean you were not like this before my stories?? What were you like?? ;)  
  
elfchick - Sorta weird.that does describe me! :)  
  
Jaid Skywalker - You want me to send you a spider?? My yard is full of them this time of the year! You can't walk anywhere without running into the webs and having the spiders get in your hair or your clothes. My lectures to them on where they should spin their webs do not seem to work! :) How many do you want?? I am sure that the Twins and Arwen got into lots of things, and there are some good stories out there about them. But you should give it a go! Let me know when you post one!  
  
Edhilnur - Thank you so much for the nice review! It made me feel really good! I try my hardest to be as thorough as I am. Again thank you!!!  
  
The Phantom - A major Elrond fan, hmm?? Love it! Elrond is very cool, and his part will expand in later chapters . . . obviously. The next chapter is "The Choosing of the Gifts" and then they are on their way to Imladris. Galion the butler is fun, very dignified and knows his job and his "boss" very well. He will be in the next chapter, too.  
  
Tinni - I hope this one didn't take too long. I promise I will not wait that long again!;) I will try very hard not to have it happen again anyway!  
  
IRENA - I liked the "My Three Sons" in Middle Earth. I used to love that show! Yes, my age is showing, too! ;) Poor Thranduil is going to have some fun in the next chapter! Can't leave him out of the craziness!  
  
Lakergurl13 - Did you read PuterPatty's review for the last chapter. She said it was 8 spiders A YEAR! Not a lifetime!! LOL How icky horrible! Tanglinna isn't mean, he is just. . .well, he is just Tanglinna. :) We old ones like to play tricks on the younglings on occasion! Just ask my kids! You are right. Legolas is getting a lot of nicknames. And tell Charlie I would like to see him take on Bastryn and Mesgwauruan at the same time!  
  
Daphne - It was Elrohir that bet on the spider, and Glorfindel agreed with him. You like the Spider in Rivendell idea, do you?? ;) Sounds intriguing.  
  
Nadra - I am not at all surprised that fiery Feanor is a party animal! And of course Maehdros and the twins are adorable! But don't you dare bring that wicked Valar back to join the party! That would be just too wicked of you!!!! Dead Marsh Monster! I love it! That is very clever, for a Ringwraith like you! I promised Legolas that he would never have to wear pink again, so the little nightgown and pink rosettes are out! That would be a wicked punishment! LOL I will squash you on the Glorfindel issue! Rest assured! ;)  
  
Nancing Elf - Glad you enjoyed Tavor's moment of discomfiture. He is too cocky by far, and he deserved it. *Tavor sneers at TH and says "I don't know what you are talking about." TH sticks her tongue out at him and tells him to "Shut up, Tavor!"* I have never had a spider go "thud" on my bed yet. . .so maybe I am not ready to test my newfound freedom from Aralithus. ;) Tell Gwibess that Bastryn should wake up soon. I just haven't decided where yet.  
  
Angaloth - "Mesgwauruan! NOO! Not Mesgwauruan. . .whatever that is. . . " LOL You are too funny, nin mellon! You had me laughing!  
  
t - I am sorry about that "Long time no write". I felt very bad about it, but circumstances were not favorable for me to write. I hope it never gets that bad again! Not until next September anyway. ;)  
  
Princess ArWen of sMirkwood - Mesgwauruan did sound gross, didn't it! I hope you didn't legolass it too much, thought the 3 Elves appreciated it very much!  
  
Seaweed - Well, I wish I could say that I had been working on the fic with Katharine the Great, but I wasn't writing ANYTHING! But that will be coming along sometime soon perhaps. Does Gimli like spiders?? I am just curious. Mesgwauruan is hard to spell, and I still stumble over it myself! Mesg is much better! I won't clobber you, but why would you want to get rid of them forever?? "HI" to Gimli, and what is it that you didn't say????  
  
The Sadistic Cow - Legolas is getting quite a collection of names for himself, Prince of the Mud Monsters being the latest. Glad you liked it. Thank you for the "Jaws" music. I love it! So does Mesgwauruan! Bwahahahahahahahahah!!!!  
  
Lauren - Thank you! Hope I didn't make the wait too, too long this time!  
  
Skye - If no one ever left the path in Mirkwood, it would get rather dull. Poor little Elves and later in life poor little Dwarves! So it isn't the bunnies, but spiders. Aralithus is a very common malady. Three of the four members of my own immediate family suffer from it. LOL Yes, Legolas really is royalty! I thought that was very funny!  
  
ccg - Your stream of questions reminded me of Brethil, so I was LOL! Well, I hope to have answers for all those questions soon! I guess you should join the Aralithus Society headed by Prince Aralith and Tavor. LOL I shouldn't laugh, being a former sufferer of this malady myself, but it is too funny! You sounded like my husband listing all the reasons to be afraid of them! He did the same thing just the other day. LOL  
  
addicted - I am glad that your muse is speaking to you again. They can be rather a nuisance! Mine gets highly offended if I have anything to do with my time! Go figure! They must want us chained to the computer screen, typing away!  
  
Earendil/Prong's Girl - 30 days and counting until TTT! (Or at least it is 30 days as of when I am writing these responses!) Was the Mud Monster what you expected?? :)  
  
Laura - Next chapter the gifts should be sent to Agent Smith. . .uh, Lord Elrond! ;) I like the Matrix too! Why do they always tell Brethil to shut up?? *Brethil politely asks TreeHugger to move out of the chair and let him type* Mae Govannen, Laura! Thank you for calling me your fav Elf! That makes me very happy. I do not know why they are always telling me to shut up. You would think that they didn't want to hear what I have to say. It is really rather rude of them, for they do seem to be saying that to me quite a lot, don't they? So the Mud Monster is your father? Is that what you meant, or did you mean that Legolas' father was the Mud Monster? Or did you mean that the Mud Monster was a father? Or that it was the Mud Monster's father? *TreeHugger clears her throat* Enough, Brethil or I may have to say it! Anyway. . . you were saying, Laura. . .;)  
  
al - Well, of course they will tell. The "Eyebrow" rules after all! Learning a LESSON is the only way to get through to the kiddies! It is too fun for the adults giving the lesson! You may certainly borrow "Gwaur caun", and Viggo can use it too. Poor Little Pip. She has Aralithus pretty bad. Sounds like Nate! The "Impatient Mode" has passed??? Hmm. . . . I guess it has since I have been very patient waiting for this chapter to be beta'd! ;) LOL Your age is showing like Irena's and mine! "My Three Sons" indeed! LOL You just can't seem to forget that slave, er, salve, can you??!! Actually you have NEVER told me what happened at the hot tub when they all went to your house after Elu was shot! *growls and glares at them all*  
  
Ithilien - I don't recall any Mud Monsters in Tolkien either. Don't worry. I won't break the canon with that! He gave us plenty of other monsters to work with! :) What did happen during those three days?? Good question! LOL That will probably be another story. I need to keep some of the plot bunnies for later. Bastryn is snoozing right now, but they will have to figure out what needs to be done with him. ;) We shall see!  
  
medellia - WOW! How can I not do anything that you ask after that glowing review! And with a spider on top, too! ^_^ Made my day!  
  
Anya - Ring of Sarcasm - Spiders are "icky"?? LOL Of course they are, but you have to look past that to see the spider inside. . . *looks at what she just wrote* Hmm. . . I think I had better go lie down now! LOL  
  
Karina - Glad you like the name Mesgwauruan. :) I am glad you are enjoying this fun little tale. I have written angst and will again, just not here. I like to have balance. I was LOL over your analysis of Tavor and his not having Aralithus. *Tavor glares at TH and Karina* He is definitely a candidate for your Mental Health Clinic for the Elvishly Insane! *He growls "I am not!"* LOL Yes, you are, dear Tavor! So how is Leslie coping with this name thing that upset him? It is a lovely name, Leslie! I like it! Resurrecting any of your favourite fictional Elves?? :( Nope, sorry. They are not going to be THAT revised. I have shed my tears over them, and will continue to do so. I miss them too. *sob sob* Such is life!  
  
Hypy - Greetings "I used to be Ring of the cosmos!" ;) I won't ask why you haven't reviewed in a while, if you don't fuss at me for taking such a loooooong break! I am glad you find this Spirit uplifting! :)  
  
Ainaweth - I am so glad that you love my Tricksy Trio stories. They are a lot of fun to write. I hope they stay in trouble! It makes life much more fun and enjoyable! ;)  
  
Sofana - I am happy that you like the "fun qualities" of my stories. I have "beaten up the boys" myself, and this is a nice change for me. ;) Thank you for the solution to my comma problem. Only now al, my beta, is always telling me "Add a comma!" LOL I begin to despair that I will ever become a Comma Master!  
  
Sake - Your computer was possessed by the 11th Nazgul?? So that is what it is when Ff.net is acting screwy! I think it is them and not your computer! Have you told your math teacher about the honor of being the 10th Nazgul?? ;) Amazingly Tanglinna was very cool tempered in this chapter. LOL on the Elven Ninja Samurai Spy Guy Things surrounding the Mud Monsters! That would be amusing!!  
  
wellduh - Yep, a Mud Monster. Okay?? :)  
  
Pseudonym - I love to hear from bystander readers! Thank you so much for your wonderful compliments. I enjoy it when people tell me my stories make them laugh! That makes my day! :)  
  
Anonymous - So I shocked you so much your spirit left your body? Are you saying that I was being very slow that last chapter and that I shocked you by actually writing more? Or did you mean it was so good that you laughed the spirit right out of your body? Or did you mean . . .Shut up, TreeHugger! ;) Yes, Brethil is the only one who can really justify Brethilitis, so of course he has to tell what he knows. . .or thinks he does! He is very fun to write. Almost too easy to do it too! Tanglinna wasn't too nasty in this chapter. He was remarkably nice actually! Tavor is a complainer. *He glowers at TreeHugger and mutters "I am not! If you don't want me to complain then don't make so many "things" happen to us! Someone has to complain!"* Yes, Bastryn isn't very nice. He is not Gwibess by a long shot! Poor wicked little spider! LOL So the howl made you think of Thranduil and his famous shrieks?? LOL I am glad that you and your spirit enjoyed this chapter so much! :)  
  
Layla737 - You are right. Even if "Thranduil wouldn't do that" Legolas just might! LOL Oh, dear! You are going to read "Hearts of Darkness" are you?? Wait until they are revised and then please don't shriek at me! Plenty of reviewers have!*hears someone growl "They should shriek at you" coming from where Tanglinna and Brethil are standing behind her* Well, yes, er. . .anyway. It is very sad, even to me!  
  
Pseudonym Sylphmuse - I am glad that you are enjoying my stories and that they keep you laughing. As a mother with a young girl of my own I can say that I agree with your mother. They are rated "SFYG" Suitable For Young Girls. :)  
  
ember - Thank you for saying that this is getting better and better! Woo Hoo! (c. Celeborn) :) 


	7. Chapter 7 Merriment in Mirkwood

Chapter 7 - Merriment in Mirkwood  
  
Brethil crouched in front of Bastryn's cage, which he had decorated with twining vines of ivy and clematis. The young Elf was feeling very sorry for the 'poor little spider' as he called him. As yet they had not ventured back into the forest to leave him, for even though they knew that there was no Mud Monster lurking there waiting for them, they were still wary of traveling alone. When the spider awakened from his Morn Nen induced sleep they would feed him, and then Legolas would sprinkle more water on him. Brethil looked at the small spinner and sighed.  
  
"We can't keep him locked up forever," he said quietly. "Poor little sleeping spider."  
  
Legolas and Tavor were lying on their stomachs atop the Rhun carpet, long slim legs stretched out behind them. They were studying a piece of paper covered with careful handwriting. It was the list of things that they could send to Lord Elrond for his birthday. Many of the items on the list had been crossed out for varied reasons: the Dorwinion wine, various jewels in Thranduil's Gem Room, one of the King's horses, the very rug they lay on, the bolts of silver cloth from the Dwarves of Moria.  
  
Tavor pointed at one item on the list.  
  
"What about that?"  
  
Legolas stared at it, and shrugged.  
  
"A barrel of pipeweed from Bree," he read. "I don't know, Tavor. Do you think he would like that? I have yet to see an Elf smoke any of it. I think that Adar keeps it for when Mithrandir visits."  
  
"Oh," Tavor said, dipping the feather quill into the small bottle of ink and neatly drawing an x over 'barrel of pipeweed from Bree', and sighing. "We are out of time, Legolas," he continued, twirling the quill in his slender fingers. "The gift will need to be sent in the next few days or it will arrive late. I don't think your father would like that. I don't think Lord Elrond would either for that matter."  
  
Legolas scowled and rolled onto his back, hands laced behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"I know," he said at last with a sigh. "I never realized how hard it would be to choose something suitable. I should never have volunteered."  
  
"Are you certain that there is no wine in your father's cellars that would be suitable? He has more bottles of wine than anyone else, I would guess."  
  
"I don't know. Perhaps." The young prince turned his head to watch Brethil gently stroking Bastryn's soft fur through the bars, singing softly. "We have to get rid of him," he said quietly to his friend.  
  
Brethil turned to look at him, and nodded.  
  
" I wish we didn't have to. We have had him so long he must think we are his mothers. What is he going to do when we put him back? He won't know how to live. Poor baby Bastryn." He stroked the silvered fur, his brows furrowed with concern.  
  
Tavor gaped at him in amazement, suppressing a shudder.  
  
"Brethil! He is a spider! He will be perfectly fine in the woods where he belongs."  
  
"Tavor, what if someone shoots him? Is that what you want to happen? I can't believe you are so cruel! Lend Laes (Sweet Baby) Bastryn, I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Legolas turned to look at Tavor, who shrugged and turned back to the list.  
  
"Where did you hide the rest of the Morn Nen water?" the prince asked, looking at the full bottle of water in the corner.  
  
"I told Brethil to put them somewhere safe," Tavor said, chewing thoughtfully on the end of the feather. "Where did you put them, Naneth lhing (Mother spider)?"  
  
"Some place no one will ever find them. Don't worry. His fur is very soft, and such a beautiful color," Brethil murmured, turning back to caresses the spider again, a gentle expression on his fair face.  
  
"Let's go to the wine cellars one more time," Legolas said, rising and stretching. "I overheard Galion and Calphcyll saying something about Lebennin wine. Perhaps I can send that."  
  
"Isn't the Lebennin wine merchant coming to visit your father today?" Tavor said, as he replaced the cap on the inkbottle and stood. "Maybe he has something you can send."  
  
"I certainly hope so. Yes, he is coming, as are some Men from Dale and . . . " he raised his eyebrows in mock surprise, "some Dwarves! I am never going to volunteer for this duty again! Come on, Brethil. Maybe you can find something in one of the cellars for Bastryn."  
  
"He would like a present, I think," Brethil said with a smile as he rose and moved to the formal entrance. "Maybe something bright and sparkly will cheer him up."  
  
"Bright and sparkly?" Tavor whispered to Legolas as Brethil dropped to the branches below their tree house. "For a spider? Who ever heard of something so silly! Bright and sparkly indeed. He IS a Naneth lhing!"  
  
Legolas merely grinned as Tavor followed after Brethil. He turned to gaze at Bastryn who looked so harmless, and well, cute.  
  
"What are we going to do with you, Lend Laes Bastryn?" he said quietly. "I am certain that I do not know. I don't want you to get shot either." He shook his head, and moved quickly across the room to reach between the bars to stroke the soft furry back. "I will come up with something. I always do." A small snore of contentment drifted from between the pincers on the tiny mouth, and Legolas thought he heard the hushed words "wicked Greenie". It was those same pincers that had clamped onto his fingers many times, but the prince had forgotten those small pains. "I will come up with something," he promised, and then he turned and slid out the formal entrance and to the ground.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Galion was staring at the bottles of wine on the table before him. Thranduil would be entertaining the wine merchant from Lebennin this evening, among others, and the man would want to sample the wine that he had sent them not long before. The butler shook his dark head, his grey eyes filled with annoyance. He should have dumped it all in the stream, then he wouldn't have to serve it to the King and his guests.  
  
"Ah, well," he said with a sigh. "Perhaps he will see that this vintage is not worth the bottles he has put it in." He shook his head, picking up the clear green glass bottle filled with a dark red wine. The fancy label was nearly as ornate as that of the Dorwinion. "Perhaps it will all be for the best. I could always water it down. Maybe that would help." He moved to the cupboard, opened it, and began to remove delicate wineglasses etched with twining vines and flowers. He carried them to the table and went to fetch the matching decanters of heavy crystal. The water ewer on the back table was empty. Galion sighed.  
  
"Calphcyll," he called to his assistant, who was busy in the next room finding the proper napkins for the occasion. "Send someone to fetch some water!"  
  
Galion's second nodded, and sent one of the youths that was learning to serve at the king's table on the errand. A few minutes later the young Elf returned carrying a bottle of water. Galion thanked him, and set the decanters on the table, filling them partially with the wine, and partially with the water.  
  
"Well, that is all I can do," he said philosophically, as he placed the crystal stoppers in the tops. He carefully wrapped some freshly cut ivy around the decanters, placing them on the tray with the glasses. "Is everything ready, Calphcyll?" he called, moving into the next room to inspect the food. "I don't want anything going wrong tonight, nor does the king I am sure. Make certain that the Lebennin vintner gets a taste of his own stuff so he knows how bad it is, but no one else. We don't want to hurt our relationship with the Men of Dale now, do we? "  
  
"Or those Dwarves!" Calphcyll said with a grin as he laid the snowy napkins embroidered with grapevines on a painted tray with the silverware. "Don't worry, Galion. Everything has been seen to. What could possibly go wrong?"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Oh, look what I have found!" Brethil called excitedly. He turned and held up a sparkling collar attached to a golden leash. "What do you suppose that was used for?"  
  
Legolas stared at it and shook his head.  
  
"I have no idea, Brethil. Where did you find it?"  
  
"In this box. It is very pretty. Do you think Bastryn would like it?" He held it up to the torch light, watching the gems flash and sparkle. "I think he would. Do you think your father will miss it? After all, it is stuck in this dusty storeroom. I am sure he has forgotten it."  
  
Legolas grinned and nodded. Bastryn might look quite nice with the jewels sparkling on his neck. The golden leash would certainly look very nice against his black fur.  
  
"Go ahead and give it to Bastryn. Though I do not know what he will do with it."  
  
"He'll just spit webs on it. That is my guess. Perhaps you can take him for a walk, Brethil," Tavor said snidely. "Won't you look very nice walking your pet spider? If he will stop biting you long enough for you to walk him."  
  
"Do you think so? I think it might be fun to try and get him to go for a walk on it," Brethil smiled, tucking it into his tunic, feeling quite satisfied with his find. "Have you found anything to send to Lord Elrond yet?"  
  
"No," Legolas sighed, running a hand over his hair, which was covered with dust and cobwebs spun by the tiny spinners that lived in these storerooms. "I guess I will send some of the wine. I wonder what Adar won't miss too much?"  
  
"Not the Dorwinion," Tavor stated in a voice as close to the King's as he could manage, his arms folded over his chest, an imperious look on his face, one brow raised. "Never the Dorwinion." He then ruined the effect by bursting into laughter.  
  
"Come on," Legolas said with a grin. "Let's go and see what we can find. It is time to send something to Lord Elrond. I am just sorry that I haven't been able to come up with anything interesting and creative. Oh well. There is always next year."  
  
Tavor frowned as he followed Brethil and Legolas from the storeroom.  
  
"I though you weren't going to volunteer to do this next year," he said.  
  
"I won't. It is too hard to think of anything. It is no wonder Adar doesn't like to do it. I wonder if those Dwarves have arrived yet," he said with another grin. "Let's get our wine, and go see."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
As the Tricksy Trio was entering the wine cellar, Galion was coming down the hall toward them, muttering to himself. His eyes brightened when he saw his prince and his friends.  
  
"Ah, there you are, nin caun (my prince)," he said with a smile. "Everyone has been looking for you. My goodness, what have you been doing? You are rather dusty and dirty. You had better hurry along and bathe quickly. Your father's guests are arriving even now, and they will all be expecting to see you soon."  
  
"What?" Legolas stared at him in dismay. "What do you mean they will be expecting me?"  
  
"Don't worry, dear child," the butler continued, patting the Elfling's fair head, then grimacing slightly at the cobwebs that clung to his long fingers. "Your clothing has been laid out for you. Now run along. Do hurry or you will be late, and your father does not want anything to go amiss this night. Off with you before Tanglinna tracks you down."  
  
Legolas gaped at Galion as he disappeared down the corridor.  
  
"I thought Adar said I didn't have to attend this dinner," he moaned, his shoulders slumping. "Oh, I hate dressing up!"  
  
Tavor sighed and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"We will find the wine. What sort of bottle is it in?"  
  
Legolas grimaced, still thinking about the clothing he would be forced to wear this night.  
  
"It was fancy. I don't remember. Just find it," he sighed, kicking at the stone floor beneath his feet. "I will try to slip away from the dinner early to make certain that it is the right one." He turned slowly, and moved up the corridor to turn toward the family's rooms. He sighed heavily and squared his shoulders, moving down the hallway. They could hear him muttering quietly to himself about the "fancy, itchy clothes."  
  
"Well, we had better start looking," Tavor sighed, though he grinned knowing how little Legolas would enjoy this evening.  
  
"I bet King Thranduil has hundreds of bottles of wine," Brethil said quietly as he followed Tavor down the hallway. He reached inside his tunic and fingered the leash. "I know Bastryn will like this. Maybe he should dress in Legolas' fancy, itchy clothes. Wouldn't that be funny?"  
  
Tavor stared back at him in amazement, and then he draped one arm over Brethil's shoulders.  
  
"Yes, Brethil. I think that would be funny. Though right now he is too small to fit into even Laerlend's clothes, let alone Legolas'. Hmmmm. That reminds me. You had better douse him with water again tonight."  
  
"Why don't you do it?"  
  
Tavor sneered, knowing that it would cover his trepidation that always seemed to rise when that spider was mentioned. He truly hadn't been like this before Bastryn, had he? Of course he had not, he told himself.  
  
"Come on. We have to find that wine."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Randor, a merchant from Dale, couldn't stop the smile of delight and wonder that spread across his face as the four children of King Thranduil were ushered in. The King's eldest child Celebross was dressed much like his father in a flowing, sleeveless, dark green robe of rich velvet, belted with silver and pale gems. Beneath it he wore a black silken tunic that fell to his ankles, embroidered at the hem with gold beech and silver oak leaves. A stunning circlet of silver twined about his brow, accentuating his argent hair. The grey eyes were polite and attentive as he greeted their guests.  
  
~His name is fitting, ~ Randor thought as he bowed slightly to the King and his family as they passed. ~Silver Rain, I could not have chosen one better. ~  
  
The Man had many dealings with the Elves of Mirkwood for several years now, as had his father and grandfather before him, and he always enjoyed his visits to Gladaran Thamas. He tipped his head to Prince Aralith, who was dressed in a paler green over a dark grey tunic which fell to his knees, silver vines stitched on the hem, and with his long blonde locks free of any ornamentation. This one, Randor thought with bemusement, held more of his father's temperament. The merchant had learned early that this one was not one to tease, especially about his rather amusing fear of spiders. The prince did not appreciate any mention of this at all, and those grey eyes would flash with anger as sudden as a lightning strike.  
  
The youngest prince was dressed in pale green and grey like Prince Aralith, and looked highly uncomfortable in his dressy robe. His hair, usually confined in a child's braid, was loose and spilled down his back. It was still damp, attesting to the fact that it had been washed recently. As Randor watched, the Elfling tugged at the neck of his robe, running his slender fingers beneath the stiff, scratchy, jeweled collar. This brought a reproving look from his father, which caused the offending hand to drop once more to the young one's side.  
  
Toddling adorably by her big brother was the little Princess Laerlend. The small child's long pale hair cascaded down her back in loose curls, some of which were caught up in a pale green ribbon that matched her dress, which was embroidered with purple and gold flowers. One thumb was lodged securely between her rosebud lips as her large hazel eyes stared solemnly at the many people in the room. Her nurse Sellond hovered nearby, watching the tiny girl like a hawk. The King's closest advisors and friends were following after the children, Tanglinna's s eyes on the youngest prince filled with mirth and amusement. The Master Archer had seen that young one shoot an uncertain glance in his direction, and knew the child was remembering what had happened earlier that day.  
  
The children were introduced to each guest and Randor watched with amusement as Laerlend curtsied gracefully to each and every one after 'Ada' pried loose her wet, pink thumb. It was rather funny to see Prince Legolas standing eye to eye with the Dwarves that had accompanied him from the Dale. He could see the twinkle in Nodfang's eyes as the young prince inclined his head, hand pressed to his heart, a slightly superior look on his fair face. A rash-like irritation encircled the youth's slim neck. It seemed his beautiful clothing was indeed bothering the delicate skin, and Randor could see Legolas' fingers twitching as if he wanted to reach up and yank at his offending collar once more.  
  
Randor watched as they filed past him, each inclining their head to the guests and speaking quiet, appropriate words, but for tiny Laerlend who curtsied daintily. A sad smile flitted over the man's face. It had been but five years since the Queen had died, leaving behind a grieving husband and devastated children. The sorrow still haunted King Thranduil's eyes, and would for quite some time. Randor thought of his own wife at home now with their four children, and the newest babe only a few weeks old. What would he do without her? He watched as the King and his family took their places at the long table, the far end where Brenillass usually sat left vacant. He saw young Legolas glance at it, then bow his head and shut his eyes.  
  
~Poor children, ~ the Daleman thought as he was escorted to his own place.  
  
When they were all seated around the long table, covered with a spill of snowy cloth, the Dale merchant found that he was seated beside Prince Legolas and his irritated neck. Every so often the young Elf would reach up and fiercely yank on the collar of his garment, the green and white jewels flashing as the prince grimaced. Always King Thranduil's gaze would slide in the child's direction, and without interrupting his conversation his brows would shoot up, and the youth's hand would fall back to his lap.  
  
King Thranduil always served his guests the best of all he had. Except for the Dorwinion wine that was rumored to be in his cellar. Randor knew all about this favored vintage, he owned a few as well. He wondered what wine would be served this night. A light, pale vintage had been poured for the first course of a flavorful soup sprinkled with fresh herbs, and freshly baked grain breads. It had been pleasant and agreeable.  
  
Servers entered the room carrying the main course of roasted venison and various game birds on laden trays when the man saw Prince Legolas frown. The child's dark brows knit, and he mouthed "What?" The Man from Dale raised his wine glass to his lips, taking the last swallow, and then he gazed at the doorway. Two young Elves who looked to be age mates to the young prince were standing there, gesticulating somewhat frantically. Then they disappeared from view, ducking out of sight. Randor looked back at Thranduil's youngest son who was still frowning. The Elfling glanced down the table to where his father was speaking to Menardil from Lebennin. Thranduil's eyes slid to his son, and Legolas shook his head, turning to smile at Laerlend who was admiring her reflection in the silver spoon she held in one small hand.  
  
The Daleman didn't have time to wonder what the two young Elves had wanted when he saw Legolas scowling at the doorway once again. The young prince's gaze was so intent that Randor looked up to see that the two others were back. One was holding up a wine bottle, and the other was holding a bottle of what looked to be water.  
  
The one holding the water bottle pretended to pour it into the wine bottle, and then jabbed his finger across the room where the servers were bringing in the wine. Legolas shook his head to indicate that he did not know what they meant. Then he blinked. His mouth opened in surprise and dismay as he wheeled in his chair to gaze at the servants carrying the decanters toward the table. He then turned back to look at his friends, the blue eyes filled with disbelief and he mouthed 'NO!' Thranduil's eyebrows shot up, but the young prince didn't see them. Randor saw the two young Elves in the doorway nod 'YES!' in a most emphatic manner, and the taller of the two pointed an accusing finger at the other one who shrugged and smiled.  
  
Legolas looked so distressed just then that the Man had to say something.  
  
"Prince Legolas, is aught wrong?"  
  
The young Elf jumped at the sound of his voice, and turned to gaze at him with huge blue eyes. The slender fingers yanked at his collar, and he swallowed.  
  
"Nay," he choked out. "Nothing is wrong. Why do you ask?"  
  
Randor raised his brows and shook his head.  
  
"You look somewhat distressed is all, my prince," he said quietly, looking once more to the doorway.  
  
Legolas scarcely heard him as he turned to watch the servers bearing the wine approach the table. He looked to his father, who moved his eyes slightly to regard his son. Legolas gulped and managed a crooked grin, then turned away. So it was that he did not see the look Thranduil gave to Tanglinna, who gazed down the table at Legolas and nodded.  
  
"Ai Valar!" the youngest prince whispered. What was he to do now? How could he prevent something that would be disastrous?  
  
Randor could see the youngling's mind racing behind those frantic blue eyes. Something was definitely amiss. Menardil the vintner from Lebennin had turned to watch the servers approaching with anticipation. He was nodding at something that King Thranduil was saying, and smiling. The Daleman wondered if the wine were perhaps some of the man's own. If so, why was young Prince Legolas so upset?  
  
He had heard stories of this child's pranks and tricks, but he had never seen one unfold before his own eyes. He leaned back in his chair and wondered if now he would be witness to some of the 'merriment of Mirkwood.'  
  
Legolas suddenly leaned over and whispered something in Laerlend's tiny pointed ear. She turned to look at him, and then at her nurse who was hovering not far away.  
  
"Can I, Li'l Greenleaf?" she whispered back, her eyes hopeful.  
  
Legolas nodded, and then grimaced yet again. Such a breech of etiquette would not please Ada, but something had to be done. Sellond gazed over at them suspiciously as Laerlend slid from the tasseled pillow covered with rose colored silk embroidered with violets and forget-me- knots, which perched atop a heavy leather-bound tome that sat on her chair's seat. The child toddled up the table, curtseying as she went, all conversation dying away as the assembled group turned to watch her. With the exception of Sellond, Laerlend was the only female present, and at that utterly cute age when no one, male or female, youngling or ancient could resist her innocent charms. She enjoyed the attention immeasurably, and her hazel eyes sparkled. Even the servers had halted in their tracks, as Legolas had hoped they would, amusement written on their faces. Celebross and Aralith exchanged uneasy glances from across the table. What was going on now?  
  
Laerlend came to stand by her Ada's tall beautifully carved chair, her eyes barely able to peer over its arm. Behind her father she looked at the elegant leaves of beech, oak, and maple, ivy and flowers twining in and out in intricate knot-work carved into the chair's towering back.  
  
"Ada?" she chirped, one finger tracing a flower she particularly liked on the chair's arm.  
  
Thranduil stared down at her, surprised by her appearance at his side at such a moment. His brows rose eloquently, and the child frowned, her pink lips thrusting out in a pout.  
  
"Ada, don't do that. Li'l Greenleaf said I could sing for you," she said, as she turned to stare down the table in mild accusation at her brother. Legolas gulped and smiled weakly as everyone turned to look at him. Laerlend looked back at Thranduil, who was still frowning, his eyebrows now aloft as he gazed at her brother. She knew all about her Ada's eyebrows, and it annoyed her that he was displeased with her. "Li'l Greenleaf said I could sing a song for you, Ada. Don't do the 'wigglies' please."  
  
Thranduil felt his cheeks become a tad too warm at the mention of the 'wigglies.' He recalled that it was 'Li'l Greenleaf' that had come up with that word. Mirkwood's King was well known for the quirking of his expressive eyebrows that could make the bravest of hearts quake with fear and trembling. Immediate obedience and awe were the usual reactions; therefore, to have his signature look termed the 'wigglies' was rather irritating, and somewhat embarrassing when it was mentioned in front of his guests. To make matters worse, he heard a snort of amusement from where Tanglinna sat. The Master Archer was one of the few people inhabiting Ennor that was not affected in the least by the 'wigglies.' Thranduil drew a deep breath and chose to ignore it, and gazed down at Laerlend.  
  
"You know that we do not get up during dinner, nin tithen iell (my little daughter)," he said in as stern a voice as he could muster with her. "It is bad manners to leave the table when the meal is being served."  
  
Laerlend scowled fiercely, and glared down the table at Legolas.  
  
"Li'l Greenleaf said I could!" she insisted, turning the full force of her childish anger on her brother, her hands balled on her tiny hips, lip outthrust, eyes flashing, her own brows doing an imitation of her Ada's 'wigglies.'  
  
Legolas cowered beneath the glare and swallowed, but he was saved any explanation for his untoward behavior as Nodfang laughed loudly in typical Dwarven fashion.  
  
"Let her sing, I beg you, King Thranduil," he said, smiling out from his bushy, black braided beard. "I think we would all enjoy it. A song before, after, or during a meal is always welcome, especially by one so beautiful and sweet." He winked at the little Elf girl, who turned to gaze at him and curtsied gracefully, then grinned at him. "And please, King Thranduil," he continued, "don't do the ''wigglies'."  
  
More murmurs of agreement and mild laughter flew about the table, and Thranduil knew that he must give Laerlend what she - or Legolas - had wanted. He nodded his assent, ignoring the remark about the 'wigglies,' and Sellond hurried forward, her eyes filled with utter relief. She swept the child into her arms, and stood her atop a chair that one of the servers had brought forward. Laerlend stared unabashedly at her audience while she listened to the whispered suggestions of her nurse as to what song she might sing. While Laerlend shook her head vehemently at several 'appropriate' songs, Thranduil turned to shoot a look at Legolas. Then he made eye contact with his Master Archer, whose face belied the fact that he was enjoying himself entirely too much, and jerked his head swiftly toward his youngest son. Something was going on, and it would be up to Tanglinna to unravel it. The King was about to turn and look at his daughter once more when he caught sight of movement in the doorway. His heart sank when he saw Brethil and Tavor hovering there, their young faces filled with worry. They both jumped when they realized their King's gaze was upon them, and they disappeared around the corner.  
  
~Oh, no, ~ Thranduil thought, suppressing a sigh. ~What is going on now?! Why tonight? ~  
  
Legolas watched as Tanglinna gazed down the table at him, the grey eyes filled with what could only be termed unholy anticipation and determination. They were caught, and there would be no wriggling out of it this time. If only they wouldn't serve the wine, he would tell them everything he knew! Or let Brethil do it, which would take most of the evening, and by the time Brethil was finished he would have thought of some way to get out of all of this. Just don't let them serve that wine!  
  
Laerlend had made up her mind about what to sing, though Sellond looked uncertain and had protested the choice. The girl's high, childish voice filled the air. It was an unusual song for one so young, but the child had been captured by the rather melancholy words and melody she had overheard some older girls singing one day as she walked with Sellond in the garden, smelling the newly sprung roses, and picking dandelions. Laerlend had a romantic soul already, and was enchanted by music and singing. This song, called "The Lay of Gondolin," had caught her fancy and she had begged Sellond unceasingly to teach it to her. Thranduil looked to his daughter's nurse, whose young face flushed as the King raised one questioning brow. She looked so helpless and apologetic that he smiled slightly, his head nodding to indicate that it was a fine song to sing. He felt a moment of pity for whomever Laerlend would one day be joined with. She was headstrong and as stubborn as he was, and certainly knew her own mind. Very few could stand against her, little though she was.  
  
~Well, ~ he thought, wishing she would sing a good Sindarin or Silvan song instead, ~ I won't stand against her for now. Let her sing her little song. ~ He looked to Legolas who was furtively glancing from Tanglinna, to the doorway, to the servers, and back. ~ I wonder what sort of 'song' that one will be singing before the night is over. ~  
  
As Laerlend sang about the doomed Hidden City, Legolas was frantically trying to figure out how to keep the wine from being drunk. How could this have happened? He looked to his father, gnawing worriedly on his lower lip. Thranduil was listening to his daughter sing, a proud, paternal smile lighting his face for she had a fair voice. Tanglinna was watching Laerlend as well, but Legolas knew that he was merely waiting for the right moment to pounce.  
  
~ What am I going to do? ~he thought frantically, noting that Randor was looking at him once again. He smiled at the Daleman, and then looked down at the table. ~I wish I were the one to face the Balrog, ~ he thought glumly, as Laerlend sang about Glorfindel the Golden and the Balrog in the Cleft of Eagles. ~Better a Balrog than Ada. . . Or Tanglinna. ~  
  
At that moment there was a shriek from the hallway, and Thranduil stood, pushing back his chair, his worries about Legolas and his friends forgotten momentarily. Chair legs scraped across the floor as everyone rose and gazed at the doorway. Brethil and Tavor had started at the sudden sound, and were gazing down the hall. Tavor gasped and hit Brethil on the arm with his free hand.  
  
"You forgot, didn't you?!" he yelped in accusation. "You forgot!"  
  
All eyes turned to the two young Elves, and Randor knew that the 'merriment of Mirkwood' was about to start. He grinned at Nodfang, who was smiling as he had come to the same conclusion.  
  
Brethil blinked and looked down at the water bottle in his hand.  
  
"Oh, that! Well, yes. I actually had forgotten. In the excitement and all it must have slipped my mind. Doesn't he look so adorable! I told you he would look nice in that leash."  
  
Thranduil's brows lowered, and he gazed over at his son who was staring aghast at the doorway. A second later, Tavor and Brethil backed into the room, their faces filled with uncertainty, Tavor nearly as white as the tablecloth. Brethil looked to Legolas and shrugged apologetically.  
  
"I do hope he doesn't bite anyone," he said quietly, but not quietly enough. He noted that all eyes had turned to him, and he yanked on his braid. "He really is a good little thing," he began as way of explanation. "He just has this very bad habit of biting anything that gets too close to his mouth. So if no one gets too close you should be fine. He is really rather small yet, so there isn't too much danger of his poisoning you. He must have bitten Legolas at least a hundred times, and he is fine. Though he did bite Tavor on the face. That was really rude of him, since Tavor is rather fond of the way his face looks, even though his nose is slightly crooked from when Legolas hit him in the face with his bow. That was an accident, of course. Legolas would never hit Tavor on purpose, though I suppose there are times when we all want to hit Tavor. He can be rather annoying, you know. Well, Tavor, you really are. Do you remember the time- "  
  
Several voices spoke rather loudly at this point.  
  
"Shut up, Brethil!"  
  
"What?" he said with an impatient sigh. "I was merely saying that-"  
  
Sudden the sound of something dragging across the stone floor was heard, punctuated by a hissing, squeaking voice. A moment later Bastryn skittered into the room, trailing the golden leash behind him, red eyes glaring.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Hmm. . .well, I didn't get around to choosing the gifts. :) Next chapter. This one was getting rather long, so I just halted it there. Wait. They did choose a wine. Okay, so they picked one gift. Next chapter I promise all the gifts will be well on their way to Rivendell.  
  
"The Lay of Gondolin" can be found in "The Lays of Beleriand," and the history of Gondolin in "The Book of Lost Tales 2." As a romantic person myself, I have fallen in love with that particular tale, and with Golden Glorfindel. ;) My, my, won't Laerlend be in for a surprise in years to come!  
  
Bastryn's beautiful leash is courtesy of bryn!  
  
Thank you to al, my beta.I am glad that you find some of my mistakes so amusing - Fuzzy Navel or not!  
  
Legolas, dear! It is al's job to correct the mistakes I make BEFORE I put it up. She is not to wait and see if anyone else will catch the silly ones just because they are so amusing!! Even al thinks you are a 'Little Devil.'  
  
  
  
Response to Reviewers  
  
Laicalasse - Your guesses are as good as mine. Next chapter the gifts really will be sent!  
  
None - Hope this wait wasn't too long! :) As to the question about your becoming an "evil person", the answer is no. If that were true then I would be an evil person and I am not an evil person. I just like to get the Tricksy Trio into trouble. That is not evil. . . just fun! G Hmm. . . Well, next chapter is the Choice! I hope! ;)  
  
shirebound - Yikes! Thank you! I enjoyed the last chapter, but I was also worried about it, so your wonderful compliment really made my day! Another vignette like "Hollin?" Well, I will think about it, but I think I will have to finish something up first. I do not know how you can juggle so many storylines at one time! I am feeling guilty for neglecting a couple of stories that I SHOULD be writing even now! :( I will really get to them soon!  
  
The Phantom - The plot is definitely gelatinizing. LOL I like that one myself. :) Galion was back, and he will be in it again. I have not written an Elrond story, though after reading and weeping over yours I may have to! If I do it will be because of you! :) I am glad you liked the chapter title "The Spider Who Would Be King." I liked that one myself! ;)  
  
IRENA - I am glad that you missed me. I was not a happy person when I had NO time to write! I wasn't certain that Legolas thinking Tanglinna was a Vala would be funny, so I am very glad that it was fun! Much trepidation over that one!  
  
Nightstalker - The thought process of children is amazing and quite amusing at times. We grownups are quite mean at times when we do things to foster some unusual thoughts in our children. EG - When I told my two children that Mommy's One Ring was the real one, and that I heard the Nazgul outside our house at night. Of course they both claimed (quite sincerely) that they too had heard something outside in the night, and were the Nazgul going to get in the house. Wicked of me, but quite amazing really since they were 10 and 8 at the time! But very, very fun! evil g We will indeed be going to Rivendell, and of course we will also see Thranduil's reaction to the presents and the aftermath! evil g Should be. . . fun!  
  
Storm Elf - Thank you so much for that really nice review! :) Here is the next chapter, and I guess I had better get started on the next one now!  
  
Curumargul - I love it when people laugh! That really makes my day! I am glad that you are enjoying the Tricksy Trios adventures in growing up. I hope to have more of their stories in the future! :)  
  
PuterPatty - Tavor is quite annoying, even I think so! I see you noticed the Elves dying of fright in Ithilien's story too. It wasn't a nod, but it can be since hers was up first. I had written the first half of the last chapter quite a long time ago, but was not at all certain that I would use it as the real chapter (do you ever wonder if where you are going is the right way to go??) so it just sat there for the longest time in my computer. Naturally when I read Ithilien's chapter I jumped! Oh, well. People are beating me to things all the time! What can I say? I am very slow! Ithilien deserves nods! She is great! G I am glad that you felt some sorrow over the mention of Tanglinna surviving so many battles and Dagorlad. I groaned when I typed that and had a long discussion with myself (yes, I do talk to myself) about killing off characters. Legolas gets off fairly easy with just Thranduil and Tanglinna about. Oropher would SCARE me! Thank you for catching my counting mistake! I caught it that night and could have kicked myself. Even al didn't see it!! I guess that was the right way to go with that last chapter! I am glad you enjoyed it!  
  
Hypy - Glad you liked Mesgwauruan! He was quite a fun monster to work with!  
  
gershwin - Giggle fits are good. I am prone to them myself! Elu's Vandal Root tea only helps if it is a minor giggle fit, if it is a major one nothing helps! G I think you are correct. Tanglinna challenging the little tree leaper to find an equally amusing prank was not the wisest thing to do! We shall see what comes of it!  
  
JastaElf - =^_^= Like the cat face? Someone made one somewhere and I thought of your kitten (now big cat I am sure) Thranduil! I am so glad that some of you found Thranduil's "Wall of Words" funny. Relief! G Turn about is fair play and so much fun, that I couldn't resist letting Tanglinna and Thranduil be the ones on the other side of the prank for a change. I am just wondering if a bout of one-up-manship is on the way.  
  
Angaloth - Nothing makes me feel so good as hearing that someone likes my Original Characters! They are all near and dear to my heart, and when someone enjoys reading about them that just makes my day! Thank you so much for telling me! :)  
  
Lakergurl13 - In my Tolkien Universe Legolas has had a VERY interesting childhood. And yes. . .I did kill Tanglinna. He is not a Vala after all. :( So. . .why did you have to remind me of that?? *goes and sobs her eyes out for the next hour or so* So Charlie doesn't like plastic roaches?? Hee hee!  
  
Princess ArWen of sMirkwood - A bottle of Morn Nen filled with a Mud Monster??!! LOL That is too funny! I wonder how Elrond would react to a Mud Monster!  
  
Elf Wench - I hope this was soon enough. I felt rather sorry for the "poor little Elflings" myself after that last chapter. But. . .well, they are in for more fun or trouble depending on how you see it.  
  
Seaweed - First I loved your long, rambling review! Malt beer and all! I hope you have recovered from your bout with vbgbdgd. Interesting initials, most unpronounceable! GThranduil's "Wall of Words" confused you?? Well, it is simple really. It all has to do with that malady Brethilitis. He and Tanglinna would not be able to escape from the Tricksy Trio if Brethil, Tavor, and Legolas all got it and started talking. Hence the "Wall of Words." I am glad that Gimli (knew Gimli would be in here somewhere;)) liked Mesg. Has he ever seen one? Sounds like he might try to take a bite out of him if he ever did! LOL I am glad that Gimli will admit that he and Legolas have some things in common. Tell that dear Dwarf I said Hi! and what was this about "do not disturb the water?" Very funny! Tell him that was a GOOD ONE! A hangover cure for malt beer?? I am sorry I do not have one. I will ask Elu what he thinks! G  
  
eriks-lil-rocker - Sorry that the last chapter took so long to come about! I was LOL thinking about what would happen if Tanglinna, Esteban, Lord Elrond, and King Thranduil would come up with for the Trio and the twins. Valar! No one would survive!  
  
addicted - Squirrels can't be gay?? Okay. . .LOL How in the world did you ever find that out??  
  
Starfleet Hobbit - First off - I love the name!! G WooHoo! (c. Celeborn) Thank you so much for that nice review! :)  
  
Daphne - So you think they should put the 'Waters of Forgetfulness' into Elrond's wine?? :) Glad you like the stories title!  
  
The Sadistic Cow - It is amazing how fear can spread like that! I have seen it happen myself! What wild imaginations these kids have! What wonderful imaginations they will have as adults! I know that it never quite goes away!  
  
Skye - You are making me blush! :) I enjoy the Tricksy Trio's babbling too. They are so much fun to work with! So eight legs is too many?? Sounds like something my husband has said. Ah! So your Aralithus isn't quite so severe anymore?? Wonderful! But 'blame?' I think that is a Wonderful Development! :)  
  
Karina - So My Most Excellent Friend! You were a terrified and paranoid child too?? I know I was. I could scare myself silly at times! :) I can attribute that to my overactive imagination, which is still going strong! G It will indeed be quite fun to see what will be said after the gifts are sent. They are not exactly going to be what anyone had in mind. . . except for my reviewers and readers who know me only TOO WELL! G I am glad that Poor Tavor was accepted into your Mental Health Clinic. I suspect that there will be a few more applicants before this tale is done! The Goblins might freak him a bit, but as long as there are no spiders or any talk of the Halls of Mandos he should be fine! I am glad to hear that Leslie will be having his adventure soon. I have missed him! Talk about Green-Eyed Monsters! I am soooo jealous of you! How was the TTT exhibit in Toronto?!?! SO JEALOUS!!!!  
  
ember - We shall see very soon (I really promise) how the Morn Nen water gets where it is going. LOL Poor Elrond! ;)  
  
Laura - *TreeHugger moves out of the chair to let Brethil sit at the computer. She threatens to yank his hair if he gets too long winded though!* Mae Govannen, Laura! You would not believe how happy it made me that you wanted to talk some more with me! Usually people want to talk to or about Legolas. I know he is very, very popular, and he should be. He is such a nice Elf, though he doesn't always listen to me when I have something to say. Well, he does tell me to "Shut up" quite a bit too, but other than that he is a really good friend. TreeHugger says that she promises to write more stories with me in them. Isn't that nice of her? She is a nice person too. Well, sometimes she is not so very nice. If she were then she would not have done what she did in that story that I won't mention right now, since I know it upsets her to talk about it, and I do not like her to get too upset. Did I read that right? Your father is smelly? That is too bad. We Elves never smell bad. Well, not usually. Though I guess we did after being chased by that Mud Monster. I know that it was really just Master Tanglinna and King Thranduil playing a trick, but I still think that Mesgwauruan is out there. I am certain that I did see it! It was huge! And talk about smelly. Why it - *TreeHugger yanks Brethil's fair hair and shakes her head* Oh, well. Yes, I see that this was getting long. I had better let Tree finish typing the other responses. I will try to get her to hurry and finish this story so she can start another one. So you want to know how Tavor, Legolas, and I became friends? Well, let me tell you! It all started - *TreeHugger yanks his hair again and tells Brethil to "MOVE IT!"* Hi, Laura, this is Tree. I am glad that you like Brethil so much. I wish I could update everyday, but I can't. Sorry. I am glad you like this story! Thank you!  
  
ccg - I think galloping imaginations plague us all. That is probably why it is so fun to write or read about it happening to someone else. So. . .if a spider had only say 4 legs it would be okay and you would like them?? LOL I doubt it, though the legs seem to be the main reason for a lot of people. Next chapter will be the choosing of the gift. . .though Tavor and Brethil have picked a bottle of wine already.  
  
annakas - You know what? I honestly do not know where they get these ideas sometimes. The birthday is fast approaching! :)  
  
the evil witch queen - "Please send the spider, not that I've got ideas to wreak havoc or anything." Ahem. Well, :) Don't you think that dear sweet little Bastryn would just be a nice little spider if he went all the way to Rivendell? *glances at the little bugger who hisses and says "Wicked Tree!"* Erm, well, we shall see!  
  
Anonymous - Uh oh! My secret is out! Yes, I fear that I modeled Brethil after myself. Right from the first appearance in my writing back in "Whisper of Things to Come" and the game of Tag with Legolas. That was a real game between a friend and myself and yes, he was the faster, smarter one, and I was, well, Brethil. I do on occasion have bouts with Brethilitis. . . hmm. . .usually only when I do some of my own reviewing or my responses. Unfortunately his "denseness" comes from me too. So you were teasing me about my slowness in posting that last chapter. I see. It didn't take that long. Well. . . yes, it did actually. :) I sincerely hope it won't take that long again! But NO promises! So you are not entirely sane? Well, who is? I certainly am not, at least I do not consider myself sane. . .or something like that. You were not very far off when you though Mesgwauruan sounded like Thranduil! You are just too smart for me! You know me only too well! Tanglinna and Thranduil enjoyed it immensely even if it didn't go exactly as they had it planned! Brethil is irritating?? Well, I think he gets that from me too, so that is really not his fault! Just ask my husband. I know he finds my cheerfulness and silliness irritating. :) Do not worry about Tavor. He is checked into Karina's Mental Health Clinic even now. He will be just fine I am sure! LOL Diplomatic relations?? Valar! It is a good think that Elrond won't remember it! evil grin I am glad that Spirit of Anonymous did review even if it did confuse me! I wasn't confused for very long, since you were so nice to explain it to me in the last review. You are just too kind! :) Great Valar! Ignore me! The part of me that is Brethil just took over again! So sorry!  
  
Nadra - Sorry, no pink rosettes, and no running around with flowers in his hair. Not this time anyway! :) You can NEVER have Glorfindel! Not ever ever ever!! And he is NOT dead dead dead! Read "The Peoples of Middle Earth" in the section "Last Writings" the Glorfindel section. He is ALIVE I tell you! ALIVE! Besides he wouldn't be pushing up daisies, it would be yellow flowers! So you have Tauron the Hunter in Angband as well. Poor guy! I guess he and Melko will be having it out in there! But - - -NEVER GLORFINDEL!  
  
Ithilien - Well, I am glad you did not mind the month or more wait on that last chapter, but the guilt was killing me. . .that and RL! It appears that the chapters are going to be longer. That surprised even me. You felt sorry for the poor little Trio, yet you are doing such horrifying things in your own story! How is that possible!?!? :) Well, gosh! You sounded surprised that Tanglinna can be nice! There is more to him than you realize as yet. I was LOL about young Thranduil giving Oropher sleepless nights! Hmm. . . I did say I would write the Missing Three Days, didn't I?? G I love our "urban legends" and "folklore" myself. Who knows where Mesgwauruan might pop up. . .or squelch up? My computer doesn't mind the name now since I added it to my ever-expanding spell check. I mind it because it is not easy to type!  
  
Anya - Ring of Sarcasm - What? You don't want a tarantula? That is really too bad. I think they would be a lot of fun. Except of course if it escaped its cage, then I might have some trepidation myself. Imagine the spider crawling into your bed while you slept and sitting on your chest waiting for you to wake up. G SO that last chapter was rrrrrrrreeeeeeeaaaaaaalllllllyyyyyyyyyyy lllllllllloooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg?? This one was too! You should read the Silmarillion. It is a great book! And the bit about Tauron is right near the beginning.  
  
Nancing Elf - Guilty minds certainly make life more interesting. We may twist and turn to try and wriggle out of what we have done, but it usually catches us in the end. Poor little things had it coming, didn't they? It was time for Ada and Tanglinna to be on the giving end of tricks. You may hug them all you want, nin mellon! They will need it! Um, about Bastryn's mother. . .well, shall we just say that he is nicer than she is. As it is you raising Gwibess Jr. I do wonder just what her intentions are toward him. Are they anything at all like your intentions for Legolas?? G;) 


	8. Chapter 8 Byebye Bastryn

Chapter 8- Bye-bye, Bastryn!  
  
"SPIDER! SPIDER!"  
  
Prince Aralith, second son of King Thranduil Oropherion, leapt onto his chair, his eyes wide with terror as he held his long pale green robes up about his trembling knees.  
  
Thranduil groaned, but managed to not grab his golden locks in frustration. He ground his teeth together and glanced at Tanglinna who had a smirk on his face. The Master Archer turned to look at his king.  
  
"Isn't that Niben Morny's leash?" he asked above the murmur of startled and frightened voices, his grey eyes filled with delight.  
  
Thranduil stared at the golden leash attached to the gem-encrusted collar, which flashed rather pleasantly against Bastryn's dark fur. He had not thought of "Little Blacky" in many years, not until Bastryn had showed up in the garden that morning. He had never told his children about his spider, as he felt it would negate the "No Pet Spider" rule. Oropher had not been pleased with his son's leggy pet any more than Thranduil had been pleased with Legolas' newest acquisition. At least Little Blacky had never interrupted dinner! His eyes narrowed as he watched Brethil yanking on his braid and looking rather confused as to what he should be doing. Tavor had moved to stand behind Nodfang who was gaping at the spider with incredulity. Thranduil sighed, willing a measure of patience to temper his voice.  
  
"Little Greenleaf," he began as Bastryn stared up at them, hissing in surprise at such a large gathering.  
  
"Li'l Greenleaf, you are in so much trouble," Laerlend declared from where she stood atop her chair, arms folded over her chest, her miniature version of the wigglies in full force. Sellond scooped her up from the chair and eased backward toward the wall, the nurse's eyes wide. "Why are you scared of a silly spider?" Laerlend asked, mild disgust on her face. She had always thought Sellond a rather brave nurse until now. "You are as bad as Aralith."  
  
Little Greenleaf swallowed, and turned to meet his father's eyes.  
  
"Please take your spider out of the room. . . after you apologize for this. . .this. . .this. . . this."  
  
"We. . .we will catch him, Adar," the youngling stammered, his cheeks flaring a bright crimson. He recalled only too well how hard it was to "catch him."  
  
"*I* am not catching him!" Tavor protested vehemently, surprising Nodfang who turned to look at the young Elf cowering behind his stout body. The youngling quirked a small smile at the bushy, black-haired Dwarf, and shrugged apologetically.  
  
"Surely there is nothing to fear from that little spider," Nodfang said with an encouraging nod. "A brave young warrior of Mirkwood like yourself surely can overcome such a small. . .bug."  
  
"Yes, Tavor," Laerlend chirped. "It should be easy for a 'brave young warrior' like you."  
  
"Quiet, young one," Sellond scolded.  
  
Laerlend turned to her, eyebrows shooting upward. She hmphed and tossed her golden head, arms folded about her chest.  
  
Tavor swallowed as King Thranduil's eyes slid to him. The Elfling felt that his behavior would reflect on the entire community of Elven Warriors. This was Not Good. He straightened, his face pale.  
  
"Well, I . . . I . . ." he glanced toward Legolas for help, but the young prince was edging around the table, slowly advancing on Bastryn. "I am not a Warrior yet," he continued haughtily. "I haven't the braids, you see." Then his eyes rested on Prince Aralith who had so recently gained his braids. "At least I am not standing on my chair."  
  
Tanglinna snorted.  
  
"No, you are hiding behind a Dwarf, youngling," he said with a chuckle.  
  
Thranduil felt that he could throttle them all, as he turned to glare at his middle son.  
  
"Aralith! Get down this moment!" he barked sharply. Couldn't anyone in his family act in a dignified manner? At least Celebross looked perfectly collected. Or did he? Thranduil noted the dreamy smile on his son's lips as he stared at the doorway, seemingly unaware of the chaos that was erupting in this room. The King frowned as he noted the tall Sylvan Elf maiden that stood in the doorway, her long rich brown tresses spilling over her bared shoulders as she smiled back at his son and heir.  
  
~He has to flirt NOW?!~ Thranduil thought with amazement.  
  
Randor watched with anticipation as Prince Legolas moved cautiously to stand several feet behind the cat-sized Mirkwood spider while the third young Elf knelt down in front of it, crooning softly.  
  
The spider was staring at the Elf, an odd, gentle look on its face. It quivered slightly, confused by all the people.  
  
"Wicked Elves," it hissed, crimson eyes flaring. "No more sleeping."  
  
"Sleeping?" Menardil said with a questioning glance at Thranduil. "I understood that you shot them, Your Majesty. Or do you perhaps sing lullabies to them instead?"  
  
Nodfang guffawed and banged Tavor on the back as Thranduil drew a deep breath, muttering to himself that he would not lose his temper. No, he would not!  
  
"You Elves certainly are a perplexing and merry lot," Nodfang said as Tavor staggered forward slightly. "Pet spiders! Who would have thought it?"  
  
"Who indeed!" Tanglinna agreed with an amused expression on his lean face as he watched Thranduil wrestle with the temptation to yell at someone. "It seems to be a family trait."  
  
Thranduil shot a glare in his direction, but then had to repress an amused smile. After all, one either saw the amusement in this or one lost one's temper entirely, which made one look silly.  
  
Legolas was gesturing at Brethil, who looked up and blinked.  
  
"What Legolas?" the younger Elf said. "I didn't understand you."  
  
Legolas let out an exasperated sigh and motioned at Bastryn, then pretended to grab the spider. Then he pointed at Brethil and made the same motion once more. Brethil frowned and blinked again.  
  
Laerlend sighed.  
  
"He wants you to grab the spider from that side, Brethil," she told him with as much patience as she could muster.  
  
Brethil's face brightened. He smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Laerlend! I am so sorry, Bastryn," he said with a slight sigh as his gaze slid to the spider once more, "it really is for your own good." Then he nodded at Legolas once more, and stood.  
  
Suddenly the two Elves lunged at the little spider, but the little spider had been expecting some sort of attack, as it had happened so often before with these two. Bastryn leapt into the air, causing Legolas and Brethil to collide with one another and land on the floor in a tangle of adolescent limbs. Bastryn bounced off them and catapulted to the table.  
  
The guests moved hastily away, making noises of fear and surprise at the unexpected action of the arachnid that landed in the table's center, perching atop a floral creation hissing and creaking at them. Aralith had leapt from his chair, and bolting across the room and out the door. Laerlend shook her head.  
  
"They are so silly," she muttered, her arms still folded over her chest and surveying them all with mild disapproval.  
  
"Wicked Elves," the spider hissed, "making Bastryn sleep all the time!"  
  
"He knows his name!" Brethil exclaimed excitedly, climbing to his feet with some difficulty as he had become entangled in Legolas' robe. "He knows his name! How wonderful! You are so smart, Bastryn! You're such a smart little spider. Such a little sweetheart! Yes, you are!"  
  
Randor nearly choked at the ridiculousness of the situation. He knew King Thranduil must have been nearly dying as his face contorted in his attempt to restrain himself before his guests, but for some reason it looked as though he were choking back laughter. He watched as Prince Legolas rose, yanking at his troublesome green robe and growling beneath his breath.  
  
Legolas shot a look at the young Elf named Brethil, blue eyes flashing, but then he looked to his father and gulped. How could things have gotten out of hand so quickly? He noted a server nearby, still holding a tray bearing the decanters of wine. Legolas swallowed, knowing that what he was about to do was not "A Good Thing", or even "A Wise Thing", but it was all he could think of. He took a couple of shaky breaths then turned grabbing the decanter from the tray and yanking out the stopper. He splashed the wine on Bastryn who spluttered at him, waving his long legs in the air.  
  
"Little Greenleaf! What are you doing?!"  
  
"It will make him go to sleep," Legolas explained, his eyes never wavering from the spider, who was now thoroughly enraged and growling low in its throat.  
  
"What are you talking about, Little Greenleaf?" the king asked, feeling his temper fray once more as his fingers knotted on the long sleeves of his flowing robes. Splashing wine about was not going to help things at all.  
  
"Well," Legolas grimaced. "You see. . . that is. . . well . . ."  
  
Brethil stood, rubbing his head where it had connected with Legolas rather bony knee, and blinked several times.  
  
"It is all my fault, Your Majesty," he said, brushing his hair from his eyes, which were filled with woe. "It is not Little Green-er-Legolas' fault. I was the one who hid the Morn Nen water, not Legolas. . . or Tavor for that matter. Why are you standing behind that Dwarf, Tavor? I thought I had found a good hiding place, but I guess it wasn't good enough. I am certain that they put it in the wine accidentally. I hope it was just an accident. That would be rude otherwise. Um, Legolas. . .it doesn't seem to be working," he pointed at Bastryn who had risen to his full height. "My he has grown, hasn't he! Such a big boy! What a big spider you are, Bastryn."  
  
Nodfang turned to gaze at Menardil who stood nearby.  
  
"I thought these Wood Elves were supposed to be quiet creatures," the Dwarf said with a laugh.  
  
Menardil smiled and shrugged, knowing quite well that any comment on that subject at this moment would not be wise.  
  
Legolas had realized that the wine did not seem to be working. Perhaps the vintage had somehow negated the effects of the water, or just slowed it. He looked at his father, who was not wearing his "Happy Monarch" face.  
  
~I am already in trouble, so it really doesn't matter if I do it again. Does it? ~  
  
A small groan escaped his lips as he moved slowly toward another server and grabbed up another decanter.  
  
"Little Greenleaf! If you think that -!"  
  
The watered wine flew toward Bastryn, but Tanglinna had moved to intercept his prince and it splashed down the Master Archer's beautiful dark grey robes. Legolas' mouth opened and his eyes widened. Tavor gasped in shock, and moved to stand completely behind Nodfang. Brethil blinked and shook his head.  
  
"Oh, Legolas. You were supposed to throw it on Bastryn, not on Master Tanglinna. Though I must say that the red color of the wine looks nice with your robes, Master Tanglinna. It just matches your shoes, too. Oh. . . they were grey too, weren't they? Well, they are red now, but they do look nice. In fact -"  
  
"Shut up, Brethil," Tanglinna breathed quietly as he stared down at his sodden shoes. He frowned and shook his head. He really despised these dinners. He grimaced, and was about to look to Thranduil to ask his leave to go and change when he heard a snort of laughter. The Master Archer recognized it well enough and looked up.  
  
Thranduil was staring at him with a look of sheer delight on his face, the blue eyes lit with mirth. Tanglinna drew in a deep breath and straightened to his full height, trying to exude as much dignity as he could, considering that his shoes squished and he would leave a wine trail behind him when he moved.  
  
"If you will excuse me, Your Majesty, I will go and change." He bowed his head, then turned gracefully, and headed toward the door, ignoring the wet squelching sounds that came from below him. Thranduil had other ideas though.  
  
"Take the spider with you, Tanglinna." One eyebrow rose in challenge, and Tanglinna narrowed his eyes.  
  
Brethil gasped as the Master Archer advanced toward the table, a fierce scowl on his face. The noise his shoes were making sounded very like the sound Mesgwauruan made. Bastryn puffed up and hissed fiercely.  
  
"Don't even think about it," the silver haired Elf growled at the small Mirkwood arachnid, his eyes narrowed.  
  
The spider gulped slightly, and shrank back. The look on the old Elf's face was one he had never seen before, and fear coursed through the furry body.  
  
"Don't let it hurt me, Naneth Lhing," he moaned at Brethil, using the words he had heard the other two Elves call this one. "Please! Bastryn will be good. I promise! Keep that wicked, bad, old Elf away from me!"  
  
"Oh, don't hurt him, please! He is really a nice spider! He truly is! He doesn't mean to cause trouble or bite anyone. Well, perhaps he does mean to bite people, but I suppose that is because he is a spider. You really mustn't blame him. He can't help that he was born a spider! Don't hurt him, Master Tanglinna! Please! Oh! Oh! He called me Naneth Lhing! Did you hear that, Legolas? Tavor? He called me Naneth Lhing!"  
  
Tanglinna, who had no intention of hurting the spider, turned to look at the youngling. He saw the wide grey eyes filled with elation at being called a Mother Spider, the long slender fingers clamped about the braid, which hung to the child's slim waist. It was good to see that the child was more himself once again. He sighed and shook his head. Why was this silly one always affecting him this way? Hmph. He knew why. He smiled kindly at the child of his dead friend, reaching out to stroke the slightly tousled blonde locks, and trying not to remember the look of shock and overwhelming sorrow that had marred this sweet face not long before, and causing the tripping tongue to fall into silence.  
  
"I am not going to hurt him, Brethil Bronaduion. Why don't you accompany me, and tell me where he resides . . . for now," he added with a look at Legolas. Then he walked to the table and scooped up the surprised arachnid, and deftly tucked him under one arm, and bowed to the King, managing to keep his eyes quite bland and devoid of any thoughts of revenge on Thranduil for this ignominy.  
  
Brethil trotted to his side, amazed that Bastryn was behaving. He dared to reach out and pet the black head.  
  
"What a good boy you are, Lend Laes Bastryn," he said with a smile as he hurried to keep up with Tanglinna's longer strides, reaching out on hand to grasp one of Tanglinna's. "Maybe the Morn Nen water is working after all," he commented as he passed Legolas, "though I think he should be asleep if it was. It must be because he loves his Naneth. Sweet baby Bastryn."  
  
The spider wanted to do nothing more than bite the two Elves, but he knew that it was not in his best interest at present. He could wait. He could wait until the silver haired one wasn't there any more. Then he would bite something. Or someone.  
  
Thranduil waited until the unlikely pair had exited the room before motioning to Galion, who had entered in time to see Tanglinna get splashed with the wine.  
  
"I think that perhaps we will use the smaller dining room this night, Galion. Please have it prepared for my guests and me. Bring some of the Dorwinion wine to the Hall where we will be waiting."  
  
Galion blinked several times and then bowed and hastened away, shooing the servers ahead of him. The King *had* said Dorwinion, hadn't he? Was that possible?  
  
"Oh, Galion? No water this time."  
  
Galion gazed at his king, and then bowed. He would have to speak to Taltalad about where he had gotten the water. He thought he had heard young Brethil say something about Morn Nen. That of course was impossible. . . wasn't it?  
  
"As you wish, your majesty," he said, then hastily exited, wondering what was going on with the watered wine. Then he reentered the room. "You did say the Dorwinion, didn't you?" he asked, trying to look as if he knew exactly what was going on.  
  
Thranduil nodded. He deserved Dorwinion. . . they all did after this.  
  
"That is what I said, Galion. The Dorwinion."  
  
The guests murmured appreciatively, trying to keep the shock from their faces as they felt it would be impolite. Randor blinked several times, and pinched himself. Surely he was dreaming!  
  
Menardil turned and moved to the one server that was sopping up the mess on the tablecloth, having set aside his tray with the decanter, and poured himself a glass of the wine. Why had they put water in it? That was highly unusual. He took a sip from the glass, rolling it around on his tongue. He grimaced slightly at the taste.  
  
"King Thranduil, I am sorry that I sent you this inferior stuff. I will have another case sent immediately to replace it." He took another sip, then set the glass down. The Dorwinion was a *much* better choice.  
  
"No!" Legolas and Thranduil yelled at the same time.  
  
Menardil frowned and looked at them.  
  
"What is the matter? I apologize once again that the wine was so bad. Though I admit I wish I had sent it to you sooner if it meant we would get to sample the Dorwinion," he grinned.  
  
Thranduil glanced down at Legolas, who shut his eyes and yanked on his collar, and then they both stood silently to see when the vintner would fall asleep. He merely stared at them in confusion.  
  
"How. . . how do you feel?" Thranduil asked after a moment. "Do you feel sleepy at all?"  
  
"Sleepy?" Menardil asked. "No. I have not had that much wine, Your Majesty," he grinned. "Why do you ask? I must admit that tonight has been highly entertaining. I assure you that I am quite awake. I am wondering what might happen next." He chuckled and the others joined him.  
  
"As am I," Nodfang laughed.  
  
Laerlend squirmed in Sellond's arms until she was set on the floor. She walked over to the Dwarf, and looked up into his face. She peered around his bulk to look at Tavor, and shook her head in disbelief at the fearful "I am not a Warrior yet." He smiled weakly, and shrugged.  
  
"You make nice jewelry, don't you?" she chirped, turning all her flirtatious attention on the black bearded Dwarf. She had been quite jealous of the sparkling collar around the spider's throat, and wanted something equally pretty and bright for herself. She knew very well that Dwarves and pretty jewels went together.  
  
"Yes, we Dwarves are quite famous for our jewelry," Nodfang said seriously, as he looked into the child's hazel eyes. "I believe we have made some that are in your father's collection." He gazed up at the Wood Elf King and winked. Thranduil raised one brow, but said nothing.  
  
"Would you make something for me? A necklace of golden flowers, like the one that Glorfindel has," Laerlend stated boldly. "He killed a Balrog once, you know."  
  
Nodfang managed not to laugh out loud in delight. He looked up to see King Thranduil rolling his eyes skyward.  
  
"You are a bold one, little Elfling princess. Just for that, I will craft you a necklace of golden flowers just like Glorfindel has. You may consider it a present for your bold beauty, and for your fair singing voice."  
  
Laerlend smiled prettily and then threw her arms about him as well as she could manage. She threw a look of triumph at her Ada whom she knew would have refused that request, and took the Dwarf's hand in her own, having decided that he would be her partner for the evening.  
  
"You are such a sweet thing," she said, stroking his soft beard with one small hand.  
  
Thranduil pursed his lips in frustration. First a song about a Noldor Elf, then a necklace to honor that Noldor Elf, and *now* she was flirting with a Dwarf who looked entirely too pleased with the situation. He shook his head. What was he going to do with her?  
  
Thranduil turned to look at Legolas once more. The child's blue eyes were filled with confusion as he pondered why Bastryn hadn't fallen asleep like he was supposed to. This at least was something that Thranduil could handle.  
  
"I thought Brethil said," Mirkwood's King began in a low voice, "that Morn Nen water had been accidentally put into the wine."  
  
Legolas bit his lower lip.  
  
"Yes, that is what he said, Adar."  
  
"Why did he say that? It is obviously not true."  
  
Tavor squeaked slightly, and moved from behind Nodfang. He had been hoping to slip out unnoticed to get the telltale bottle of Morn Nen water as well as the wine they had chosen for Elrond from the hallway where he and Brethil had left them, but knew that was impossible now. He drew himself up proudly, calling on his grandmother's Noldor blood for courage and pride. If Laerlend could defy the king so ably, he could at least appear.well, not terrified.  
  
"There has obviously been a mistake, Your Majesty," he said, looking squarely into the King's blue eyes, which took every ounce of determination and poise that he possessed. He tried to keep his grandmother's rather stern visage in his mind's eye, but she terrified him as well. "I apologize for any, er, disruption that Brethil and I may have caused. I do not know why we thought that the. . . the, er, wine had been, well, er, tainted with Morn Nen water. I apologize again." He bowed low, feeling his face flame. So much for Noldoran blood.  
  
Thranduil sighed and waved his hand in dismissal. He felt to weary too deal with any more of Legolas' friends at present.  
  
"You may go, Tavor. Please find Prince Aralith for me, and tell him to come back to dinner. I do not know how this happened either." ~ I do not *wish* to know. ~ "Where is Celebross?" he asked, realizing that his eldest was nowhere in sight either.  
  
Menardil smiled, and winked at Randor.  
  
"I seem to remember him saying something about saving Mirithil from the spider. Could that possibly have been that enchanting creature standing in the doorway earlier?"  
  
Thranduil groaned quietly.  
  
"Go and find them both, Tavor. Now."  
  
Tavor breathed a sigh of relief and straightened. He grinned at Legolas before turning and practically sprinting from the room.  
  
"Morn Nen water?" Nodfang said. "What is that, if I may be so bold as to ask, Your Majesty?"  
  
Thranduil sighed. He did not wish to answer, but he felt that perhaps if told in the right way it might make a good story. He smiled at his guests saying that he would enlighten them over the Dorwinion, ~Did I really say to serve the Dorwinion? ~ and gestured for them to follow him to the "small dining room." Just then Galion came in dragging the young apprentice server.  
  
"Your Majesty, this is Taltalad, the boy sent for the water. Tell him where you got it, Taltalad." He would not have it said that he had allowed anything so irresponsible to happen at a King's dinner.  
  
Taltalad gasped as he stood before the King. He felt certain that he would faint if those blue eyes rested on him, so he bowed his head and stared at the floor. He didn't know what was going on this night, but he fervently hoped that it had not been his fault.  
  
"I got it from the rain barrel outside, Your Majesty," he stammered, bowing his entire body lower.  
  
"Rain barrel?" a small voice piped from the hall. "Rain barrel? Oh! Well, then I guess there was nothing to worry about."  
  
Everyone turned to see Brethil standing in the hall, a bottle of wine in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. He grinned happily at them.  
  
"I didn't hide it in the rain barrel. So you see, everything is fine. I would love to stay and chat, but Master Tanglinna needs me." He bobbed a bow to them, and then turned to skip happily down the hallway.  
  
Thranduil shook his head. Younglings. He sighed, and cleared his throat.  
  
~No. I will not think of this at all. ~  
  
"You may go, Taltalad. You have done nothing wrong."  
  
Taltalad nearly groaned with relief, and turned fleeing.  
  
Galion started to call out to him, to tell him to walk slowly and to ask why hadn't he bowed before leaving, when Thranduil shook his head.  
  
"Nay, Galion. Let him go. Is everything prepared in the small dining room? I believe we are all hungry." ~ The sooner we start the sooner they will all leave! That way I will have plenty of time to *not* think about this. ~  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty. All is ready. Please follow me."  
  
As the guests fell into line behind Thranduil, Legolas moved to walk beside his father.  
  
"Ada?" he whispered, his hand knotted on the silky fabric of his father's robe.  
  
"Yes, Little Greenleaf?"  
  
"I am sorry that this happened. I really am."  
  
Thranduil smiled down at him.  
  
"Do not worry over it, nin ion. It has been rather. . .interesting."  
  
Legolas gazed up at him, surprised to see the smile that played over his father's lips.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. Just promise me," Thranduil said in an undertone as he caught sight of Laerlend walking beside the Dwarf, chattering quietly about her new necklace. "Promise me that you will *never* flirt with a Dwarf, and never say he is a "sweet thing."  
  
Legolas' eyes widened in horror, and he stared back at his sister.  
  
"Don't worry, Ada," he murmured fervently. "I would never do that."  
  
*************************************  
  
The very next morning, the Bearers of the Gifts left Gladaran Thamas mounted on fine matching horses of silver grey with trappings of green and silver, embroidered with the oak and beech leaves of Mirkwood. A packhorse of purest sable carrying the gifts trotted behind them. The carefully chosen bottle of wine was packed in linen inside a padded box of silver, resting safely in one of the pack baskets. Perched atop the horse's back was an ornate silver cage that had once housed a spider named Niben Morny. Nestled inside it now was Bastryn, his golden collar winking in the sunlight. Atop the small furry head was a wreath of bright flowers enchanted to remain fresh at least until Elrond had received his new "pet." Thranduil himself had crafted it, his long agile fingers deftly weaving the daffodils, violets, tulips, and tiny hyacinths into a suitable crown for the slumbering spider. A shimmery blue cape had been fashioned and was tied about the spider's shoulders. Special bottles of "Magic Spider Water" resided in the other basket beneath the carefully wrapped leash. A solemn gathering watched them stroll over the bridge, the horses' hooves beating a slow cadence.  
  
"You're sure he put the Morn Nen water in, aren't you?" Tavor asked Legolas as they watched the Bearers depart.  
  
"He said he did." Mirkwood's prince gazed over at Brethil who was sobbing against Tanglinna's chest, the Master Archer's arms about him in a comforting manner, the lean face looking almost tender. "I am sure he did. We can ask him . . . later."  
  
Thranduil rested one hand on his youngest son's shoulder, his face a mask of seriousness.  
  
"You did a very good job choosing this year, Legolas," he said, causing Legolas to gaze up at him in disbelief. "A fine job, nin ion." A smile played across his lips. "I only wish that I could be there to see the look of . . . joy that will be on Elrond's face when they finally arrive."  
  
Legolas frowned and looked after the riders.  
  
"Joy, Ada? I . . .I do not think . . .joy, Ada?"  
  
Celebross snorted slightly, and nudged Aralith who looked suspiciously like he was sleeping standing up. He shifted Laerlend's slight weight in his arms, her head pillowed on his shoulder. She had fallen asleep the night before very, very late, so excited was she about her "Golden Flower" necklace that Nodfang was making for her. She had not been happy to be roused so early from her warm bed so early this morning.  
  
"Of course," Thranduil said with a reproving glance at them. "What else do you expect him to be feeling on seeing such magnificent gifts arriving from King Thranduil Oropherion, gifts chosen by Prince Legolas himself?"  
  
Legolas blinked, and the frown deepened. Surely his Ada was not serious. He didn't have time to dwell on it as he turned, hearing Brethil sniffing in earnest now. The horses were now beneath the spreading trees, taking to the path that would lead them west toward Imladris. Tanglinna grimaced slightly as he gazed down at the damp front of his tunic. Younglings! His slender, strong fingers moved gently over Brethil's head and tenderly squeezed the slim shoulder.  
  
"Namarie, Lend Laes Bastryn," Bronadui's young son gulped, tears continuing to course down his cheeks as he waved after the horses and riders. "Remember that Naneth Lhing loves you. Namarie! Bye!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes  
  
At last! The gifts are on their way, and in the next chapter we will visit Imladris. Heh heh! =^-^= (cute cat face)  
  
Wow! Such nice reviews you guys left me! You make me So Very Happy! ^-^  
  
I really had no idea where the leash that Brethil found for Bastryn came from until Jay of Lasgalen wondered what it had been used for originally, and then shirebound took it one step further and suggested that perhaps it had been Thranduil's pet spider in Ages past. Bryn of course suggested the leash in the first place, and Oh Man, that bunny was BIG and continues to grow all the time! My eyes nearly popped, and I did my happy dance over that one! G Thank you, bryn, Jay of Lasgalen, and nin Periain mellon shirebound!  
  
When Tanglinna calls Brethil Bronaduion he is merely saying Bronadui's son. For what happened to Brethil's Ada stay tuned for The Jade King, coming soon to a fanfiction site near you, from Katharine the Great and myself.  
  
Someone out there should recognize the well-worn farewell that Brethil uses with Bastryn. He must truly be going going gone! Yes, I will say it. "Poor Brethil!" :(  
  
Most sincere apologies to al my wonderful, long-suffering beta! Please forgive me! I am so sorry. Too many to count this time. =O.O= I am so sorry!  
  
Response to Reviewers  
  
JastaElf - So you knew what water was in the wine?? Guess not! :) Yes, the "wigglies". I suppose that is not a very nice thing to call it, but that is what it is called. Bastryn is a lot of fun, but well, his fate has been decided. Can anyone say "Poor Elrond!" :) Laerlend will indeed get hers! I can't wait! Well, maybe I can.*guilt guilt* I haven't written much on that chapter yet. :( Or others.:( Ah, yes.the long wait in the Halls of Mandos for Tanglinna. Well, I would love to hear your theory on this. As far as I know Glorfindel is the only one who ever did get sent back. Why is that? Why haven't all the Elves eventually come back? Why hasn't a certain beautiful Elf Queen of Mirkwood come back????? That would be just too wonderful! Someone in your story needs his Naneth desperately. Can she please be released soon???? I think that would be cool!!  
  
eriks-lil-rocker - Well, if you have read "In the Hall." then "Hollin", and now this one you read them in the correct order. I know that my chronology gets confusing. It confuses me at times. I am glad you like my "fancy" spiders.  
  
the evil witch queen - Well, you wanted me to send the spider so away he went! The wine went and Morn Nen water.hmm..separately.or are they?? ;) About posting my pics on the bio page.well, at the bottom of the support services there is a profile picture box, which allows you to post a picture. I wish mine came out better, and they will when I acquire a scanner.  
  
Jay of Lasgalen - :) Your review certainly brightened my day. Thank you for making me begin to think more about the leash. I have to laugh at you and Jasta. So certain were you about the water in the wine! Little Yoda imitation there.heh heh. I knew that is what everyone would think, so I decided.well, you saw what I decided. Wicked me! Heehee. You are right about the children's entrance in the last chapter. It reminded me of "The King of Siam" too. I loved that part!  
  
None - Hi! I think you are right in saying that trouble just loves Legolas and his friends. They do try very hard to stay away from it, but it always finds them! LOL to you saying Ah, Valar! And your boyfriend not understanding. I have gotten strange looks from people I don't know when I say it aloud. My family is quite used to hearing it at this point.  
  
shirebound - You are actually starting to "love" Bastryn?? Yikes! LOL He isn't that lovable really. Though it really isn't his fault that he is a spider. . . just ask Brethil. :) Or don't. . . unless you want to sit all day and hear about Lend Laes Bastryn. I am glad you are enjoying my Wonderful World of Elves. You know I already find Hobbits to be the most amazing creatures and written so well by you, nin Perian mellon. (my Hobbit friend) Thank you for informing me that the leash had once belong to King Thranduil and Little Blacky. I didn't know that!! :)  
  
addicted - LOL to your "whole story of squirrel straightness." I have never thought about squirrels quite like that before. I am actually one of those strange people that buys squirrel food and sets out for the squirrels instead of trying to find ways to keep them from eating the bird food. I enjoy watching them myself.  
  
Lakergurl13 - You did spell Laerlend correctly! Kudos to you! She did sing about Glorfindel, so expect that to come up somewhere in the Glorfindel story. Someone has not forgotten what she sang or the jewelry she wanted. Should be some fun for someone to "give it" to Laerlend. Erm . . . I think you really need to try and get over your dislike of the Dwarves. Legolas liked one of them after all. Bastryn can't help that he is a spider. :( Poor little guy. As for Tavor, he is still in the land of the living. I don't think I could kill off anyone else that I like so much. :( Yes, cockroaches are ICKY! Plastic or otherwise. Palmetto bugs too, which I understand are GIANT cockroaches, just ask al or Irena. ;)  
  
IRENA - You know you love it when all heck breaks loose! That is what makes life -er-interesting. ;) And yes, they were lucky to survive as long as they did. I miss Brethil a lot too. :( Oh, well. Life is tough. At least he remained a "male" Elf 'til the end. :( Unlike some poor Prince who is now a Queen with a baby that needs his Naneth, and he has to remember her and go back from the blue forest, even though he doesn't want to remember! :( Good-bye now, before I cry again!!  
  
Princess ArWen of sMirkwood - Ah! Someone else who thought they put Morn Nen water into the wine. I guess I was being deliberately misleading! Well actually. . . I had a scenario all worked out that they did, but I changed my mind! About Legolas' movie clothes, there is always hope to see him in something a bit fancier (but I loved his clothes in the movie, too) at the wedding at the end of ROTK. We will keep our fingers crossed! LOL You want Thranduil to make Legolas drink Morn Nen water?? EEP! LOL  
  
Hildestohl - Sorry my updates are a bit on the slow side of late. I am glad you enjoy my dialog. I enjoy writing it. Sometimes they talk so quickly that I have to tell them to slow down so I can write it! You actually WANT more Brethilitis?? Come and speak to my husband who has taken to telling *me* to "shut up. You talk to much!" More Brethilitis will be forth coming. . . just for you!  
  
Seaweed - I am glad you think wee Laerlend is cute. It is much easier to handle her personality when she is about 3 or 4. Wigglies??? Nevermind. . . What? You don't like the King's wigglies?? Or perhaps you meant he King might not like them being called the wigglies?? Tell Gimli for me that he is a "Dear Dwarf" and a "Sweet Thing" too! I understand that Dwarves like dark places, living in caves as they do, but really! The cupboard??!! Tell him he is very cute when he sulks! LOL Yes, a bit of Brethil lives in you. :)  
  
Curumargul - Wow! Thanks so much! TRICKSY TRIO FOREVER! I should make that into a bumper sticker or something! :) Don't worry. I will continue to write about them until my fingers fall off. It is good to know that people are enjoying their escapades. WooHoo! (c. Celeborn)  
  
The Sadistic Cow - Great Valar! I am glad you liked King Thranduil's wigglies so much! :) I thought it was funny. My family thinks that I am nuts when I start laughing for no apparent reason, or smiling when I think of something I want to write. They just don't get it. So I am very glad that you do!  
  
PuterPatty - Orc Writer. . . Spider Writer. . . Well, when I started my stories I certainly never envisioned Orcs and Spiders becoming such a big part of them, but they have. There must be something seriously wrong with me! ;) Bastryn "sounds adorable"?? O.O Okay. . . :) =O= (four legged spider) Heehee! Sorry. LOL to yet another one who though the Morn Nen was in the wine! I guess I did a pretty good job fooling everyone! Except. . . well, I did change my thoughts on that, so I fooled myself. :)~ Collars that itch are the bane of my existence. My wedding dress had to have silk sown in around the lace collar because my neck got so irritated and turned a bright red. So I am passing some of it onto Legolas I guess. Do you realize . . . yes, I guess at the end you *did* realize that you were a bit like Brethil. Long, long, long! I loved it! Yes, al does not like these long chapters. . . she told me your was long too! Go figure. It didn't feel long to me when I read it. Of course I didn't have to look for commas and swans and slaves. LOL Poor al! I know she must have wanted to slap me after this chapter! So your long discussions with Legolas about your stories are at night?? Mine with my "gang" are in the morning while I am still laying in bed. They do have a way of telling you things "after" the fact. But you have to love them. . . Shutting up now! :)  
  
Anya - Ring of Sarcasm - ROFL You really do have it bad, don't you!?!? Haven't you ever woken up with a spider sitting on your bed?? I have. Granted that was years ago when my own arachnophobia was still in full swing. Not a pretty picture to say the least. So okay. . .perhaps a spider as a pet is NOT a good idea for you. But they are so sweet! ;) Bastryn is not ICKY! He is a nice spider. . . really! Well, maybe not *that* nice, but he is a sweetheart! Well, maybe not, but -:)  
  
Daphne - Yes, the Tricksy Trio are very well known even outside of Mirkwood. After all Thranduil does have dealings with the other people around him, and I am sure he has told some amusing tales about "those boys." :)  
  
Silvarn Vilya - *stares in shock* You reviewed?!?!?! I don't believe it! Imladris reviewed the Mirkwood story! You have not fallen behind the power curve, nin mellon, just gone off to "another world" for a time shall we say. I expect to see a story soon set in your other world, and it will be as wondrous as always!  
  
Skye - I am glad that you enjoyed Brethil's babblings about Bastryn. It is fun to work with Brethil. The Wood Elves need "efficient knowledge management?" LOL Yes, I think they do! Ah! So you are allowing to tiny spiderlings to live in your bedroom?? Wonderful! Well. . . yes, I must say that you are turning into some kind of Naneth Lhing! :) Brethil is so proud of you!  
  
Nessawen or Nassawen - Thank you so much for your reviews! They made me very happy! Why isn't Laerlend in "In the Hall??" Good question. You answered it correctly. Laerlend was invented at a later date for another story, and it wasn't until recently that I have decided to tie all my stories together in one nice neat package. I plan on going back to "In the Hall" and inserting her somewhere. Any ideas where she would fit in?  
  
amlugwen - You are welcome! You bowled me over there with that greeting last time around! You were very close about the mud monster named Mesg for now. Cliffhanger?? Was that a cliffhanger in the last chapter? I seldom write those things anymore as so many others excel in doing just that lately! Well, there was no cliffhanger in this chapter. Nice, neat and all tied in a bow. :)  
  
Noone - Someone else who thought I left it hanging last time. Hmm. . .maybe I did. :) Not this time though. I hope you didn't die waiting for this one. I write as quickly as time and my muse will permit. Hmmm. . . sounds like you are a bit afraid of catching Brethilitis! Don't worry, I won't tell you to shut up. I hear that enough myself lately, so I wouldn't do it to anyone else. :) Brethilitis can be quite fun actually! ;)  
  
al - Two chapters' worth of reviews! WooHoo! Long, long, long chapters they were, eh, nin mellon beta person??!! Yes, the slave is mine, the swan is PuterPatty's. :) Yes, those extra commas are starting to pile up once more, aren't they! Tell Viggo he is quite welcome to the Gwaur caun. Hot tub? Oh, you mean the new one you got this summer for the belly-flopping, cannon-balling prince?? ;) Yes, you did make a math mistake. 1+1+1+1=4 not 3. PuterPatty had to set me straight on that one too. Good thing she has taught math! :) I am glad you seemed to enjoy those long, long, long chapters. And what -yes, don't start with and! - what about the smiling, tight ??? Nevermind indeed. Turn the bubbles off, al and just get it over with! ;)  
  
Nadra - My goodness! You are very stubborn, aren't you?!!? Well, so am I! Glorfindel IS alive and well and living in Middle Earth in Imladris! He did not "magically appear." He was released from the Halls of Mandos when Mandos felt he had sat there long enough. LOL I can't get into this discussion now. It would take all day! You and al should get together. She finds Orlando very snoggable too! Well as of today it is only 9 - great number btw!- until TTT! WooHoo! (c. Celeborn) Excitement abounds in my house. . .at least for me! The video game is very cool, my kids have taken it over though it belongs to ME! But yes, the Trolls are a mystery! ;) Okay, expect me to come to Angband and take my beloved Glorfindel away from you! You asked for it! You should have left the Golden Flower alone!  
  
Karina - Karina! You are making me so jealous! The exhibit sounded wonderful! GRRRR!!!! Why can't it come here!? *chants Please Come To DC! Then Jasta and I could go see it together!* LOL I do wish it would get down here. . . somewhere! It is too bad they didn't allow any photos to be taken. I would have taken oodles, as I am sure you would have too! I am glad you liked Laerlend's choice of songs. I thought it was most interesting myself. :) I think Tavor will be glad to be in the Mandos Hall room at the clinic. Much better than the spider room. . . from his POV anyway. Also - I was glad to see the "Return of Leslie Greenleaf." Very very cool chapter! Awesome! Bodacious! Loved it! Shutting up! ;)  
  
Pseudonym Sylphmuse - I think the Tricksy Trio would love their small measure of popularity. Especially Tavor. Though I am sure he hopes his own Aralithus isn't too well known. Brethil on the other hand would think it hilarious if everyone knew that Tavor was scared of "ickle spiddies." Excuse me, slipped into Harry Potter mode there for a second. Oops! ;)  
  
Lassemista - Wow! You *have* been doing some research. Aralith does mean Noble Ash. I meant the tree though of course Lith means ash and dust. LOL The joke is on me! Or him, poor prince! Elvish can be quite fun. I had forgotten what some of the names had meant. Thank you for reminding me. Most of them mean "something". I try for it anyway, though at times it is rather hard to come up with something appropriate. You should be proud of yourself. Good job! Worthy of a cat face! =^-^= And yes. . .I love you! :)  
  
Katharine the Great - Two chapters' worth of reviews from you, too! :) First, you want to *marry* Tanglinna?? *blink blink* LOL Yes, you said that out loud. You have not been the first to think it, but the first to utter it so others can hear! He grumbled a bit about it, but I can tell he is rather pleased. :) Of course he has a sweeter side, how could you doubt it?? Yes, they were your squirrels. :) The snort that accompanied the statement "Little King of the Wood-Elves, indeed" sounded very Oropherion to me. O.` that is as close to a "wigglie" as I can get on this machine. g  
  
Ithilien - You want a story just about Bastryn, or one from his POV?? Hmm. . . well, yes, that sounds like a plot bunny to me. Oh, no! Not another one! ;) Mine haven't exploded as yet, and as I don't like "Icky stuff" that is a good thing! LOL Brethil does need to focus a *lot* more. Well, actually he *did* hide it in a safe place. :) That was a very nice thought about getting the tainted wine out before anyone noticed, but as you see it wasn't necessary. As to Bastryn not staying down very long, he was due to be sprinkled that night. . .by Brethil who forgot. That is why he was up and running. Glad you liked the Christmas card on my bio page. :)  
  
LATOKS - First thank you for reviewing. I was a "silent reader" myself for quite a while. I am glad that you are enjoying this, and I hope that you continue to do so. I like the dark angsty stuff, too. :) Don't we all? I write the humor to help me cope with the dark angsty stuff!  
  
AndromacheCassandra - Yes, Elrond is about to get his presents. It did take me a while to send them, didn't it??!! You want Thranduil to send the Tricksy Trio to Imladris?? Yikes! They and the twins would have way too much fun! Elrond would have to return the favor and send Elladan and Elrohir back to Mirkwood at the end of the year! ;)  
  
Still Anonymous - Mae Govannen, Still Anonymous! :) Mystery is always good! Well, yes, I would have to agree. We are both nuts! We are in such good company though, as I know several people who answer to the description of reads/writes LOTR fanfiction. My husband is more like King Thranduil in personality. He has his moments of fun and lightheartedness, but he is usually serious minded. Not me! ;) LOL to lecturing your father about the parentage of Elrond's children! My husband would be doing the wigglies if I started that! Bastryn is definitely *not* like Gwibess. He is much more like a Mirkwood spider. Poor little thing! But he is no longer going to be a problem. . . not in Mirkwood anyway! ;) It does take a lot to work up Tanglinna. He has known the royal Mirkwood family for a VERY long time now and is quite used to them and their ways. Legolas is pretty good about not panicking too much when things go wrong. I have learned over the year to control my own panic over things that go wrong. . . well, mostly. Btw - Tavor is doing quite well at Karina's mental health clinic. I suspect that she may have to add on after this story is over. I know some Imladris Elves who might need some help! ;) So. . . now that you have an account with ff.net where is your story?? :)  
  
9 days and counting! :):):):):):):):):) O-O Yes, NINE! 


	9. Chapter 9 The Beginning Of One Fine Mor...

Author's Note - The yellow daisies that Nadrach (as close as I could come, mellon nin) mentioned Glorfindel "tends in the Halls of Mandos" are for Nadra the Doubter who falls on one side of the Glorfindel issue, and I fall on the other.  
  
Chapter 9 - The Beginning Of One Fine Morning in Imladris  
  
  
  
The sun was slowly climbing in the sky, bathing Elrond's hidden vale in its pale spring light. The waterfalls glimmered, throwing rainbows of mist into the air; the stones had taken on a golden sheen that would make a Dwarf drool with avarice. Serenity pervaded the entire valley, as was only fitting for the hidden vale of a Healer Elf-lord such as Elrond.  
  
Glorfindel and Erestor stood on one of the many balconies that overlooked their home. The two were doing "morning watch" as they sipped hot minty tea and nibbled on warm biscuits filled with sweet butter and honey. Erestor breathed deeply of the fragrant air, made delectable by the rainfall of the night before. It was going to be another glorious day in Imladris.  
  
This night would be the grand celebration of Elrond's birthday, and many guests would be attending. It would be a splendid affair, with much food, drink, song, tales, and general merriment. The twins were off somewhere "planning a surprise," which of course had Elrond looking a bit worried. Erestor had looked a tad askance when the two had practically bowled him over in their haste to leave this morning.  
  
"They are old enough to know better," he had huffed, trying to hide the telltale smile that touched his lips.  
  
"Old enough to know what better?" Glorfindel had quipped.  
  
Now the two companions were standing side by side, enjoying the bright sunlight. Erestor had glanced toward the stone bridge, his grey eyes peaceful as he enjoyed the scenery.  
  
"Well, well," he said quietly with a smile. "Do you see what I see?"  
  
Glorfindel turned his head to gaze at the bridge as well. He chuckled, and then gulped down the last of the tea.  
  
"Perfect timing, of course. I would expect nothing less of Thranduil. Shall we go and meet them?"  
  
"Shouldn't we alert Lord Elrond first?" Erestor asked after swallowing his own tea.  
  
"Hmmm.no!" Glorfindel grinned and grabbed Erestor's sleeve. "We can always surprise him with this tonight. What did everyone bet on? Help me to recall. Elrohir and I both said that an eight-legged visitor would arrive -"  
  
Erestor interrupted with a chuckle of his own.  
  
"Do you really think that Thranduil would send one of those spiders?" he queried as they trotted down the stone stairway, moving in a slightly hastier manner than was his wont.  
  
"No, I was merely amusing Elrohir. . . and, of course, our wondrous Lord Elrond. Can you imagine a Mirkwood spider here in Imladris? I would as soon have an Orc."  
  
Erestor snorted, quickening his pace even more to catch up to Glorfindel.  
  
"Do you really mean that? I suppose Thranduil could send one of those. I am amazed no one has mentioned an Orc for a birthday gift."  
  
"Nay, I didn't mean it. Ah! There they are!" Glorfindel halted suddenly, causing Erestor to nearly charge into him. Glorfindel smoothed down his short, immaculate light blue tunic, and ran a hand over his golden locks. He turned and smoothed down Erestor's grey tunic, and then held him at arm's length and frowned. "You really should wear something a little brighter, mellon nin. After all, it is spring." He grinned once more and turned smartly, moving toward the Mirkwood "Bearers of the Gifts."  
  
The two Mirkwood Elves dismounted and bowed gracefully to them. Erestor noted that Glorfindel's eyes were on the sable packhorse instead of the messengers, his blue eyes filled with anticipation.  
  
"May we offer you some refreshments?" Erestor asked, glad that at least one of them could remember their manners in the midst of such "excitement."  
  
While Erestor sent servants scampering for something to offer Thranduil's Elves, Glorfindel moved to stand by the packhorse. A cloth of embroidered green silk covered what looked to be a box, and the golden Elf- lord noted that the pack baskets bulged nicely. This was nearly as much fun as his own birthday!  
  
"May I?" he asked, pointing to the cloth.  
  
The two Elves glanced at one another, their eyes bright with amusement.  
  
"Certainly, my Lord Glorfindel. Though I must warn you. . . " Nadrach grinned, green eyes sparkling, "it bites."  
  
Glorfindel's smile fell, as did his hand, which had been poised a mere leaf's length from the cloth.  
  
"Bites? Whatever do you mean?"  
  
Erestor laughed merrily.  
  
"Mayhap it is yours and Elrohir's spider, mellon nin. Just what you wanted!"  
  
Glorfindel's gaze moved to the other Imladris Elf.  
  
"I wasn't serious," the Erestor said in a low voice. He turned to confront the grinning Mirkwood Elves. "That cannot be a spider. . . Can it?"  
  
Their grins widened, and they shrugged.  
  
"We are only the Bearers of the Gifts, my lord," Baranthor answered quietly.  
  
"It IS a spider!" Erestor gasped. "He sent a spider! I do not believe it! A spider - here in Imladris!"  
  
"Nay, good Erestor. They are merely teasing us. Everyone knows that King Thranduil would never send a spider to Lord Elrond." Glorfindel shook his head in bemusement. "You nearly had me fooled, good Wood-Elves. A very clever joke, I must say. It is too bad that young Elrohir is not here to enjoy this as well, though he would be sorely disappointed when he saw that this was merely a - a - a - a SPIDER!"  
  
Erestor gasped in shock as Glorfindel dropped the cloth to the ground, a look of - and Erestor could think of no other word for it- horror on the other's handsome face. If he didn't know better, he would have said that Glorfindel was truly frightened.  
  
"It is a spider," the Counselor murmured in wonder, taking a step forward to see if the beast were indeed alive, and not some clever concoction of cloth and stuffing with button eyes. After all, these Mirkwood Elves were a strange lot. But when the crimson eyes flared open and an unearthly hiss emitted from its fanged mouth, he leapt back in surprise. "It IS a spider!"  
  
Baranthor and Nadrach exchanged glances and shrugged. These Elves of Imladris were a strange lot.  
  
"Why would King Thranduil send a spider?" Erestor continued, noting that Glorfindel was slowly backing away from the arachnid, which was glaring angrily at them and . . . speaking? Surely not!  
  
"Our liege did not send it," Baranthor said, looking mildly affronted now. "The young prince did."  
  
"The young prince? Do you mean Prince Legolas?" Erestor said, his dark brows furrowing in consternation and confusion as he stared at the two.  
  
"Yes. Our young prince volunteered to pick the gifts to send to your lord this year," Baranthor continued, raising his dark brows and wondering what would be said to this. He knew quite well why the King had told him to inform them that the choices were Prince Legolas', and the Wood Elf waited with anticipation to see the reactions. The King had been very adamant when he told them to pay close attention, as he wanted a full report of the gifts' reception when they returned at last to Mirkwood.  
  
Erestor stood, mouth slightly agape for a moment, and then he laughed.  
  
"What else did he send?" He moved to open the saddle packs, but was halted in his tracks by a shriek of rage from Bastryn.  
  
"Stay back, you wicked Elf! We will bite you and bite you! Where is Naneth Lhing? Where is he?" A small catlike mew emitted from the spider's mouth - indeed it could speak - at this last, and to Erestor's untrained eyes it looked rather dejected.  
  
"Did he say Naneth Lhing? Mother Spider? His mother isn't following you, is it? This is just a baby one, isn't it? Where is its mother?" He glanced toward the entrance to Imladris as if expecting to see a ten-foot tall version of the spider in the cage bounding ferociously across the bridge at any moment.  
  
Glorfindel made a strange noise in his throat and turned to look frantically in that direction, his hand moving to his hip where a sword might have rested had they been preparing for a battle and not a birthday.  
  
Baranthor and Nadrach stared at the gold haired Elf-lord, looks of what could only be termed disappointment on their faces, Erestor's queries all but forgotten.  
  
"Aralithus," Nadrach whispered with a snicker.  
  
"Impossible," Baranthor said with a shake of his head. "He is the great Lord Glorfindel that fought a Balrog on the cliffs of the Cristhorn. He wouldn't be afraid of a baby spider."  
  
"Well," Nadrach said in a low voice, "some say that he is not the same Glorfindel, that he merely bears the same name as that heroic one who died on those doom-haunted slopes so long ago. Some say the other one is quite dead and still resides in the Halls of Mandos taking care of the yellow daisies."  
  
"Yellow daisies? What do you mean?" Baranthor asked in confusion.  
  
Nadrach laughed, and shrugged enigmatically.  
  
"That is what some say."  
  
"But I thought -"  
  
Erestor, who had heard this whispered conversation, turned to his fellow Counselor.  
  
"Glorfindel, come now. It is merely a spider. You faced down a Balrog," he continued somewhat more loudly, "and have fought gloriously for the House of our lord for many a century. What do you fear? It is naught but a spider sent as a gift to Lord Elrond by young Prince Legolas. If the child doesn't fear it, then why should you?"  
  
Baranthor gave Nadrach an "I-told-you-so" look, but the other Wood Elf merely shrugged as if to say, "I will withhold my judgment for now."  
  
Glorfindel swallowed, and then drew himself to his full height. He had behaved in a manner not becoming in an Elf-lord of Imladris, but - he shuddered as he met the spider's eyes- it was not natural. All those legs! Balrogs only had two legs, the normal number. Anything that bore more than - than well, six legs, was just not natural, and the way its gleaming red eyes fixed on him. . . He shuddered once more, then cleared his throat.  
  
"What else did the young prince choose?" he asked, trying to regain some of his lost dignity. Suddenly his eyes brightened.  
  
"Elrohir and I won the bet!" he exclaimed. "I do not believe it. The young one will be quite thrilled."  
  
Erestor stared at him, then shook his dark head. It appeared that Glorfindel was the one who was "quite thrilled."  
  
"Yes, you have both won. But - ah! Look! What sparkles amidst that dark fur?"  
  
"A jeweled collar, my lord Erestor," Nadrach said, wondering if all the inhabitants of this place were as strange as these two. "A golden leash is packed in here as well."  
  
Erestor chuckled happily and clapped his hands in delight.  
  
"Then Lady Arwen has won as well. There are her jewels, something very sparkly and very beautiful. And look, Glorfindel! A seasonal crown of spring flowers! Elladan guessed correctly also." He grinned over at Glorfindel whose brows were knit as if he were in pain. His eyes were locked with those of the spider once more, who was staring in wonderment at his golden hair. Erestor shrugged and turned to Baranthor and Nadrach. "These are wonderful gifts. Elrond will be. . .er. . .quite surprised by them. He will be delighted, of course, as he is very fond of young Prince Legolas." ~Which is probably how his father is expecting us to react to such a gift. ~  
  
The two Wood Elves' eyes met again, then Baranthor cleared his throat.  
  
"That is not all. Here, Nadrach . Help me."  
  
The two untied a long pole from the packhorse, and slid it between the bars on Bastryn's cage. Baranthor undid the catches that held the cage in place then the two lifted the cage from the packhorse's back, lowering it to the ground.  
  
"Why do you do it that way?" Erestor asked, curious as to why they simply did not lift the cage off.  
  
"We told you. He bites."  
  
Glorfindel's eyes widened at this repeated statement, and he glanced at Erestor.  
  
"Are you certain that this is a. . . er . . a safe gift for Elrond? I mean. . .it bites!"  
  
"He isn't THAT Glorfindel," Nadrach mouthed to Baranthor, as he gazed at Glorfindel.  
  
"He is," Baranthor said, deciding to take the opposite view on the Glorfindel issue, if only for the sake of argument.  
  
The golden haired Elf-lord gazed over at them. Were they speaking of him?  
  
"I am," he said sternly. "It is just those legs! There are too many of them for comfort. Why do they need that many? It isn't natural! It isn't right! And the way it stares! What is it staring at?"  
  
Nadrach grinned.  
  
"Aralithus," he repeated with a nod. "Very bad case."  
  
"I hadn't expected that," Baranthor returned with a shake of his head. "I would have thought -"  
  
Erestor blinked, then frowned.  
  
"What else did you bring?" he asked hurriedly, moving to where Baranthor began to unpack the boxes of wine carefully. He opened the lid, and held it so Erestor could see the bottle that lay within.  
  
Elrond's chief Counselor gasped slightly, and gingerly reached out to touch the sparkling bottle filled with a rich red liquid. The fancy label caught his eye immediately, and he touched it reverently, his fingertips brushing the curl of ivy packed with it.  
  
"The Dorwinion," he murmured. "I don't believe it. I guess I win, too." He took the box bearing the bottle into his hands, staring at it in rapture.  
  
While he was admiring the bottle, a puzzled look crept over Baranthor's face, as he *knew* that King Thranduil would *never* have sent the precious Dorwinion. He wondered how this could possibly have happened, and what was *he* going to do about it?! He shook his head and moved to the other pack, pulling out the bottles of "Magic Spider Water" packed by young Brethil Bronaduion. He frowned and stared at the bottles, which they hadn't used, since the spider hadn't awakened until just this morning. . . once he had finally succumbed to the last dousing while still in Mirkwood.  
  
"Oh no," he breathed, staring at the ornate label marked with the fancy "D" of the Dorwinion brand. And the water was not clear, it was red. . . like wine. He turned to stare in confusion at Nadrach who was standing by Bastryn's cage, a strange, rather fell look on his face. Baranthor opened his mouth to get his comrade's attention when Erestor, who had closed the box and carefully replaced it in the pack basket, turned to look at him.  
  
"Another Dorwinion? Surely this cannot be? Does King Thranduil know how generous Prince Legolas has been?"  
  
~No, ~ Baranthor thought sourly, imagining all the terrible things that would happen to them when they returned to tell the King of Mirkwood that not one bottle of Dorwinion was sent to Elrond, but two! A sudden thought knifed through his mind. Was it only two? His eyes widened as he shoved the bottle into Erestor's hands, the dark haired Counselor nearly dropping it in surprise. Baranthor pulled out two more bottles of the supposedly "Magic Spider Water." They too were filled with a red liquid and bearing the label of the best vintage in Thranduil's cellars.  
  
"No, no, no," he murmured in horror.  
  
"What is it?" Erestor asked, staring at him in amazement. "More Dorwinion? Really?" He raised his brows. "Amazing. This will be a most wonderful birthday indeed!"  
  
Just then he heard a shriek, and turned to see Glorfindel -surely that most shrill sound could not have emitted from that golden throat! - staggering back, the baby spider clinging to his chest, burying its face in the long golden hair.  
  
"Naneth Lhing!" it hissed loudly. "Naneth Lhing! You have gotten so big and strong, Naneth Lhing! I knew you wouldn't leave your Lend Laes Bastryn all alone! "  
  
********************************  
  
  
  
At that same moment in Mirkwood Forest, the very loud, very distressed voice of their youngest prince could be heard crying,  
  
"BRETHIL! YOU DID WHAT?!"  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Note - If you are a Trekkie as well as a LOTR fan, as I am, go and check out Karina's crossover story: Elves in Space http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=951741 It is AWESOME!  
  
Also, THANK YOU to everyone who has added me to their favorites list! I am stunned and awed by it! You humble me! Thanks again! :)  
  
BIG THANK YOU TO AL, MY BETA. I couldn't do it without you, mellon nin!  
  
Response to Reviewers  
  
Katharine the Great - Glad you enjoyed that last chapter. And well, I think Thranduil would much rather endure his "kingly/fatherly embarrassment" that he suffers under my hand, than what you have in store for him in "The Jade King." Two entirely different things! Yes, you are wicked! Tanglinna was pleased by the marriage proposal, and well, I think if we were all REALLY that stuck on the Elves we crave we would all be carted off by the men in white jackets. *Looks out the window to see if there are any suspicious people in white jackets in her yard* I don't throw cabbages either. I have drooled a few too many times over OC Elves myself for that. Thank you for the new shrine! :)  
  
Mercredi - I liked you idea that Thranduil took the kids into the dinners to keep the guests off guard for political maneuverings. Very clever! You would be caught off guard by those sweet young things! About the gifts. . . well, you can see there is going to be some confusion in Imladris as well. There already is and Elrond hasn't even seen them yet! So welcome to the Confusion Club sponsored by the Tricksy Trio. ;)  
  
PuterPatty - PP, I think you just love all Elves period. Regardless of age, hair color, or phobias. Yes, plot bunnies have a way of multiplying immediately after birth. Rather like fleas, they are born pregnant. I have entirely too many, and I am trying to get the three major plot bunny stories finished, so the others can have their time in the sun, but as you know they don't always wait their turn. As to Brethil's denseness over Legolas' gestures, well, I admit he got that from me too. I am the WORST at figuring out what people want when they start making motions at me about something. I am highly embarrassed about it, but there it is. Yes, I sometimes put too much of ME into them. Sorry about the angst, but it exists in my Universe as well. Guess you don't want to hear about Glaurhunant, Brethil's Naneth then, do you? :( As to mental images, they are next to impossible to erase, so watch what you read! ;) I am sorry that your muse Legoals is such a pain. Most muses are. But you are doing very well with him I think.  
  
Jay of Lasgalen - I am glad that I caught you off guard. That always cheers me when I feel I am being entirely too predictable. Occasionally I have to throw you guys a curve ball and surprise you. On occasion I have even surprised myself. ;)  
  
JastaElf - As I told Jay, I have to have a few things shoved up my sleeves that no one can guess ahead of time. Life is more fun with good surprises. Note that I said "GOOD" surprises. :) Legolas will have to eat a few of his words, but that is all part of the fun. Elrond will get his prezzies soon. I promise. . . or not. No more promises! ;)  
  
addicted - Greetings Fellow Squirrel Friend! Chipmunks, huh? Never seen any in my yard! ;)  
  
Anya - The Ring of Sarcasm - Well, seeing your countdown to TTT made me realize HOW LONG THIS CHAPTER HAS TAKEN ME! YIKES! Okay, now that that is out of the way. . . You wouldn't like a spider for a birthday present?? Why ever not?! ;) Seems like someone in Rivendell agrees with you! So you think it would be an offense?! Really!? Remind me never to send you a spider! ;)  
  
Nessawen - Well, I have inserted something about Laerlend into "In the Hall." Needless to say she was away. ;) Elrond's reaction is coming up soon. I am so glad you "love, love, love this!  
  
shirebound - You do have a wicked sense of humor, don't you? It is a good thing that Elrond doesn't think that way. And yes, Frodo does deserve better than a "revenge" companion. It was a wild evening. Now the wildness moves to Rivendell.  
  
Phoenix Flight - I hope Elrond will *like* his gift! LOL We shall see.  
  
erunyauve - I have to laugh at your wondering just "what will a Balrog- slayer do with a Mirkwood baby spider running around loose at Imladris." We are going to find out! Let me say it now: "Poor Glorfindel!" Bastryn is definitely not as tame as Gwibess, they are two very different spiders! Do you really think they should tell the twins about the spider?? ;)  
  
haz2080 - Legolas is definitely in for a surprise later in life concerning Dwarves and many things! Never say never!  
  
Seaweed - First tell Gimli that he is definitely CUTE, and now everyone knows it, so he had better get used to the idea. Just watch out for all those fangurls he will have now that they see how cute and funny he is after watching TTT. Sorry, Gimli, old chum! You have fans now! So you miss Bastryn, do you? Not you, Gimli, Seaweed! Well, he has gone to a good home and found someone to bond with. ;) I am enjoying Gimli's modern language, and I am not offended in the least by his calling Legolas a "attention-seeking confounded Elf called Greenleaf." I think Legolas just naturally attracts attention. He is an Elf you know. And I know that Gimli would have to stand on a box to get the same attention since no one can see him otherwise, but.;) Sorry! You know I love you dearly, sweet Gimmikins! Also Middle Earthian spellings are good!  
  
Laura - Hi, Laura!. . . Yes, Brethil, it is THAT Laura. . . *TreeHugger sighs and moves out of the chair so Brethil can sit down* Mae Govannen, Laura! You really wanted to talk to me again? I am so flattered! It is nice to have a loyal fan like you! Wasn't that just horrible that they made me send my Lend Laes Bastryn to Imladris? We could just as easily have caught another spider, but no! They had to send Bastryn! But and this is just wonderful - ! What, Tree? I am not supposed to tell that part? Why not? It will happen soon won't it? It won't? Oh. But I am sure Laura won't tell anyone. What do you mean *I* am not supposed to tell anyone? I was merely going to say that B-! *TreeHugger clamps her hand over Brethil's mouth and points emphatically at the couch.* Bye, Laura. Thank you for being my #1 fan. *Brethil moves rather dejectedly to the couch, snuggling the stuffed Bastryn doll that resides on the scanner* Thank you for the nice review, Laura.  
  
Noone - I hope you survived once again until this one arrived. First I can't believe that you know anyone who doesn't like LOTR fanfics! ;) LOL I know people who don't know what LOTR is at all! :( I am glad you enjoyed that last chapter, and thanks for pointing our some of your fave parts. They were some of mine as well! Hope you enjoyed this one too!  
  
Songbreeze the Omnipresent - Thank you, thank you for reviewing! I shall indeed carry on, carry on! :)  
  
Karina - So your cat's nickname is Little Blacky? Cool! I love your proverb. It could indeed be an apt motto for my royal family. I am glad you liked Laerlend's necklace as it is making an appearance in my other story, and she is not too happy about that at all! ;) How are Aralith and Tavor faring in your clinic? It looks like they might have company soon! ;) But Karina. . . WHAT DID YOU DO TO LESLIE?!?!!?!?!?!! I can't believe you left it there! Unbelievable!  
  
Daphne - Well, the wait is almost over. Elrond's reaction to his gifts is next chapter. I really mean it! I do I do!  
  
Nadra - Well, nin mellon. Looks like you became a character in this chapter. So the argument over the Glorfindel issue is over, is it?? Good. I win! :) LOL That is an argument that is continuous in the Tolkien Universe I suppose. So you find TTT game addicting? I only got to play it through Aragorn taking on the Nazgul (I got an EXCELLENT score on that one by the way) before my son took it over, and he hasn't finished it yet. *pout* So you don't want to argue over the Christmas versus Yuletide versus Chanukah versus Kwanzaa etc?? Good, I don't either. I don't think I shall have any problems getting past Dear Bob, Sweet Dave and his buds, or that cutie Orc Georgie! I love Orcs, you know and other evil things and such like. They won't bother me at all! :)  
  
Pseudonym Sylphmuse - Well, there is no sequel, just a continuation. I will carry this through to the end - whatever that end might be. You seem to have summed up my characters in your review quite well! :) It would be fun to see how they would entertain the Dwarves that came to call much later. Sounds like a story to me! ;)  
  
amlugwen - So I was too mean to Aralith, embarrassing him by making his leap onto his chair because of a spider? Okay, maybe that was a tad mean. Poor Prince Aralith. ;) I hope the gifts will cause someone some joy. They haven't exactly thrilled Glorfindel yet.  
  
Angaloth - You don't need to apologize for computer problems. I have had a few too many of those lately myself! I am glad you like the developments with Laerlend and her future problem. . . I wouldn't consider him a problem, but I am not she. She can throw him to me any day! There will be some more of Brethil's history coming at some point. . . yes, I can still write angst. Be prepared. ;)  
  
the evil witch queen - Your pictures sound very cool to me and I was LOL as I was reading about them! Havoc will be wreaked, fear not!  
  
Lassemista - Thanks for the bunny! It is very cute! I enjoy the faces you can make with these machines. And thanks for reviewing, too!  
  
Skye - Brethil says you are quite welcome, and you should just read out loud in bed, that way you are not technically reading a bedtime story to them, but it works out just the same. You are in bed and you are reading a story. See? Never mind! ;) I have to admit I laughed when I read about Arwen trying to kiss Bastryn. Hmm. . . we shall see! ;)  
  
Still Anonymous - Well, have I missed your story? I know my alerts don't work properly any more, so I may have. You don't need to tell me about writers' block. Suffered too long from that myself. *looks guilty* And about things being only another page or two. . . well, that could mean 10- 15 more pages! ;) I can be serious minded and am writing some angsty stuff right now in my spare time. *chokes with laughter over the thought of spare time that doesn't exist* At Christmas I was asked to explain some of the finer points of LOTR to my husband's uncle and his grandson. Uh oh! Talk about "don't get me started!" LOL I went into full "tell the entire history of Middle Earth", and by the time I was done they both looked slightly dazed. I guess they won't ask me again. ;) I see you were surprised by the absence of the water at the dinner table last chapter. That was my intent, though I admit to swaying back and forth for a time. Your review has made me laugh quite a bit, and I am glad you are enjoying this, but I see my response is getting long and with Brethil sitting here at my side, well, I will be shutting up now!  
  
annakas - What is a quiet night? No, Legolas can't live one quiet night, not here anyway.  
  
sirithiliel - Well, the gifts have arrived, but Elrond hasn't seen them. That is the next chapter. Hope you liked his counselors' reactions. ;)  
  
Silvarn Vilya - Remind you never to play a prank as you immediately play one. Messing with Tanglinna is not a Good Thing. ;) You should be glad that you run very fast, mellon nin. Water balloons again! LOL How is your book coming along? I haven't talked to you in Ages! :(  
  
Ithilien - I hope you have a bit more free time now that the holidays have passed. I have finally managed to write something in my spare time. I am glad you liked the last chapter. It was fun to write. I thought I would let Thranduil play the mellow guy for once, and well, with the Dorwinion they will all be feeling mellow, and the pre-dinner show was very entertaining for the guests. ;) What more could they want? Negotiations would probably go rather smoothly after all this!  
  
Tinni - I am so sorry! I am so slow! I won't do it again! I promise. . .well, every time I promise that it my postings seem to get farther apart, so I don't promise. ;)  
  
long under tree - Mellon nin! I have missed you! Very long time no see! First, Laerlend didn't exist in my world until AFTER I had written Hollin and everything that came before - unfortunately. I have written in a few lines in Hollin to address the problem, as well as "In the Hall." Laerlend was born to fill the request for a Glorfindel romance with Legolas' sister that I am writing for Artanis' birthday present. Since all my stories are continuations of one another, I need to insert her. She is now just as real as the rest of my OC's. Somewhat more irritating, but what can I say? ;) It looks like Glorfindel and the twin LOL won the bet. Elrohir is the twin. But I think Glorfindel would like to reconsider just about now. :)  
  
Lirenel - Laerlend - I think I have confused several people by her rather sudden presence- was created for "Bells of Silver," a story I am writing about Glorfindel and Laerlend. She was a request by a friend, so I obliged her. She did come into my universe after I had written "In the Hall" and "Hollin," so that is why she didn't appear in either of those. She does now have a mention in both. Sorry to confuse you! I am glad you are enjoying this!  
  
poohsticksbridge - You sound like me. I love the Tricksy Trio, but MAN! If I were their babysitter I would freak out! Don't get me wrong, I love kids, even have a couple of my own, but Valar preserve us! :) You would like a story from Tanglinna's POV about the, er- lively shall we say? - hell raisers he has known? Okay. It goes on the plot bunny list! I have been thinking about something like that, though it has just been tickling at the edges of my mind, and been ignored for the most part. Erm, I have a question. How did you guess that the mighty Balrog Slayer had a touch of Aralithus? Did you pick it up earlier in the third chapter (I believe) when I made what I thought was a subtle hint about it? If so - Kudos to you!! :) If not - WOW! You are a mind reader!! :)Don't worry. The Tricksy Trio's part in this tale is far from over.  
  
sound of the skies - I am glad that you are enjoying this silly tale I am writing! Thanks for putting me on your favorites! I hope you have been to see TTT by now! I have been 3 times, not nearly enough, but I will go by myself now that I have taken everyone else that would go with me. Where did I get the Elvish? Well, I use a Sindarin dictionary, and a download on verb conjugation. I wish I had an endless knowledge of it! It would be much easier than pouring over my dictionary and growling when the word I want doesn't exist in Sindarin! ;) Hope your New Year has been good so far!  
  
Lindon - I am SO glad that you like my original characters! *happy dance* I am quite in love with them, (horribly conceited and I apologize), and it thrills me when someone else enjoys them, too. Wow! Your reviews were so nice, that they still make me smile when I read them! So you don't think you'll be able to squish any more spiders? I don't any more. I catch them and put them out. *rolls her eyes* I am afraid that I have become a Naneth Lhing myself! And yes! You are right, everyone wins in Imladris this year!  
  
IRENA - The alerts are half fried, I believe, as I have missed several things as well. At least you won't get to far behind, since I am SO VERY SLOW lately. :( The reception of the gifts got split in half, since I thought this chapter was long enough, and rather overdue. So the second reception is still forthcoming. I am slow.  
  
Hypy - Lots of people are missing things! Author alerts only work part of the time lately. I will try not to be so SLOW again. Glad you are enjoying!  
  
Kaimelieamin - You read this at the Trees Remembered? Cool! Thanks for telling me that too! The end? You want to see the end?? LOL Know what? *I* haven't even seen the end yet! ;)  
  
Invader Iggle - Thanks for putting me on your favorites! It makes me SO very happy when people laugh at my stories! Makes my days bright! Thank you for laughing!  
  
Lutris - Bastryn was quite thrilled to be called a "kawaii spider!" He sends you spider kisses for that! I am glad that you are finding this hilarious and I will try not to make you wait so long for the next update!  
  
Venyatuime - Thank you for that really grand review! I am really pleased that you liked the whole thing with "Lord Tauron." That was one chapter I was worried about, so I am always glad to see it mentioned. Crying with laughter! *huge smile* Thanks so much for laughing and crying! Love it!  
  
OverCastDay - OH NO! You've had to babysit for children like the Tricksy Trio??!! You must be a very strong, wondrous person to put up with it! I used to babysit, but I don't remember any of the kids being quite like them. . . true, I spent most of my time playing *with* them, and not just watching them, so perhaps I was getting into those things with them. . . hmm . . . ;)  
  
OH NO! I apologize for the responses being as long as the chapter! ;) 


	10. Chapter 10 In Which The King Is Highly ...

Chapter 10 - In Which The King Is Highly Amused  
  
  
  
Prince Legolas stared at the pattern of the tile on the floor just ahead of him, forcing his mind to concentrate on the varied shades of green and blue, the deft curl of the leaf, the veins threading through it.  
  
~An oak leaf, ~ he thought as his mind focused on the slight hint of gold blossoming about its edges. ~Such a nice color, gold. Green is nice too - soothing and peaceful. So is blue. ~  
  
His eyes shifted from the tile to his own booted foot. He noted that it was dusty, and that the right toe was looking a bit worn. His laces were looking slightly crooked as well. He should retie them; yes, that is what he should do, anything to keep his mind from what was coming. He bent swiftly to one knee, noting how cool the floor was where his bare knee poked through the tear in his leggings. He sighed. He should have been more careful scrambling down from the tree house, now he would have to have them fixed. He should probably do that next. He unlaced the boots carefully, pulling on the laces to loosen them and then make them perfectly even before retying them. He had just started on his second boot when he heard near silent footfalls in the hall, and his eyes widened when he realized that it was not one set of feet, but two.  
  
The quiet murmur of voices made him flinch slightly, and he hastily tied the laces, now making them worse than they had been before. He stood and turned toward the doorway, his brows furrowed with worry as he tried to set his thoughts in order. There had to be a good way to explain this; after all, Tavor had assured him that there was. For some reason he wasn't convinced of this. If there was such a good explanation then why wasn't Tavor here telling them? Actually it should be Brethil since this was entirely his fault! But no, sending Brethil to relate anything was not a good idea. Legolas sighed, and touched slim fingers to his temples in an unknowing imitation of his esteemed adar. It was hard to be the prince at times.  
  
"Little Greenleaf! How are you, nin ion?" Thranduil's voice was so filled with pleasant surprise at seeing his son at this time of the day when he was normally off scampering about with his friends or practicing his archery, that Legolas felt even worse.  
  
"I am well, Ada," he murmured, his eyes sliding to Tanglinna, who raised one silver eyebrow suspiciously. ~He knows! ~ he thought, feeling his heart quake slightly. ~Why does he always seem to know what has happened? ~ The words "Lord Tauron" flitted through his mind, and he shuddered, trying to tear his eyes away from the Master Archer.  
  
Both the adults were dressed in what Legolas had come to call "the twin archers" outfits. They wore tight fighting breeches and shirts in shades of brown, with soft short tunics of butter colored leather belted at their waists. Bracers adorned their forearms, and the long hair was pulled back in long loose braids so it wouldn't interfere with their shooting. Legolas knew his ada donned this particular outfit, a personal favorite of the Master Archer, only when he wished to irritate Tanglinna, who declared that if he had wanted a twin his mother would have given him one when he was born. Thranduil insisted on wearing it occasionally when the two decided to practice together, which wasn't often, so it was a treat for them both, even if Tanglinna didn't appreciate the "twin" outfits. Thranduil would have someone camp out near Tanglinna's room waiting for the archer to emerge then run to tell the king if he emerged wearing this particular clothing.  
  
Legolas was also aware of the "competition" that this event held. Thranduil would declare that he had out shot the Master Archer, and that Tanglinna just wouldn't admit it. To this the stern archer would say, "If you ever outshoot me, I will be glad to admit it. It just hasn't happened as of yet. I suppose the day will come eventually . . . when Orcs sprout wings and fly about singing love songs."  
  
"What is wrong, Little Greenleaf?" Thranduil asked, gazing down at his son with a look of concern. "Did you and Tavor have another fight?"  
  
"No, Ada. It is not that," Legolas murmured, wishing it had been something so simple and so easily fixed. His foot snaked out to trace the pattern of the oak leaf tile once again.  
  
"Then what is it? Not another spider, I hope!"  
  
"No, Ada. It is not that either."  
  
Thranduil and Tanglinna exchanged knowing glances. Thranduil suppressed a sigh.  
  
"What have you done now-"  
  
"Little Greenleaf?" Tanglinna finished for him with a wicked grin.  
  
Thranduil turned to glare at the Master Archer, who merely raised one brow.  
  
" *I* haven't done anything, Ada," the youth began, looking up imploringly, his blue eyes filled with worry. Where was he to start? Which of the things that he had to tell would get the better reaction? He nearly choked as he thought this. Better reaction? The reactions would range from horrible to devastating. ~Very well, ~ he thought, his brows furrowed in agony, ~which one would be only horrible? ~  
  
While he was thinking feverishly over the ways he could say what had to be said, Thranduil sighed softly and glanced at Tanglinna.  
  
"It must be very bad," the archer murmured, shaking his silver head. "He has usually figured out what will get him in the least amount of trouble before he seeks you out. This does not look good."  
  
"No, it doesn't," Thranduil agreed, studying his son's bent head. "Legolas, you should just say whatever it is you need to say and be done with it."  
  
Legolas grimaced and drew a deep breath.  
  
"It is ALL Brethil's fault," he began in a loud voice that startled even him.  
  
"Brethil's fault?" Thranduil narrowed his eyes. "Didn't you say that it wasn't another spider?"  
  
"Yes, I did. It isn't a spider."  
  
Silence fell once more as Legolas stared at the floor hoping that a revelation would be forthcoming from the oak leaf tile.  
  
Thranduil glanced at Tanglinna once more, watching him as he shrugged and folded his arms over his chest to wait.  
  
"What did Brethil do, nin ion? It can't be that bad. Surely you didn't have a fight with him?"  
  
"That one goes out of his way to avoid a fight," Tanglinna murmured with a snort.  
  
"No, we weren't fighting. It's . . . it's," Legolas nearly groaned aloud as he grasped his temples once more. "It's about the wine we sent," he finally managed, looking up to see what storm of emotions that would elicit.  
  
"What about it? You didn't send that atrocious stuff from Lebennin, did you? Even I wouldn't send that," Thranduil said with a chuckle. He glanced at the Master Archer, who merely raised one brow skeptically. "Well, I wouldn't," the king muttered, looking away.  
  
"Yes, you would," Tanglinna murmured under his breath, turning away as Thranduil's head swung back to him.  
  
"No. . . we didn't send the Lebennin," Legolas hedged, his toe skimming over the oak leaf.  
  
Thranduil glanced away from the Master Archer and sighed again.  
  
"Legolas, what is it that you don't want to tell me? What wine did you send? Was it more of the Combe? That is a nice wine."  
  
Legolas grimaced and shook his head.  
  
"It's not just the wine, Ada," he murmured, thinking about what Brethil had done 'because it looked so nice.' He felt a moment of panic as he imagined what his ada's reaction would be when he heard *what* wine had been sent.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
Legolas drew a deep breath.  
  
"Do you remember the Magic Spider Water?" he said tremulously.  
  
"Magic Spider Water? You mean the Morn Nen water you sent for Bastryn?"  
  
"Yes, that water. Well, you see. . . we usually. . . keep it in plain bottles marked with M and an N, you know, for Morn Nen."  
  
Thranduil nodded, still gazing steadily down at his son.  
  
"Well, Brethil . . . he thought. . . well, he thought that it would look nicer in a fancier bottle, since it was going to Lord Elrond."  
  
Tanglinna smiled, laughing slightly.  
  
"Yes, he would think that. I believe he is somewhat in awe of Lord Elrond. After all, he is one of the wisest elves on all of Ennor, and the most famous healer, too. And a great warrior. He is even-"  
  
Thranduil turned to look at him, one golden brow aloft.  
  
Tanglinna shrugged, and smiled mischievously before turning back to the prince.  
  
Legolas swallowed again, noting that his laces were rather sloppy, and wondering if his ada would let him leave to go and attend to them.  
  
"He. . . he put it in some . . . fancy bottles."  
  
"Yes? That was very kind of him."  
  
"He put it in . . . in wine bottles."  
  
"Yes, there would be plenty of those lying around that haven't-"  
  
"Been sent back yet," Tanglinna said, another smile tugging at his lips.  
  
Thranduil turned to glare at him.  
  
"You wanted a twin, did you not?" Tanglinna said, totally unperturbed by the scathing look leveled at him.  
  
Legolas bit his lower lip, not even aware of what was transpiring between the two adults, and decided that he had to tell his ada everything. At least then the waiting for judgment would be over, since it would be falling fully on him. ~Judgment, ~ he thought glumly. He glanced up and said softly, "Ada, I think you had better go and get Celeb Baud."  
  
Thranduil raised both brows at this statement, completely forgetting Tanglinna. He wondered why Little Greenleaf would even mention the beaten silver circlet that was only worn when Thranduil was particularly upset by something. The sight of the simple flowing circlet aroused fear in the hearts of all who saw it resting on the elf king's noble brow.  
  
"I am certain that it cannot be that bad, Little Greenleaf," he reassured the child, moving to place a warm hand on his son's shoulder and squeezing gently.  
  
Legolas bit at his lower lip wishing he could feel that way. He swallowed miserably, and knit his brows, his gaze still upon the floor.  
  
"It IS that bad, Ada," he whispered, more to himself than his sire. He took a deep breath and blurted out, "Oh, Ada! He put the Morn Nen water in the wine!" Legolas clamped his hands over his eyes, grimacing.  
  
Thranduil stared at him, his mouth slightly agape. Surely he hadn't heard Legolas correctly?  
  
"What do you mean "in the wine," Little Greenleaf?" he asked, his eyes moving to Tanglinna who was frowning slightly.  
  
Legolas kept his hands firmly over his eyes as he answered "Brethil, mixed the Morn Nen water into the wine."  
  
Tanglinna actually gasped in surprise, his eyes flying from Legolas to Thranduil. The archer stared at the king, whose brows were raised, not in surprise or in anger, but in what Tanglinna thought looked like speculation. He frowned once more, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Your Majesty," he said, "did you hear what he just said? He said that the wine that was sent to Lord Elrond had -"  
  
"Yes, I heard him, gwanuig nin (my twin)," Thranduil answered, his eyes sparkling. "So the Morn Nen water is *in* Elrond's wine . . . ." A wolfish grin graced his lips, and he laughed suddenly.  
  
Legolas dropped his hands to stare at him in disbelief. The child's gaze then moved to Tanglinna, who looked as stunned by this reaction as Legolas felt.  
  
"Your Majesty, I do not think -"  
  
Thranduil continued to laugh in delight, shaking his golden head.  
  
Tanglinna looked down at the prince, then back at the king. He pursed his lips slightly before trying again.  
  
"King Thranduil, I-"  
  
"I wish I were in Imladris to see this!" Thranduil chortled, patting Legolas on the head. "I truly wish I were."  
  
"But Ada-"  
  
"But your Majesty-"  
  
"But nothing. This is delightful. Well done, Little Greenleaf."  
  
Legolas stared at his father, wondering if he had taken leave of his senses.  
  
"But Ada, I didn't mean to put the water in the wine. Brethil just thought-"  
  
"Remind me to thank him, Tanglinna," Thranduil said. He smiled down at Legolas, still chuckling slightly. "Is this what you thought was deserving of Celeb Baud, nin ion?"  
  
Legolas frowned, gnawing at his bottom lip.  
  
"Well, yes . . . no . . . at least, that is part of it."  
  
Thranduil laughed once more.  
  
"Well, then what is the rest of it? Never fear, little one, I am enjoying this entirely too much to punish any other misdemeanors you have committed."  
  
Legolas was torn between bewildered relief at his sire's reaction and the guilt that he felt for sending the tainted wine to Elrond.  
  
"Your Majesty," Tanglinna interrupted, touching Thranduil's arm. "Do you know what will happen to Lord Elrond if he drinks that wine?"  
  
"Of course, I do," Thranduil answered with another grin. "But he won't remember what happens! Oh, I wish I were there to see it! This will be the most 'forgettable' birthday he will ever have!" He laughed again at his own words.  
  
Tanglinna frowned down at Legolas, and the elfling shrugged apologetically, still not certain what to make of this most unexpected turn of events.  
  
"You have no idea what might happen when it is mixed in the wine," Tanglinna began, only to be silenced by a wave of Thranduil's hand.  
  
"Never fear, I shall send word." He paused, his eyes gleaming with an inspiration. "Or perhaps I should ride to Imladris myself? Celebross is more than capable of taking care of affairs whilst I am gone, if he can manage to stop flirting with that girl. What is her name again?"  
  
"Mirithil," Tanglinna answered in a low voice, still frowning.  
  
"Ah, yes. Pretty name. You will be here to keep his mind on the business at hand, and not on . . .erm . . . well, yes, I think you understand me, Tanglinna."  
  
"Your Majesty," Tanglinna tried once more, "I do not think -"  
  
"Gwanuig nin," Thranduil said with a wink at Legolas, who looked thoroughly perplexed by this turn of events, "I don't care what you think at this moment. I ride for Imladris at first light. Where is Aralith? It is time he saw something of the world. He may ride with me. Assign an escort for us, Tanglinna, right away. I am going to go and prepare a few things for the journey. I may even have to take a bottle of Dorwinion just to commiserate with him." He smiled, looking quite pleased with his impromptu plans.  
  
Legolas made a small squeak at the mention of the Dorwinion, but only Tanglinna noticed. The silver haired archer had a sudden feeling that this would not be the last he heard of the Dorwinion. After that big night of entertaining there had been only 4 bottles left in Thranduil's cellars. Surely the younglings hadn't sent one of those last few bottles?  
  
"Well, go on. Get to it, Tanglinna," Thranduil said cheerfully. "And Legolas, I will make your most sincere apologies to Lord Elrond about this . . . this mix-up with the wine."  
  
Now was the time to tell his ada about the rest of what had happened, but Thranduil was in such a delightful mood that he feared to disrupt it.  
  
"Thank you, Ada," he murmured, gazing once more at the oak leaf tile. Of course, Thranduil would be very far away, all the way in Imladris, when he found that out. Yes, perhaps that would be for the best. He wouldn't dare say anything in front of Elrond, especially when the elf lord was being. . . forgetful. "Have a nice trip."  
  
Tanglinna gazed down on the youngling rather like a hawk considering a tasty dove.  
  
"Why don't you come with me, nin caun?" he said. "You can help me find your brother, and tell him of this unexpected trip."  
  
Legolas stared up at his ada, whose eyes were still gleaming in delight. He swallowed and, nodding morosely, followed after the Master Archer.  
  
When they had gone down several corridors, taking the "long way" to the family quarters to find Aralith, Tanglinna suddenly stopped, folding his arms over his chest and staring down at the young prince.  
  
"I believe you have something else to say, do you not?" he said abruptly.  
  
Legolas gazed over at the wall, his eyes caught by the mural painted there. It was a picture of Emyn Duir, the Mountains of Mirkwood. They rose above the fir trees, majestic and beautiful, with eagles flying in the skies above. This was where his grandfather Oropher had made his realm. Maybe he should go and visit it. . . very soon.  
  
"Nin caun, what wine did you send? *Please* tell me it wasn't one of the Dorwinions."  
  
Legolas looked up in surprise at the rather pleading tone in Tanglinna's voice.  
  
"It. . . it wasn't *one* of the Dorwinions," he answered, his fingers knotting around his braid.  
  
"That is good to hear," Tanglinna said with a smile. "You had me rather worried for a moment. Come along, let us see where Aralith is hiding now. He was rather ecstatic that your little spider was sent away. In fact he said-" Tanglinna had started down the hallway, but realized that Legolas was not following. He halted, and turned to look back at the prince. "What is it, nin caun?"  
  
Legolas gazed up at him, the blue eyes more troubled than Tanglinna had ever seen them.  
  
"It. . . it wasn't *one* of the Dorwinion, Master Tanglinna," he said, grimacing. "It was. . . it was four of them!"  
  
In all his years Legolas had never seen Tanglinna look so stricken.  
  
"Four? Four?!" The silver eyes widened, and he actually gasped in shock. "That cannot be! Nin caun, please tell me that you are playing at one of your jokes. Please, tell me that!"  
  
"I am not! I wish I were. I am so sorry, but Brethil took four bottles of Dorwinion and sent them. They were the fanciest, and he thought they looked the nicest."  
  
The Master Archer of Mirkwood groaned, and glanced fearfully down the hall.  
  
"You had better go and find your brother, nin caun. I . . . I have things that must be taken care of immediately." And with that he turned and hurried down the hallway, leaving Legolas standing alone, a stunned expression on his face.  
  
Legolas sighed heavily and continued on to Aralith's room wondering what Tanglinna was going to do. He knew his ada would not be happy when he learned about the Dorwinion being sent to Elrond, but then a thought struck him. What if his ada accidentally drank some of Lord Elrond's Dorwinion and forgot this had happened? Was there some way that he could contrive to make that happen?  
  
~Yes! ~ he thought with a thrill of excitement. He could send a note to the twins. They would surely help him with this, wouldn't they? Of course they would, he had sent them a really good spider after all. . . well, perhaps not *that* good. They owed him something. He grinned, feeling elated with this plan. He would just send the note with Aralith, telling his brother that it contained special instructions about Bastryn so he wouldn't feel the need to look at it. His smile widened, and he flew down the corridor to find his brother. He let out a whoop of joy, leaping into the air. He always came up with some way to fix things. Everything would be just fine now. What could possibly go wrong?  
  
TBC  
  
A big THANK YOU to my beta, al! Thank you for your patience in putting up with me, and my wayward commas, and I know there were many in this chapter. Please forgive me! Aralith said to say he does not know why you called him sweet and sticky in your review of Chapter 8. =O.O= *koff koff* And who has more than their knees showing?? ;)  
  
Sorry no responses this time. This chapter is overdue (I am very slow), and Ff.net is going bye-bye for the weekend. My apologies to you all for not responding individually. 


	11. Chapter 11 The Beginning of One Not So ...

To recap what has gone on before (since the author is so incredibly slow of late, for which I humbly apologize), let me just say that Burnout is a horrible thing! The story thus far: Prince Legolas volunteered to pick a birthday present for Lord Elrond, mainly to get out of trouble for harboring a baby spider he has named Bastryn. After much searching, the Tricksy Trio decide to send Bastryn, whom they have unsuccessfully tried to tame. They have dosed the spider with water from the Morn Nen, so he sleeps quite a lot. They also decide to send a bottle of wine from King Thranduil's cellar, and Legolas leaves Brethil and Tavor to choose one. During a dinner at the palace there is a mix up, and the three young elves think that the Morn Nen water has been mixed with the wine about to be served. Much spider chasing ensues, after which we find out that the wine was not tainted. The next day the wine and Bastryn head for Imladris. When the Gift Bearers from Mirkwood arrive, they are astounded that the wine sent is none other than the famed Dorwinion, which they know Thranduil would never have allowed to be sent. Then indeed their surprise increases tenfold when they find that it is not *one* bottle that was sent, but four. That leaves no Morn Nen water for Bastryn. Bastryn has decided that Lord Glorfindel is his "Naneth Lhing" all grown up, and literally attached himself to him. Back in Mirkwood, Legolas has managed to tell his father what he has found out: Brethil put the Morn Nen water in the wine they sent. He does not tell his father that it is the Dorwinion, though Tanglinna comes to learn this later from the young prince, which frightens the usually unflappable Master Archer greatly. Thranduil decides to journey to Imladris himself, quite delighted by all of this. His middle son Aralith will accompany him.  
  
Big huge thanks to al, my beta! Thank you for being so patient with me and my errors! I am glad they were not so numerous this time!! :)  
  
Chapter 11 - The Beginning of One Not So Fine Morning in Imladris  
  
Celebrian was pouring tea into delicate cups painted with bright floral designs, a birthday gift years ago from Arwen. She smiled over at her husband, who was buttering pieces of bread baked with plump raisins and cinnamon. He placed one slice on her plate before taking one for himself and plying the elegant little knife once more. Celebrian sat down opposite him, waiting for the inevitable. She felt another smile touch her lips as he raised the butter knife from the bread to his mouth.  
  
"Elrond!" she said in a reproving voice, schooling her fair features to mock outrage.  
  
He looked up at her, sliding the knife from between his lips. He glanced at it with a feeling of guilt, and then lay it down on his own plate decorously. His lips twitched slightly, and he cleared his throat.  
  
"I guess there are some things that one never outgrows," he said wryly, taking a sip of hot tea from his cup.  
  
"It is a good thing that my naneth isn't here," Celebrian said, raising one delicate brow. "You know how she frowns upon bad table manners."  
  
Elrond snorted slightly.  
  
"Yes, a good thing," he agreed, then grinned over at her, stuffing an over large piece of bread into his mouth.  
  
She laughed happily, gazing at her husband in adoration. Their eyes met for a moment, and Elrond suddenly stood, leaning across the small table to kiss her. Celebrian burst into giggles as he sat down once more.  
  
"Elrond! Your hair!"  
  
The lord of Imladris gazed down at his trailing side locks, and noted with mild dismay that the end of one was drenched with tea.  
  
"It is a *very* good thing that your mother isn't here," he remarked dryly, taking up his napkin and squeezing it about the wet dark hair.  
  
"It is a very good thing that Iaeth isn't here," she said with a laugh, thinking of the very proper elf in charge of the table linens. "He doesn't like to see spots on the napkins."  
  
Elrond grunted as he took the offended napkin and shook it out, surveying the rather large spot he had just made on it.  
  
"Yes," he drawled, "and tea is rather hard to get out. I will never hear the end of this."  
  
They ate together in companionable silence for a moment, and then they gazed at one another and said in unison, "What are the twins planning?"  
  
They stared across the table, their eyes meeting once more, and the air filled suddenly with their delighted laughter.  
  
"They are *your* sons," Elrond commented with a grin. "I certainly never behaved that way."  
  
"And you think that I did?" Celebrian laughed, sipping her tea. "My parents are models of decorum, as you well know. They would never allow their only child to run about and get into mischief like that."  
  
Elrond was about to comment on this when he heard Erestor coming up behind him. The elf-lord frowned, as Erestor was as quiet as a mouse most times. He wondered what was amiss.  
  
~I guess we are about to find out what the twins are up to very soon now, ~ he thought as he turned to gaze at his counselor.  
  
Erestor was smiling rather oddly at them, bowing slightly as he came to stand beside Celebrian, his smile widening into a grin, a most unusual light in his grey eyes.  
  
"What has happened, Erestor?" Celebrian asked, laying aside her bread. "It's not the twins, is it? What have they done now?"  
  
"No, my lady. It is not the twins. I have just come to inform you that the gifts from Mirkwood have arrived."  
  
Elrond's eyes widened in delight at this statement.  
  
"Truly? Right on time. Thranduil was always punctual, if nothing else." He glanced at Celebrian, who shot him a reproving look. "Well, he *is* punctual. Punctuality is good. What did he send?"  
  
Erestor pressed his lips together in what looked suspiciously like an attempt to keep from bursting into peals of laughter; something that one did not associate with the usually somber elf.  
  
"We should wait until the children get here," Celebrian said, though she too wondered what Thranduil could have sent that was causing Erestor such delight. "They will want to know whom has won the bets, after all." She gazed at the counselor, trying to recall what it was he had bet that Mirkwood's king would send.  
  
"We have no idea where the twins are," Elrond pointed out, his curiosity getting the best of him. "What did he send?" he asked turning to Erestor. "You look very pleased, but I can't believe that *you* won the bet. Thranduil would never send the Dorwinion . . . or did he?"  
  
"I agree with Lady Celebrian. You should wait for the children," Erestor commented, quirking a dark brow.  
  
Elrond frowned, and glanced back the way Erestor had come.  
  
"Where is Glorfindel?" he asked, his own brows furrowing slightly. "Has he seen the gifts?"  
  
"He was with me when they arrived, my lord."  
  
"Gifts? As in more than one?" Celebrian queried, her own curiosity rising. She gazed over at her husband who had gotten to his feet.  
  
"Where is Glorfindel?" Elrond repeated. "He isn't hiding them again, is he? That wasn't nearly as much fun as he thought it was."  
  
Celebrian smiled, and the silvery sound of her laughter filled the morning air.  
  
"Yes, it was, nin mel (my dear). Especially when the twins moved the presents from where Glorfindel had hidden them. Do you recall the look on his face when he couldn't find them?"  
  
"He isn't hiding the presents," Erestor assured him, wondering where Glorfindel had gone. The last time he had seen him had been when the two Mirkwood elves had managed to pry the baby spider from the golden haired elf-lord's chest. Glorfindel had immediately bid them all good day, and hurried away, looking as though he would break into a run the minute he was out of their sight. The oddest thing was the little spider, crying after him, "Naneth Lhing! Naneth Lhing! Don't leave Bastryn!" Its long legs had been waving frantically in the air, a pathetic look on its furry face.  
  
Erestor had told Nadrach and Baranthor where to take the wine, and where it might be best to harbor the spider. Then the counselor had gone in search of his lord. Now he grinned over at Elrond with anticipation shining in his eyes.  
  
Just then the clear, youthful voice of Lindir was heard. The younger elf was speaking with the two Mirkwood Gift Bearers if Erestor was not mistaken, and a moment later the three came into view. Lindir smiled when he saw them, and spoke quietly to the Wood Elves. He bowed gracefully to Elrond and Celebrian, tipping his head in acknowledgement to Erestor.  
  
"My lord and lady," he began with a smile, "Nadrach and Baranthor are the Gift Bearers from Mirkwood this year, and they wished to speak with you."  
  
Elrond gracefully tilted his head toward them.  
  
"Welcome to Imladris," he said, watching as they bowed to him. Perhaps he could get them to tell him what their king had sent if he could just get Erestor to go elsewhere. "Will you join us for tea? Or some breakfast perhaps? Erestor, go and see about something for our guests."  
  
"Sometimes, my lord, you are only too obvious," Erestor chuckled, shaking his head. "Come along then, Lindir. You can help me carry breakfast out while Lord Elrond tries to discover what King Thranduil has sent to him." He turned back to Elrond. "We shall see who is faster to achieve their goal, my lord," he said with a grin.  
  
Elrond ignored his counselor's words, and motioned for Nadrach and Baranthor to seat themselves at the table.  
  
The Mirkwood elves exchanged confused glances and seated themselves, their bright eyes taking in everything about them so they could make a full report back in Mirkwood.  
  
"I hope you had an easy journey," Elrond said as he sat down opposite Baranthor.  
  
"It was uneventful," the Wood Elf answered.  
  
"You didn't have any problems then?"  
  
Baranthor glanced at Nadrach who smiled, his green eyes sparkling with amusement.  
  
"No, Lord Elrond. We had no problems," Baranthor answered as he turned back to the lord of the Hidden Vale.  
  
"Good. Very good. Um, so. . . the trip was easy, was it?"  
  
The Wood Elves looked at one another once more. Yes, these Imladris elves were *very* strange.  
  
"My Lord Elrond," Nadrach began sitting very straight in his chair, eyes dancing with delight, "it is said that you know a great many things."  
  
"Yes," Elrond answered, nodding his dark head.  
  
"There is a question that I would like to ask you. It is a matter much debated among us."  
  
"Certainly," Elrond said congenially, noting the amused look on Celebrian's face. "I will answer it if I can."  
  
Nadrach shot a glance at his companion and raised his brows in challenge.  
  
"We were wondering if Lord Glor-"  
  
"Nadrach!" Baranthor interrupted, his face darkened with a frown. "I thought we had agreed not to ask that question, as it might not be polite to inquire." His eyes were filled with reproof, but Nadrach merely grinned.  
  
"Aren't you curious as to the truth of the matter? And who, if not Lord Elrond, would know it better? Except for Lord Glorfindel himself, of course."  
  
Elrond watched the two with a puzzled frown. What were they talking about? Surely these Wood Elves were *very* strange.  
  
"I will be glad to answer any question you might have," he said, continuing to study them and wondering when he could tactfully turn the conversation to the gifts. Erestor would be returning any time now, and the opportunity would be gone. "You said it was about Lord Glorfindel?"  
  
When Nadrach continued, after a glance at Baranthor who merely shrugged, Elrond nodded, seeing a way to bring the conversation about to the gifts.  
  
"I understand that Glorfindel was with Erestor this morning when you arrived with Thranduil's gifts," Imladris' lord said with a self-satisfied smile. ~Tactfully done, ~ he congratulated himself. ~ I think I sounded very nonchalant. Now I need merely ask about them. ~  
  
Celebrian gazed over at her husband with a look that let him know in no uncertain terms that she knew exactly what he was doing, but he saw her lips quirk in a smile, and he couldn't suppress his own.  
  
Nadrach and Baranthor looked at one another, and both shrugged. This was certainly very strange.  
  
Before Nadrach could speak again, or Elrond ask about the gifts, Erestor and Lindir returned, bearing trays laden with steaming teapots and cups, fresh breads and cheese. Erestor glanced at Celebrian, who grinned and shook her head to indicate that Elrond had not yet managed to find out about the gifts. Erestor threw a triumphant look toward the lord of Imladris.  
  
~If only I'd had a few more moments before Erestor had returned! ~Elrond thought, having noted the little exchange between his wife and chief counselor, pursing his lips in annoyance.  
  
Erestor set his tray on a small stone bench, gesturing for Lindir to do the same. He removed the dishes and cups that Elrond and Celebrian had been using, and placed the clean ones on the table, noting with a frown the spots of tea that had dripped from Elrond's hair, which he had noted was looking suspiciously wet. This had happened before, after all. Iaeth would not be pleased.  
  
While the two served their guests, Elrond leaned back in his chair, wondering how he could bring the conversation back around to the gifts without Erestor putting an abrupt stop to it. He had no time to contemplate this, for they heard a distressed voice calling, "Erestor! Erestor! Come take this thing!! Erestor!!!"  
  
Celebrian glanced over at her husband, her blue eyes clouded with anxiety.  
  
"That sounds like Glorfindel," she said, brows knitting.  
  
Baranthor and Nadrach glanced at one another, and then shook their heads.  
  
"I told you that cage wouldn't hold him if he were awake," Nadrach said, sipping the tea Erestor had poured for him. "He seems rather smart."  
  
"Yes, you are quite right. I just wonder where the Magic Spider Water is. I think they will need it," Baranthor agreed in an unconcerned tone. "He certainly has taken a liking to the Balrog slayer."  
  
" *That* has not yet been resolved," Nadrach rejoined. "About the Balrog, I mean."  
  
"I think it will never be resolved now," Baranthor sighed, and turned to find Elrond frowning at him.  
  
Suddenly Glorfindel came hurrying onto the balcony. Held in his hands at arms length was Bastryn, who was crooning at his new 'Naneth Lhing.' Glorfindel's eyes immediately went to Erestor, and then to Elrond.  
  
"Somebody please! Get this thing away from me," the elf-lord groaned, turning his face away from the waving, grasping legs. "Please!"  
  
"It's a spider!" Lindir gasped, his usually lovely voice an octave higher and much squeakier.  
  
"Glorfindel," Erestor said sharply, though his eyes danced with glee. "It was *supposed* to be a surprise."  
  
"Take it, Erestor! Please! I-don't-like-spiders!" Glorfindel looked at him imploringly as Lindir jumped behind the dark haired counselor, his eyes wide with uncertainty. Bastryn snapped at Erestor and then, seeing the fear written so plainly on Lindir's face, he snapped at the younger elf as well, and was rewarded when Lindir jumped back and shrieked slightly.  
  
"Aralithus again," Nadrach commented, a smile playing about his lips.  
  
"Lord Glorfindel doesn't have it nearly as bad as the prince though," Baranthor pointed out sagely, knowing that Nadrach felt that Glorfindel's condition was one of the arguments he would use to back up his side of the old argument. "Prince Aralith would never touch a spider."  
  
"Ara-whatis?" Elrond asked, standing suddenly as Glorfindel turned to look imploringly at him. "I can't believe he sent a spider; a spider, here in Imladris. Oh no you don't, Glorfindel! Keep it away from me!"  
  
The Mirkwood elves gazed at one another yet again, and Baranthor sighed, knowing that explanations would be necessary once more.  
  
Suddenly Bastryn's eyes widened, and he threw himself from Glorfindel's grasp. He landed with a crash in the middle of the table, cups and plates rattling, tea splashing on the cloth. He grabbed up a piece of bread and shoved it into his mouth, then he turned his eyes on Elrond and Celebrian, who had stood very quickly to hover at her husband's shoulder. Bastryn's eyes twinkled as he regarded them, and then he grabbed another piece of bread.  
  
"Yes! Yes!" Glorfindel gasped out. "Feed it! Feed it! Don't let it stop eating, or it will bite!"  
  
Elrond turned to stare at him in utter amazement. Then he saw the small bite marks on Glorfindel's long fingers. This didn't look good, but suddenly his eyes gleamed.  
  
"Aralithus," he murmured, and then nodded sagely. "Yes, now I know what you mean. Glorfindel, what is wrong with you? Surely you are not afraid of a little spider," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Come and get this - this - this spider off the table, and - and take it away!"  
  
"No! No! Not me! I do not want to see that spider ever again! Let Erestor take care of it. Or the twins!"  
  
"Oh no!" Celebrian said, shaking her golden head. "The twins are *not* to see it!"  
  
"She is right, Glor," Erestor remarked dryly, smoothing his long dark hair. "You ARE the spider's 'Naneth Lhing,' after all," he continued, and quirked a smile at his fellow counselor.  
  
Lindir, who was still cowering behind Erestor, blinked and stared at the spider in disbelief.  
  
"Why would King Thranduil send you a spider?" he asked quietly, trying to keep Bastryn from noticing him.  
  
"He didn't," Baranthor sighed, standing and brushing at his tunic, which had been drenched with the tea that Bastryn had spilled. "Prince Legolas sent it."  
  
"Legolas?" Elrond asked, backing slowly away from the table and nearly knocking his wife over. "Prince Legolas?"  
  
"Wicked Greenie!" Bastryn pronounced between mouthfuls. "Wicked Greenie! Makes Bastryn sleep!"  
  
"Is that thing . . . speaking?" Lindir murmured, staring at it in horrified fascination.  
  
Bastryn turned his crimson eyes toward the young elf, and Lindir backed several feet away, disregarding the uncharacteristic snort of laugher that escaped from Erestor's lips.  
  
"Glorfindel!" Elrond barked. "Take the spider out of here now!"  
  
"Elrond, please," the golden haired elf protested, wondering why he hadn't fled when he'd had the chance. He had fled earlier and the thing had still managed to find him. With this thought creeping through his mind, Glorfindel groaned. What if it followed him wherever he went? What if there was no escaping it? Surely Elrond would make them take it back to Mirkwood. Wouldn't he?  
  
Suddenly Celebrian moved past her husband and plucked up the spider.  
  
"You have very bad table manners," she told the small arachnid sternly, her blue eyes flashing with a baleful light that reminded Glorfindel of the Balrog's, "even worse than Lord Elrond's. You should be glad that you are not in Lorien, bread-stealer, or my mother would eat you for dinner!" She tucked him deftly under one arm, and then turned to smile sweetly at Baranthor and Nadrach. "I wanted to thank you for delivering the gifts safely. Please send our thanks and regards to King Thranduil. Tell him that my husband was quite . . . amazed." She turned then to regard her husband, Erestor, Lindir, and Glorfindel. She pursed her pink lips, and shook her golden head. "Males," she muttered, before taking another piece of bread and walking away, feeding it to the greedy spider.  
  
"Very strange indeed," Nadrach murmured to Baranthor. "This is going to amuse the king no end."  
  
"It most certainly will," the other agreed, still staring down at his stained tunic.  
  
Now that Bastryn was gone once more, Glorfindel heaved a sigh of relief, a smile flitting over his lips. He straightened, trying to salvage his dignity as he said, "I am so sorry about that. It was supposed to be a surprise, wasn't it, Erestor? Well, at least he doesn't know about the Dorwinion."  
  
"Glorfindel!" Erestor gasped out in shock, staring at his friend in disbelief. "What has gotten into you?! *That* was supposed to be a surprise too!"  
  
Glorfindel stared at him dumbfounded, and Elrond's eyes widened, and then narrowed as he studied his old friend. Suddenly he brightened.  
  
"The Dorwinion?" he asked, smiling broadly. "The Dorwinion? You are teasing me, aren't you? You and Erestor had this planned just to tease me! You didn't? You didn't! I don't believe it! He sent the Dorwinion! Erestor, you sly old fox, you *did* win the bet! And so did Elrohir and Glory!"  
  
"As did Arwen," Erestor said with a sigh. It would have been so much fun to surprise Elrond, but now. . . "The little beast came with a jeweled collar and golden leash."  
  
"And Elladan too!" Lindir chimed in, moving to stand at Erestor's side once more now that Bastryn was safely away. "I believe that is a floral crown circling your wrist, is it not, Glorfindel?"  
  
The tall elf-lord gazed down at the flowers adorning one slender wrist. He smiled weakly, still reeling from what had just happened.  
  
"It wouldn't stay on the beast's head," he said apologetically, his blue eyes filled with a mixture of dismay and annoyance. "Did I really mention the Dorwinion just now?"  
  
"You did," Erestor muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"You did!" Elrond crowed happily.  
  
Suddenly Bastryn skidded onto the balcony and launched himself at Glorfindel once more.  
  
"Naneth Lhing! Naneth Lhing! Feed me! Feed me! Or I will bite you!"  
  
Glorfindel gave a strangled cry, and tried to dislodge the spider from his chest.  
  
"Hmph!" Erestor grunted. "You did say *that* too, Glor."  
  
Glorfindel finally managed to wrest Bastryn to the ground, and he turned, fleeing as quickly as he could.  
  
Baranthor shook his head, swallowing the last of his tea that had not been spilt over his tunic.  
  
"Just like home," he said to Nadrach, who was finishing a piece of cheese.  
  
"Exactly. Perhaps they are not so strange after all."  
  
TBC  
  
Responses to Reviewers  
  
daw the minstrel - My children have reached the age where hardly anything goes over there heads anymore. Oh, for the days when you merely had to spell things to one another! ;)  
  
overcastday - well, I am glad to say the Glorfindel chapter is at my beta's, so it will be posted soon as well. Children's minds are indeed a marvelous thing!  
  
shirebound - Of course I have the entire story planned from the beginning to the end . . . NOT! :) I wish I did, so they wouldn't get quite so long! There are other plot bunnies waiting patiently in the wings.  
  
IRENA - As to if Thranduil will get the Morn Nen water . . . many people seem to think so. Just wait and see!  
  
MadMaddie - I am so glad you are enjoying this! Sorry for the long wait!  
  
Songbreeze the Omnipresent - It is very interesting the way we can phrase things so it doesn't seem so bad. Yes, he didn't send *one* Dorwinion! ;)  
  
Lady Elwing - I liked your laughing, rhyming review! I am glad that you were as amused as the king! I hope you stay that way!  
  
None - Hi! You want Legolas to go to Imladris? I am so sorry! He has some things to attend to in Mirkwood. . . like replacing the missing Dorwinion before the king returns!  
  
Angaloth - It should be quite interesting to see what becomes of Legolas' plan when the twins try to do what he wants! ;)  
  
ember - Do you really want Thranduil to find out about the four Dorwinions?? Legolas certainly doesn't!!~-^  
  
Seska Baggins - I am so glad you are enjoying this silly romp! :)  
  
Hiro-tyre - Legoals, I fear, will never learn to stop plotting and planning ways that never work. Elves - male elves - in tights is always very nice! ^-^  
  
Nilmandra - This is a real big problem, and if Thranduil finds out they have no Dorwinion in the cellar, well, it will Not be Good. Poor Legolas indeed! Poor, well, everybody!  
  
addicted - I think the flying Orcs singing love songs might make a good Valentine's day story. Don't you??  
  
Lakergurl13 - I believe that Thranduil was too busy being tickled to hug anybody. Now look . . . why are you sobbing over Tavor? I haven't slaughtered him yet! He is alive and well and somewhere in Middle Earth.  
  
Lutris - Another one who wants Thranduil, as well as Elrond, to "forget." We shall see!!  
  
poohsticksbridge - Very true. This is Not Good. Arwen hasn't met the sweet "lend laes Bastryn" yet, so I am not certain how she will react. And the twins!! They will be quite jealous of Glorfindel! ;)  
  
Jaimi - Woot! I am glad you are enjoying this tale, and that you think Tanglinna is cool! That has made him most happy! :)  
  
Katharine the Great - Kate, you are welcome to all the twin outfits you can handle, whenever and wherever you want them. . . the tighter the better. ;) OFC just dropped into the Morn Nen Water Incident?? And just who should this OFC be?? ;)  
  
Erunyauve - The Dorwinion is a deal, and you can usually gage the seriousness of a situation, or lack thereof, by Tanglinna's reactions. He doesn't over-react very often.  
  
PuterPatty - I think, nin mel, that you are smitten with male elves in general! ;) But (yes, I am starting with BUT) did you call Tanglinna. . . frigid??? O.O LOL I would just say. . . uptight at times. ~-^ Aralith should have a very fun time in Imladris. . . depending on your definition of fun.  
  
Silvarn Vilya - We all have Famous Last Words that we all use, and we may even know they are Famous and Last Words when we use them . . . that makes no sense. ;) I am trying to get back to chugging along. . . train derailed slightly for a time. :)  
  
Dark-Elf girl - I am so sorry that my updates are so slow. I am going to try to do better! Really I am, but no promises as they tend to jinx me! ;)  
  
AndromacheCassandra - No, I am afraid the chapter "In Which The King Is Not Highly Amused" comes later.  
  
SperryDee - My updates are very slow lately, but Tanglinna is thrilled that you think he is cool!  
  
Lassemista - I am very glad that you thought the last one was amusing. I'll try to be faster posting the next one.  
  
Dragon_or_the_north - I am sorry that Tanglinna didn't make an appearance in this chapter. I will have to find something for him to do in the next one. I think you should hug him after all he has done to you lately! I am sure everything will go exactly like Legolas planned it! ;)  
  
Kaimelieamin - I wish I were in Imladris to see it too! Wouldn't that be a blast??!!  
  
Laura - Than you, and no. . . it wasn't *one* of the Dorwinions! ~_^  
  
Venyatuime - LOL Yes, you have the right of it: everything can go wrong!!  
  
Seaweed - LOL Yes, everything can go wrong!! (I am repeating myself!) And LOL oh, yes. I see you recognized the plot bunny about Aralith and the twins, and the periwinkle crown. It will happen in this story!  
  
the evil witch queen - Oh my! Yes, I see! So much can go so very wrong! What *was* Legolas thinking in the first place??!! ;)  
  
laurelin - Thank you so much! Your review really made me smile!  
  
Witchmaster - Legolas is about 11 - 12 in human years, that fun age where you are still naïve enough to think that you can get away with something that everyone else knows you can't!! ;)  
  
Lindon - I am glad you like the Elvenking's mischievous side. I do have a plot bunny about him as an elfling waiting patiently for attention. LOL Yes, oh yes! Tanglinna is more than happy to tell all about it, he is, in fact, the one telling Legolas the story about Thranduil as a youngling!  
  
medellia - Your review made me very happy! Thank you! I doubt if Legolas will ever entirely stop asking that famous question: "What could possibly go wrong?"!  
  
annakas - LOL They are Famous Last Words, and Legolas knows how to use them quite well, and quite often!!  
  
Carrie - Wow! Thanks so very much! I hope you get a chance to read more. Birthdays are indeed fun in Middle Earth.  
  
Katie - Hello, Katie. Nothing too evil will be happening in Imladris, just many amusing mishaps. I would LOVE to see your pictures! I love the anime style and do some pics that way myself. As to Tanglinna and the hug. . . well, he said he would be very glad to oblige you! *hugs from Tanglinna*  
  
amlugwen - cuddled any elves lately?? ;) I am afraid that Glorfindel will have to deal with Bastryn for quite some time. As to what Tanglinna will do about the wine . . . wait and see. LOL I like to respond to my reviewers, so don't worry. There won't be many times that I won't.  
  
Littlesaiyangirl - Woot! I love to make you ROTFL!  
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112 - I am sorry for the long delay between postings! I am glad you are enjoying this merry romp! Stay tuned!  
  
Still Anonymous - You don't think the twins will be any help?? Why ever not? ;) I am glad that I can still surprise people on occasion. LOL I am very glad no one gets annoyed with you for finishing their sentences. We do that hear as well. I am glad you liked my description of the Emyn Duir painting. Tanglinna is in a bit of a rush to set things right before the king returns. I am wondering if he can do it actually, before Thranduil returns. If not. . . well . . . let the shrieking commence!  
  
Phoenix Flight - LOL Yes, Glorfindel got a present he didn't want, and it *wasn't* even his birthday. Poor elf indeed!  
  
Ithilien - I am glad you like my newest pic on the bio page. I had a lot of fun drawing that one. As slowly as I have been updating, you weren't late at all! Yes, Legolas is in trouble now. . . unless, of course, if his plan with the twins works. ;)  
  
Green Eyes - I am glad you gave my little Legolas story a try. And I am very glad that you enjoyed it! :)  
  
None - Hi! No pressure! I know I have been slow, and I am sorry. I hope it won't happen again!  
  
Skye - How are your spiderlings? It sounds like they are enjoying the bedtime stories. :) Now that spring has arrived all the spiders have returned here, and are living in their usual places. I was actually very glad to see them. . . too weird. How is your nose? And your car? It sounds like RL was not being kind there for a time. Yes, luckily not all the elves think like Kid Legolas or they would never be what they are. :)  
  
Hel - Someone lese wants Thranduil to partake in his lovely Dorwinion. LOL We shall see! You are wicked! Yes, Aralith will get to see Bastryn again! Lucky him! ;) I am glad you like Tanglinna so much! He blushes whenever anyone says they like him. ;P Hmm. . . Did Oropher have a spider? Good question! There is probably a plot bunny in that one!  
  
Kate - Yes, I would love for you do put them all together into a book! You are so sweet to do that! :) 


	12. Chapter 12 Much Ado About the Dorwinion

Chapter 12 - Much Ado About The Dorwinion  
Legolas found Aralith on the archery field, practicing alone. The youngest prince stood silently for a moment as the arrows thudded into the various targets. He was impressed by his brother's skill with the bow, noting his stance, the slight tilt of the golden head, Aralith's fingers just brushing his cheek as he drew another arrow back, sighted instantly, and let fly. When the last arrow was quivering in the target, Legolas cleared his throat.  
  
Aralith started and turned to look at him. He smiled wryly as his younger sibling came to stand by his side.  
  
"You move entirely too quietly, tithen gwador (little brother)," he said with a laugh as he unstrung his bow. "I hope you are not going to ask me to help you hunt down another spider, because you know that I will not." He laughed at this, recalling how in his mind's eyes all the targets were spiders; therefore he had hunted many already this morning.  
  
"No, not today. I think that after having Bastryn as a pet we will wait a while before we try to catch another one," Legolas answered, still remembering how painful the bites were. When he saw the very relieved look on Aralith's face he grinned, recalling just how silly Aralith had looked leaping into his chair when Bastryn had interrupted their adar's dinner.  
  
"Good," Aralith murmured, handing his bow to his younger brother. Legolas immediately began to admire the long, curved weapon as Aralith moved to pull the arrows from the targets.  
  
"Adar wanted you to prepare to leave," Legolas said, one hand running along the bow's smooth length, wondering if he could convince Aralith to let him shoot it. . . just once.  
  
"Leave? Where am I going?"  
  
"Adar wants you to go with him to Imladris," he said, feeling the panic rising once more, all thoughts of shooting his brother's bow fleeing. What if the twins refused to help? What if somehow his adar found out about the Dorwinion *before* they left? What if . . .  
  
"Imladris? We are going to Imladris? Why?" Aralith asked, turning to gaze at him and noting the light of trepidation in his brother's eyes. "What is wrong, Little Greenleaf?" He moved to stand beside Legolas, feeling rather magnanimous at the moment, and laid a hand on his shoulder. He had determined after the dinner to behave in a more mature manner. Adar had not been pleased with what he had termed "the spider dance performance" the night of the dinner, and Aralith was making a concerted effort to act more like an adult even if it meant, as it did now, not teasing his younger brother about the trouble he was sure Little Greenleaf had gotten himself into.  
  
Legolas frowned and gazed up at him.  
  
"It's about the gifts," he hedged, kicking at a grassy clump by his foot.  
  
Aralith frowned, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Well. . . it is about Bastryn."  
  
Aralith's eyes widened suddenly before he could stop them. Then he cleared his throat, willing the slight distress those words brought about to dissipate, or at least lessen to a controllable level. "What about . . . Bastryn?"  
  
"You see. . . ," Legolas continued, his brows knitting as his thoughts darted about like so many slippery silver fish in his mind. "There was a. . . a. . . mix up with the water for him. . . and . . . I need you to take a note to the twins. About Bastryn, of course," he added hastily. "What else could the note be about except Bastryn? Why else would I write to the twins, if it wasn't about the water for Bastryn. . . ." His voice trailed off as he noticed that panic was driving his words. He grinned, rather lopsidedly, and gazed up at Aralith, whom he noticed had indeed observed this very thing. Amazingly Aralith said nothing, but merely sighed.  
  
"Very well, Legolas. I will take your note to the twins. I only hope you realize that I will not have anything to do with that spider while I am there."  
  
Aralith now wondered if he wanted to go on this impromptu journey to Imladris. He did not relish the thought of seeing *any* spider, and certainly not in the company of Lord Elrond and his household, particularly the twins. He would never hear the end of it if he performed another "spider dance."  
  
~Please don't let me do anything foolish! ~ he prayed fervently.  
  
Legolas had been holding his breath, wondering if Aralith were going to question him as to the exact contents of the letter, but his brother merely sighed and shook his head, moving to retrieve the last of his arrows. Legolas sagged with relief, and began to compose what he wanted to say to the twins.  
  
Things were really going to work out the way he planned after all! He began to hum happily. Surely nothing would go wrong this time.  
  
~Now if I can just get Aralith to let me shoot his bow. . . . ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Things were not progressing quite so happily for the Master Archer. He had found Cuil coming up the corridor, and told him to choose two escorts to accompany the king and the prince to Imladris. Cuil had asked why the king was traveling to Imladris, but Tanglinna was already hurrying away, missing the excited light in Cuil's eyes.  
  
There were few things in life that could ruffle the silver-haired archer's composure, and Tanglinna found that he liked this sensation not at all. His temper was fraying as well as he made his way toward the wine cellars.  
  
Could it truly be possible that those three squirrel-brained elflings really had sent *all* of the remaining Dorwinion to Imladris? Surely Prince Legolas was exaggerating!  
  
~Yes, ~ he assured himself, ~this is the only possible explanation, for the merciful Valar would never allow that to happen. ~  
  
Or perhaps Lord Tauron was insulted by the elflings thinking that a mere Master Archer of the Wood Elves was mistaken for his august self.  
  
Tanglinna halted in his tracks at this most distressing thought.  
  
"He didn't mean it," he began, gazing at the ceiling in supplication. "You know how the younglings are. They often do and say foolish things. Surely you can't hold that against them. . . or me. . . ."  
  
"Tanglinna, who are you talking to?"  
  
The Master Archer turned swiftly to see Thranduil coming toward him, still looking very pleased with himself.  
  
"I thought I told you to assign escorts for us," Thranduil said, raising one brow.  
  
"I set Cuil to that task already, Your Majesty," Tanglinna answered, thinking that he should make one more attempt to dissuade the king from this course of action. "Lord Elrond will not be pleased if you arrive unannounced. It would be rude of you. . . and beneath you as well."  
  
Thranduil studied his friend's face for a moment, the brow still lifted, and Tanglinna felt a traitorous bubble of laughter building as he recalled Laerlend telling her ada, "Don't do the wigglies, please." He managed to cover it with a discreet cough, for he knew it was born of this odd sense of panic that had him so firmly in its grip.  
  
"I have already sent messengers, Tanglinna. You worry entirely too much."  
  
"They won't arrive much before you do if you are planning to leave immediately. Did you tell them to inform Lord Elrond about the wine?"  
  
A slow smile spread over Thranduil's lips.  
  
"Oh, dear. I must have forgotten that," he said, blue eyes twinkling. "The messengers will arrive in plenty of time to announce us. I told them to make all haste. Too bad I forgot about that one little thing, isn't it?"  
  
Tanglinna scowled, thinking that he must have suffered through nearly the entire range of distressing emotions this morning, and he didn't like it, not at all.  
  
"Your Majesty," he began again, knowing that this would probably be his last attempt, "it is very impolite to . . . ."  
  
"No," Thranduil interrupted. "I will not hear another word. Where are you headed? I was going to give instructions to Galion about the provisions we will need for this journey. You can come with me to the kitchens, gwanuig-nin (my twin). You know how Galion worries about the quality of food we will be given in Imladris. He will want to send entirely too much with us."  
  
Tanglinna's scowl deepened, but he followed the king to the kitchens. He didn't have time for this, and he feared that Thranduil might decide to garner the bottle of Dorwinion for himself. He stifled a groan at that thought, and resisted the urge to grasp his head, which had begun to ache unmercifully.  
  
Galion was sitting at a small table with a glass of wine before him, a pile of papers awaiting his attention, busily reading one of the papers when they approached. He glanced up as the king and the archer approached. He smiled and stood, bowing to Thranduil. He then turned to Tanglinna, and noted with a smirk the twin outfits. That would explain the rather pained expression on the silver-haired elf's face.  
  
"Galion, we need some things packed for our trip to Imladris. Immediately. We leave as soon as possible."  
  
The butler blinked in surprise, his mouth falling open.  
  
"Imladris, my lord? Imladris?"  
  
"Yes, we are going to be paying Lord Elrond a visit for his birthday."  
  
Galion blinked several times rapidly , then stared at his liege in astonishment.  
  
"Imladris, my lord? Imladris?" he repeated, looking to Tanglinna to confirm what he had just heard.  
  
The archer nodded curtly, and rolled his eyes expressively.  
  
"I saw that Tanglinna," Thranduil said in mock annoyance.  
  
Galion's brows rose in shock.  
  
"How. . . how many of you will be going?" he sputtered, his mind already fixed on what would need to be done.  
  
"Hmm. . . Aralith and myself, Cuil I suspect, since he will not let an opportunity to see. . . what was her name. . . ? pass. He was quite smitten with her the last time we visited there. I would guess Calenthar as well then. And," he gazed sideways at his Master Archer, his blue eyes alight with mischief, "Tanglinna." He was not disappointed with the response he received.  
  
"What?! Your Majesty, you said nothing at all about me accompanying you!"  
  
"Didn't I? Hmm. . . I must have forgotten that as well," he said with a playful grin. "Perhaps it is because I thought you would. . . just know, seeing as how you are my twin."  
  
"But . . . !"  
  
"But nothing, gwanuig-nin. Heledir can take over your students so you needn't worry on that account."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Ah ah ah," Thranduil said, wagging one long finger back and forth. "You are coming with us."  
  
Galion stared at the two of them in disbelief and confusion, gazing first at one and then at the other.  
  
"Who will keep Celebross in line? He may end up betrothing that girl before you return," Tanglinna said, grasping at any argument he could. He did not want to be anywhere near Imladris when Thranduil found out what vintage of wine had been sent.  
  
"I will have Lady Laureahiril keep an eye on them. She scares me a great deal at times, so I am certain that she can handle Celebross and what's-her-name. You, on the other hand, Tanglinna, are a romantic at heart and you just might not be up to that job."  
  
"Mirithil," Galion said with a frown. "Her name is Mirithil. So there will be five of you?" he then asked, his mind now making a list of things to pack in a hurry.  
  
"Yes, five. I am going to go see if Legolas has managed to locate Aralith yet. Then," he said with a grin, "I will go and thank young Brethil in person." The king turned smartly after clapping Tanglinna good- naturedly on the shoulder. Suddenly he looked back. "Fetch a Dorwinion, won't you, gwanuig-nin?" He flashed a rougish grin and walked down the hall, humming happily.  
  
Galion watched him depart, then turned to confront the archer.  
  
"What is going on?" he asked in a perplexed voice.  
  
Tanglinna was grimacing slightly as he stared after Thranduil. Then he looked back at the butler.  
  
"Galion," he began in a desperate voice, "please tell me that there were more than four Dorwinions in the cellar."  
  
"What? More than four? Why do you need to know that? The king only wants one, doesn't he? I find it hard to believe he will take even one to Imladris though."  
  
"Just tell me!"  
  
"You can count them for yourself, 'gwanuig-nin,'" Galion chuckled, surveying the Master Archer's outfit once more. "The king is playing at that again, is he? Did he manage to out shoot you this time?" He grinned and shook his dark head. "Come, come. I will tell them to begin the preparations for your journey - you know you won't find proper food there, don't you? - then we will go and count Dorwinions. After the king served it at his dinner party I am surprised he wishes to dip into the stores quite so soon. . . . You don't look so well, Tanglinna. You look all pinched like you have a very bad headache. Shall I have Nestadren fix you some vandal root tea?"  
  
"No, I am quite well, I assure you."  
  
"If you are certain. Perhaps I should pack some for the king. He is certain to get at least one headache while he is there. . . ."  
  
Tanglinna barely heard what Galion was saying as they entered the kitchens.  
  
~This is not the way it is supposed to be, ~ he thought in annoyance. ~I am supposed to be safely here in Mirkwood while he is in Imladris finding out about the Dorwinions. ~  
  
A few minutes later, Galion unlocked the cellar, and taking a torch from a wall sconce led Tanglinna into the inner sanctum of Mirkwood.  
  
Hundreds of bottles of wine glittered darkly on the wall racks of the three adjoining rooms; barrels lined at least three walls. It was a most impressive sight.  
  
Galion turned to look at Tanglinna.  
  
"Most remarkable, isn't it?" he said proudly. "The best wine cellar in all of Ennor, I would venture to say. Come and count your Dorwinion, Tanglinna."  
  
"I only hope there is something here to count," the Master Archer muttered, feeling his fingers knotting anxiously about one braid.  
  
"They are right over here. I keep them in a separate cabinet so there are no mishaps. Those young servers are sometimes over-zealous, and not quite as careful as they should be. They. . . ."  
  
Galion had opened an ornate cabinet, and was staring in incredulity at the empty racks. Tanglinna moved to stand behind him, his eyes bleak.  
  
"I take it that is where the Dorwinions are supposed to be?" he said quietly, knowing the answer already.  
  
"Yes, but . . . but . . . where are they? I know they were here because I checked to see how many were left after the party. Where are they?!" Galion yelped, thrusting the torch into Tanglinna's hands and beginning a rather frantic search, his slender hands thrusting into the empty holes. He moved quickly to the nearest rack and began to yank out bottles to check their labels, hoping that someone was merely playing a rather cruel trick on him.  
  
"Where are they!?" he hissed. "Where are they!?"  
  
Tanglinna sighed and shook his head, his eyes never leaving the empty racks in the special cabinet.  
  
"Galion," he said after a moment of contemplative silence, "please tell me you keep an extra bottle of Dorwinion somewhere else."  
  
Galion straightened, as he had been kneeling to search the bottom- most racks. He stared at the archer, looking highly affronted.  
  
"What? What are you saying, Tanglinna?"  
  
"I was merely wondering if you didn't have one bottle placed somewhere else, in case of an emergency."  
  
"An emergency? What do you mean?"  
  
"Please tell me that there is one bottle secreted away somewhere."  
  
Galion shook his head.  
  
"All the wine is kept here," he said.  
  
Tanglinna laughed faintly, a rather strange sound in the slightly echoing room.  
  
"That is what I was afraid of," he said. "Galion, would it be possible to . . . mix some wine together, maybe this Combe," he said, motioning to a bottle he had seen the butler pull out earlier during his search for the Dorwinions," with another wine to make it taste like the Dorwinion?"  
  
Galion snorted and lifted his chin haughtily.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Tanglinna. Nothing tastes like the Dorwinion."  
  
"Are you certain. . . ? Have you tried it before?"  
  
"Of course not! How could you even suggest such a thing!"  
  
Tanglinna sighed, knowing that he was indeed out of ideas.  
  
"I am sorry, Galion. I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
"You know something, don't you?" Galion demanded suddenly. "Where is the Dorwinion?!"  
  
"I know entirely too much," Tanglinna admitted, one slender hand moving to his aching forehead. He didn't deal well with defeat.  
  
Galion took the torch back, and gazed at him in concern.  
  
"Are you certain you don't need that tea? You look positively ill."  
  
"Perhaps I do," Tanglinna conceded. How was he going to fix this? How? "How soon can you have a new shipment of Dorwinion here?" he asked.  
  
"Not for some time. Certainly not by the time you leave today. I am no Istari, you know."  
  
"You could have some here by the time we return though?"  
  
"Perhaps. Why? Where is it, Tanglinna?"  
  
"I don't have time to explain. I . . . I will take this Combe with me. It will have to suffice."  
  
"Hmph! I doubt it!"  
  
Tanglinna ignored this remark, pulling the wine out and staring at the Combe label.  
  
"Um, Galion? Do you have any empty Dorwinion bottles lying about?"  
  
"There may be one somewhere. Why? Surely you do not think - "  
  
"Surely I do."  
  
"It will never work. Anyone could tell the difference!"  
  
"I know, but I don't know what else to do."  
  
"The king is not going to like this."  
  
Tanglinna snorted slightly at this understatement.  
  
"Of that I am quite aware."  
  
Galion shook his head once more as they left the wine cellar. He replaced the torch and locked the door behind them.  
  
"Please let me get you some tea, Tanglinna. If I have Nestadren make it nice and strong you will feel much more relaxed. It is a very long way to Imladris."  
  
"Longer than you could possibly imagine," Tanglinna muttered, following the butler up the hall. "I don't think I shall ever relax again," he murmured, wondering how things had gotten so far out of hand so very quickly. He snorted. "Relax indeed. . .Relax. . .Galion!"  
  
The butler started and turned to gaze at him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
A wild gleam had come into the silver eyes, one that reminded Galion of the look Prince Legolas would get when he was up to no good.  
  
"About the vandal root . . ." Tanglinna began.  
  
"Yes? Do you want some?"  
  
"Make certain that you pack a lot of it for the journey."  
  
"I already said that I would."  
  
"Double it. No, triple what you were going to send."  
  
"Why ever do you want so much?" the butler asked, looking very perplexed.  
  
Tanglinna stood, gazing at the bottle of wine in his hands, a grin on his face.  
  
Galion frowned, and suddenly held up his hands.  
  
"I do not want to know," he said hastily. "I do NOT want to know!" He turned then, and fled up the hall.  
  
TBC  
  
Special thanks to al, my beautiful beta for her wonderful work! There wasn't as much of a forest on the beta'd copy this time! I was SO relieved!  
  
Response to Reviewers  
  
Angel - Stop crying, nin mel bush! I see you left a note on the review, and as you can see, you are the first one in the responses. I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter, I don't think it was anything to cry over though! Maybe I should send a little spider your way to cheer you up! ;)  
  
PuterPatty - Well, I admit that Elrond's movie eyebrow quirking is a bit . . . odd, I guess, but I don't quite imagine the wonderful healer/lord that way. I like to write him as a more lighthearted elf while Celebrian is still with them. Yes, the twins had to get it from somewhere. I had to LOL about the Glorfindel question. Yes, he did answer them, but I think they chose to ignore the answer in light of his milder case of Aralithus.  
  
Tinni - If I answered all your questions, then you would know more about this tale than I do! ;)  
  
JastaElf - I admit I nearly died of shock when you said you were maybe more Noldor than you thought. ;) There is nothing wrong with being Noldor, nothing at all. Many good elves are! Especially a certain Balrog slayer!!! :) Wicked Greenie seems to be off the hook for now. . . Let's see how long that lasts!  
  
JEbb - I am glad you are enjoying the fun in Mirkwood and Imladris, and yes there will probably be more trouble ahead! ;)  
  
Jay of Lasgalen - Well, I wish I had fallen into Morn Nen and forgotten, then I would have had an excuse for my turtle's pace at posting. Iaeth won't be pleased at all, I suppose he will now have to make an appearance. The twins are. . . ;)  
  
Seaweed - You and Gimli seemed rather pleased with that last chapter. Maybe I should just wait 2 or 3 more months before I post again! ;0 I don't think I understood this correctly. . . You want Bastryn to strangle you?? Because he is so cute??!! O.O Okay. . . Some day I want to hear every last piece of evidence to support your Glorfindel theory. I am of the same mind, but am curious if you have come across something I have not. You seem to have a mild infatuation with the golden lord Glory, nin mel. Welcome to the club! (  
  
erunyauve - Hmm . . . I believe you are quite right. Bastryn must feel rather unloved right now, after all Brethil at least loved his lend laes Bastryn. I will see what I can manage. :)  
  
Karina - Funky?? LOL Okay, I will take funky any day! ;) I have seen some of Glorfindel's nicknames, Glorfy being one of them. I still prefer Glory myself. Glorfindel did answer Nadrach and Baranthor, but I think they ignored him. That is all the answer they will get. It is the Great Question, after all. Glory will be glad to visit with Tavor and Aralith in the spider wing of your clinic. He might even listen to your story ideas for a while. You needn't apologize for not reviewing the last chapter. RL can be interesting at times. I will try not to wait so long to post chapters.  
  
annakas - Yes, I finally wrote something! I did my own happy dance, believe me! Mirkwood and Imladris aren't TOO different. ;)  
  
Elberethia - I am glad to hear that Bastryn and Wicked Greenie have helped you to begin to overcome your own bout of Aralithus (arachnophobia). I have had a very similar experience while writing about these fun spiders. I can certainly identify with anyone who is afraid of the little leggy buggers! But I no longer have it, so perhaps some day you will completely be over it too! I am glad this silly story has helped. No, I don't think it is literature. ;)  
  
IRENA - It is good to be back in the saddle again. ;0 I too have wondered who would have saved the remnants of Gondolin from the Balrog if it had eight legs and Glorfindel would have run screaming. ;)  
  
Angaloth - A very strange thought flitted through my brain when I read that you might be afraid if spiders here were that large. I thought "well, if they were that large I think more people would have pet spiders." Weird, huh? ;) And for some "strange" reason I got this picture of people walking their pet spiders on leashes like they do their dogs . . . Okay, I think I will go and lie down now! ;)  
  
Katharine the Great - I am glad that there were so many things to make you laugh in that last chapter, mellon nin! Hope the dust has died down, and the wind! Expect at least one more group of elves in this merry mix. ;)  
  
amlugwen - LOL to you! You want to "cuddle" a spider?? I have a cute stuffed one here that is good for cuddling. His name is Bastryn too. He is wearing a collar (actually a bracelet that fits him like a collar) and it has small golden flowers on the little round medallions in little sparkly stones. :) I will "feed" you as fast as I can!  
  
Anarril - Hmm . . . I wonder if Elrond *does* have any cures for Aralithus and Brethilitis. I suspect that this is the first time he has ever seen anything like them, outside of Mirkwood, of course. ;) The Els will meet the spider soon now, I think! Yes, I think the Imladris elves are just as strange as the Mirkwood ones! Just wait! ;)  
  
Hel - LOL You are very wicked! You want Thranduil to drink the tainted Dorwinion!? You even seem to relish the thought of Aralith seeing Bastryn again! As you can see Tanglinna is busily trying to find a way of keeping the Dorwinion, or the absence of the Dorwinion from Thranduil, and not, the poor dear, will have to deal with it in Imladris! I guess I am wicked too! :) Did Oropher have a pet spider?? Hmmm . . . .  
  
Dragon-of-the-North - I am sure Arwen would be glad to tell you where her mother's tea cups came from. You did notice I was kind enough to have Erestor remove them from the table before Bastryn crashed onto it. :) You would like to see Galadriel get "shocked?" Wicked! ;) Plot bunny! You know I had to laugh about your concern for Bastryn and what he must be feeling. I would expect nothing less from you. Send my heartfelt greetings to Shulag and Co. please! I must say you handed me a yet another plot bunny in your review, but you will have to wait and see what it is. Oh, yes. . . Tanglinna sends you a hug! ;)  
  
SperryDee - I wonder if the Glorfindel question will ever be answered myself. It is much too fun to argue about it, so I doubt that it will be. Do you really think the twins would blackmail Glorfindel? Hmm . . . they might! ;)  
  
MadMaddie - Poor Glorfindel indeed! Things are just starting too! ;)  
  
Nilmandra - LOL to your Glorfindel clone v 1.0 for slapping your hand! How can you call that lovely elf a wimp?? You should at least have said that when the clone wasn't around. . . , which I suspect is never! I think the spider has chosen his new naneth lhing whether the naneth lhing likes it or not, and the twins?? Wait and see!  
  
Dot - Thranduil, Elrond, and the spiked Dorwinion? :) I have a few surprises in store yet! It should get most interesting!  
  
the evil witch queen - I think Elrond is like most of us in regards to table manners. When we have company or are visiting someone we are all impeccable, yet when we are alone within our own family our guard and our manners slip somewhat. I know that is true for me anyway. O.O Yes, it is very tempting to lick the butter knife, after all the butter never entirely comes off on the bread. ;)  
  
shirebound - I hadn't thought of it before, but I really like you analysis of why the birthday gifts cause so much excitement! It makes perfect sense to me! Birthdays are always so fun, especially if you don't know what you might get!  
  
daw the minstrel - You are quite right, and I have been thinking about that. Legolas and Company will be safely away in Mirkwood, while everything is going crazy in Imladris. I will have to think of . . . something. I like that so many people liked Celebrian being the one with the cool head in this situation. I have found that it is like that here in our house at times. . . even in regard to the small spiders that live here. Females just don't get as flustered as males do at times. ;)  
  
Lutris - Glorfindel and Bastryn are very cute together, and I am glad that you think so! It should be fun to see what the twins think when at last they see Bastryn. Can't wait! ;)  
  
Katie - It is fun to think that even Glorfindel the Great is afraid of something. We all have our little phobias, after all. ;) Try sending your pictures as attachments, since my compy has managed to hide the last ones you sent me only too well!  
  
Dar-Elf-girl - I am glad you like the last chapter. It was fun to finally write it!  
  
Kate - Well, to answer your question: Yes! I did *choke* kill Tanglinna. I just try to forget about it. ;)  
  
ember - It will make for a very interesting situation when Thranduil arrives, and well, will he find out about the Dorwinion? LOL We shall see! It should be a very fun ride!  
  
Mickie - Do YOU stick the butter knife back in the butter after you lick it?? ;) I don't think he is THAT uncouth. LOL Males aren't always pigs, just occasionally. Maybe Galadriel should come and pay him a visit! ;)  
  
Lindon - Do you think a can of Raid will help?? ;) I wasn't aware that I wrote Elrond differently after Celebrian sailed West, but I suspect in my subconscienous I am only too aware of the change that this would make in him. Thank you for pointing that aspect of my writing out to me. :) I believe that Tanglinna will be brutally honest when he decides to relate some tales of Thranduil's youth, though in the upcoming chapters here, he is trying to be anything but brutally honest. He is a bit flustered, a very rare thing! ;) Brenillass will appear in some stories at some point. Her name means "Lady Leaf."  
  
None - LOL You are an evil girl! I hope that the upcoming chapters will be "evil" enough for you! There is a lot that can go wrong, but with Tanglinna along to keep things straight, and the note to the twins with instructions . . . What could possibly go wrong??? ;)  
  
If I have forgotten anyone, I will say that Ff.net has eaten some of the reviews that I ran out earlier this week, since they are not there now though I have them on a print out! I apologize if I overlooked anyone!  
  
Next chapter - an unexpected guest arrives with some news that Elrond isn't too thrilled with. You think you know what I mean . . . but you don't! *evil laugh* 


	13. Chapter 13 The Look of Bewitchment

Chapter 13 - The Look of Bewitchment  
Lord Elrond Peredhil was seated at his desk, staring at the letter in his hand. Having read it contents at least three times, he had ceased to 'read' the words and was merely looking at it. He gazed up at the bearer of the letter whose beautiful features were completely inscrutable.  
  
~What is it about these Silvan elves? ~ he thought with a wry twist of his lips. ~They must be born with that particular look on their faces. It doesn't matter if they are Galadrim or Thranduilrim, they are all the same. ~ He chuckled slightly at the new word he had invented, which elicited no reaction from the fair-haired Galadrim that stood before him. Elrond shrugged, he had expected none.  
  
"So you say, Haldir, that my lady wife's adar and naneth are coming here? Are you quite certain that they will be leaving Lorien? That is almost unheard of."  
  
The young Galadrim tipped his head in acknowledgement.  
  
"My Lord and Lady are indeed traveling here even now, Lord Elrond," he answered in an eloquent voice, a slight smile on his lips.  
  
Elrond studied Haldir's face more carefully. There was something that he had noticed about all of the Galadrim in his acquaintance, and he had long wondered if it was his imagination. Today seemed the perfect time to find out if his eyes were deceiving him, and if this was indeed a flight of fancy on his part.  
  
"You are quite certain," he began, his features masked with a seriousness that belied his amusement," that Lady Galadriel herself is coming here?"  
  
"Yes, my lord. The Lady is coming here to Imladris."  
  
Elrond did smile then. He had not imagined it at all. When the young elf had said "the Lady", a dreamy look had come over his face and his silver eyes had shone with a strange light.  
  
~She * has* bewitched them all! ~ he thought with astonishment. ~They all look as though they are completely enthralled merely by having her title trip from their tongues. How does she do it? ~  
  
Haldir, unaware of the amusement he had afforded the Lord of Imladris, merely gazed at him as though awaiting an answer to a question that he hadn't asked.  
  
Elrond felt a smile tugging insistently at his lips, and he cleared his throat, raising one hand to cover his rebellious mouth.  
  
"Well, the Lady Celebrian will be very glad to see her parents. The children will be delighted, of course." ~And the twins will *have* to behave with them here! ~ he thought with glee. "Were you going back to meet them, or will you be staying here to await their arrival?"  
  
"The Lady said to await them here, if I have your permission to do so, Lord Elrond."  
  
A snicker did escape Elrond's lips this time when the fair face lit from within, the eyes taking on the far away worshipful look once more. Haldir felt a flash of uneasiness knife through him, and he wondered what he had said that had sounded so funny. Or had he perhaps broken some rule of Imladris' etiquette that he knew nothing about? The mask of calm slipped carefully back into place though as Elrond cleared his throat once more, his eyes sparkling. Standing in the doorway was Lindir, who had escorted the Lorien messenger to Elrond. The young Imladris elf raised his brows, and then frowned. What was his lord up to now?  
  
"I will have someone see to your accommodations, and to that of your Lord," he felt rather unseemly giggles building inside him, "and your Lady." He glanced over at Lindir and mouthed, "Watch this!"  
  
"My Lord and Lady would be most grateful," Haldir said, knowing that he was doing something that he shouldn't be, but he could not fathom what it was. He had a strong urge to turn around and see what was being said behind his back, but he held himself to stillness.  
  
"Your face, Haldir," Elrond said, fighting a losing battle with the fit of laughter, "it positively glows!"  
  
"My lord?" Haldir's face no longer looked quite so inscrutable. Indeed he looked rather worried, and Elrond saw one slender hand move ever so slightly as if the messenger wanted to touch his face to see if it were glowing or felt overly warm.  
  
Elrond managed to choke back the laughter and shook his head, laying the letter on the desk.  
  
"Never mind," he said, waving his hand in dismissal. "I will have you shown to your room. Perhaps you would like to make certain that the room for Lord Celeborn and . . . the Lady is suitable."  
  
"Thank you, Lord Elrond," Haldir murmured, bowing slightly. "I will see to it." He turned to go when Elrond suddenly stood and called him back.  
  
"Haldir, would you do me one tiny favor?"  
  
"Of course, my lord."  
  
Elrond's lips twitched, but he managed to say quite calmly, "Would you say 'the Lady of Light' for me? Referring to Galadriel, of course."  
  
Haldir's brows knit and he regarded the elf-lord in confusion. He gazed back at Lindir, trying to keep the puzzlement that was overwhelming him from showing, yet knowing that he was failing in this most miserably. He knew that things here were rather different than at Lorien, and he knew that he must respect different customs when he was away from his home, so he nodded reluctantly.  
  
"The Lady of Light," he murmured, totally unaware of the transformation of his fair face and the intonation of his voice. If anything, his eyes took on an even more enraptured look, and the glow on his face intensified, his voice softening as though he were speaking of his own ladylove.  
  
Elrond cleared his throat, knowing that his control was nearly spent. When Haldir turned to glance at Lindir once more he mouthed, "Did you see it?" When Haldir turned back to him, Elrond took pity and waved dismissively at him as Haldir tipped his head to the elf-lord and did an about-face, practically fleeing the room. Lindir, equally perplexed, followed him while wondering what was going on now.  
  
Elrond waited for as long as he could before he burst into peals of delighted laughter.  
  
"Celebrian will have to believe me now," he chortled, picking the letter up once more. "I suppose she will tell me I will have to wait to sample the Dorwinion though," he said with a frown. "That is not good. Perhaps if I could find where Erestor has secreted them away . . . ."  
  
"Lord Elrond?"  
  
He turned to see Iaeth standing in the doorway, the elf's face anything but inscrutable; in fact he looked highly . . . displeased.  
  
"Is something amiss, Iaeth?" Elrond asked, expecting him to whip out the tea-stained napkin for his inspection, or even worse - the ruined tablecloth from that morning.  
  
"My lord," Iaeth began in a mildly reproving voice, "there is a problem."  
  
~Of course there is, ~ Elrond thought with a sigh. ~If I apologize for the tea stains perhaps . . . . ~  
  
"It is about the linens for the tables, my lord. I understand that Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel are even now on their way here."  
  
"Yes, they are. How did you know? I only just received the news myself." Elrond's brows knit in consternation. Was he the *last* one to hear instead of the first?  
  
Iaeth gazed at him for a moment before answering.  
  
"The Lady Celebrian, of course. There are things we need to discuss, my lord."  
  
"Celebrian knows?" Elrond shook his head. "Of course, she would know. I wonder how long she has known? Why didn't she tell me this morning? Why . . . ." He gazed back at Iaeth who was standing so patiently waiting for him to finish. "Ah, yes. Table linens, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"I am certain you shall handle all the preparations in your usual, most excellent manner, Iaeth."  
  
"My lord, you know that the Lady Galadriel . . . ."  
  
"The Lady of Light," Elrond interjected in a teasing tone, them smiled at Iaeth who didn't look near as amused as he should. ~I wonder. . . . ~ "Iaeth, would you please say that for me."  
  
"What, my lord?"  
  
"The Lady of Light."  
  
Iaeth allowed himself a sigh and then complied.  
  
"Hmmm . . . your face didn't glow at all. How interesting."  
  
"About the linens, my lord," Iaeth repeated wondering if he should have consulted Lady Celebrian instead. "Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel are used to more formality than is normal here. They do things differently in Lorien, so I was wondering if we shouldn't use the best linens for their stay with us?"  
  
"Yes, that is fine. The best linens should be used. It will make the Lady very happy."  
  
"What lady, my lord? Do you mean the Lady Celebrian?"  
  
Elrond had just looked up at him as he uttered his last two words, and his eyes nearly popped from his head. Surely not!  
  
"Iaeth? Could you please repeat what you just said?" he asked slowly, moving slightly closer to the other elf, staring intently at his face.  
  
Iaeth was beginning to feel a bit as Haldir had earlier, but he repeated what his lord asked. On the words "Lady Celebrian" Elrond's eyes widened again, and he gasped in shock and amazement.  
  
"Iaeth," he murmured, his mind whirling, "please watch my face as I say it."  
  
Iaeth nodded, gazing at his master as though he feared that Elrond had somehow become mentally deranged.  
  
"Lady Celebrian. Did you see anything? Did you?"  
  
Iaeth shook his head rapidly and slowly backed away.  
  
"No, my lord, I did not. I . . . I have to go now . . . . Good day." Before Elrond could say nay, Iaeth turned and fled. Then the Keeper of the Linens recalled something that he simply had to tell his lord, and he groaned uneasily. He turned and walked slowly back to Elrond's office. He saw Elrond standing by the desk, holding a silver letter opener before his face and saying his wife's name over and over.  
  
"My . . . my lord?"  
  
Elrond spun about, his face reddening slightly. He hastily set the letter opener on the desk.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"My lord," Iaeth began, and then swallowing with difficulty, "would you please try to keep your hair out of the tea while they are here?"  
  
Elrond glanced down at one long side lock and then sighed.  
  
"I will try my very best, Iaeth. Thank you for reminding me."  
  
Iaeth bowed hastily and fled once more, wondering what sort of spell had been cast over his lord this day that he acted so very strangely.  
  
~It has to do with those Lorien elves, I know it, ~ he thought as he hurried away to begin the preparations. ~ I will have to warn the Lady Celebrian of his behaviour. She will know what to do, our own Lady of Light. ~  
  
Unbeknownst to Iaeth, his face grew soft and dreamy, green eyes shining with the light of adoration at the very thought of Lady Celebrian's name.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N - This last chapter was born from the movie, I admit. The next time you watch it note the look on Haldir's face and you will see where this came from. ^-^  
  
Big THANK YOU to al, my beta. I would say that there weren't many corrections this time, only I realize that this is extremely short. :(  
  
I apologize for the rather short length of this chapter. I was waiting ever so patiently for a couple Mirkwood Elves, who shall remain nameless, to give me the second half of this chapter. As you can see they failed to cooperate, and hence the brevity.  
  
*TreeHugger walks away muttering about stubborn, mulish Sindarin Kings and their Silvan cronies. *  
  
King Thranduil Oropherion grins roguishly as Tanglinna raises one silver brow.  
  
"Temperamental writers," the silver-haired Silvan snorts.  
  
"Indeed," Thranduil intones with a laugh. "We showed her!"  
  
"There is only one problem with this, aranhir."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"We had no part whatsoever in this chapter."  
  
Thranduil scowled perusing the chapter, his blue eyes narrowing.  
  
"Hmm . . . yes, it seems that Elrond got the entire thing to himself. We shall have to remedy that in the next chapter."  
  
Tanglinna smirked and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"If the temperamental writer will let us."  
  
*TreeHugger grins wickedly and murmurs, "We shall see, you stubborn elves."*  
  
Response to Reviewers  
  
Nilmandra - I was actually thinking that Tanglinna got this "mischievous trait" from Legolas. I think the prince is beginning to get to him. ;) Galion will certainly do his best to replace the wine before they return. As to the state of the realm when Thranduil returns. . . well, we shall see. ;)  
  
Jay of Lasgalen - No Dorwinion is not a Good Thing. I certainly would not want to be around when Thranduil finds out. . . if he finds out. ;) As to who will be drinking the tainted Dorwinion. . . ~-^  
  
Dragon_of_the_north - Yikes! You were at Silvia's when the last chapter came out! It has been a while! It is entirely "their" fault, too! Aralith and Glorfindel may have to join forces in the near future. ;) I like it when Tanglinna looses his perfect composure as well. Expect more of it as he has been rather rude lately (making you type when your poor hand is sore, and waking me up early to tell me things that could easily have waited for the sun to be up). He doesn't look in the mood to hug anyone right now, but I am sure he sends you his love. Greetings to Shulag & Co! How are things going there? ?  
  
JastaNoldor g - I am glad you seemed to enjoy that last chapter. . .posted O So Long Ago. Aralith's vow to be more mature is going to be sorely tested, poor thing; the A-bomb is going to drop soon; Tanglinna is going to have much 'fun'; and don't you think Galion might have spirited away just one bottle of Dorwinion? Two diverse entourages will arrive at Elrond's place very soon, and the real fun can begin at long last!  
  
erunyauve - Those elflings have no idea what pains they are causing with their innocent good intentions. The distance between Legolas and his brothers does exist, though when they are grown it should narrow a bit. Right now he is just the kid brother who can be a bit of a pest at times. ;)  
  
Anarril - I hope Galion sent PLENTY of Vandal Root! They may need it. ;) I am glad you like my version of Thranduil. He didn't have a very large part in any of the books, and anyone who writes him has to decide for themselves just what he was like. You are quite right! Tanglinna's moment of panicked thinking does indeed stem from being around Little Greenleaf too much. :)  
  
Elvish-Wizard-Girl - You should keep writing. You will improve in time; I know that I have. Never give up! I am glad you are enjoying this silly tale. :) It has been rather fun writing it, and that is a most important thing when writing. Enjoy it!  
  
Angaloth - I am sorry to hear you are allergic to pets. I love them all dearly. I had to laugh at your review! I hope elves don't get strokes, or Tanglinna may well have one, or Thranduil might have a heart attack or burst a blood vessel when he finds out what has happened. I am glad that you are enjoying Celebross and Aralith. I find that I like them more and more myself..  
  
Gwyn - Sorry for the wait on this chapter. You know who to blame for it. ;) I am glad you are laughing at the trouble that they have caused throughout this tale, and well, the trouble is just starting! ;)  
  
amlugwen - I hope that Tanglinna won't have to find out just how angry Thranduil would be about the lack of Dorwinion. He is working himself into quite a state to prevent this very thing. I will try to write this more quickly so you don't get too hungry. Sorry this chapter was so short!  
  
the evil witch queen - I was LOL over your review! You have things all worked out, don't you! That would be a tangled mess indeed, not to mention much fun! Sounds like you have lots of plot bunny fodder! I will write more Elu Heneb stories in time. I want to finish the ones I am currently working on, then I do have one outlined for the orc.  
  
daw the minstrel - Tanglinna is indeed in a bit of a fix. Perhaps he can find some way to make everything go off smoothly. :/ I doubt it though. ;) All the players are on the field, and the time of doom approaches. LOL Should be fun . . . for someone.;)  
  
Kal - Since I KNOW you have read my bio page then you shouldn't cry anymore! I am very relieved to hear that you and Charlie view how this story should go differently. Charlie, you are most wicked. . . though what should I expect from an Uruk-hai? Blood, guts, and gore, hmm? Orcs taking over Mirkwood? Hmmm. . . sounds like a plot bunny to me! ;)  
  
Cara - I seem to be making Thranduil and Legolas a bit more alike in this fic, and in one other. It wasn't intentional, but I guess my sub- conscience knew what it was doing. I see Thranduil as having a playful side. Most definitely. Tanglinna's journey to Imladris will not be pleasant, poor thing. Just wait until he arrives in Imladris. ;)  
  
AndromacheCassandra - I had to laugh at the observation that Tanglinna miss all the stress if he had an easier life. I suspect you are right about that, though getting him to admit to it would be difficult. :)  
  
Tinni - I suspect that Tanglinna thinks that Orome is rather upset about now. Things don't look good, and while Tanglinna may be older, I suspect that he isn't any better at getting out of trouble than Little Greenleaf is! :)  
  
MadMaddie - Well, Tanglinna is going to . . . g you shall just have to wait, mell-nin! ;)  
  
Kate - How am I cruel? ;) Since you don't know, then I don't think I will tell you how. I am pleased that you enjoyed the last chapter.  
  
PuterPatty - I had hoped you would enjoy the Legolas and Aralith interaction. Aralith can be quite a nice elf when he wants to. Yes, even I can say "Wants him even more we does". I thought you would like the mention of Celebross and Mirithil. I frankly don't think that Lady Laureahiril is going to have her hands full back in Mirkwood. Old spider- tongue might find that it isn't easy running things at the palace. Plans seldom go the way they are supposed to in my tales, so I expect that Legolas' is not the only one that will go awry. ;)  
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112- I LOL'd reading your review, for to be perfectly honest I hadn't thought about what would happen when Thranduil and company return home. Woot! You are correct! Legolas and the others are SO dead! :)  
  
Seaweed - So you think that Aralith will have trouble avoiding Bastryn while he is at Imladris? You must think I am very mean! ;) Let me just say. . . Poor Aralith! Am I detecting just a touch of Thranduil admiration when you said "Thranduil looks so good. . . ahem. . .when he looks pleased with himself"? No one can resist the elven king for long. Tell Gimli nothing compares to a glass of good wine, not even the best malt beer. . . usually. :) So you want Tanglinna to get into trouble? ? Whatever for? Old Sourpuss indeed! ;)  
  
SperryDee and Charlie the Naz-Bunny - You like Tanglinna panic? So do I. g It is rare and therefore immensely fun! Do you really think Aralith will manage to be composed enough in the presence of Bastryn that the twins won't find out? ? Poor Aralith! Should be fun. . . for us, not him.  
  
shirebound - I certainly hope the elves have life complications. Life wouldn't be life without them. They do make it interesting. What could possibly happen now? Lots and lots! ;)  
  
Hel - You are quite right that Tanglinna never thought that there would be something he couldn't handle with all dignity and aloofness. Poor elf! Rather a rude wake up call! ;) Elrond will be having quite a gathering at his quiet home, they may all need the Vandal Root before it is over. I had to laugh at the thought of Glorfindel trying to send Bastryn back. Aralith would just LOVE that! ;) I do have some ideas for tales about Thranduil's youth, so watch for them.  
  
Karina - I like Much Ado About Nothing as well, and the title just seemed to work. LOL Aralith can be nice on occasion. He is a mature warrior now, and he has outgrown his childish impulses. . . NOT! ;) Legolas does have his own bow, but his brother's is a larger cool warrior's bow, and therein lies the difference. Tanglinna did have a moment of childish panic in the last chapter, not the last one he will suffer in this tale I fear. LOL Would Thranduil want to hurt his twin? I don't know. I suppose we shall find out. ;)I have to agree with you about why Glorfindel fell asleep during your discussion of Elves in Space. He probably wants a much larger part! ;) That might be a good thing! ;)  
  
Aria - Welcome back, mellon-nin! Things are in quite a tangle here. I am glad you feel sorry for Aralith going to visit a spider. That should be fun! ;) Tanglinna is not up to the mischief/panic level of the trio yet, but he might be before the story has told itself out. Legolas is about equivalent to an 11 or 12 year old human child. Youthful mischief is always much fun . . . usually. ;)  
  
Lindon - I must admit too that I enjoy seeing Tanglinna getting a bit rattled. He needs that on occasion. Thranduil can indeed be a bit of a devil when he chooses to, horns and all. ;) Perhaps you have hit on something. Maybe Tanglinna should be the one to drink the entire bottle of Vandal Root laced Combe. I doubt he would be too upset or flustered by anything then. ;) Galion did get a bit touchy there, didn't he? I wonder why? ? ;)  
  
Lady Berenice - I am glad you enjoyed the first chapter of this tale. Creative birthday presents can be hard for those of us who only live a short span of years, let alone the elves who have all of eternity to fill with wonderful gifts. Legolas does have some fun ideas about pets. :)  
  
IRENA - Hello to you, darling! Sedative tea, Dorwinion with water mixed in for fun, a bouncing baby spider, and beautiful elves from three elven realms. What more could we possibly want? *drools*  
  
Carrie - Wicked Greenie doesn't get to go on this trip to Imladris. He will get one in the future though. You are quite right in thinking that his impish behavior comes from his Adar. Thranduil does have a marvelous sense of fun, depending on whom you talk to. ;) Sending the spider was too expected? Well, yes it was and it was sent. LOL I couldn't resist. I am glad you like that Bastryn did go. Poor Brethil has been replaced in Bastryn's heart. :( Oh well. They can always catch another one. ;) It was very fun to read your reviews one right after the other. I enjoyed it immensely! Elrond should be quite overwhelmed by all his wonderful guests, don't you think? ? ;)  
  
UbiquitousPitt - I had to laugh at your comments on Galion and the bottle of wine. I wouldn't put it past him either! Sneaky butler! Yes, I am writing again after quite a battle of my own. It does feel good! :)  
  
Trove-7 - I am glad that you find this interesting. Legolas childhood has afforded me some fun, as have members of his family.  
  
None - Legolas had to get his mischief from somewhere, and it did come from Ada. Thranduil is nearly as much fun as his son. I am sorry I didn't tell you about the Tricksy Tale #1. I must have forgotten about it. ;) Actually I had forgotten about it. I had to laugh as you wanted Arwen and Mirithil to get mud dumped on them! Laerlend got it, and I fear she and Tanglinna were the only ones that time. Well, Tricksy Tale #2 will come along at some point. Perhaps justice can be addressed there.  
  
Venyatuima - I can just see you creeping around Mirkwood to avoid annoying "him". Life there must be interesting. Tanglinna isn't often hysterical, so it was fun to ruffle his feathers a bit in this story.  
  
emma - Don't worry, things are moving! Everyone is about to converge on Rivendell, and Elrond is going to wish that he had been attacked by orcs rather than this group of party goers! ;)  
  
Sake - LOL Poor Tanglinna indeed! He is not going to have an easy time of it. :)  
  
sirithiel - Profile Picture. Well, you push the button and then it will tell you to download a pic. You will probably want to use the browse button to find which of your pics you want on there. Then it is just like uploading a chapter. . . only it takes longer. 


	14. Chapter 14 Towels Anyone?

Chapter 14 - Towels Anyone?  
  
Lord Elrond Peredhil had managed to keep the most inappropriate smile from his face as he greeted his revered in-laws, though the touch of Galadriel's fathomless eyes on his was nearly his undoing.  
  
~I should have told Erestor to have Haldir stay away if I wished to remain in control of myself, ~ he thought as he fought a soundless battle with his rebellious lips, which wanted to twitch upward into that amused smile. Even as he thought this his eyes slid to the younger Lorien elf, who was positively glowing as he gazed upon his "Lady of Light".  
  
Elrond felt a slight nudge at his side and knew that Celebrian was trying to tell him that he, Elrond Peredhil, was about to embarrass them all with his unseemly giggles at Haldir's expense in front of the Lord and Lady of Lorien, and that was no way for the Lord of Imladris to behave. Indeed young Haldir's gaze slid to the 'Lord of Imladris' suddenly, the wide grey eyes filled with dismay as he wondered what elusive rule of Imladris etiquette he had broken now; the long slender fingers jerked slightly and Elrond knew that Haldir was wondering about his 'glowing' countenance. He would always wonder now.  
  
Celeborn sighed quietly and shook his silver head. He too could feel his lips twitching but, as he had more experience in these matters, he managed to look as cool and aloof as always. His quicksilver gaze moved from his son-in-law to Haldir. Yes, it would be Haldir, wouldn't it?  
  
~Really, dear heart, ~ his thoughts sped to his wife, ~must you always choose poor Haldir for this display? ~  
  
Galadriel's lips did turn up in a smile as she embraced her daughter.  
  
~He does it so well, ~ she commented silently. ~You can see how much he enjoys it. ~  
  
Celeborn refrained from replying to this as he bent to kiss Celebrian's over-warm cheek. He greeted Elrond and then waited for his wife to say something, for he could feel the tinge of amusement on the edge of her thoughts as she regarded Elrond.  
  
"This will be quite a gathering," she said, her melodious voice rivaling the birdsong about them, and indeed the birds did fall silent as her dulcet tones sounded on their ears.  
  
Celeborn looked to Haldir once more and saw the enraptured look on his fair Silvan face at the utterance of his wife's voice. He pursed his lips slightly, but, after all, she had to be indulged at times, and as she had said Haldir did seem to enjoy it. Truly though, he did look rather foolish.  
  
"When are Thranduil and his son arriving?" Galadriel asked suddenly, her eyes on Elrond's. The tall Lady of Light was rewarded by her son-in- law's slight start of surprise at this statement.  
  
Elrond could feel the minute vibration at his arm, which told him that Celebrian was trying not to laugh . . . at him. He frowned and lifted his chin.  
  
"Very soon I am sure," he said in a tight voice, resisting the urge to say "Why don't you tell me?"  
  
"You had better send towels," Galadriel said enigmatically before turning to take her daughter's arm and walk slowly away.  
  
Elrond watched as they departed, Haldir on their heels.  
  
"What does that mean?" he asked Celeborn.  
  
"Only the wise know," the tall silver-haired lord answered, watching his formidable wife and lovely daughter laughing quietly together as they turned into a nearby garden. Just before they disappeared from view, he saw Galadriel turn and say something to the young march-warden. Even from here, Celeborn could see the intensity of the glow increase and the young one's eyes widen in delight, the finely drawn lips parting in an adoring smile.  
  
"Then you don't know either," Elrond concluded, frowning after the females and their prey of choice. To his surprise, Celebrian then turned to regard the young elf from Lorien, and Elrond's frown deepened as she spoke to Haldir, her blue eyes locked on the silver ones. ~I wonder if this hurts him? ~ he thought, seeing the glow increase once more.  
  
Celeborn turned to look at his son-in-law, his eyes filled with the wisdom of the ages. Suddenly he smiled, his face lighting with amusement, and a rich chuckle escaped his throat.  
  
"No, I don't know. Shall we?" He gestured after their wives. "I don't want to leave poor Haldir all alone with them when they are in a playful mood. So. . . Thranduil is coming, is he?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
King Thranduil Oropherion was smiling quite contentedly as he donned one of the rich robes he had packed for this journey to Imladris. First impressions were very important and he knew how to impress when he so chose. He brushed out his golden hair, and then chose a circlet that complimented the dark blue tunic he wore. He had chosen blue purposefully. He knew that Elrond favored that color, but he also knew that he, Thranduil, looked much more comely in it than did Imladris' lord. He chuckled, imagining what he might find when they passed the gates of Imladris. He hadn't decided yet if he hoped Elrond had already drunk the Morn Nen wine or not. Either possibility would be amusing, but there could be a slight problem if he hadn't sampled it yet- a silver-haired problem that stood a few feet away with a rather intense look of pain on his face. The king sighed as the archer swiftly began to braid his long silver hair.  
  
"Tanglinna, what are you doing now?" Thranduil asked, his voice colored with exasperation. "That looks suspiciously like your 'battle braid.' We are not going into battle so why do you persist in this nonsense? It is because I have not told Elrond about the Magic Spider Water in his wine, isn't it? You are punishing me for it? You are trying to irritate me? Well, it won't work. I don't care how you are behaving. This is going to be most fun, regardless of you and your little games of guilt." When Tanglinna refused to look at him, Thranduil sighed more loudly and turned to regard Aralith.  
  
~Not again, ~ the prince thought wearily. Too often on this trip he had been caught in the middle when these two got started with one another, but when Tanglinna would refuse to 'rise to the bait' as his father called it then Thranduil would turn on his son, who was not as good at the clever exchange of quips his adar expected in this verbal parrying. On the rare occasions Aralith managed to come up with a clever reply to something that his father had said, he would receive encouraging smiles from Calenthar and Cuil, a snort of laughter from Thranduil, and congratulatory smile from the Master Archer. Those were good times, but when his mind failed him . . . . The prince frowned unhappily. ~I cannot do this any longer! Oh, why did I have to be the one to come on this trip?! If only I could find something to occupy me so I could ignore him . . . . ~  
  
Then he recalled the letter from Legolas to the twins. Perhaps he should check to make certain that he still had it. Yes, it had seemed rather important, and he wouldn't want it to be mislaid somewhere in their preparations to enter Imladris. He started to tell Thranduil this, but the look in his adar's blue eyes stopped the words in his mouth. Thranduil may say that Tanglinna's behaviour wasn't bothering him, but it obviously was. Aralith swallowed and turned quickly away, practically tripping over Cuil who was kneeling by their small fire.  
  
Thranduil's frown deepened as Aralith managed to evade him, and he muttered something to himself before moving to stand by the shallow stream they had camped beside. He folded his arms over his chest glaring across the water. It seemed no one wished to speak with him this morning.  
  
Aralith dug in his pack for the letter and, finding it, pulled it forth and unfolded the rather crumpled paper. What he read chilled his blood even more than the thought of another verbal confrontation with his adar.  
  
"Dear Elladan and Elrohir,  
I NEED YOUR HELP! Please! We accidentally sent all of my adar's Dorwinion to your adar and I need you to get him to drink it! My adar, that is! As soon as you can! For it also has Morn Nen water in it, which will make him forget everything! If your adar has already drunk the wine then you know this, or if he has not tell him not to drink it, or he will forget everything! But, please, dear sons of Elrond! Get my adar to drink some, but whatever you do DO NOT tell him it is the Dorwinion! He will be very angry if he finds out, and you do not want to see him when he is angry!  
Sincerely,  
Prince Legolas of Mirkwood  
  
Aralith gaped at the letter in his hands. A horrified look came over his face as he swung his head to look at his father. They had sent ALL of the Dorwinion to Imladris? That couldn't be! ALL of the Dorwinion?! He swallowed in a throat that had suddenly gone dry. All of the Dorwinion! His eyes slid to Cuil and Calenthar who were talking quietly as they put the fire out; Cuil's eyes were alight with excitement and Aralith knew he must be thinking of Teleriel, the elf maiden he had met the last time he had accompanied the king to Imladris. Obviously they didn't know what had happened, but Tanglinna . . . . Aralith's gaze moved to the tall elf who had finished his braid and now stood staring at nothing, his brows knit, mouth turned down in a troubled frown. Was this perhaps what had been bothering him the entire trip? Did the archer know about the Dorwinion?  
  
~What am I to do? ~ Aralith thought desperately, crumpling the letter in his hand slightly. ~ I can't tell Adar, he would be furious! Oh, Little Greenleaf! How could you do this!?!? ~  
  
While Aralith was fretting over what he could do to diffuse this situation, Tanglinna was wondering what he could do to remedy the situation, or at least forestall the inevitable. He knew that Thranduil wouldn't let him get anywhere near Elrond nor anyone else for that matter, to tell them about the wine, since the king seemed determined to see Elrond in a most forgetful state. If only there was something to distract the king long enough for Tanglinna to tell someone - anyone! - about the Morn Nen wine, then perhaps all of the problems could be averted. Except, of course, for the fact that the last four bottles of Thranduil's precious Dorwinion were part of the problem. And therein lay the greater problem. Elrond, if he wasn't forgetful yet, would certainly comment on the Dorwinion.  
  
The Master Archer grimaced and yanked on the long braid that lay over his shoulder. What was he to do?! Thranduil would not be so very 'amused' by that one little fact. If only there were a way to distract him, and perhaps Elrond as well, just long enough for Tanglinna to tell someone the situation! He watched as the king stared over the cool waters of the stream, admiring his reflection. A small trickle of an idea was born in that instant, and Tanglinna knew that if he stopped to think about it, or the consequences of what he was about to do, he would never be able to do it. He swallowed, drew a deep breath, and strode toward the king.  
  
Aralith had stood, intercepting the archer, having decided that he already knew about the Dorwinion, and deciding that if he didn't he should know about it. That way Aralith wouldn't have to come up with a solution on his own.  
  
"M. . .Master Tanglinna? Please, look at this," he said, thrusting the letter at the silver-haired elf. "It. . . it is important. . .I think. . . I know. . . ."  
  
Tanglinna frowned, not liking the delay in his plan, iffy as it was. He sighed and took the piece of paper. He scanned it, his eyes widening in disbelief. He stared up at Aralith, who smiled weakly.  
  
"I didn't know what to do about it, Master Tanglinna. What . . . what. . . ?" Aralith felt a moment of panic knife through him when the oddest expression came over Tanglinna's face. It was the exact look he had seen on Legolas' face too many times when he was planning something that would assuredly get him into trouble if he were caught at it. "Master Tanglinna?"  
  
The archer was grinning, if somewhat maniacally; the silvery eyes were over-bright, and for a moment Aralith wondered if this were the look that the sons of Feanor had worn in their quest for their father's Silmaril. Then Tanglinna bent toward him and whispered, "This is perfect! Whatever happens, Prince Aralith, do not tell anyone about that letter until you can speak to the twins. I think perhaps your brother may have a good idea for once."  
  
Aralith nodded and eased slowly backward. Since when did anyone regard Legolas' harebrained ideas as 'good'?  
  
"As soon as," Tanglinna continued, warming to the ideas in his own head, "I manage to . . . well," he gazed at the prince and smiled apologetically. "I am about to make your father very angry with me, but it is necessary I fear. You must ride for Imladris and fetch Elrond at once. Tell him that he will need to come bearing one of the bottles of Dorwinion. But! He must put the wine in another bottle first! That is most important! Your father cannot know that it was the Dorwinion that was sent by your brother. Then you must tell Elrond that he is to make your father drink it, no matter what the king may say. I only hope. . . ," Tanglinna's face contorted slightly. "If Elrond has already had the wine. . . well, I won't worry about that until we can see for ourselves. Do you understand me, nin caun?"  
  
Aralith stared at him wide-eyed, but nodded anyway. One had to humor mad elves, after all. And for some reason, Tanglinna's 'plan' sounded entirely too much like one of Little Greenleaf's. It was sure to fail!  
  
"Good," Tanglinna clapped him on the shoulder, smiling once more. "Then prepare to ride. . . in all haste. And remember what I have told you!" The archer squared his shoulders and turned, lifting his chin as he strode toward Thranduil. "I can do this," Aralith heard him muttering. "I can do this. It is for everyone's best interest. Truly, I can do this!"  
  
Thranduil turned when he felt a sharp tap on his shoulder. He gazed impassively at Tanglinna, who looked slightly discomfited. The king, thinking that Tanglinna was going to apologize to him, which was a rarity to be savored for certain, smiled slightly and folded his arms over his chest. He raised one brow imperiously and gazed down his nose at his contrite, or so he thought, archer.  
  
"There is something you wish to say, Tanglinna?"  
  
The silver eyes shifted away slightly, which assured Thranduil that he had been correct in his assumption about the apology.  
  
"No . . . ," Tanglinna's brows knit and he clenched his teeth. This was going to be harder than he had thought. "Your Majesty," he began slowly, his hands clenching slightly.  
  
"Yes? I don't have all day, so please begin."  
  
Tanglinna stared at him in confusion.  
  
"Begin what?" he asked, truly perplexed, wondering if the king had surmised his plan.  
  
"Your apology, of course. I am waiting."  
  
The silver brows winged upward.  
  
"Apology? And what apology is that, hir nin (my lord)?"  
  
Thranduil felt a touch of annoyance and the blue eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"If this is some game you are playing at, you will be very sorry," he said. "If this is some ruse to get me to soften in my determination to have some small measure of fun at Elrond's expense, it won't work." The king smiled then, seeing the slightly panicked look in the other's eyes at the mention of Elrond and the mischief ahead. "So apologize to me and be done with it. I am ready to ride out."  
  
Tanglinna drew a shaky breath and steeled himself, allowing his own annoyance to surface. He was in the right after all, and therefore the king had brought this on himself. It wasn't his fault at all.  
  
"I wasn't going to apologize to you. . . not yet, anyway. I thought I would save it until after. But if you prefer, I can apologize now. I am so sorry."  
  
Thranduil was about to ask what he was talking about when he found himself flying backwards, arms flailing. Tanglinna had dared to push him! Just before he splashed into the icy water of the little stream, he grabbed Tanglinna's tunic and drug the other elf down with him.  
  
They landed with a loud splash.  
  
Aralith had backed slowly toward his horse, shoving the letter to the twins inside his tunic. His heart was pounding rather wildly and he wondered why he felt so . . . trapped. He himself had jumped when his father and the Master Archer had gone into the water together. Cuil and Calenthar were watching the exchange between Thranduil and Tanglinna with enjoyment.  
  
"Relax, Prince Aralith," Calenthar called to him with a grin. "They won't hurt one another. Now if that were Oropher instead of your adar, then we might have a slight problem," he continued, winking at Cuil who laughed lightly.  
  
"Aye, those two might well have drowned one another," he said, shaking his head in amusement. "Unless they strangled one another first, of course."  
  
Aralith stood unmoving, watching as his father and Tanglinna thrashed about in water which only reached to their knees. They had both gone down and come up spluttering. Thranduil's wet face, once the shock had worn off, turned very red with anger. He was pinned beneath the rather stunned Tanglinna, who was hovering over him on his hands and knees.  
  
"I. . . that. . . ," the archer stammered. "That wasn't part of the plan!"  
  
Thranduil growled and shoved the other elf off him.  
  
"You had better have an excellent reason for what you just did, Tanglinna Thindalagosion! Or else!"  
  
Tanglinna knew that he was now treading perilously, but since he had gone this far he might as well see it through to the bitter end.  
  
"Do I need more of a reason for this other than your own pig- headedness, Thranduil Oropherion?!" he demanded, glaring down at the king.  
  
Thranduil's face darkened even more, the blue eyes shining with a most unholy light.  
  
"You. . . you. . . you dare to speak thus to ME!?!?! You. . . you . . . stubborn Silvan !" He reached up and grabbed a handful of Tanglinna's braid and yanked hard, managing to shove the archer over onto his back, maneuvering so that he was straddling the archer. Thranduil felt a thrill of vindication at the rather surprised look on Tanglinna's face before he went beneath the water.  
  
Aralith gasped, his eyes widening in shock. He glanced at Cuil and Calenthar who seemed very unconcerned as yet, even though their king was grappling in the water with the Master Archer and they did indeed look like they were trying to drown one another as they struggled in the knee-deep water.  
  
~Master Tanglinna said to ride for Imladris with all haste, but surely he didn't mean for them to fight like this! Or did he? Elbereth, help me to know what to do! They didn't teach us anything about this in warrior training! ~  
  
Cuil chuckled and glanced at the distraught prince, whose hands were clenched on Cuil's tunic. He extricated the prince's hands and smoothed down his rumpled clothing.  
  
"Don't worry, Prince Aralith. If they need anyone to intervene Calenthar will do it. We don't want you to get wet as well. At least one member of the royal household must look dry and . . . royal."  
  
Calenthar snorted at this and protested, saying that it was Cuil's time to separate the combatants as he remembered having done this duty the last time Thranduil and Tanglinna had disagreed about something.  
  
Aralith was anything but reassured by their jesting, for he wondered if they were jesting. Was this the way Tanglinna had planned it? It didn't seem like it was planned.  
  
~I will go to fetch Elrond. He can stop this madness! ~  
  
But before he could move to mount his horse, the sound of merry singing voices filled the early morning air.  
  
"O! What are you doing,  
With robes all a-dripping?  
Morning's doves are cooing!  
Your feet are all slipping!  
O! tra-la-la-lally  
here down in the valley!  
Ha! Ha!  
  
O! What are you playing?  
And why are you fighting?  
You seem to be slaying,  
And snarling and biting!  
O! tril-lil-lil-lolly  
the valley is jolly,  
ha! ha!  
  
O! Where were you going,  
Good, wise King Thranduil?  
The river is flowing!  
This looks like a scandal!  
O! tril-lil-lil-lilly  
this is really too silly!  
Ha! ha!"  
  
At the sound of the rather ridiculous song, which was punctuated by entirely too much laughter, Thranduil and Tanglinna released their holds on one another and stood, water dripping from clothing and hair. Three young elves drifted into the campsite and stood surveying the scene before them, fair faces lit with delight. Thranduil glared at them, adjusted his circlet which hung askew over one eye, and raised his chin imperiously. He tossed his sodden hair over one shoulder and stepped onto the bank.  
  
Tanglinna grimaced slightly, wondering if anything could be salvaged from this, as Aralith, instead of riding away as he had been instructed, stood on the grass looking stricken. Perhaps this little altercation would be enough of a distraction. He moved to climb back onto the bank. Thranduil held out one hand to assist him, his face unreadable. Tanglinna smiled apologetically at his liege and reached for the hand. But the moment his feet touched the bank, Thranduil shoved him hard. He tumbled back into the water with a "Woof!" and landed with a loud splash.  
  
The three Imladris elves laughed merrily to see the Master Archer sit up, spitting water and looking very like a drowned cat.  
  
"Welcome to Imladris, King Thranduil," one of them said, stepping forward and handing Thranduil a thick towel. "The Lady Galadriel said you might need one," he offered by way of explanation, before bursting into joyful peals of laughter.  
  
TBC  
  
Many thanks to al my beta. Long live Add A Comma indeed. :/ I was afraid to count them, as I fear it would take all day.  
  
Author's Note - The song is The Hobbit, and has been doctored a bit to fit this tale.  
  
Response to Reviewers  
  
None -I did have to laugh that you think that Laerlend deserved the mud she had dumped on her in Tricksy Tales #1. Now is that a nice thing to think about a cute, little girl?? ;) She did deserve something. But she is really not that bad. Do not worry. Little Greenleaf is hardly forgotten. Do you think he won't get into trouble merely because his ada isn't there?? I suspect that Oropher could let a good yell loose on occasion. . . in fact I know he did! ;) Legolas' note is included in this chapter just for you.  
  
daw the minstrel - I think most of us consider Galadriel scary, or perhaps I should say. . . formidable. Her visits would worry me. I am glad that the thought of the Dorwinion is making your mouth twitch. I hope it will amuse everyone concerned. ;)  
  
JastaElf - Somehow your glowing didn't surprise me at all. ;) I hope that you were satisfied with the wet mad king in this one. I will have to rectify that at some point and make him more. . . acceptable. Though wet is good. ;)  
  
Dot - Well, the gang is all here, so to speak and things should get interesting. I did feel rather sorry for poor Haldir, but he does get that look and well, we shall see how he handles what is ahead. Elf-witches beware!  
  
Phoenix23531 - The ladies do have their charms, and Haldir is indeed bewitched, and Elrond is in for a most wonderful time. . . or not! ;) I guess reminding Thranduil of the incident with his mother's favorite shrubbery worked as his part took up most of this chapter.  
  
SperryDee - I wonder if Celebrian will think her husband has gone crazy. . . or is he just bewitched? ? ;)  
  
Venyatuima - Actually there was a point to that last rather silly, short chapter. It might not seem like it, but that was a plot bunny in itself. Strange how these things work out! And you want Galadriel's lovely golden hair in the tea? ? O.O ^-^  
  
petite-hikarie - I find that I take much pleasure in studying what appears mundane and making it into something interesting. Sometimes that yields something that is great fun!  
  
Nadra - Elrond bashing? ? Elrond bashing?! Really? Yes, some 'tea'- sing is in order! Very clever, nin mellon! :D And you love Galadriel?? *worried look* Well . . . well . . . :/ Okay. I do admit that I like her more than I did once. :/ But. . . well, you will have to wait and see.  
  
Aria - I am glad you enjoyed that last chapter so much. Gimli did try to tell them about that elf-witch, but no one seemed to listen. It is no wonder he and Haldir weren't exactly chummy!  
  
Nilmandra - I love your portrayal of Elrond in "History Lessons." Absolutely wondrous! I admit to enjoying this little romp with him, and I like that his wife still has an air of mystery about her, and can charm them all if she so chooses. Girl-Power! ;)  
  
Angaloth - Thranduilrim is indeed a mouthful. I must have been in an odd mood when I penned it! :) Surely Elrond must giggle sometime. Life would be so much more boring without getting the giggles. Even for an elf-lord! I don't think that Iaeth giggles though. ;)  
  
Jay of Lasgalen - Sorry that the last one was so short. It truly wasn't my fault! I think that most of the elf-women must have some sort of power. Tolkien certainly wrote many of them that way!  
  
Dragon_of_the_north - Verliebter Trottel, yes, that sounds like Haldir! Poor elf! ;) Well, you know of the twists and turns my mind has taken on this tale and well, I still don't know for certain what will happen, but I think I begin to know. Yes, poor Erestor! I think that Iaeth is a very proper elf and doesn't like anyone to act oddly, which Elrond certainly was in the last chapter. I suspect he would be happier in Lorien, though it is Celebrian that holds his heart. . . so to speak. ;)  
  
MadMaddie - A lot is going to happen I fear. So much in fact that I don't have it all figured out! The ladies of light should have something to say about that!  
  
shirebound - As I get older I find amusement in more things than I used to. Great age must do that to you. Though I think Elrond was a bit "giddy" in that last chapter.  
  
erunyauve - Yes, it is quite true that Galadriel has ascended into goddess- hood, as it were, while Thranduil barely gets any notice. I think that there are enough of us who know the truth of the matter though, and are working to rectify this. . . just not me . . . in this story. :/ I fear I will end up ridiculing them all equally! ;)  
  
Irena - Are you still @apathetic.com? I hope not. I am glad that the Major Thom makes you light up! Does the Major Thom know this? I hope he lights up for you! ;)  
  
Fadesintothewest - Haldir will be involved in the mischief. I hope to make them all involved in it to some degree. Not what I originally planned, but the story is telling itself. Haldir is very levelheaded, and very perplexed right now. Poor dear!  
  
Mickie - I have since watched the Lorien scene in the extended DVD, and I believe you are right. He looks more obsessed than I made him sound! :D Haldir will be here for the duration of the fun in Imladris, so your heart can continue its rythme: 'Hal-dir, Hal-dir.'  
  
Gwyn - Things are going to get very interesting! VERY interesting! ;D  
  
Anya -Ring of Sarcasm - It would be nice to see the twins and Legolas glowing! LOL I will hold out hope for the third movie!  
  
bryn - I am glad you like Bastryn's name. My son would like Legolas to have one of the big moths as a pet, and it seems that you agree with that. Perhaps I can work that one in somewhere. I suspect that the leash that is put on the spiders is more like a harness. But as I have never tried to put a leash or a harness onto a spider, I am not quite certain myself. ;)  
  
gershwin - I LOL'd at your new word "begaladrielled". That is the perfect word for what is afflicting poor Haldir. ;) Might I use it? Elrond is definitely impish, though he is fun when he gets like this. Comeuppance is coming! And I think you just honed one of my plot bunnies! Thank you! :D  
  
Lutris - I am glad you enjoyed that last chapter. Things are going to get even more interesting for these elves in Imladris!  
  
Hel - Elrond was acting a bit odd in the last chapter. Must be the birthday excitement! I admit that your Mirror comment gave me an idea. Thank you! I too anticipate how Galadriel will react to Bastryn. He isn't as well behaved as he should be.  
  
Karina - There are very few elves I have met that I didn't like either. ;) Makowyl is definitely one of them! :( Elrond was rather mean to poor Haldir, but he couldn't help himself! Even elf-lords have to have some fun! I am very glad to hear that Glorfindel is getting a bigger part in your story! That makes me very happy!  
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112 - Dorwinion is a ME wine. It is from Dorwinion, the land on the northwest shores of the Sea of Rhun. When Thranduil finds out he won't be a happy elf monarch. . . or will he find out? ? ? ;)  
  
Kate - I had to laugh at your comment at wanting elf hair in the tea! You have handed me a plot bunny! Perhaps an unexpected one! ;)  
  
the evil witch queen - I am afraid that no one fell off a cliff, or was pushed. Someone was pushed into the stream. Is that close enough? ;) You have more story ideas than I do! The twins will find something to occupy them in this tale, never fear!  
  
amlugwen - You know I had to laugh at your comment that Haldir looks a little like he tried some pipeweed. Yes, he looked a bit odd there, didn't he! ;D There will be more of the "glow"ing-thing. You are rather wicked! You want the Lady of Light to drink that tainted wine? ? ;)  
  
Ubiquitous Pitt - You are wicked! I am sure you did have pointy red horns sprouting from your brows for such a thought! I was LOL over your deciding that it is the fault of those Silvans that they all rather resemble one another in their inscrutability! Yes, that is it entirely! ;) " . . . merciless destruction of all characters who even pretend at being 'serious' . . . Now seriously, you enjoy that? :/ Good! So do I! I can't wait until you pick on poor Haldir's unhealthy fixation. It should be a hoot! But tell me, just exactly what did you mean when you said that Tanglinna rats me out every time for a new set of charcoal pencils and a glass of Dorwinion? ? O-o  
  
Pseudonym Sylphmuse - Yes, women are easier to worship and admire. And the ladies seem to enjoy it. . . a little too much perhaps? ? ;) I was LOL at your reaction to Glorfindel's little bit of spider fear! He is an arachnophobian, at least for my tales. ;) It seemed too fun to pass up!  
  
Jessica - I do have to ask. Were you glowing for Celeborn or Galadriel? ? ;) Cirdan, hm? You aren't the only person that mentioned him. . . Plot bunny indeed!  
  
Shalemni - I am glad you liked the worshipping admiration of Galadriel and Celebrian. Elf-witches can be quite fun at times! I am relieved that no one is taking this fic too seriously or I might have a problem with those worship-worthy ladies! ;)  
  
Ithilien - As to what Brethil was thinking when he sent the Dorwionion. . . well, he was looking at the pretty labels. No one thought to inventory what was sent as no one would ever suspect it being other than what Legolas told him to find. Thranduil's party certainly didn't go the way anyone had planned, so they were all a tad distracted. Legolas will have other things to deal with while the "mess" is happening in Imladris.  
  
Elberethia - LOL I will have to watch for that look on Aragorn's face. I suspect he knows all about Galadriel's hold over her elves! ;) I suspect the Ranger even glows when he speaks of Arwen! She is Galadriel's granddaughter after all. Don't send in the assassins. Thranduil and Tanglinna made it into this chapter, and Legolas is in the next one! Of course, if you carried him away . . . . ;)  
  
Zoya - I am glad you have found this humorous! That was my intent! ;)  
  
Gwilwileth - I wish Gimli had been there to say "So I told you she was a witch!" He was right! It seems like the Noldor you keep company with don't' consider themselves "greedy"! There will be a Bells update soon!  
  
Anarril - I have to agree about the twins. They won't be able to behave! LOL Galadrielitis, hm? Gimli did indeed have it quite bad! It seems you might have a mild case of it yourself! ;) Tanglinna did make it into this chapter. I am glad that you like both he and Brethil. Perhaps you should check out Dragon_of_the_north's story called "House of the Silver Bow." I think you will like what she has managed to do!  
  
Erik's-lil-rocker - Lord Elrond was having a lot of fun in that last chapter. He deserves it. There is indeed a look that I would term a Tanglinna look so it is entirely believable that Edmund in Las Vias Del Amor would have it. If he does then I am sure he does remind you of Tanglinna. He certainly sounds very similar! Legolas is not unsupervised as Tavor's grandmother is there to keep things in line. But is she up to the task? ? ;)  
  
AndromacheCassandra - Haldir is a bit worried about what he is doing, only now that his Lady of Light has arrived he is rather distracted! ;)  
  
Skye - You needn't apologize for not reviewing every single chapter. I know how hard and time consuming that gets to be. I was LOL at your "beautiful Elf with that "donuts"-look of Homer Simpson. . . ." Now that planted an image in my head! LOL Bastryn is. . . well, he will . . . Let me just say that Arwen is trying! ^-^  
  
annakas - The twins might try a little harder to behave, but I wonder if they can keep themselves from mischief! Grandparents seem to be more indulgent than parents! Thank you for complimenting the picture on my bio page! :)  
  
123 - Well, I fear the spider has already been sent! Glad you are enjoying this tale!  
  
Lorraine - I am happy to hear that you like little Brethil and Bastryn. They are great fun to work with! I am also glad that you liked Glorfindel's minor case of Aralithus! ;D  
  
sirithiliel - I am glad you like this story. It has been fun writing it :) 


	15. Chapter 15 Blue Meanie

Chapter 15 - Blue Meanie  
  
"See, Prince Aralith? Everything is fine," Calenthar said with a smile as he straightened, gazing at the three Imladris elves. "No harm done. What did we tell you?"  
  
Aralith turned wide eyes to him, his heart still thudding uncertainly in his chest. No harm done? He swallowed, gazing from the newly arrived elves to Tanglinna, who was still sitting in the water looking most unhappy, to Thranduil who didn't look particularly happy either. It looked as though plenty of harm had been done.  
  
~He's going to do the wigglies, ~ Aralith thought, choking out an odd laugh as he gazed at his father.  
  
Cuil glanced at Calenthar and murmured, "These strange Sindarin princes."  
  
The two exchanged very knowing glances and then turned to look at Aralith.  
  
Aralith's gaze swung to them, and then he looked down miserably. There was something he should be doing, but he couldn't recall what. He had totally forgotten that he had been asked to ride for assistance not so long ago, as the arrival of the laughing, singing inhabitants of Elrond's riven dell had chased it from his mind. He should be doing something . . . something princely he supposed, but just what that was he didn't know. There were certainly gaps in his education it seemed. He looked up once more to see Tanglinna struggling to his feet, wincing slightly as he stood. Thranduil was staring at the proffered towel still held by the Imladris elf, one eyebrow rising.  
  
"The wigglies," Aralith murmured, his eyes meeting Calenthar's and then Cuil's. "You know . . . the wigglies?"  
  
The two Wood Elves' eyes were . . . well, they were quite inscrutable. What had he expected? The prince sighed. He had expected nothing less. Slowly he moved away from them, wondering just how close he could get to his father to see if he were all right without getting close enough to be noticed. He could feel Thranduil's annoyance from here.  
  
"Get out of the water, Tanglinna!" the king of Mirkwood barked, his blue eyes narrowed.  
  
Tanglinna, who had been testing his weight on his left foot, looked up. His eyes narrowed as well and his lips pulled back in a snarl. Aralith grimaced. It seemed that the water hadn't cooled the two off at all.  
  
"No harm done," the prince whispered morosely.  
  
"Is it because," Tanglinna began in a very loud voice, "you don't wish them to know that-"  
  
Thranduil grabbed the towel and flung it in Tanglinna's face.  
  
"One more word out of you and you will end up in my dungeons until the end of time, you sad-excuse-for-a-Master-Archer-who-apparently-left-his- brains-and-good-manners- back-in-Doriath-IF-he-ever-possessed-either!" Mirkwood's king growled fiercely, reaching out to grab the archer's hand to pull him onto the grass.  
  
"Are you threatening me, Oropherion?" Tanglinna hissed back after a moment of stunned silence at this last invective. Hadn't Oropher said that very same thing at one point? "It won't work, so don't even try. You -!" Suddenly he gasped in pain and felt his leg crumpling under him as he stepped onto his left foot, and he fell back into the water.  
  
Thranduil studied him suspiciously, wondering what his Master Archer was playing at now.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, rubbing one wet sleeve over his face, which was still dripping. "If this is some sort of ruse it isn't going to work. I am quite serious about the dungeons, you know."  
  
"I am sure you are," Tanglinna muttered sarcastically, and stubbornly pushed to his feet once more. "I am SO scared." At present, he was too annoyed and in pain to think of a better return. He knew what the wondrous twinge meant: he had managed to sprain his ankle. His boot, very soggy indeed, felt entirely too tight. He growled slightly and glared up at the king. He moved to the bank and, refusing Thranduil's help for the king had decided that there was indeed something wrong with Tanglinna, the archer clambered onto the bank. Not with his usual grace, which only served to annoy him even more.  
  
The Imladris elves had quieted and were watching this most unusual exchange with interest. It was true that Glorfindel and Erestor occasionally went at one another with all sorts of tricks and games, but it was never like this. They exchanged a quick glance with Cuil and Calenthar who nodded politely to them. Since the two elves from Mirkwood didn't seem concerned, they wouldn't be either. With that, all five turned to see what would happen next.  
  
Tanglinna stood, a bit unsteadily, staring into Thranduil's eyes.  
  
"I will tell them," he sneered. "I won't let this nonsense continue any longer. What would your father have thought of this infantile behaviour of yours?" In truth, he hoped that Thranduil would come to his senses on his own. He disliked treating the king like a wayward youngling. Well, usually he disliked it. He certainly disliked it now.  
  
Both of Thranduil's dark golden brows rose at this, and Aralith gasped aloud, moving slowly toward them while wondering if he could pull them apart if they started grappling in the grass now. He stared back at Cuil and Calenthar for a moment, but they merely smiled at him. Amazingly Thranduil smiled, his lips sliding slowly over his teeth until he looked very wolf-like, or perhaps like a rabid warg was a better description.  
  
"My father, as you know quite well, would have approved of my so- called "infantile behaviour". In fact, he probably *would* have drowned you for trying to halt this fun, or gagged you at the very least."  
  
"You underestimate your father in this, nin aran (my king). He would never stoop to such a level as this. He-"  
  
Thranduil cut him off by grabbing one of Tanglinna's arms. He noted the pronounced limp, and gently pushed the other onto a fallen log that now served as a bench.  
  
"What have you done to yourself?" the king asked with genuine concern, kneeling before him.  
  
"I have done nothing. This is all your doing," Tanglinna answered stubbornly, feeling very grumpy and uncooperative just now as he ran the towel over his face and stared down at his left foot in disgust. Oropher *would* have enjoyed this.  
  
Suddenly Thranduil's eyes gleamed. He smiled solicitously then, a mask of great concern falling over his features.  
  
"Aralith, please come here quickly."  
  
Aralith jumped slightly at the sound of his name falling from his father's lips, but he moved to stand just behind where his father knelt in front of Tanglinna.  
  
"Please have these good elves show you to Lord Elrond. Tell him that Tanglinna has injured himself and needs assistance." The king stood in one smooth movement and turned to regard his son. "Tell him that he must bring some very strong medicine with him." Another smile curved on his lips. "Very strong. I think Tanglinna will need some rest and relaxation after this most arduous trip." He smiled down at his Master Archer who was slowly turning an interesting shade of red.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be riding to Elrond already, nin caun?" Tanglinna asked Aralith with a pointed look.  
  
Aralith gasped, one hand moving to where Legolas' letter rested. He grimaced and looked away from them. The letter! The wine! He shrugged apologetically. It seemed he would be riding for Elrond, but just what he should tell him once he was there caused a great conflict in his mind.  
  
"I will go right now, Adar . . . Master Tanglinna." He gazed up at them once more before hurrying toward the Imladris elves, who were a bit disappointed that they were going to miss all the "fun from Mirkwood". They finally decided that only one of them would have to guide Aralith to their lord. Soon the prince and his guide were on their way, the chosen elf riding on Tanglinna's horse.  
  
Cuil did step forward then, concern for his silver-haired friend moving him. He waited until the king had acknowledged him before saying, "Tanglinna has some wine mixed with Vandal Root, nin aran. Perhaps that would help."  
  
Tanglinna was about to protest when he realized that if he acted too upset by this knowledge Thranduil would become even more suspicious than he was sure to be already. And Thranduil did turn to him then, one eyebrow raised questioningly.  
  
"How very wonderful that he anticipated this need. Do you have a bit of foresight yourself, Tanglinna dear? For surely why else would you be carrying a bottle of wine with Vandal Root in it?"  
  
Tanglinna met his eyes, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Perhaps I should tell you," he said. "ALL of you." His eyes flitted to the Imladris elves in challenge.  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Thranduil said in a low, conversational voice. "That is an excellent idea, Cuil. Please fetch it."  
  
"I won't drink it," Tanglinna protested, wondering why he had mixed the Vandal Root into the wine already. This was an unforeseen turnabout if ever there was one! "You can't force me!"  
  
Thranduil merely smiled at him, and turned to watch Cuil fetching the bottle of wine from the packhorse.  
  
"Watch me," he smirked.  
  
Tanglinna started to push to his feet in protest when he saw Cuil staring at the bottle in amazement, and suddenly the Master Archer remembered that he had put the Vandal Root into the Combe wine that he had taken from the cellar, only the Combe had been placed in an empty bottle with a Dorwinion label. He swallowed and sank back onto the log. How was he going to explain this? What had he been thinking at the time to do something so ridiculous? Well, this had not gone as planned either. Nothing had. Perhaps Thranduil would be able to tell that the wine wasn't the Dorwinion that he had requested they bring. Or perhaps he would be angry that he thought that Dorwinion had been tainted with Vandal Root. He sighed wearily. Perhaps it would be best to just drink the bottle down and sleep for the next several hours and let things work themselves out without him. He was tired of playing at these games. How did Prince Legolas do it? Did he ever feel this . . . defeated . . . when his grand schemes went awry?  
  
~I didn't get into this much trouble when I was a youngling,~ he thought, watching as Cuil brought the wine bottle to Thranduil. "What would Little Greenleaf say? How would he get out of it? He is much more clever than I am, I suppose. He . . . ." He trailed off, seeing Thranduil looking at him oddly. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"  
  
"What are you muttering about now?" Thranduil said with a frown. "It is time to take your medicine, Tanglinna dear."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"I will call you anything I like." Thranduil took the bottle from Cuil, who handed him a goblet as well, his eyes full of questions as he gazed at the archer. Then he gave the king a very odd look, his brows quirking. Quickly, he stepped away, whispering something to Calenthar and the two Imladris elves, who looked inquisitively at the king of Mirkwood. He could overhear them laughing and saying something about the Blue King From The Great Greenwood.  
  
Tanglinna shook his head and sighed heavily. He waited for Thranduil to say something, but when there was no sound but birdsong and the rush of the water, he looked up. Thranduil raised his head slowly and gazed impassively at the archer.  
  
"Surely you didn't put the Vandal Root into the Dorwinion I asked you to bring," he said in an entirely-too-even voice.  
  
Tanglinna's face contorted slightly and he shrugged.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Oh really? What is this then? Why, it looks like a bottle of Dorwinion! Surely you didn't put the Vandal Root into the Dorwinion," he repeated, uncorking the bottle and sniffing it. "Surely you didn't . . . ! This smells like a Combe." He lifted the bottle to his very sensitive nose once more. His eyes narrowed. "Tanglinna, would you please explain to me why there is Combe wine in this Dorwinion bottle?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't care to."  
  
~Vanwahith, what have you gotten yourself into now? ~ an amused voice in his head chuckled.  
  
~I am certain that I do not know, Oropher, ~ he thought back. ~Your son is most irritating. ~  
  
The son of Oropher was staring intently at "Vanwahith", the bottle of wine held in one hand.  
  
"I expect you to tell me what is going on here."  
  
Suddenly Tanglinna grabbed the bottle and drank down half of it before shuddering and gasping for breath.  
  
"You won't get out of it this easy," Thranduil said as Tanglinna gulped down the rest and then handed the king the empty bottle, grimacing and shuddering once more.  
  
"Yes, actually, I will," the archer said feeling a bit lightheaded already. He had never gulped that much wine down at once in his life. How very strange it was.  
  
Thranduil glanced back at the other elves who were staring from him to Tanglinna, not quite certain who to be more amazed with.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Thranduil asked, turning his annoyance on them. "All of you go to find my son and Elrond. Now!"  
  
It was with a measure of satisfaction that he watched them depart, whispering among themselves still and laughing. What were they talking about!? The Blue King? Honestly, he didn't think he could take much more of this.  
  
Tanglinna stared at him, wondering if he were going to be ill all over Thranduil's lovely blue shoes. He truly didn't feel well now, and he feared that the Vandal Root was already beginning to work on him. Things did look a bit blurry. Surely it didn't work this quickly! He forced himself to focus on Thranduil's face, wondering then if perhaps it was the wine that was working on him already instead. He lifted one brow, and blinked slowly.  
  
"You are very mean," he said, his words slurring a bit. "Why do you constantly put me through this? I don't understand it at all. You used to be such a nice child. What happened? When did you turn into such a . . . ." He blinked and squinted. "Such a Blue Meanie?" Then he giggled slightly, clamping one hand over his mouth in amazement. ~I don't feel very well, ~ he thought.  
  
Thranduil, who was feeling a bit anxious over what might happen to his Master Archer now that he had gulped an entire bottle of drugged wine, stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"What are you talking about? 'Blue Meanie'? Tanglinna, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"No, I am not. I haven't been 'feeling alright' for some time now. You and your children are drying me insane. . . ." He giggled slightly again. "*Driving* me insane," he amended. "I am not very dry at the moment, am I? Perhaps some 'drying' would be in order." He did giggle quite a bit then, and Thranduil studied him with a measure of dismay.  
  
"Tanglinna, perhaps you had better lie down. I wish you hadn't done that! What were you trying to prove by gulping that entire bottle down? I am glad that Elrond is on his way here. He will be able to help you."  
  
"Not if he has drunk your Dorwinion he won't, Blue Meanie," Tanglinna said with a grin. It felt rather liberating to confess all this to the king. Really it did.  
  
"You drank all the Dorwinion, you silly Silvan! Not Elrond!"  
  
Tanglinna shook his head, which felt very funny when he did this, rather like it was stuffed with something very soft and rather ticklish, or filled with one of the thick fogs that crossed the river before the palace some nights. He didn't seem to be making himself as clear as he should.  
  
"Not *that* Dorwinion. That was Combe. You knew that, Blue Meanie. Yes, you did. I mean the other Dorwinion."  
  
Thranduil drew a breath, making a promise to be patient with this mixed up Silvan.  
  
"What other Dorwinion?"  
  
Tanglinna grinned at him, leaning forward slightly in a conspiratorial manner.  
  
"The Dorwinion that . . . . You really are very blue, O Blue King From The Great Greenwood."  
  
Thranduil sighed in exasperation.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" he demanded, gazing down at his blue robes. "Is this because I wore Elrond's color? If it is, I . . . !" He gasped suddenly, staring at his long slender hands, which had turned a most fetching shade of . . . blue. "What is this!?" he yelped, jumping to his feet and staring at them in fascinated horror.  
  
"Big Blue Meanie," Tanglinna chortled.  
  
Thranduil glared at him and moved to stare at his reflection in the stream.  
  
"What is this?! WHAT IS THIS!?"  
  
It seemed that his lovely, expensive robes had bled blue dye all over the very wet king.  
  
Tanglinna studied him for a moment in assessment, beginning to feel rather sleepy. He yawned.  
  
"You know, Thranduil, you do look better in blue than Elrond." He smiled woozily and began to sing.  
  
"O! It's the Blue Meanie,  
whose Dorwinion is gone.  
Father of Wicked Greenie,  
I'll sing him a song!  
He won't be so jolly,  
What a grand folly!  
Ha! Ha!"  
  
With that Tanglinna slid from his log, rested his head against its mossy surface and fell asleep feeling quite content and happier than he had for some time, leaving a gaping Blue Meanie King from the Great Greenwood staring at his lovely blue face in the water of Imladris.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Note - Again the song is based on the Valley song in The Hobbit. The "invective" and the threat that Thranduil used against Tanglinna are by Dragon_of_the_north. :) Plot bunnies abound, mellon nin!  
  
Thank you to my beta al! You are entirely too kind sometimes! :) Thank you for the very quick job on this one!  
  
Response to Reviewers  
  
JastaElf - I am afraid that I must be taking entirely too long between chapters since you welcome me back every time I put one up there. I will make a decided effort to stay! ;) I am incredibly slow lately. Life can be most distracting.  
  
Lady Elwing - I am glad that you enjoyed the wet elves. I don't think they were too pleased by it, but some things just have to happen! I am glad that you like my Celeborn. You should read Marnie's Celeborn stories. They are fantastic!  
  
Erik's-lil-rocker - I do feel a little sorry for Aralith, being trapped between Thranduil and Tanglinna. He is just a bit out of his league. ;) More fun will ensue for that hapless prince when he meets up with Bastryn again! ;)  
  
Nilmandra - The she-elves do indeed know that they have glowing followers, and they do love to play it up at times. Legolas finally makes an appearance in this chapter. All is not going to be quite in Mirkwood just because the Aran is gone. I am glad you liked the Valley Song. I really wanted to use it! I wasn't sure if I could pull it off, but I am pleased that it appears I have.  
  
Marnie - I admit that anytime I write Celeborn and Galadriel I think of your own wonderful portrayal of them. Galadriel can charm anything she chooses, I suppose and it would certainly afford me no end of fun to do it. I laughed when you called Tanglinna's plan "cunning." I thought it a bit silly myself, but he was at his wit's end. I am glad you enjoyed the silly song! I wanted to use something, and then I reread that song and knew I had to rework it.  
  
Dragon_of_the-north- ROFL to your little song at the beginning! Perfect! And again later too! I should let you write the poems, as I fear I agonize over them entirely too much! I am glad that you like my portrayal of Middle Earth's great elves. I want them to have a bit of fun, after all. ;) Fun for some, torment for others. . . same thing! Thank you for mentioning the letter from Legolas to the twins. I agonized over that too. I tried to enlist the aid of my children who are of a closer age with Legolas than I am, but they weren't much help at all. I will see what can be done for Aralith. I fear I pick on him entirely too much at times. Tanglinna resembling the sons of Feanor . . . EEK! ;) Though his granduncles certain do!! Tanglinna is indeed getting many strange baths these days. Poor elf! He and Thranduil are a lot of fun, and well. . . I fear you have given me a couple more plot bunnies with your comments! Will this story ever be written!?!? LOL Yes, it is just fraught with plot bunnies! Cuil and Calenthar are typical Wood-Elves I fear. I enjoy them too! Nice blue robes. . . hm . . . ;)  
  
Dot - I think most married couples put up with odd little habits that the others have. ;) It is rather mean that they are picking on Haldir, but well. . . he seems to enjoy it! ;) Aralith is indeed in over his head! He is going to have one "fun" time! Cuil and Calenthar are quite used to the squabbles that Thranduil and Tanglinna get into. They are also inscrutable Wood Elves and not much fazes them.  
  
Ubiquitous Pitt - If Haldir ever cracks, he will be in such raptures he would never notice! ;) Tanglinnaized is a great word, very scrumptious sounding! I admit to being Tanglinnaized myself! It was great fun to do the Rivendell song over. I just had to! I am very pleased that everyone seemed to like it! Poetry is not one of the things I do well! I suspect. . . I KNOW . . . that Thranduil and Tanglinna go at one another on occasion. It think they rather enjoy it. I KNOW that Tanglinna would love his own Saturday morning cartoon! LOL Rather arrogant of him really! ;) Just one glass of Dorwinion will do it for him, huh? Entrepreneur indeed! Brethil and Tavor will be back shortly. They aren't allowed to leave this tale just yet!  
  
Angaloth - I am glad that I trusted my instinct and used that silly elf song from The Hobbit! I almost didn't! I admit that my rhyming ability is rather small, but I am glad it worked out so well. :) I am so pleased that you liked that chapter so well! It makes my day to hear it! :D I did feel a tad sorry for Haldir and Aralith, but not enough I guess. They will suffer a bit more I fear. The last picture was of the rather growly looking Tanglinna. I thought it was time for a change and Glorfindel and Tanglinna were glad to pose. ;)  
  
shirebound - I had fun with the song after fretting over the words that would rhyme and fit with what I wanted to say. Poetry is not what I am good at. I see you felt rather sorry for Poor Prince Aralith. He has had a time already and it is just beginning.  
  
Lorraine - Another one who likes the song! :D That makes me very happy. I admit that it didn't take me as long as I pretend it did. When I knew I had to use the song from the Hobbit I sat down and began the doctoring it, so 10 - 15 minutes is all it took. Not too terribly long to think up so few words to fit into the pattern that already existed. ;)  
  
Karri - I have been rather mean to the poor put-upon Aralith. His life is one long drama, I fear. ;) But yes, it is very fun to read about his woes. It seems that there must be something very strange in the air at Imladris to make everyone behave in such odd ways! ;D  
  
Jay of Lasgalen - Thank you for emailing. Yours wasn't the only one that got lost along the way at ff.net. :( They still have some problems to fix. I wouldn't want to be on Thranduil's bad side either. LOL Frightening prospect that! I am very, very pleased that the little song was so well received! I nearly had fits trying to rhyme Thranduil, but as it was scandal works perfectly! ;)  
  
None - Happy belated birthday! It was my birthday the day I posted that last chapter. :) I know that Tanglinna was rather. . . rude to King Thranduil, but he is only doing it so he will get a chance to warn Elrond about the Dorwinion with the Spider Water in it. Don't worry. Thranduil has had his revenge. ;P I am glad that you have come to like Laerlend. She isn't so bad. I admit it took me a while to like her. Never fear! Little Greenleaf will be in this tale. I am not done with him yet! :D  
  
erunyauve - Thank you for the congratulations. It was a Runner's Up award. I had this chapter done before that, but I admit that after rereading In the Hall, which I hadn't done. . . well, I hadn't done it since I finished it . . . I find myself getting back into that mode of storytelling. I admit that the sons of Feanor are the maddest elves to leap into my mind *ducks the flying debris tossed by the Feanorian fans* so it seemed apropos. LOL Yes, Aralith is definitely the wrong elf for that job!  
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112 - I am glad that you are so taken with Tanglinna, but no, you can't have him! I have him and have no intention of giving him up! ;P He is most flattered that you think he is kool. I fear he will be nigh impossible the rest of the day. . . swelled head, you know. ;)  
  
Karina - Congratulations, my dear Canadian friend on hosting the Olympics in 2010! That sounds wonderful! :) I don't think I have written Galadriel and Celeborn before. . . well, frankly Galadriel scares me. O.O I am afraid I might upset her a bit writing what I plan to as well. O.O ^- ^ Yes, I am picking on poor Haldir. Don't worry. I have things planned for him as well. ;) O.O You really are being clever, aren't you! "Whisper of Things to Come" indeed! LOL And then ROFL. Your age is showing and mine is about to. . . I like the OLDER elves! But then I am OLDER! LOL You are YOUNG and attracted to the YOUNG elves. Life is FUN, isn't it!! ^-^ And YES! Update elves MUCH SOONER! It is fantastic! ! ! !  
  
Tinni - I am glad you liked my reworking of the Valley song. It seemed fitting, and well, I had to do it again! ;)  
  
gershwin - LOL You do seem to enjoy this form of Haldir torment! Poor elf! You have given him quite a title - Hypnotized Haldir the glowing Galadrim and the Mesmerized March-warden. More Haldir torture coming up! ;D  
  
sirithiliel - I am glad you liked that last chapter! :) Galadriel is very wise and knows many, many things! She is an elf-witch after all! ;)  
  
Erikalya Arvanesse - I am glad you are enjoying this. But I must say that Tanglinna, though the name ends in an "a" isn't a girl. Sorry. ;) He wasn't too happy with your suggestion of him dressing like one! LOL Silly elf! And you want the twins to get some of the wine?? LOL That would be most chaotically wonderful! :D  
  
Kal - I think that both Haldir and Elrond deserve some sympathy. They both have to put up with a lot! Yes, those grown bad boys from Mirkwood were fighting like "ikles elflings." ;) I believe Aralith was rather stunned by his regal father and the Master Archer fighting like ikles elflings. ^-^ Hence, no movement. They caught him off guard. There will definitely be some explaining to do! :D  
  
aurora - I am tickled that you laughed your jaws sore. :D I quite agree that Tang and Thand should know better than to fight, especially in front of the children. ;D Thranduil did indeed have a pet spider. I guess that is where Legolas gets it from!  
  
Shalemni - I was ROFL about Tanglinna punching Thranduil. That would be a most funny thing. The story isn't over yet. :P LOL That really made me laugh! What an image!  
  
annakas - Things didn't look to good in that last chapter, but Tanglinna has managed to get himself out of the action. . . at least for a time! ;)  
  
fliewatuet - I am glad you have enjoyed this story so far. It has been a hoot to write it. Legolas does seem to get himself into trouble quite a lot, and it does end up affecting everyone around him! That is why it has been so fun to write it! Glad you enjoyed the little song! I was very pleased with its reception. :)  
  
Emma - I am pleased that you think this funny. Did you actually read this story, nin iell? ? ;) Yes, you have to spend your birthday in Cape May with Ashley! And YES! I CAN MAKE YOU!  
  
Lindon - You are so very right that this time Legolas' "accident" prank has gone just a bit too far, considering how many people it will affect. I suspect that the twins don't "have" to behave just because Celeborn and Galadriel are coming. Grandparents are known for indulging in their grandchildren's whims much more so than parents are, so they probably find the twins' antics rather fun. LOL to your finding out that the Thranduilrim don't seem to do much but shoot spiders, capture dwarves, make merry with the food they didn't get from their own ground, and admire the jewels that they didn't mine or fix into jewelry. ;) I am glad you liked chapter 14 as well. It was one of those chapters that I thought was funny and then wondered if anyone else would. Even the elf ladies are having fun. Aralith may wish that he was facing the spider, but when he does have to face the spider he may wish he were back by the stream. ;) LOL to Brenillass and Celair arguing over which husband started the argument. I am sure those two were quite used to this sort of behaviour.  
  
daw the minstrel - I hope you had a nice journey. :) I sometimes wonder what possesses me to keep so many stories running at the same time. I believe we ladies like to display our power over the males of the species on occasion, and enjoy it quite thoroughly. I think Legolas and Tanglinna look alike when they are about to get into trouble because they both know in their heart of hearts that they aren't going to get away with it, but they are going to do it anyway. Thranduil is arrogant, and he does have a temper, but we love him anyway! ;D  
  
Irena - Too lazy to sign in @apathetic.com? ;) It is good to be back and I hope that I will stay back.  
  
Anarill - It sounds like you have a case of Galadrielitis. You should probably head to Imladris and give poor Haldir a break. You can stand in for him since you light up so nicely at the mention of the Lady of Light. I suspect that we all light up at the mention of certain elves' names, all different ones perhaps, but the Glow is Good! ;)  
  
Venyatuima - This story is much more fun to write than Knife's Edge. Wet elves are always good and fun, and I enjoyed their struggle in the water immensely. I feel rather sorry for Aralith, caught in the middle as he is. And Tanglinna's plan did sound entirely too much like one of Legolas. No wonder it didn't go as planned! ;)  
  
amlugwen - Galadriel does know nearly everything, so . . .;) I can keep a secret! And yes, it does seem wrong to push a king into the water, but I think it was necessary, or so the rather crazed Tanglinna thought. ^-^ I am afraid that I do make them a bit childish at times, but I fear I may be a bit childish at times. :/ Hm. . . . Those Imladris elves find many things amusing, including other elves.  
  
Gwyn - First LOL! I fear it isn't just the commas that slow me down! But I will try to post more quickly than I have been. I do feel sorry for Aralith, but I like him too much to leave him alone. ;) Everyone is having too much fun, and the party hasn't even started yet!  
  
Nadra - Hm . . . Yes, I am incredibly S - L - O- W! I will try to remedy that. I can see Elrond is finally building to the end, for which I am grateful. Do not worry, I haven't forgotten your birthday story at all either. I am just incredibly . . . well, see the first sentence and repeat it. ;) It is okay to like Galadriel. She just scares me silly! Pun intended, I assure you! ;) Hope you had great fun with your cousins! Sounds very familiar to me! Loads of cousins getting together at the grandparents for the holidays!  
  
Nikki - LOL It's not over yet! ;D The Dorwinion goes round next chapter!  
  
Phoenix 23531 - Occasionally the elves surprise me a bit with unexpected happenings. ;) You never know what they might do. I believe males all feel a bit sorry for and exasperated with someone so clearly "bewitched" by females. It would appear that it is not only Little Greenleaf that gets rather strange ideas! I suspect the chapters will be shorter, as I think I will finish them sooner if I keep it short! 


	16. Chapter 16 The First Bottle

This one is for the twins Cuyler and Jake; and Rhoslyn. Big sisters can be SO COOL! :D  
  
Chapter 16 - The First Bottle  
  
Elrond had run to fetch his healer's pouch after hearing about the 'incident' at the stream, and while he was rummaging in a chest to gather more towels -"How did she *know*?" - he came across a most pleasant surprise. It seemed that Erestor had hidden one of the bottles of Dorwinion away in this very chest.  
  
"Erestor, you sly old fox! You have hidden them all separately!" Imladris lord exclaimed holding up the bottle for inspection, admiring the rich dark color. "Ha! But I have outsmarted you this time. I will just take this with me, and Thranduil and I will enjoy a glass or two before we return . . . . Even you can't argue with that, Erestor."  
  
Elrond decided to take one of his larger pouches; after all, it wouldn't do to have Erestor getting suspicious. He wrapped the bottle of Dorwinion carefully in one of the towels, hiding it away as he still grinned quite happily. He pawed through the rest of the towels in the chest, but there was no other bottle of wine secreted away there. Oh, well. One was better than none! Much better!  
  
"Poor Thranduil is all wet and will need something to cheer him, and this will do nicely indeed," he said, sneaking away to pilfer wine glasses. "They said that Tanglinna was hurt, so perhaps I should take three glasses. A small private party will be just the thing."  
  
A few moments later he was moving to mount his horse, which stood patiently waiting for him. The Mirkwood elves were standing nearby looking amused, except for Thranduil's son who was fidgeting with his embroidered cuff.  
  
"Don't worry, Aralith," Elrond said in reassuring tones, seeing the rather fretful expression on the younger elf's face. "Everything will be fine. I will bring them back in no time at all, and . . . all will be quite well" he continued with an odd expression on his face. "Quite well. The twins will be glad to hear that you have arrived, Arwen also. She is convinced that perhaps you can tell her the secret of Spider-Charming as she doesn't quite have the hang of it. I told her that the Lady Galadriel might be able to help, but The Lady is . . . occupied," he finished recalling that 'Poor Haldir' was being charmed to within an inch of his very life even now.  
  
"Sp -spider-Charming?" Aralith stammered, his eyes widening in trepidation. Surely they weren't expecting him to have anything to do with that spider! "Spider-charming?!"  
  
But Elrond didn't see this for he had already turned his horse about and was headed quite cheerfully down the road, singing quietly. Aralith caught the words 'outwitting the sly old fox,' but he had too many worries of his own to think about.  
  
Aralith stood unmoving, watching Imladris' lord leave. His brows knit, his fingers still toying with his sleeve. What was he to do now? Elrond had gone so quickly that he had not had time to tell the dark-haired healer to take a bottle of strong medicine with him as Thranduil had requested or to tell him about the Dorwinion. He had spent anxious moments preparing just the speech that Elrond needed to hear, and now it was too late. Aralith did not have much time to brood over yet another failure on his part this morning for the twins had suddenly appeared, grinning widely and waving to him.  
  
Mirkwood's middle prince straightened, trying to look collected and nonchalant as they slowly approached, but one look in their dancing eyes and he knew he was done for. Calenthar and Cuil smiled at one another then bowed to the prince and excused themselves, ignoring the incredulous look that Aralith gave them as they walked away from him, leaving him alone to face Elrond's sons.  
  
~It isn't fair that there are two of them, ~ he thought, willing himself to stillness as Elladan and Elrohir approached with a rather feline grace. ~It is not fair at all. ~  
  
The twins were dressed identically, as he had feared they would be; his eyes swept over the blue garments, hoping for even the smallest telltale sign of a difference, but there was none. It was just as he feared. This day couldn't get much worse.  
  
"Welcome to Imladris, Aralith Thranduilion," they said, not in identical voices, but in tones framed to a strange singsong harmony that caused Aralith's mouth to go dry with dread, and their next words caused a shudder of horror to pass through him. "Bastryn can't wait to see you!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Meanwhile in Mirkwood ~  
  
Legolas sat kicking the table leg rhythmically, his eyes lingering on the window as he gazed wistfully at the sun and trees beyond, the feathered quill that twirled in his fingers spraying the paper before him with tiny ink droplets. Before him was a leather-bound volume: 'The History Of Gondolin'. Gondolin had been the great Noldor city of King Turgon and Legolas was supposed to write three pages about the great Hidden City and its history, some of which was very interesting, but for some reason he couldn't concentrate on it. The paper before Legolas had only had four words written on it in overly flowing script: Gondolin - Glorfindel lived there.  
  
Brethil had appeared earlier, peeking in the window and waving and smiling encouragingly to Legolas, who had crept from his seat and tiptoed to the window to crack it open.  
  
"Where is Tavor?" Legolas had asked, not seeing his other friend about anywhere.  
  
"He says that he is too afraid he will get caught by his grandmother and then he will be in trouble. He said she is as fierce as a Balrog, but I don't think that could be true, do you?"  
  
Legolas shook his head, though he thought that perhaps Tavor was right. He could easily see Lady Laureahiril jumping down a mountainside to devour and flame anyone in her path.  
  
"When can you come out?" Brethil had asked, glancing toward the doorway.  
  
"Not until I have finished this paper," Legolas sighed, gazing morosely back at his rather scant report.  
  
"How much have you done?"  
  
"Not much," Thranduil's son confessed.  
  
"Do you want me to help you?"  
  
Legolas strongly yearned for company, and things like this did go more quickly if one had someone to talk to, but he feared that Lady Laureahiril would not be pleased if she came in to see he and Brethil chattering away over his work.  
  
"No, I had better just do it by myself. She might banish you from the palace if you helped me. She has already done that to Mirithil."  
  
Brethil frowned but nodded.  
  
"I will be glad when the king returns," he said, before waving good- bye and vanishing into the trees.  
  
"I will too," Legolas thought as he returned to his work.  
  
Half an hour later, when there were sixteen words on the page - Gondolin - Glorfindel lived there. He was slain - -Very nice word, ` he thought proudly- by a Balrog; but he lives in Imladris now. The door opened and the youngling started and spun about fearing that his jailer had come to see his progress or lack thereof, but it was only Celebross and he was grinning quite happily. Legolas watched as his brother approached thinking he hadn't seen him looking quite so blissful ~very nice word also ~for some time, not since adar had left for Imladris.  
  
"Come along, Little Greenleaf. There is something you should see. Your plan is going to work perfectly!"  
  
Legolas frowned at this remark, as he knew that his plans never worked perfectly, and he couldn't recall what plan this might be.  
  
"I have to finish this before Lady Laureahiril comes for it," he began gazing morosely at the few words, knowing they were not at all what was expected, but he so wished he were in Imladris now with this father that all he could gain from Gondolin history was the common thread of Glorfindel.  
  
"Lady Laureahiril will be rather occupied in a moment," Celebross grinned as Legolas stood and moved across the room to join him. "Our Balrog slayer is even now on her way to slay our very own Lady Balrog!" He winked at Legolas, pulling him into the hallway behind him.  
  
"What are you talking about, Celebross?" Legolas asked as they tiptoed down the corridor, the young prince thinking that he had never seen such a playful look on his brother's face before, and somehow that couldn't be good. "What is going on?"  
  
"Your plan, tithen gwador! Don't you remember? I asked you what I could do to escape from the palace for a time to see Mirithil, and you said that I would need a Balrog slayer like Glorfindel and Ecthelion. Your history lessons have come in very handy indeed!"  
  
Legolas frowned not understanding him at all.  
  
"There!" Celebross whispered, pulling up short and pointing into an adjoining hallway, Legolas bumping into him.  
  
Walking down this corridor was Laerlend, her long blonde curls caught back in a braid, that swung against the polished armor that she wore. It had been made for her when she had begun to express an interest in the battles fought by the elves throughout history and she had wanted to be an elven warrior. It had been made of a lightweight metal so she could wear it without exerting herself overmuch, and the silver had been engraved with twining vines of ivy and lovely roses. In her hand was a small wooden sword painted silver with runes in black spelling out its name: Balrog- Gutter, chosen for her grandfather's wondrous spear Dragon-Gutter and the Balrog slain by Glorfindel. The child was chanting 'The Fall of Gondolin' under her breath, hefting the sword aloft as she went in search of her intended prey, the long skirt of her green tunic swaying about her knees.  
  
"What is she doing?!" Legolas gulped, tugging on Celebross' sleeve. "She is going to get into trouble! She is going to get ME into trouble!"  
  
"No, she won't. She is providing ME with the distraction that I need so I can get out of here to see Mirithil! If you want to see Brethil and Tavor then you had better do it now."  
  
"But . . . !"  
  
"Legolas, Laerlend will keep Lady Laureahiril quite occupied for a time. So take advantage of it. I doubt it will work again."  
  
"But. . . ! Celebross, this wasn't my plan! I didn't have a plan! She is going to blame me for this!"  
  
"I can't imagine why, Legolas. You know how cute Laerlend can be when she wants to. Who could resist this cute little warrior? Now, as soon as we hear her enter Lady Laureahiril's room, we have to run for it. Just be back before she comes calling about your paper."  
  
"But. . . !"  
  
As they watched, Laerlend knocked on the lady's door with the hilt of her sword and stood scowling fiercely at it.  
  
Legolas' brows were knit and he clutched his brother's arm tightly. Laerlend was probably putting a dent in the door with her sword, and he feared he would be blamed for that as well. This would never work! Now he would have to write ten pages on Gondolin history!  
  
Lady Laureahiril answered the door and looked down in surprise at her little visitor.  
  
"Yes, Laerlend? May I help you with something?"  
  
"I am here to slay you, O Evil Lady Balrog!" the child chirped, staring bravely up into Laureahiril's patrician face.  
  
This was the last thing that Legolas heard as Celebross suddenly pulled him back up the hallway and soon they were running for the palace doors as quickly as they could, a strange roar echoing in Legolas' ears.  
  
~This will never work! ~ he thought as they flew outside into the sunlight. ~I am in SO much trouble! I wish ada were here! ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thranduil?"  
  
Mirkwood's king turned slowly at the sound of Elrond's voice, his eyes narrowed in a glare that would have frozen even a Balrog's inner fire, just daring Imladris' lord to say anything.  
  
Elrond's brows rose in sudden amazement and his mouth opened in a rather unseemly fashion as he gazed at the king of Mirkwood's lovely blue face and hands. With an effort he closed his wayward lips, cleared his throat and hid his rather unseemly smile behind one hand though he knew his eyes must show only too well his mirth. But he was not the lord of Imladris for nothing. He tipped his head to his royal visitor, pressing one hand to his heart. He cleared his throat once more, knowing that he hadn't quite mastered his tongue and a laugh would erupt before any pleasant, mundane words of greeting could issue forth.  
  
"Welcome to Imladris, Thranduil Oropherion," he managed, congratulating himself on his poise, but then he felt the giggles building again as the golden head tipped in acknowledgement and the stray thought ~His skin matches his eyes now! ~ passed through his mind. Silent laughter pressed in Elrond's chest, so he moved swiftly to kneel by the supine archer. "What . . . what happened?" he choked out in query, pressing his fingers to the slumbering elf's throat.  
  
Thranduil glared down at him, blue eyes smoldering in his blue face  
  
"That . . . that idiot drank an entire bottle of drugged wine," he growled through his teeth which were clenched as tightly as his fists.  
  
"He what?" Elrond glanced between the two Mirkwood elves and frowned, his gazed resting finally on Tanglinna. "Why would he do something that . . . ."  
  
"Stupid? Foolish? Idiotic?" Thranduil supplied, folding his arms over his chest and scowling fiercely down at his Master Archer.  
  
Elrond's brows rose. He would never understand those elves from the east.  
  
"So he is . . . sleeping?"  
  
"Yes, he will be very sorry that he did this."  
  
"Undoubtedly. Aralith said he was injured. Is he?" the healer inquired, turning to stare back down at the silver-haired Silvan.  
  
"Hmph! He twisted his ankle when we fell in the water. When he PUSHED me into the water! Whatever possessed him to do that I do not know! Sometimes I think all these Silvans are just a bit insane. You never know what they are thinking or going to do in any given situation."  
  
Elrond couldn't prevent the smile he had been struggling with since he had arrived from blossoming on his face as he waited for the slight tirade to end. The words he yearned to say ~That sounds like you, my dear king~ stayed safely in the region of his throat, and at last Thranduil stood muttering to himself. Elrond could contain himself no longer.  
  
"You were pushed into the water?" he asked slowly, the smile becoming a wide grin. "Is that why," his lips twitched, "is that why you are . . . are blue?" A giggle broke from his throat and his eyes sparkled as brightly as polished gems.  
  
Thranduil's blue gaze in his blue face turned to Elrond, not nearly as inscrutable as a Silvan's perhaps, but as close as a Sinda could hope for.  
  
"You think this is funny, Peredhil?" the king said in an even tone, his eyes narrowing, a feral snarl gracing his beautiful lips.  
  
"Well, actually," Elrond began, then thought better of it. He cleared his throat. "Um, it has been a rather odd day. Forgive me."  
  
Thranduil's mouth thinned.  
  
"It has," he agreed coolly, resisting the urge to kick the archer that lay sleeping and totally oblivious of all that was going on.  
  
Elrond said nothing for a moment, not quite sure of how to proceed, then he shook his dark head and bent to check Tanglinna's ankle.  
  
"His left ankle does appear to be swollen. I will have to cut his boot off to be certain. Um, why exactly did he push you into the water? That isn't really like him, is it?" When he glanced over his shoulder at Thranduil, Elrond knew that it would be best to drop that subject altogether. "Ah, well, it doesn't matter. Will you go and fetch my bag, please? But be very careful with it. I do have a surprise for you!" He grinned broadly, thinking of his luck in finding the Dorwinion. It was just what was needed to diffuse this situation.  
  
Thranduil moved to obey the scowl never leaving his face, and then watched as Elrond set to work. When at last he had finished and bandaged Tanglinna's ankle Imladris' lord stood.  
  
"As I said, I have a surprise for you. It is guaranteed to make you feel much better," he said with a smile. This was going to be fun! He pulled the Dorwinion out of the pouch slowly removing it from the towel he had wrapped it in and then held it aloft, grinning like a cat that had been in the cream.  
  
Thranduil's brows rose in appreciation and no small amount of surprise. Elrond was offering him Dorwinion from his private stores.  
  
~Impressive and very generous, ~ he thought as Elrond took two glasses from the pouch still grinning.  
  
"This is very kind of you, Elrond," Thranduil said as Elrond offered him a glass filled with the rich liquid that he favored above all others.  
  
Elrond raised his own glass in acknowledgement. He had been anticipating this ever since the wine had arrived from Mirkwood.  
  
"To . . . odd days," he said, his smile widening.  
  
"Odd days indeed," Thranduil agreed. " To odd days then; may they be few."  
  
Elrond put his glass to his lips and partook of his very first sip. The rich wine slide over his tongue and he closed his eyes in appreciation. "Excellent," he murmured.  
  
Thranduil did the same, allowing it to roll about his mouth a bit first.  
  
"This is *very* good, but it tastes . . . slightly different than it usually does."  
  
"Does it?" Elrond took another sip. "It tastes wonderfully fine to me, though I don't have your expertise in these matters."  
  
"No, but it is very good nonetheless." Thranduil took another sip, letting it sit on his tongue once more. "Just different."  
  
"To very good wines," Elrond smiled, raising his glass once more.  
  
After the glasses were emptied and refilled and more toasts given, the two elves sat, leaning against the log and smiling at one another in a genial manner.  
  
"To your generosity, Lord Elrond," Thranduil said with a smile and a tilt of his golden head. He was feeling better already. Good wine did have a way of calming one's nerves.  
  
"To yours, good King Thranduil," Elrond returned.  
  
The bottles contents were fast disappearing and the two were feeling very mellow and quite good-natured; compliments flew back and forth with much delighted laughter.  
  
"To your most wonderful choice of a birthday gift," Elrond said, admiring the dark liquid in his glass and yawning slightly, then poured the last of the wine into Thranduil's glass. "I never expected such generosity from you."  
  
Thranduil's brows knit and he frowned. That had almost sounded uncomplimentary, but he decided to let it go, for now.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked politely, sipping his wine. He yawned and stretched catlike.  
  
"This wonderful Dorwinion, of course," Elrond answered. "This and the other three bottles of it. I was. . . stunned, to put it mildly."  
  
Thranduil frowned again and blinked slowly.  
  
"What do you mean?" he repeated.  
  
"Oh, yes. I should say "Little Greenleaf's gift". He did surprise me. Of course the spider was unexpected too, just ask Glorfindel . . . naneth lhing," he giggled slightly, then cleared his throat. "But the Dorwinion . . . ."  
  
Thranduil blinked again, his golden brows nearly meeting over his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean!?" he asked again, feeling that there was something most important going on and he was missing it. Why didn't Elrond seem to understand him?!  
  
Elrond blinked and wondered why Thranduil couldn't understand him.  
  
"I mean," he began slowly, enunciating each word so that they nearly became incomprehensible, "it was very *generous* of you to *send* four bottles of *Dorwinion*. . . and a *spider* for my *birthday*."  
  
Thranduil shook his head, his own words spoken slowly and rather loudly.  
  
"WHAT DO *YOU* MEAN? I didn't *send you* any Dorwinion!"  
  
Elrond yawned hugely and drained his glass, sliding down the log until his head rested against it next to the oblivious Tanglinna.  
  
"Yes, you did. Four beautiful bottles." He yawned again, feeling suddenly very sleepy. It had been a busy morning.  
  
"I did not!" Thranduil declared, draining his own glass. "I sent you wine, yes, but not Dorwinion. I only had four bottles in my cellars. Why would I send it all to you? Little Greenleaf picked the wine. He wouldn't . . . he didn't . . . ." His eyes widened suddenly as the ramifications of what Elrond had been saying finally began to make a sick kind of sense. "He . . .he . . .This is the wine he sent? This!" He stared at the empty bottle before him, feeling . . . stunned. Then his eyes moved to the glass held in his own hand; it looked very empty. "But . . . but . . . the Magic Spider Water . . . . My Dorwinion . . . . MY DORWINION! ! ! !"  
  
Elrond was falling asleep when suddenly Thranduil bellowed, "LITTLE GREENLEAF! ! ! !" shattering the peace of Imladris. "YOU ARE IN *VERY BIG TROUBLE*!!!" Then Thranduil yawned once more, though he tried very hard not to. "I will not fall asleep. I am the king of Mirkwood and I will not let any charmed water from my own forest make me go to sleep! I . . . will not . . ." he yawned hugely, "go to . sleep."  
  
A moment later the king of Mirkwood lay smiling quite happily, sound asleep.  
  
TBC  
  
Chapter 16 Reviews Responses  
  
JastaElf - I am glad you liked the silly chapter. I guess I was in a silly mood when I wrote it. Someone will be in trouble over the robes running blue. I admit that I had shorts that did the same thing to me, which is where this chapter was born.twenty odd years ago granted. ;) I see Thranduil as a wine conessuier, so I thought he would be able to tell by the bouquet. *snort* Well, yes. The situation has deteriorated and will continue to do so.  
  
Marnie - I fear that your review birthed yet another plot bunny for this tale! I had to laugh at the smurf reference! I haven't thought of them in years! ;D Smurfette even had lovely golden hair, didn't she! Tanglinna is much better off where he is, and poor Aralith indeed! He has not seen the end of his woes yet!  
  
Nilmandra - I fear that silliness is abounding all of a sudden in this tale. I don't know what is wrong with me! ;) Tanglinna is going to miss the fireworks, at least a few of them. As for the Bad Blue King, even a king has to have fun on occasion! And he will make a wonderful impression, won't he?? ;)  
  
Dis Thrainsdotter - It is nice of you to tell me you laughed out loud. Yes, I fear I am a fan of The Yellow Submarine, and I actually - for a change - had the title for that last chapter before I had written word one. It seemed to fit with what I wanted to do, so I used it! *goes off singing "In the town where I was born lived a man who sailed to sea . . . ."  
  
Gwyn - No, Tanglinna is not in the same league as Little Greenleaf when it comes to getting out of trouble.  
  
sirithiliel - Thranduil does indeed need some Vandal Root. I think Tanglinna forgot that he brought it for the king in the first place.  
  
Dragon_of_the_north - Thank you for emailing me your review, as ff.net seemed to have a slight problem the day that the last chapter was posted. ;) I am very glad that this chapter was still funny after more than one reading! I am just amazed how you can pick up all the little things I thought were so fun, and dare I say clever, about it. Their entrance into Imladris is certainly going to be memorable . . . at least it will be once more at a later date. ;) Tanglinna has managed to avoid any more unpleasantness for a time, but I wonder what Thranduil will think when all is said and done. I am relieved that you aren't taking this seriously. No one should! It is as far from serious as I can get! I was rather mean to the wondrous king, and I guess he will have to be avenged at some point! ;)  
  
Dot - I enjoy Tanglinna's rather "un-Tanglinna" moments. This way it is up to the king to do what is right and good. But will he? ;) I like Oropher a lot, so I was pleased to hear you liked his little voice-over, as it were. That is the problem with vignettes, but it was a wonderful one! :)  
  
Karri - I was LOL over your feeling sorry for everyone concerned. My vote was for poor Elrond who didn't bring any of this on himself, and then for Aralith who is merely caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. Yes, Little Greenleaf would have something to crow over, wouldn't he!!  
  
erunyauve - I have to admit that I was LOL over your description of what Tanglinna went through in this chapter! Yes, that sums it up perfectly! :) ROFL to Papa Smurf! Oh, dear. This is too fun! Aralith deserves a very long rest after this one.probably far from his home where there are no little brothers or blue adas!  
  
Lutris - Thank you for complimenting Tanglinna's song. He is rather pleased with it, though he was not himself when he thought of it! ;)  
  
Karina - LOL to all your "insane"s! I don't think they would act quite so silly in RL, but hey! This is fanfiction and the fun is more. . . insane! Yes, the royal family is very colorful, and silver would definitely be Celebross' color! ;) I like the "drying" line too. I admit that at first it was a typo, but when I went back to fix it, I thought it was too funny to change. So much for my cleverness! Flashback to last summer, eh?? Hm, I thought the same thing when I could feel everything building a few chapters ago! All in a day of TreeHugger's Summer Work. LOL! So you don't want The Revenge Of The Blue King?? Well. . . . ;)  
  
WeasleyTwinLover1112 - Poor Tanglinna indeed. There is nothing like making the best, erm, worst of a bad situation! ;)  
  
Angaloth - Insanity is highly underrated. I suffer from it myself, I fear, as evinced by the chapters that I have written for this story! I am afraid that the canon is bent, broke, or just plain ignored when it comes to my humorous tales! Tolkien's universe was very serious, and I just am not at times. . . as evinced by the chapters that I have written for this story. ;) Thank you so much for your wonderful compliments! You don't know how happy they made me! *blushes with happiness!* I am glad that my characters are real to you. :D :D *does a happy dance* I hope you managed to get to sleep without the aid of vandal root wine, though I am sure Tanglinna would have been glad to share! ;)  
  
Nikki - Aw! Thranduil is once cool, blue dude! And I must say that blue is his color. I suppose it was rather mean of him to dress Legolas in pink in In the Hall. Of course, chronologically speaking, that hasn't happened yet! ;)  
  
amlugwen - Yep. I managed to actually get another chapter done before too many days had past, which has shocked us all! ;) Believe me, my mind has been tied in knots for some time over what could happen in this story. There are entirely too many possibilities! All of them fun in some way! The two "blue" elves were very fun to write indeed! I think the diplomatic relations might actually be helped by all this . . . or not! :/ ;D  
  
None - Thank you for the birthday wishes! :) Tanglinna should be more compassionate with Little Greenleaf after this, though knowing what trouble it gets one into might make him even tougher on the little guy in an attempt to help him get past his need for such schemes! ;) Aralith has his work cut out for him, that is certain! Glad you liked the insult that Dragon_of_the_north gave me. She is very clever! ;) I haven't forgotten Little Greenleaf. Never fear! And ` LOL to your second review. No, at this point Legolas doesn't know the twins personally. Not in my universe anyway. Wouldn't that be something to have your children, especially creative children like Legolas, stay that way for hundreds of years?? O.O ^-^  
  
daw the minstrel - I wouldn't want to have to deal with those two "imperious, powerful, unpredictable elves" either! I would be SO out of my league! I am very glad you enjoyed all the fun in that chapter. I thought it was funny and fun, so it is always a relief to hear that others agree. :) Tanglinna did choose the best course for the moment. Sometimes it is easier to just go to sleep for a time and deal with it all later, after someone else has taken care of things. ;)  
  
narcolinde - thank you so much! :) I am glad you like my stories!  
  
AutumnHeart - I am glad you liked the "wonderful image of a dripping wet, quite blue and thoroughly bewildered Thranduil". It is rather a fun image of the wonderful king. ;) I hope my updates don't take too long!  
  
Elisabeth Celebros - Greetings! :) First, I love your name! Celebros is a wonderful name! I like it a lot! ;) Obviously! I am glad that you have found this tale to be so much fun and so funny! Killing one's brother with laughter seems a reasonable solution to the brother problem that all of us who have such people in our lives experience! I am glad to hear that you don't suffer from Aralithus. I don't either! Well, not any more. Thanks for the great review! :)  
  
Hel - I am glad that ff.net finally let you get on. It has been rather a painful process trying to access it. LOL to your comment on Galadriel! That is so very true! What is the point of all the wonderful power if you can't show off on occasion! Well, I suppose the question of who looks better in blue is up for debate. ;) And um, don't get me started on the fun with Oropher, Tanglinna, and Thranduil! Too many plot bunnies running around my house! O.O ^-^ Aralith will have a learning experience here. I don't think he has a choice, poor dear! I am glad you liked the song, and Tanglinna is fun when he is drunk. But no. I doubt Thranduil sees the humor in it all!  
  
Hildestohl - I was a Blue Meanie once myself (minus the mean, of course!;)) only it was from my waist down. Dark blue cotton shorts need to be washed before you get on a water flume! ;) It is nice to know there have been other Blue People out there! I know Dragon-of-the-north was one too. LOL I would love to see your illustrations if you can find a scanner!! :D  
  
runaround - Sodas and silly storied don't mix! ;) I know this from my own experiences with a Sprite! You sang Tanglinna's song to your mom?? Cool! :D :D  
  
Nadra - Yet another person with experience in "blueness"! There are several of us out here! ;) Don't worry. Elrond will have some "fun" too! ;) Your collection of LOTR jewelry is most impressive. I have Aragorn's ring, the One Ring, Vilya, the Elven brooch, and my son has the Ringwraith ring. And I have a one of the kind silver ring with Tanglinna's name carved on it. That one is my favorite! ;) Um, can you say obsessed?? ;D  
July 29, hm? I will see what I can do, mellon nin!  
  
Tinni - I feel very badly when my postings are so erratic and far between! I will try my best to not make the waits too horribly long! ;) And you are quite welcome!  
  
Lorraine - Fido can be a pain-in-the-butt dog. I know that very well! ;) I am glad you liked the golden spider shrieker Glorfindel, and the poor lost baby spider Bastryn. Seems Brethil is the only one who wants him! :( Poor Lend Laes Bastryn indeed! I am glad that you enjoy reading about Tanglinna. He is fun to work with, and well, I enjoy writing about him. I am glad you liked the verses too, they were fun to write also . . . so what could be more logical than letting Tanglinna sing one! ;)  
  
the evil witch queen - LOL Do you think I would let the Mirkwood elves be the only ones to look silly and ridiculous?? ;) Don't worry! They are not alone in this! ROFL ALL of the grown-ups!? ALL of them!?!? If that were to happen, what would poor Aralith do with the twins and Arwen, not to mention the spider?? I don't think that poor prince could take one more thing! But we shall see! ;D  
  
Shalemni - :D Your review made me smile! "He's regal, He's royal, He's Thranduil the Blue Meanie from Mirkwood! rnrn Beware!" LOL Yes, for all of his efforts to look "mah-velous" (if I may quote Billy Crystal) His Blueness' plans rather backfired! As to Tanglinna gulping down the wine - I was surprised by it, as that is so very un-Tanglinna-ish. ;) I guess he was desperate and out of ideas! ;D  
  
Venyatuime - I guess I think it is Easter and they are Easter Elves. ;) The blue idea came from my own embarrassing incident many ages ago with a pair of blue shorts and a watery amusement park ride. :/ Your clothing can really turn you blue! ;) I think you are very correct in saying that it would be a most entertaining birthday. Perhaps the king should hire himself and his Company of Playful Players out! They'd make a fortune! :D  
  
petite-hikarie - Yes, I am very slow. I am very sorry about that too! One of these days I will actually finish everything I am writing. :/ Probably just not very soon. :( I need to organize my time a little better. Galadriel seems to know a lot of things, just not all things . . . *sly smile*  
  
ember - I am glad that your vacation was fun! :) Mine was too! Wow! Thank you so much! I am very, very glad that you like the characters I have created for Mirkwood. :D I am fond of them myself and am pleased that you enjoy them as well! :D  
  
Gwilwileth - I had fun with Thranduil the Blue Meanie. You have my permission to do any funny thing you want. :) It is nice to take a break from the sad ones and write something just for laughs. And I will repeat. . . you write Thranduil very, very well! :)  
  
Ubiquitous Pitt - I am afraid that the closest Tanglinna can get to "THWAP- ing" Thranduil is pushing the king into the water. It is much less dignified after all. ;) You hope this "traumatizes" poor Aralith? He is a bit uptight here, isn't he! Uh, what is up with Andy/husband/Erestor? O.o o.O ^-^ Andy, huh? Tanglinna was rather unhinged in this chapter, but it is rather fun to play with him. . . :/ You know what I mean. The Blue Belle of the Ball. . . that sounds very funny, in fact. . . . ;) LOL Your entire review had me ROFL, which does help the absence of TNT's Caesar, which should have run for months like they seem to do with everything else! Brethil and Tavor, not to mention Haldir torture coming up soon!  
  
Fadesintothewest- I had a very Beatle-esque moment myself writing about the Blue Meanie. ;) That title just fit perfectly so yes, "We all live in a yellow submarine!" :D I am glad you enjoyed the two chapters, and don't worry. I am not abandoning the romance with Glorfindel, I have been distracted by a few other things. Bells will be coming soon. 1/3 is written already.(  
  
Aurora - No, Thranduil has not been having a good trip so far. It seems that everyone and everything is conspiring against him! I suppose that is what he gets for wanting to play a trick on Elrond. ;) This will be a most unforgettable trip for the Blue King. . . or will it? ? ;D  
  
legolasluva - Well, thank you! It will be "poor everybody" before it is over! ;D I am glad you like Blue Meanie Thranduil, I liked him too! But I don't think he found it so amusing! ;D  
  
Laura - Mae Govannen, Laura! It's Brethil! TreeHugger has been neglecting us horribly in the last few chapters, but she promises that we will be in the next one - chapter 17, I believe. Do you really glow when you say my name? *blushes* That is so very nice, usually people glow when they say Legolas' name, so I am glad that one person loves me so much that they glow when they say "Brethil". :D I will have to tell Tavor that! He will be incredibly jealous for he thinks he is better looking than anyone else, including Legolas. It will be good for him to know that he is not the only elf that people find attractive. :D This makes me very happy! Thank you! I will make certain that TreeHugger writes about us now! I know she wouldn't want you to be sad. Namarie, mel Laura!  
  
Artemisa - I think Legolas and the twins would be a rather fun combination myself. Jay of Lasgalen has written some excellent stories featuring them, but I will see what I can do. ( Thank you for your wonderful comments!  
  
Lirenel - I am glad you love this story. No, nothing seems to be going the way anyone planned it. Just like RL sometimes! The best laid plans of mice and men, after all! ;)  
  
sound of the skies - Little Greenleaf has been very naughty, though not all of the trouble is his fault. Tanglinna will be fine. . . after a time. ;) But he won't get off as easily as he seems to think.  
  
Phoenix 23531 - Tanglinna didn't stand a change with the Mirkwood royals around his entire life. He will undoubtedly wish that he had waited, but alas! He wasn't thinking clearly at the time. I am sorry to hear about your computer. I know how they can be. :( I live in dread of the day mine decides to just cough and die, eating all my stories and pictures with it. Jade King, hm? Don't worry. It isn't abandoned or forgotten. It is merely that dear Kate and I are up for the award for Most Sluggardly Scribblers, and we don't want to endanger our chance at winning! ;D  
  
123 - You needn't apologize. The story isn't going anywhere, so you may take all the time that you need to read it. (  
  
Sake - I have been quite heartbroken since I haven't heard from you in a while! ~-^ so you don't like the noble Lady of Light, hm? I suspect Haldir would beg to differ with you on your opinion of her. ;) The Blue Meanie's luck just ran out!  
  
Skye29 - I am glad that you and your spiderlings are enjoying this story. Arwen has met Bastryn, but he is not enamored of her as she is with him. That may have to change. Spider-charming is not necessarily an easy thing after all. ;) Yes, those Mirkwood elves are strange and , well, yes. I have been rather meant to them lately. Too bad! ;D  
  
Alleryin Chantel de Montreve - Haldir's wondrous glow.Hm. I don't know if that was Haldir or Mr. Parker. ;)  
  
Ithilien - Silliness seems to be the name of the game at the present moment. Some merriment to keep me sane while so many of you throw angst and torture our way. ;) Facing the music is the only way to live, convoluted tales get you no where but into trouble that just grows and grows like the Energizer Bunny on steroids. I think things might work out alright in the end though . . . maybe. :/ ;)  
  
Anya-Ring of Sarcasm - Yes, I fear that I must have been humming "Yellow Submarine" at the time. ;)  
  
kingmaker - First let me thank you for all the wonderful reviews you have been leaving on various of my other fics. I have been very humbled by some and laughed in delight over others. Thank you so very much! To answer one question you raised: yes, I fear that Nestadren's healing ability was influenced by Katharine Kurtz's books. ;) You mentioned the "glow" on several Legolas-fanciers, and I have seen the same thing. It is so hilarious to see the way their faces light up and their eyes sparkle when speaking of "that elf", I find that I am hard put to not laugh out loud at them. You really should not be handing me these wonderful plot bunnies! Just when I think I know exactly where it is all headed, a new one bites! ;) More Arwen coming up too, just for you! :D 


	17. Chapter 17 The Second Bottle

Author's Note - I haven't done my reviewer responses yet, and I had told some of you that this chapter was done and was about to be posted, and it is rather embarrassing to think just how LONG it has been sitting here finished waiting for me to do the responses. I hope you will forgive me for not getting the responses done, but the number of emails and new reviews asking for an update finally did get to me and I decided to put this out here sans responses. I do most heartily apologize. :( But here is the next installment. I hope you enjoy it. :)  
  
Chapter 17 - The Second Bottle  
  
Sunlight glistened on the last of the morning's dew and the cooing of the pale doves that were strutting along the pathway filled the ears of the two elves that walked there, arm in arm. Celeborn smiled contentedly as he listened to Arwen chirp happily about how everyone but her mother had been right this year with the bets placed on what Thranduil's gift would be. Lothlorien's lord had been impressed - most impressed, one could say he was almost *too* impressed - with the four bottles of Dorwinion, and he wondered what could have made Thranduil part with his most beloved wine, and so many bottles of it all at once.  
  
~That will be an interesting question to ask him when he arrives, ~ the silver-haired lord thought with a slight smile as Arwen chattered about the spider and her inability to 'charm' him.  
  
"Charming the spider?" Celeborn queried, lifting one brow. "Why do you want to charm the spider, mir-nin (my jewel)?"  
  
"It will be good practice," Arwen answered enigmatically, looking very important and full of self-assurance.  
  
"Practice for what?"  
  
His granddaughter merely smiled, her lovely eyes gleaming with that mysterious light that Celeborn had seen in his wife's eyes from time to time as well as in their daughter's.  
  
"Ah, yes," he said quietly. "I don't think you need to say anymore."  
  
Celeborn suppressed a chuckle as Arwen straightened, the strange smile lingering on her full lips, entirely too aware of her power.  
  
~She looks too much like Luthien for her own good, ~ he thought sadly, but then he smiled and said,  
  
"Trust me, mel-nin (my dear), you will be able to charm anyone you so choose," he assured her. "I would tell you to practice on Haldir, but I fear that would be almost too easy."  
  
"I can charm dear Haldir already, daerada. The only one whom I can't charm is Bastryn," she sighed dejectedly, shoulders slumping, her lips thrusting out in an adorable pout, which had a power of its own. "Why doesn't he like me?"  
  
"Well, spiders are quite different, I would guess. I am certain that you will be able to charm him in no time at all, my dear Arwen."  
  
Arwen smiled then, gazing up at her grandfather, who bent to kiss her white brow.  
  
"Just promise me this: do not ever try to charm me. Your daernaneth has tried and I was not pleased. Your naneth, on the other hand, knew only too well how to charm me, but I believe that was because I am her ada. Ada's are especially easy to charm, as I am certain you already know."  
  
Arwen grinned and nodded, the sunlight glistening in her raven locks. Her father was all too easy to charm and not a challenge at all. This did not mean that she didn't turn her wiles upon him from time to time though.  
  
~Truly you are Luthien come again, ~ Celeborn thought fondly, gently stroking his granddaughter's soft hair, a smile on his lips. ~She could charm any living thing, probably even a spider if she so chose. Undoubtedly you will do the same. I pity any poor mortal that crosses your path in the wood. He will stand no more of a chance than Beren did! ~  
  
"What are you thinking about, daerada?" the granddaughter of Galadriel asked, turning to him.  
  
"Just about how lovely you are, Arwen," Celeborn said, his smile widening, his eyes glowing happily; his face was alight with grand-ternal affection. "And so kind and sweet as well. Is there anything I can do for you? Is there anything that you want? Anything at all; all you need to do is ask and it shall be done immediately."  
  
It wasn't until Arwen giggled quite unexpectedly and his face felt rather odd that Celeborn even knew that she had been working her charm on him and he had been unaware of it.  
  
"Arwen!" he reprimanded, feeling his face grow quite red with embarrassment. "Don't do that again. If you need practice, work on Thranduil. He will be as big a challenge as your Bastryn."  
  
"Yes, daerada," Arwen cooed, her eyes filled with triumphant glee.  
  
Celeborn shook his silver head ruefully. This one was going to be quite a handful when she grew up. Males of all species would be throwing themselves at her little feet. ~Or under them, ~ he thought with a sigh.  
  
Arwen giggled once more, pointing ahead of them.  
  
Haldir was staggering across the stones; he looked exhausted, his broad shoulders slumped, long hair hanging on either side of his face.  
  
"They will kill him one of these days," Celeborn murmured, shaking his head.  
  
"But he likes it," Arwen assured him, watching as the young march- warden stumbled away from them without being aware of their presence before disappearing down a side path leading to the greenhouses and potting sheds.  
  
"Of course he does," Celeborn agreed, thinking quite the opposite, but he didn't want to disagree with anything Arwen said. Or could he *not* disagree with anything she said? He scowled a little at this observation. "Of course he does," he repeated, shaking his head ruefully. "Who does not like to have their wits addled by such lovely females as my wife and your mother?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It must be nice to be a snail."  
  
Glorfindel watched the deliberate progress of the small, shelled being across the mossy stones of the potting shed's floor, the snail's antennas extended tentatively. The elf-lord's eyes traced the silvery trail back to where it vanished beneath one of the tables several feet away. Snails were excellent companions really: silent and nonjudgmental. And they were not scary in the least! Maybe because of the absence of several hairy legs.  
  
"You appear to have no worries whatsoever, tithen randir (little wanderer). Would that it were so for everyone. At present, I have only one worry though: a certain leggy horror that will not leave me alone. Now, I realize that it is rather a ridiculous fear and one that I should be striving to overcome, and indeed I am trying, but it is not easy to convince oneself of this. For though we often know something to be irrational and ludicrous, still we find it almost impossible to slay because of its immensity. I only hope that when young Aralith arrives, with his lovely fair hair that Bastryn seems to like, the little horror's attention will return to him. Or perhaps it is merely time for a visit to - !"  
  
Glorfindel's words to the unconcerned snail were cut off when the potting shed door suddenly opened then closed again quite sharply. The lord of the Golden Flower hunched down in his hiding place, then eased from the stack of empty folded bags that they stored bulbs in over the winter, peering over the tables toward the entrance. He feared that Bastryn the Horrible had found him, and a sharp stab of fear welled in his normally brave heart. But it wasn't the furry arachnid that stood peering cautiously out of the small window gazing toward the pathway. Glorfindel's brows rose in amazement and he cocked his head to one side. There was only one person that this could be, with the long golden hair, the slender build belying youth, and a mottled green tunic trimmed in silver.  
  
The mischievous elf-lord smiled as he stood to his impressive height, folding his arms over his chest and looking imperious as he intoned, "Prince Aralith of Mirkwood, I believe."  
  
The prince started at the sound of his name and spun toward the mysterious voice, blue-violet eyes wide. He stared for a moment at the tall golden haired elf across the room then tipped his head in acknowledgement. At least it wasn't Elladan or Elrohir as he had feared.  
  
"Yes . . . . And you are Lord Glorfindel?" The young voice was steady, only a slight uncertainty belied any hesitancy that he felt.  
  
Glorfindel tipped his head in like manner, then grinned widely, his blue eyes sparkling brightly like polished sapphires.  
  
"Is there a problem?" he asked, nonchalantly, stepping mindfully over the snail that continued on its journey across the stones. "You appear to be . . . hiding."  
  
Color bloomed on the younger elf's cheeks and Glorfindel thought that all Sindar elves he knew blushed quite becomingly. He chuckled slightly and grinned.  
  
"The twins?" he queried, moving to gaze out the window himself. No one and nothing was in sight other than the trees, plants, and a few sparrows twittering on the pathway.  
  
He was rewarded with a nod from the silent, rather self-conscious prince.  
  
"I hope I am not disturbing you, Lord Glorfindel," Aralith murmured, moving slightly away from the window though not so far away that he couldn't see if someone approached.  
  
"No, you are not disturbing me. I was merely . . . contemplating the snail."  
  
Aralith turned to stare at him once more, his face filled with confusion as his eyes flicked to the snail on the ground. He knew that the Noldor elves were a rather unusual group of beings, and he truly didn't know what to expect, especially from a reborn Balrog-slayer, but contemplating snails was definitely not it. He wondered if he had misheard.  
  
"I beg your pardon," he began slowly.  
  
Glorfindel chuckled once more, bending to gaze out the window.  
  
"What have those mischievous sons of Elrond done now?" he asked, moving back to sit on his stack of dusty sacks not seeing any immediate danger in the vicinity. He drew one knee to his chest, clasped his arms about it and waited expectantly for an answer.  
  
Aralith studied him for a silent moment, still very uncertain about this entire conversation. Finally, he drew a deep breath.  
  
"They - the twins - seem to think that I will be able to . . . charm that spider for them," he said in a voice that was entirely too even to Glorfindel's trained ears. The Golden Flower grinned in amusement, but Aralith had noted the odd look that had passed over his face just for a moment, and he wondered what that might mean.  
  
"If you could charm it into staying away from me," Glorfindel said with a laugh, "I would be eternally grateful to you."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
The two elves started as the greenhouse's back door opened and Haldir staggered in. Aralith stared at the Lorien elf in amazement. He looking quite dazed; the silvery eyes were overly brilliant, the beautiful face somewhat pale.  
  
Glorfindel frowned and moved to catch Haldir beneath the arms when the march-warden lurched forward.  
  
"Whatever is the matter, Haldir?" he asked, his eyes filled with concern as he lead the younger elf to a bench set back against the wall, watching as one of Haldir's slim hand moved to touch his forehead. The march-warden raised his eyes slowly, staring dazedly at Glorfindel, then at Aralith who had moved to stand behind the elf-lord.  
  
"I . . . feel rather . . . odd," Galadriel's young warrior murmured, blinking his eyes several times.  
  
Glorfindel smiled briefly, and then nodded sagely.  
  
"You have been with 'them', haven't you?" he chuckled, patting Haldir's arm in a comforting manner. "Well, you may stay here with the rest of us . . . um. . . ," he glanced at Aralith who gazed from Haldir to the golden elf-lord of Imladris. "Yes, well, Aralith and I are hiding as well, though not from the lovely ladies." A slow smile spread across Glorfindel's lovely face, the blue eyes bright. "My dear travelers," he began, "would you care to join me for a bit of refreshment? I think we three - who are so put upon so very often, or so I assume in your cases- need something to help us relax for a moment, don't you?" He grinned then and rummaged in a large pot, pulling forth a wine bottle wrapped in burlap sacking.  
  
"You keep wine in the greenhouse?" Aralith asked with a frown. His estimation of these Noldors was not rising.  
  
"I guess we do," Glorfindel said with a smile and winked at Haldir, who was frowning also, though he thought a swallow or two might help him to revive a bit. He truly didn't know what was wrong. He had never felt so disoriented before. He always knew exactly what he was doing and what he should be thinking, but now . . . . He gazed blankly at Glorfindel when the elf-lord handed him the wine bottle. "Trust me, Haldir. This will help."  
  
Haldir nodded and took a swallow. It was very good and he took another swallow before handing the cloth-wrapped bottle to Aralith, who frowned slightly eyeing the bottle suspiciously. Then he shrugged. He was put upon entirely *too* often. He took a long swig before giving it back to Glorfindel. And one needed to be polite after all. The lord of the Golden-Flower smiled delightedly and murmured, "Here is to Erestor. You should know you can't outsmart me, mellon-nin." And with that he drank his first swallow of the Dorwinion Erestor had hidden so carefully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~The next morning ~  
  
"The sun is too bright. The sun is too bright. The sun is too bright."  
  
This desperate mantra, no more than a mere whisper of sound, was chanted over and over as though its utterance could force the sun into disappearing for a time. When this didn't work, another chant took its place -hopeful, but alas, with the same degree of success.  
  
"The birds are too loud. The birds are too loud. The birds are too loud."  
  
Indeed the sweet singing of the avian inhabitants of Imladris was a symphony of pain to the elf lying oh-so-very-still on the bed. He swallowed uncomfortably, grimacing at the dryness that plagued his mouth. He felt completely sapped of energy and he wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, but his pounding head wouldn't allow it. Groaning in defeat, he opened his eyes, mere dark slits, but immediately clamped them shut again as the light pierced them like hot needles.  
  
"Valar help me," he moaned, flinging one arm over his offended orbs, and then groaning at the dull, insistent pain in his head.  
  
"Hurts, doesn't it?" a voice queried politely, or nearly politely, for laughter colored each word. "You were quite stupid."  
  
Tanglinna opened his eyes, grimaced at the pervasive brightness in the room, and forced himself to a sitting position. He instantly regretted it, bending forward rather too quickly, and clutching at his throbbing temples, teeth clenched as he gasped in agony.  
  
"I cannot believe that you did this to yourself. I thought you were smarter than that. You are certainly too old for such nonsense - "  
  
"Don't . . . speak so loudly. Please," the archer croaked out, sounding rather like a frog with a head cold. He stared fixedly at the weaving of the sheet between his legs, fingers digging into his temples as if this pressure could squeeze the pain out. It didn't.  
  
"I am speaking in a normal tone, I assure you. I am not given to loudness usually. The morning after is never much fun. Perhaps you should remember that the next time you are presented with a similar situation."  
  
Tanglinna ground his teeth together, forcing his head up, blinking blearily as he tried to locate the owner of the voice.  
  
"I am right across from you," the voice said with a hint of amusement.  
  
The silver-haired archer's gaze slid across the room and settled on the dim form sitting in the shadows.  
  
"It is about time you woke up. There are many questions that need answers, and soon." The figure stood, moving slowly into a shaft of sunlight, which glinted on the long silver hair.  
  
Tanglinna's silver eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell open as he stared in amazement at the tall elf before him. He was dressed in one of Tanglinna's blue tunics, the silver hair braided loosely.  
  
"I. . . I. . . I am talking to . . . myself?" he murmured incredulously. "I am talking to myself?!" He choked slightly in his overly dry throat, wondering if this was a rather strange effect of mixing Vandal Root with wine. "I am talking to myself!"  
  
The other silver haired elf merely shrugged.  
  
"Perhaps you are," he said enigmatically closing the distance between them, a wicked smile on his lips. "Perhaps you are."  
  
TBC 


	18. Chapter 18 The Dorwinion Puzzle

A special thanks to kingmaker for jump-starting the "Meanwhile in Mirkwood" section, which had eluded me for far too long. Hannon le, mellon-nin! :)  
  
Reviewer Responses are at the End of the chapter.... Yep, they really are! But there are spoilers if you read them first! Your choice! ;)  
  
Have a very FUN April Fools' Day! :D  
  
Chapter 18 – The Dorwinion Puzzle  
  
~Meanwhile in Mirkwood – the day after Laerlend went forth to slay the "wicked Lady Balrog" ~  
  
"What is wrong, Legolas? You do not look well. Are you sick? Elves do not get sick, so that cannot be it.... Did you get into trouble? That must be what is wrong. What did you do? Or did you do nothing and merely got in trouble for just being there? I know that happens to you all the time...."  
  
Legolas turned to stare at Brethil with huge eyes, darkened by the turmoil he felt. Even though he was certain – and had convinced himself thoroughly that he *was* certain – that Laerlend and Lady Laureahiril were dead – and where was Celebross?! – it was some small comfort to have a friend here with him... at the end of all things....  
  
"I am afraid, Brethil," Thranduil's youngest son confessed gloomily in a voice barely above a whisper, blue eyes morose, "that... that ...." He swallowed. "That they are... dead."  
  
It was a relief to give voice to his fears though it did not ease the pain that knifed through him at the horrendous thought.  
  
"Who is?" Brethil breathed, grey eyes wide as he dropped to his knees beside Legolas, fingers knitting on the prince's leggings.  
  
The young prince's brows furrowed, and he laced his fingers together tightly.  
  
"Laerlend," he choked, fighting back his tears. "And Tavor's grandmother! And maybe Celebross too!"  
  
Brethil stared at him in amazement, wondering if perhaps elves did take ill on rare occasion and if they did, then surely it must affect their thinking for what Legolas was saying was just impossible!  
  
"What happened?" he murmured, laying one cool hand on Legolas' brow and finding it not overly warm at all. He had heard that overly warm skin on your head was one of the signs of a mysterious ailment that might affect your thinking since it was your head that was overly warm – almost a cooked brain. "Were we attacked? Oh! It is because the King is not here! They knew he was gone and they attacked us! Oh, Legolas! What will we do?" His eyes began to dart about the room, expecting to see an orc leaping out at them with a curved scimitar with their names carved into it or at the very least an angry mother spider demanding the return of Bastryn. "Who will lead the warriors if your Adar is gone? Oh! And you said that Celebross is dead too! That leaves Aralith, but well, I do not think he is old enough for that job, and if there were spiders about....But Legolas! Aralith is in Imladris too!"  
  
Legolas stared at Brethil, wondering how he could possibly have thought of all that in such a small space of time and from those few dread words that he, Legoals, had spoken.  
  
"We... we were not attacked," he began slowly. "It is much worse...."  
  
Much, much worse!  
  
"What is it then?" Brethil asked as his brows knit with concern. "Where are Laerlend and Tavor's grandmother?"  
  
Legolas gazed at him, eyes filled with sorrow and guilt, his heart aching. He decided that the best way to say this dread thing was to do it very quickly and get it over with.  
  
"I think Lady Laureahiril used her Evil Noldorin Magic and killed Laerlend...and maybe Celebross too...."  
  
Brethil gasped at this most unexpected pronouncement, eyes widening even more.  
  
"Noldorin Magic?" he whispered, wondering just what that was, but thinking that it sounded horrifying.  
  
"It is all my fault, Brethil!" Legolas continued, grabbing Brethil's hand. "I should never have let Laerlend attack Lady Laureahiril!"  
  
"Laerlend attacked Tavor's grandmother?" Brethil gasped, his eyes widening to what surely had to be the limit that they could open to. "Oh, Legolas! Why would she do that?"  
  
Legolas hesitantly told his friend about what had transpired the night before, feeling encouraged by the look of shock and dismay on Brethil's pale face.  
  
"...and I have not seen any of them since then," he finished quietly, looking dejectedly at the floor. Why did this have to happen when ada was so far away?!  
  
"We have to find Tavor!" Brethil suddenly said. "He is a Noldo! He will know what to do to counteract this Magic! Or his father will! But, oh, Legolas! What will they say when you tell them that Laerlend attacked Lady Laureahiril?! They might be very angry at you! They might Magic you!"  
  
Legolas watched as Brethil leapt to his feet, ready to run and find Tavor or run away from Tavor and his Noldor family, but Little Greenleaf got to his own feet, grabbing Brethil's arm to stop him. If he didn't, the entire realm would think they had been attacked by Wicked Noldorin Elves with Evil Magic, and who knew what other grand, ridiculous things Brethil might conjure up.  
  
"We can't! We can't tell anyone what has happened!"  
  
"But-!"  
  
"I will go with you," Legolas said, thinking that perhaps Brethil was right. Maybe Tavor would know something, though he doubted that Tavor knew any magic, Noldorin or otherwise. If he did, then surely he would have told them all about it, bragging that he knew it and they did not. "You must let me do the talking though," he cautioned. ~And we must only tell *Tavor*...not his adar or naneth...or anyone else at all!~  
  
Brethil slowly nodded, frowning, but then he smiled at Legolas reassuringly.  
  
"Don't worry, Legolas. All will be well! Tavor will know what to do! He always says he knows everything. Maybe he was telling the truth...."  
  
Legolas frowned, following Brethil from the room. Tavor certainly acted like he knew everything, but then... he was often proved to know nothing whatsoever!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tanglinna stared in amazed horror at the silver-haired elf towered over him, smirking in an irritating fashion, one brow quirked.  
  
"This is my judgment, isn't it!?" the archer gasped in dread, his voice sounding overly loud in his ears. "To listen to myself lecturing forever? I knew I shouldn't have been so hard on the younglings! I only did it for their own good! I am sorry, but...but ...." he frowned. "Or is this because of how I treated Thranduil? He is the king, after all, and I wasn't always as respectful as I should have been. That is it, isn't it? I knew I shouldn't tease him quite so much, but he is so irritating at times! It was just so fun...and so easy...." Suddenly his eyes widened, the band of hot iron - that he was certain was wrapped about his head - tightened, but he felt it was just punishment for his foolishness. "And to think, the last thing I did was call him a Blue Meanie... after I pushed him into the water and ruined his lovely blue robes... and his skin turned blue.... And to think, I thought it was funny! What is wrong with me?! I should have begged his forgiveness on my knees! I -"  
  
"I believe you should be quiet now," the tall elf interrupted in a most annoyingly quiet voice, perching on the foot of the bed. "You are being quite ridiculous. You used to be a rather smart youngling in Doriath. If I had known that moving east with Oropher would end up affecting you this way, I would never have let you go. Everyone knows what is said about you Mirkwood elves: less wise and more dangerous. You are certainly proving the former, Celebavorn."  
  
Tanglinna's eyes narrowed dangerously as he forced himself to concentrate on the other's features, shrouded in the room's dim shadows. He had a most unpleasant feeling suddenly that someone was playing an elaborate joke on him. It was not, he was pleased and somewhat irritated to realize, his face staring back at him. So he was right! His mother's Noldo blood had given him a slightly more angular face than his Silvan counterparts. The face before him was not a Silvan face though....  
  
~Sinda, ~ he thought, his mouth twisting in annoyance. There was no race more irritating to him than the Sindarin Elves. This was surely some elaborate ruse on Thranduil's part!  
  
The hair, loosely braided as he often wore his, was richer, a darker silver than his own. The eyes were....  
  
"My eyes are *not* green," he growled at last through clenched teeth, glaring in defiance and not enjoying this small jest at all. How could anyone enjoy something like this so early in the morning, especially after one had imbibed too much the night before?  
  
The other elf chuckled at this and grinned at the rather feral expression on Tanglinna's face.  
  
~I had forgotten how wild these Silvans can look,~ he thought with amusement. ~Galadriel has tamed hers to be so nice and refined, courteous . . . at least when they are around us. I think I rather miss that ferocity just a bit.~  
  
"No," he answered in an even tone that did not betray his thoughts, "more is the pity. This little caper might have lasted a bit longer if they were. How is your head? Feeling any better yet? How exactly did you come to this most painful state, Celebavorn?"  
  
Tanglinna continued to scowl though it made him feel worse to hold his facial muscles in this position, but the amused look of concern on the green-eyed elf's face was enough incentive to bear the pain. Why did this elf look so delighted by all of this? Just who did he think he was? And why was he calling him Celebavorn – Quicksilver?!  
  
~Well, you will certainly not look so very haughty when I am through with you!~ he thought with some satisfaction. But before he could frame a proper response -his mind was feeling just a tad sluggish this morning- the other elf said in a rather sarcastic voice,  
  
"Elrond could easily remedy that ... *if* he were awake."  
  
Emerald eyes met silver ones, and Tanglinna realized that this was a clue to the entire mystery that was slowly beginning to unfold. It was rather hard to form any coherent thoughts when one's head felt as though it might burst like an over-ripe melon at any moment from that exquisite and totally avoidable pain, but he would have to try. Only the other elf was speaking again, robbing him once more of his chance to do or say anything.  
  
"It is rather odd, don't you think, that so many have fallen to sleeping at unlikely times, in unlikely places, and for what appears to be an unreasonably long period of time?"  
  
Tanglinna frowned once more, resisting the urge to dig his fingers into his temples and force the pain out ....That had never worked before so why it should now. . . ! His eyes widened in sudden dismay as what the elf was saying suddenly began to make a horrible sense.  
  
"Elrond is ...'sleeping'?" he choked. "Sleeping?!"  
  
"Yes. It is a most unusual story. Shall I tell you? It will be only the first of three stories that you must hear – four if I count your story, though I think you must tell me about that, as I have not quite figured that one out. It is the fourth piece of the... Dorwinion Puzzle."  
  
Tanglinna swallowed at this pronouncement.  
  
"Dorwinion Puzzle? Dorwinion.... No, no, no...."  
  
"Ah! Is it beginning to make sense now? Very good. Perhaps you would care to explain it to me. Even with my great wisdom, I am not quite certain just how this could happen. Or why."  
  
Tanglinna, who had been staring fixedly at the sheet as he came to the realization of what must have happened while *he* was sleeping crept through him, slowly raised his eyes once more. He felt entirely too much like a disobedient child getting caught at some mischief; but once again the other silver-haired elf didn't leave him time to form a response.  
  
"I would have asked Thranduil about it, as I am certain that he would know all of the whys and wherefores – he at least likes to pretend that he does. But alas! He is also asleep!" A wry smile accompanied these words, belying their dramatic rendering.  
  
Tanglinna's face contorted with distress and shock at this, but – once again – he was given no time to say anything in his defense.  
  
"Now two rulers of two of the elven realms are dreaming away yet another day, not to mention Glorfindel and Haldir, who were found, not at the stream as were Elrond and Thranduil, but in one of the greenhouses with Aralith, who is also sleeping, I might add. Though the twins have assured me that they will take excellent care of him until he awakens. You must realize, that the one thread Erestor and I could find linking these mysterious narcoleptic episodes were empty bottles of Dorwinion, which good Erestor assures me he had hidden away. He also said they were a birthday gift from...why I believe he told me they were from Thranduil. What is that? 'This wasn't supposed to happen'? Is that what you are saying? Well, that is a relief. I would hate to think this was planned! That would be unfathomable, not to mention rude! Celebavorn? Are you well? You look as though you cannot breathe."  
  
Suddenly, Tanglinna's panic turned to irritation that was fast entering the Tanglinna the Terrible territory. Few had ever seen him this way, but this elf's constant barrage of condescending remarks that invoked irritation, distress, and dismay - as well as the all-powerful Guilt Factor - was slowly but inexorably pushing him to the edge. But just before he could let forth a barrage of curses and a few choice words that would aptly describe what he was feeling toward this maddening green-eyed, silver- haired demon of Utumno, the demon spoke once more, looking as though he knew exactly what the Silvan was going to say and that he wasn't concerned in the least.  
  
"What is *most* distressing to me personally is that my daughter and my wife have been found in the same condition, with yet another empty bottle of Dorwinion sitting between them. This does not necessarily make me feel indulgent toward you just now, so what was it you were going to say?"  
  
Tanglinna did snarl then and a low -he was awake enough to know that shouting the words would not help his head feel better any sooner- rather inventive Silvan curse had barely passed his lips when his memory jolted into overdrive, and he realized to whom he was speaking. It was *so very* obvious now....  
  
"Your...your wife?" he hissed, as a sick dread swept through him. "Your *wife*?!" His voice had risen to rather undignified heights, but he didn't notice or care. "Not...not...not *HER*!"  
  
Celeborn sighed in exasperation, not at the curse, which he had filed away in his mind to use at a later date, but at this last statement and its accompanying panic. Why, oh why, did everyone always react this way to any mention of his wife? She was actually quite nice once you got to know her...and had grown used to her...ways. But one should always take advantage of this mysterious fear that everyone exhibited toward the powerful Lady of Light.  
  
"Yes, Celebavorn. *Her*. So unless you tell me exactly what you know of this Dorwinion Puzzle, I will let *Her* know that it was all your fault, and *She* will deal with you accordingly! You know how those scary Noldor can be!" he finished for good measure and then applauded himself as Tanglinna began to explain it all in a tumbled rush of words that would even have impressed Brethil.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Does one dream when one has been enchanted by the most magical water of Morn Nen? Yes. Does one dream when, one has been enchanted by the most magical wine of Dorwinion? Of course one does. Does one dream when, they have drunk both Morn Nen water and Dorwinion wine mingled together? Now that is indeed a good question! The answer being...yes. Were these dreams merely ephemeral normal dream stuff or prophetic visions or flights of wildest fantasy? No one knows for certain....  
  
The seven dreamers had all been placed most comfortably on their beds, their faces wreathed in delighted smiles...or perplexed ones, or angry ones or...well, it depended on the dreams that flitted through their minds.  
  
Elrond and Celebrian, lying side by side, looking very contented, were both dreaming of the twins. Oddly enough, the twins were being so very kind and solicitous and so...well behaved, that at first the lord and lady of Imladris had been perplexed by what they saw, or rather dreamed. *Was* it the twins that they saw? Elladan's clever, skilled hands – surely it was Elladan - were busy weaving a beautiful wreath of periwinkle blossoms as he spoke quietly to Elrohir, who was seated on the bed beside a slumbering Sinda, gently brushing out the long golden hair.  
  
~Why cannot they always be this nice? ~ Elrond and Celebrian thought in unison. ~*Are* they our twins? ~  
  
Then they dreamed of Arwen, who was seated at the foot of the bed that another golden-haired Sinda – Thranduil surely - occupied, her face so sweet and serene that she positively...glowed.  
  
~We have the most enchanting daughter, ~ they thought, smiling in their sleep. ~So beautiful, so fair, so lovely, so .... ~ Elrond turning onto his side, his arm curving about his wife as she snuggled against him, both slumbering on in content and satisfaction, thinking such wonderful thoughts. ~Our children are perfectly wonderful, Arwen especially so. How could we have ever thought differently.... ~  
  
Glorfindel's dream was odd. He could see a small child, a girl with long blonde curls caught in a braid. She was wearing armor and carrying a little wooden sword. She was chanting something that he could not quite hear, but he did hear the words "I am here to slay you, O Evil Lady Balrog!" This was most distressing! Who would send such a tiny child to slay a Balrog? But...were there 'Lady' Balrogs?? He tossed restlessly, wishing he could awaken and save the poor child from a most terrible fate!  
  
Haldir's dream was most distressing to him...and yet he felt oddly...free. He felt as though he had never dreamed before of anything except that scary Noldorin princess that ruled them all. And even as this blasphemous thought appeared, he gasped in his sleep. Surely now, he would feel that tightening of...of something in his mind...the suggestion that he loved the beautiful Lady of Light, this Most Perfect Paragon of Elfhood, the Greatest of All Living Beings, the One Person in the World that he would willingly Give Up his Entire Life -his Entire Being - for...and yet.... What was this most marvelous feeling, this most rebellious exhilaration that filled him? He was caught between what had been safe and expected and something wonderfully new...what was he to do? Should he tell Her about this, She who knew all the answers to life's questions and could make things so simple that he would not ever have to trouble himself with any worries again or any thoughts if he chose to go that way? No...he did not feel like telling Her his troubling thoughts, in fact, he....He stopped the most distressing and troubling thought...or so he believed....He rather...*liked* it this way....  
  
Aralith was trapped in a nightmare. The twins were there, whispering and giggling and saying something about how lovely he looked. They were...brushing his hair and putting flowers in it...flowers? ~I always knew they were very strange. What are they doing?! They are as bad as Adar with his flower-strewn locks and shimmery gowns, ~ he thought in his dream. But then...yes, he knew that sound... whispery, silken, sticky, horrible ...spiders! ~No, I do not want this dream, ~ he thought in desperation. ~Not the spiders, anything but the spiders! I HATE this dream!~ But the dream would not relent and an odd creaking, rather pathetic voice whispered, "Naneth Lhing?" in his ear as one oh-so-soft, oh-so-long, oh-so-furry leg brushed his cheek....  
  
Thranduil's dream was quite pleasant to begin with: he was dreaming of all the things he would do to a certain Master Archer – may he rot forever in the lowest dungeon of Udun! – who had caused all this trouble in the first place. Then things got rather ... odd. *She* was there, perched so gracefully on the foot of his bed, her eyes like limpid pools of starlight. She exuded such concern and such...loveliness that his breath was taken away. Had he truly lived until now?? She smiled gently at him, her full lips parted oh so delicately. She was Elbereth herself! Was he dead then? Had that drugged wine killed him? If it had, Tanglinna was really going to pay! But no.... Mandos surely did not look like that – would he??- and Elbereth would probably not meet him at the gates of Mandos Hall...would she? No, she would not, which meant he was not dead. So what was going on and who was this? He could feel the slightest pressure, rather pleasant really, but just a bit...annoying as well...in his mind. He glared, or so he thought he did. In truth, he merely twitched a little on the bed, causing her to shift slightly and smile just a bit more mysteriously as she leaned forward, exerting herself just a bit more.  
  
~Oh no, you do not, ~ he thought, feeling the little band about his will tightening. ~I will not fall for your Noldor tricks! You cannot control me! But you are the most lovely, graceful creature I have ever beheld!~  
  
And so the struggle for mastery began; Arwen smiling ever so charmingly.  
  
The last dreamer was having the most unpleasant dream of all. Galadriel the Lady of Light; Bearer of the ring Nenya; Noldorin princess Nerwen daughter of Finarfin and Earwen, sister of Finrod, Orodreth, Angrod, Aegnor; Lady of Lorien; the Lady of the Wood; the Lady of the Galadrim (everyone thought they were named for the trees! How silly!) the White Lady; the Sorceress of the Golden Wood - no one had called her that! -the Mistress of Magic...no one had called her that either! Not yet anyway. She would have to consult her Mirror about those last two names. And, of course, the Wife of Celeborn the Wise. All her glorious names could not console her, though they were quite an impressive array. Something was very, VEEERY wrong! They were...free! All her little Galadrim were no longer under her control! WHAT HAD HAPPENED?!?! She tried to exert her power over them, recapture their hearts and minds, make them truly hers again, but something was very, VEEERY wrong! She could almost hear them laughing, making merry in the Golden Woods, which seemed suddenly so very far away! What was this?! What had happened?! Who had worked this foul sorcery, this devilry? Well, they would pay! Yes, they would and they would see what the wrath of a Noldo princess could be!  
  
If only she could wake up....  
  
TBC  
  
Response to Reviewers  
  
*sheepish grin* Hm...very, very late. Sorry! :)  
  
Dis Thrainsdotter – Things have finally – finally gotten under way in this tale, and will get even more interesting when most of the main players manage to wake up.  
  
Eriks-lil-rocker – Now you know indeed what the young prince is up to...or about to be up to.  
  
Dragon-of-the-north – Arwen will indeed and appears to have found a more 'demanding' target...we shall see. And well, yes, prejudiced Wood-elves abound, Alagaith. You should know that by now! ;) Tanglinna has no comment on whether real birds or carved ones are better or on the orcish brandy..."He should know by know what will happen!" (in blue...of course;))  
  
JastaElf – Well, I am back again...after nearly four months. :/ Tanglinna appreciates your care of him as well as your caution. ;) As for Appendix Girl...well, she is actually rather easy to work with...if you let her have her way. ;)  
  
Tinni – Finally, there is another chapter! ;)  
  
Kal the Magnificent – Good point about sleeping pills and alcohol, but since this is my rather silly tale, all will be well.... As for Tanglinna being Schizo before all of this...I am not saying. ;) But what is this?? You want Aralith where?? I shall send him to you posthaste with some... cough medicine, mel-nin! ;D  
  
daw the minstrel –I am not sure what Tanglinna is doing, that remains to be seen. ;) As for counting the spider as someone, I do. ;)  
  
Sirithiliel – Sorry this update took so long. I will try – TRY – to do better in future! ;)  
  
DreamReader formerly known as Hypy ;)) – I do love my guilty pleasures and am pleased that you share them ;) How is your puppy? Growing up by now...as it took me months to get this chapter actually finished! I am sure that she and Bastryn would get along just fine! ;)  
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112 – Hm....Ah, good question. Knife's Edge's next chapter is started. Let's just say that battle scenes are NOT my forte! And well, no, Tanglinna was not actually talking to himself....this time. ;)  
  
None – Hi! Aralith and Glorfindel do have a lot in common and should be good friends...when they wake up. As for Little Greenleaf – as you see he is getting his own side story already. I missed him too! :)  
  
emma – I hope you enjoyed this round of "more". (  
  
Erestor – Sorry that I gave Glorfindel the wine a bit sooner than you would have liked. Needless to say Imladris' Erestor will not be pleased by this. ;) Haldir does indeed like it, and can even – almost – admit it to himself. And yes. Celeborn was guilty of the Tanglinna Impersonation of the Day. ;)  
  
kingmaker – I am glad you are an Arwen fan; her part has grown and will grow just for you. The bottle count is down to one – if I am remembering correctly, and it is entirely possible that I am not...now where did Erestor hide it?? Luckily for Tanglinna, he will not have to sort it out on his own. There are a few elves left standing after all...mostly preoccupied with other things, but still standing...for the moment. ;) And the rest will awaken soon...that will be fun! ;)  
  
Hel – LOL Yes, I suspect that the way to Bastryn's heart is his stomach...typical male, I suppose. ;) I think that by the time this is over everyone will be thinking everyone else is very strange...and there is now one bottle of Dorwinion Morn Nen on the wall...so to speak. ;)  
  
Phoenix Flight – I like delightful messes...obviously! ;) They will continue!  
  
the evil witch queen – LOL Hm, yes, a Gollum version of Tanglinna might be fun. You should write that one! ;) Well, the ladies did get the third bottle, but the fourth is still in hiding. Now you can see what is wrong with Haldir. He has been set free of his own enchantment. ;)  
  
Angaloth – Poor Haldir indeed. He does not quite feel like himself at the moment. And luckily there was no "precious" exchanged in Tanglinna's conversation. Then even I might be worried! ;)  
  
Karina – Replies this time. I won't do that twice in a row! ;) I like Celeborn too, he is a very strong elf... he has to put up with Galadriel after all. ;) Haldir is too easy a target for Arwen, or he was...we shall see what comes of this new development with Haldir's sudden freedom. It will be fun to see what he remembers when he wakes up! Tanglinna definitely needs a stay at Mirkwood Mental Health Clinic for the Elvishly Insane...I suspect he thinks so too! It is probably nice and quiet there, isn't it??? ;)  
  
Lutris – Erestor should have hidden those bottles better indeed! That will be an interesting conversation! ;) Bells of Silver, hm? I have that finished, but not typed as I misplaced the tablet....I will find it though! I promise! (  
  
Nadra – Happy April Fools Day! Hm, I seem to only post on or near holidays! ;) I am sorry to hear that you hate spiders...I have learned to like them...though it took years to do so. As for Glory being cut from ROTK...well, that gorgeous golden elf at the coronation was indeed Glorfindel...or so I have decided. ;) It would be nice if they would take your Silm script. There are many lovely plotlines in that book that would make marvelous movies! And I would love to see my silver archer on the big screen. *looks mildly embarrassed by that admission* We can hope that The Hobbit will be made and Dandy Thrandy will then get his screen time! Yay!! :D  
  
fliewatuet – Well, elves suffer from hangovers in my little universe anyway. ;) Arwen, I suspect, will be able to charm anything she wishes to over time. And yes, I think Aralith should enlist her aid with Bastryn! He is going to need it! ;)  
  
erunyauve – ff.net can be a pain at times, but usually we like them. ;) Well, there is only one bottle left unaccounted for...who knows what might come of that one...if it is found that is. ;)  
  
Ptath – LOL indeed. Two Tanglinnas...yes, the possibilities are...fantastic! ;) Well, I am not exactly sure how long the poor elves will sleep, but they will all have to be dealt with when they awaken, and even asleep, Thranduil is not very happy. ;)  
  
AURORA – Hi, Aurora! ( I had to laugh, because I think it is time for the big boys to get into trouble, though the Trio has a few problems of its own in Mirkwood. The fun is just beginning...at chapter 18! ;)  
  
uril – I am sorry that this update took me so long. I hope that the next one will not take so very long. (  
  
dark_angel2288 – Yes, poor EVERYONE! I am very mean and I am not prejudiced about whom I do it to. ;) They are ALL in for trouble!  
  
UbiquitousPitt – So you want the Skulking Cutpurse and his little Peacock friend, hm? Well, I fear you would have to fight Dragon and I for them...we are a bit...fond of them both! ;) Hm... "two personalities"?? What do you mean? ;) I do not want to know! LOL Haldir will get some fun in the upcoming chapters, never fear! He can explode all over you then! ;) I will torment the poor dear as much as you like! ;) Arwen will TRY to charm Thranduil, but I suspect he is a rather strong minded individual and won't be so easy to enchant. Don't cry! The next one will not take so long to come forth! *crosses fingers and hopes for the best*  
  
Venyatuima – Tanglinna can be stupid and on occasion he can even admit that he was stupid. ;) Yes, he will have to face Thranduil at some point and Glory and Aralith will have to face Bastryn, and Haldir will have to face the scary Noldo princess. ;) What fun!  
  
Tant – I am sorry I left them like that at the end of the last chapter...but I fear they are not much better off at the end of this chapter...or are they?? ;)  
  
CanonKillerEllierInElfPajamas – Love your name! :) I am glad you found this little silly story and are enjoying it. I hope you liked this last chapter as well!  
  
Amlee – I hope that this update satisfied you...for now. More coming soon! (  
  
Espel – I have enjoyed reading your reviews this past week! Marathon reading is rare! Thank you so much for sticking with this longish tale and telling me you have enjoyed it thus far! :) 


	19. Chapter 19 Let The Games Begin!

Chapter 19 – Let The Games Begin!  
  
~Meanwhile in Mirkwood ~  
  
Legolas raised his fist hesitantly, glancing once at Brethil, whose brows were furrowed, one hand tugging on his long pale braid. The princeling swallowed, his mouth dry with fear as he managed to knock on the elegantly carved door of Tavor's family home.  
  
Laureahiril's house was nestled a bit apart from the others in a stand of tall, silvery barked beech trees. The window frames were carved with what that grand lady had said were, "Noldorin designs.... Far superior to anything you would find elsewhere." It was an elegant house, a large house, but then Tavor had several brothers and sisters, so they needed a large home. Legolas had once overheard Thranduil saying that Laureahiril wanted a large family so she could populate Mirkwood with more Noldor, which were sadly lacking in these Silvan and Sindarin infested woods.  
  
This house was not perched in the protective branches of the trees as were most of the Woodland Realm homes, but sat firmly amid new green grass, bright spring flowers lining the stone walkway; bushes beneath the windows showed tiny, pale leaflets just beginning to unfurl like tiny green banners. Lace curtains fluttered in the windows open to the gently warm breeze, and the smell of baking bread wafted to the two elflings standing outside. It was deceptively serene here.  
  
"Maybe he's not here," Brethil whispered. "Maybe his daernaneth...I mean his 'araamil'," he hesitated, using the Quenya word that Tavor and his siblings called Laureahiril – 'noble mother', "his araamil magicked him too because she thought he was part of your plan! Oh, Legolas! What if she magicked everyone and has become the Queen of Mirkwood? I guess we will all have to learn Quenya then, won't we? Master Tanglinna will not like that at all...though I think some of the words he says when he is mad are in Quenya. Your adar will not be happy about it either...but then he will not be happy that he is no longer the king-!"  
  
Legolas turned to glare at Brethil, who immediately looked chagrined and smiled apologetically. The prince shook his head and turned to contemplate the door once more, reading the runes inscribed on the east- facing lintel: Cenanarore – Behold the Sunrise. Surely, Laureahiril would not have magicked her grandson, would she?  
  
Before he had time to think on this most dreadful possibility too much, the door did open, only it was not Tavor that stood there, but Brassenalph, Tavor's oldest sister that peered out.  
  
"Yes, Prince Legolas?" she queried, her grey eyes cool as she gazed at them down her elegant thin nose.  
  
Thranduil's son swallowed, reaching up to tug on his collar. She resembled her daernaneth-her araamil – entirely too much when she looked like that!  
  
"Is...is Tavor here, Brassenalph?" he managed to choke out, hoping that his voice betrayed none of his turbulent emotions. Surely, it was a cool and calm as his adar's was...most of the time.  
  
"Yes, he is."  
  
"M-may I speak with him, please?"  
  
The maiden studied them for a moment, and then she tossed her long, intricately braided and curled golden hair back, and called, "Tambaro! Legolas and Brethil are here for you."  
  
She turned back to them, studying them with a slight air of disapproval, which puzzled Brethil, who could no longer remain silent.  
  
"Who is Tambaro? Is that Tavor or someone else? Oh, and Brassenalph, do you know anything about Evil Noldorin M-!"  
  
Legolas' hand clamped over Brethil's mouth, stopping those decidedly careless words.  
  
"Don't listen to him, Alphi," the princeling said with a lopsided grin. "You know how he is...talks nonsense all day...you know that....His tongue just doesn't like to remain still. He truly cannot help it. Just forget what he said about Evil Noldorin...I mean...." He staggered to a halt, realizing that he was about to talk nonsense all day –dangerous nonsense.  
  
Luckily, Tavor appeared just then, looking entirely ill at ease. Brassenalph gazed at her younger brother, brows arched, almost as if a silent communication passed between them. Tavor gulped slightly before moving to stand in the doorway as his sister walked back into the house. The moment she disappeared from view, Brethil began to speak.  
  
"Oh, Tavor! You have to help us! Where is your daer-um, your araamil? And who is Tambaro?"  
  
Tavor said nothing for a moment, merely stared beyond his two friends, his gaze fixed on something in the yard. Brethil turned to see what it was. Were the orcs coming even now?! Or Tavor's araamil?! Or was Tambaro out there? But there was nothing and no one there. Puzzled, he turned back to gaze at Tavor once more.  
  
"I...I do not know where araamil is," Laureahiril's grandson answered at last. "I...I cannot talk just now. I...I have things that ... that I need to do." He looked quite miserable, but then he sighed. "My name is Tambaro...my real name. Atar, uh Adar said that since we are living in Mirkwood I should use a Sindarin name instead of one in Quenya...."  
  
Legolas stared at him in disbelief as the door began to swing shut. It was true then! And Tavor knew it! Lady Laureahiril *had* magicked Laerlend and Celebross and Tavor – Tambaro! Ai, Valar! The Noldor *were* taking over! - knew it!  
  
He stepped forward, prepared to shove the door open and demand to know just what was going on – did he really want to know?! No, but he was the prince – a Sindarin prince at that, and he had the *right* to know, the *duty* to know – but Brassenalph reappeared, opening the door as Tavor looked on, his face red with chagrin and embarrassment.  
  
"Tambaro meant to give you this, Prince Legolas. It is from araamil. She said it was important."  
  
She handed him a sheet of paper of a pale gold color, folded neatly and sealed with the soaring eagle symbol of their former house in Aman – Laureahiril's house - the Mirilyasoron, the Glittering Eagles - for though her husband had been a Noldo, she was of an old and ancient house, more important and noble than his own. On either side of the eagle were the images of the Two Trees of Valinor. Suddenly, Legolas felt even more afraid!  
  
Lady Laureahiril was so old and powerful that it was rumored that she had been born in Valinor and seen the marvelous trees of the Valar. She must have been plotting and scheming all these years and now her plans had at last come to fruition!  
  
Brassenalph graced them with a chill smile as if she knew what the princeling was thinking – did she know what he was thinking?_ - and closed the door.  
  
Brethil stared at the piece of paper, wondering if it might be magicked and then they would be under a spell if it were opened. But before he could voice his concerns to Legolas, Little Greenleaf was breaking the seal – his face looking as white and frightened as Brethil was sure his was.  
  
There were no magical sparks or fireworks, nor did vile words poured forth in a fell voice. It was a letter, written with violet ink in Lady Laureahiril's strong elegant hand.  
  
At midnight tonight, it read, you must come to Ringe Balrog if you want to see your sister and your brother again. If you tell anyone, you will suffer grievously from the spell that was set into motion when you opened this letter, O Prince of the Woodland Realm. ~  
  
It was signed: The Lady Balrog  
  
The Balrog's Lake, Ringe Balrog, was a dark warren of caves surrounding a small lake that lay just west of Gladaran Thamas. There were many rumors about this place, saying that some dark magic worked there, that a Balrog had escaped there after one of the cataclysmic events of the First Age and taken up residence in the many dark holes that dotted Ringe Balrog. But none of those old tales were true, were they?  
  
Legolas found that he was thinking that perhaps they were true. And if they were, was it possible that Lady Laureahiril *was* the Balrog, having taken elven form...was that possible? Perhaps, he should have paid more attention when reading about Gondolin and the Balrogs that had been part of the attack on the Hidden City. If only Glorfindel or Ecthelion of the Fountain were here!  
  
Brethil, who had been reading over Legolas' shoulder gasped, stepping away from Thranduil's son and the cursed letter.  
  
"Oh, Legolas! What will you do now? You are not allowed to go there!"  
  
Shaken and pale, Legolas slowly raised his head.  
  
"I will meet her at midnight," he declared in a low voice. Worry wrinkling his brow, but his determination was greater and would not be shaken. "I have no choice."  
  
Brethil frowned, feeling very afraid for his friend as well as for poor Laerlend and Celebross, who were doubtlessly prisoners of the cruel araamil in the Balrog's Lake, trapped beneath its glassy surface.  
  
"Then I will come with you," he declared, bravely nodding his head, his eyes filled with steely determination. "Though your Adar will be very angry when he finds out that we went there...You do not think that Tavor's araamil is a...a...." The child's eyes widened. "Oh, Legolas! What if she really is a Balrog?!"  
  
Legolas felt a moment of panic when Brethil's thoughts mirrored his own. That was not a good thing!  
  
~If that is the only thing Adar is angry about when he returns, then I will think I am very lucky,~ the prince thought glumly as they moved away from Cenanarore. ~ But I doubt I will even be alive....~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He....He...!"  
  
"Yes, Celebavorn. He is...cerulean, would you not say? Rather a nice color on him."  
  
Tanglinna stared in horrified amazement at Thranduil, whose skin – the skin that was visible beneath the soft white coverlet that was pulled neatly to his chest – was a rich blue color, looking even more vivid than it had at the stream.  
  
"Why did you not wash it off him?!" the distraught archer demanded, whirling to glare at Celeborn, ignoring the annoying pain of his throbbing head and aching ankle – the ankle he had sprained at the stream – the ankle he had forgotten about until he had swung out of bed earlier that morning.  
  
Celeborn smiled serenely, staring down at Thranduil. The Lord of Lorien appeared to be...amused.  
  
"We did try," he answered, his emerald gaze moving to meet Tanglinna's silver. "But it availed us naught. The twins assured me that the soap they brought would easily remove the dye." Here his stunning smile deepened. "But it appears to have had the opposite effect. Isn't that odd? The twins were most... troubled and apologetic."  
  
Celeborn did not react at all when Tanglinna snarled something very uncomplimentary about certain grandchildren that could not be controlled, but he filed it away in case blackmail was in order later.  
  
"The soap appears to have affected his hair as well," Lorien's lord said calmly, bending to brush at a stray strand of hair that should have been a rich gold, but was rather a sickly green color instead. "He likes green, so perhaps he will like the way it looks."  
  
Tanglinna turned to Thranduil and stared aghast at the green hair. Why had he not seen that before?! Not all the rich hair glowed green, but enough of it did that Thranduil was certain to notice the first time he looked into a mirror!  
  
"I *knew* we should never have come here," Tanglinna hissed. "But you never listen to me, Oropherion! This is just wonderful!"  
  
"It is, is it not?" Celeborn chortled, ignoring the blatant sarcasm that had marked Tanglinna's words. "Though I doubt that our lovely sleepers will find it thus. I suspect they will be highly displeased."  
  
Tanglinna ground his teeth, eyes narrowing. It would not do to lose his temper now, though he was very close. How many times was Celeborn going to bring this up – the fact that the sleepers – and one in particular – would be 'displeased'? He had already lost track of how often he had heard similar sentiments as he had dressed, as they had walked down the hall to Thranduil's room and even now.  
  
"My wife will be most displeased....My wife will not be happy with this....My wife...the Lady...Galadriel...." It went on and on and on!  
  
"Is there a cure to remedy this, Celebavorn?" Celeborn asked, starting Tanglinna from his dark thoughts about Sinda who let their Noldorin wives rule their every waking moment...and probably their sleeping ones as well.  
  
"No, there is no cure. They will get over the affects...in time." The archer frowned. Would they? As far as he knew Morn Nen water had not been mixed with Dorwinion wine before, so who knew how that would affect them? He scowled. They were certainly about to find out! Perhaps it would not be so bad....Perhaps....  
  
"The memory loss, you mean, Celebavorn?"  
  
"Yes, the memory loss," Tanglinna growled, wishing the other silver- haired elf would just go away. But then he rounded once more on Celeborn. "Why do you keep calling me Celebavorn?" he demanded, glaring at Celeborn once more.  
  
"It is quite simple really," Celeborn said with a slow smile. "Do you ever remember seeing my Lady-wife in Doriath?"  
  
Tanglinna frowned, trying to turn his somewhat distracted thoughts back to Doriath. That had been *so* long ago! Things had fallen apart fairly quickly for him there, and those early days were vague and colored with emotions he would rather forget. But...yes...he did remember ...something about the tall golden haired Noldorin lady if he thought about it hard enough. It had been a fleeting meeting, if meeting it could have been called. Their eyes had met certainly.  
  
"Yes," he said at last in a very slow voice, vaguely wondering why Celeborn had brought this up now. Had he insulted Lorien's Golden Lady in some way and forgotten it? He had been just a youngling then, and fairly well behaved.  
  
"Well, she saw you. She was intrigued by," Celeborn's lips curled in a fond smile, "your lovely silver hair. I do wonder why," he smirked then and Tanglinna shook his head in disgust as Celeborn ran his hand through his own luxuruient silver mane of hair, which he had freed from the braid as they walked down the hall earlier. Celeborn smiled indulgently and continued. "She knew little of you, I believe she called you ' That Wild Silvan Child' and wondered about many things. Tell me, Celebavorn, what do you remember of that day?"  
  
Tanglinna did not remember much at all, but he did not wish to admit this to someone who clearly did recall it – or was told by his 'Lady' that he did.  
  
"I...I remember seeing her at a distance and thinking her very sc...ah, very...impressive." He frowned, wondering why he cared if he insulted someone or not. Impressive and scary indeed! But he had been a mere child. What did he know? A lot apparently. She was still very impressive and scary!  
  
Celeborn's smile was getting very annoying and Tanglinna was about to tell him just this, when Elu Thingol's nephew spoke once more.  
  
"Do you remember a rather ... hm, odd feeling in your head?"  
  
"A what?" An odd feeling? What was he talking about? But then he did remember something. She had smiled over at him from where she sat in a shaft of moonlight, her eyes magnificent and oh so lovely...and he had felt...something.  
  
"Ah! You do remember! I can tell by that dreamy look on your face, that...charmed expression. Wonderful! Galadriel will be very pleased! Then you must realize that she was...well, she was trying to decide what you...thought about her, shall we say. But before she could...decide how much you 'admired' her, you ran away, looking very distressed and angry. "Little Quicksilver fled from me, Celeborn," she had sighed when she told me about it. I think she was disappointed that things had not gone as she had... foreseen. I believe her interest in Silvans began that day when you fled so quickly, O Celebavorn, and she has worked so hard on making them... 'admire' her more properly."  
  
With that tale told, Celeborn smiled quite...well... it was no smile; it was a smirk.  
  
Tanglinna growled again, thinking that he had been fortunate to escape her charms that day or he would be as strange and enthralled as those Lorien Silvans were said to be.  
  
But then things began to get very interesting, for the door opened and Arwen peered about it, her eyes shining brightly.  
  
"Daerada," she exclaimed happily. "Daernaneth is stirring. I think she is waking up! But she does not look as though her sleep was very pleasant."  
  
As Celeborn excused himself to hasten to his wife's side, murmuring, "Ah, now things will indeed get amusing," as he winked boldly at Tanglinna, who spun toward Thranduil to see if there were any signs that he was awakening as well. He would *not* face HER alone!  
  
Arwen glided over to the bed to stand at its foot, staring down at the Woodland Realm's king. Her smile was enigmatic, to say the least.  
  
"He should be waking up soon as well," she commented, turning her magnificent eyes on Tanglinna.  
  
The archer's jaw sagged slightly as a pleasant sensation filled his head, which no longer seemed to ache quite as much. By the Valar! She was lovely!  
  
But he would have none of this, now that he knew what she was about! So, though he tried to look gracious at least, he frowned at her, tightening his mental defenses. He trusted none of them!  
  
"I will be certain to tell you when he does, Lady Arwen," he said stiffly, feeling his headache coming back full force and then some. Had *she* done that?!  
  
Arwen smiled and tipped her dark head, deciding that it might be fun to see if she could charm this stubborn archer at some point, but not yet. The sleepers were awakening and....Well....  
  
"Please do," she said quietly and sweetly, eyes sparkling like wet jewels "I am sure that Thranduil will be most eager to see me."  
  
With that statement, she turned away and glided from the room, her pleased laughter following after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Look, Elladan! Aralith is – Why I believe he is waking up!"  
  
Elrohir moved swiftly to the elven prince's bedside, perching on the side of the bed and gently stroked one sleep-flushed cheek. He was rewarded with a small sigh.  
  
"You see!" he said, with a pleased grin. "He will be awake soon."  
  
"It is about time," Elladan agreed, sitting on the opposite side of the bed, grinning over at his twin. "They look so sweet, do you not think?"  
  
"They do. One almost hates to disturb them."  
  
"Yes, it seems a pity, but...."  
  
"SOMEONE STOP THAT POOR DEFENCELESS CHILD!"  
  
"Ah, Glory is awake as well. How delightful!"  
  
"I wonder if everyone else is waking up," Elrohir said with a snicker.  
  
"Poor Haldir. I wonder what they all will remember."  
  
"*I* am wondering what we should *tell* them they remember," Elrohir countered with a wink.  
  
"Ah, yes....What indeed!"  
  
The twins grinned at one another identical expressions on their identical fair faces, only looking down when Aralith groaned slightly and opened his eyes....  
  
TBC  
  
Responses to Reviewers  
  
daw the minstrel – I have always thought that Galadriel was a bit of a scary elf myself. I think it is the entire Scary Powerful Woman syndrome, and as women we know we can be very scary when we so choose. ;)  
  
Dragon-of-the-north –It would appear that Lady Balrogs do inhabit some small corner of Mirkwood, after all, and Mother Spiders are not to be discounted in this tale just yet. And the more power you have the more titles you need...or the more titles you have the more power you THINK you have! ;)  
  
Amlee –I hope this was not too long a wait for you! :)  
  
JastaElf – Scaring your children is one of the rewards of being a parent, as I am certain you know...those of us with a cruel, somewhat malicious bend anyway. *grin* I am sure the great, good king can handle Appendix Girl. Don't worry. ;) And I am sure you can take good care of the king. ;D  
  
Erik's-Lil-Rocker – If young Legolas did not get himself into trouble now and again, some of us would not have anything to write about! ;) The dreams are strange and perhaps they will be explained.  
  
Ithildiel – I am glad that you are enjoying this! :)  
  
Hel- I think that Galadriel is a bit misunderstood...but she is still scary at times, IMHO anyway! ;) And yes, it is unlikely that everything will be forgotten and Legolas and Company will get away with it. ;) Arwen is just having some ... fun.  
  
Lainfaer – I am trying to update a bit quicker than I have been. Sorry about that! ;)  
  
Tant – I thought all Galadriel's elves needed a break from her. Glad you liked that idea! :)  
  
Kim – LOL Hm. I am glad you think that I have much time to write. Maybe some day I actually will and update on a more regular basis!  
  
Dis Thrainsdotter – I think it will be a most interesting time when all the dreamers finally do awaken...like next chapter! ;)  
  
Sirithiliel – Heyla to you! I hope you enjoyed "Brother Bear". I have not had a chance to see that one yet!  
  
Nilmandra – I am very glad you enjoyed that last chapter. Things are going to be getting very interesting from now on, I believe, and yes. LOL to poor Aralith and the spider!  
  
Lutris – Thank you for putting the song from King's Quest VII on there! It does sound like Laerlend. And yes, I will be working on getting the next chapter of "Bells..." typed very soon, since I did find the correct notebook with the handwritten chapter in it! :)  
  
kingmaker - I think that Legolas has his own set of strange issues without any help from Graldor or Tanglinna...but then who knows??? ;) I like Celeborn out of his 'patented Non Entity Mode' myself, but I do not know how long it will last once his ladylove is awake and not her usual sunny self. ;)) Galadriel should HIRE Fremus, actually! I think she might like that!  
  
Karina – I admit that I have to reread parts to reacquaint myself with this story. ;) Too often! I have seen the picture of Decipher's Glorfindel...and well...that is not quite the way I see him, but no one asked me! ;) My version looks a bit older, more buff – not TOO buff, but ... studly, shall we say?? ;) It is just too bad PJ couldn't find a way to fit him into the film! I was certain that elf with Elrond at the Wedding/Coronation was Glory, but I guess not! :/  
  
LeggoMyLegolas – I shall continue to update as quickly as I can!  
  
Ptath – I think Galadriel's nightmare is just beginning...actually, I know it is! ;) Hm....Will Glorfindel remember his dream in "Bells"? I shall have to think on that one. It might prove interesting.  
  
CanonKillerEllie – LOL So you want Erestor to stay out of it and keep him awake? Well, we shall see. I had planned on.... ;) I will see what I can do about it! :)  
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112 – I like for Celeborn to have some fun now and then, and he seemed to enjoy that last chapter. Glad you did too!  
  
Silver Knight 7 – Sorry this was not sooner! I did my best! :)  
  
Lirenel – Yes, poor Galadriel has probably never faced anything like this before. I feel rather sorry for several people when she realizes just what has befallen her!  
  
Espel – Well, since the Morn Nen water was mixed with wine, I am not just certain how long the memory loss will last! ;)  
  
wellduh – I sincerely hope that the dreams are all connected! LOL I had fun writing this!  
  
Venyatuima – I am sincerely trying not to take MONTHS between postings for this tale. Sometimes it would be very nice if Real Life vanished for say...a year or so. ;) Oh yes. The twins... no, they are not being nice like their parents think! ;))  
  
erunyauve – I do not know why we all have this tendency to think of Galadriel as scary and most impressively so! But I find it fun to do so and the results are sometimes funny. And Aralith...yes, he is having quite a time...I shall have to work on remedying that. :)  
  
Wild Iris – I admit that I like my elves to be accessible. If they are too remotely removed, we cannot relate to them and don't care, so...I like my 'human' elves too. ;)  
  
Gwilwileth – I have taken your hint and my Grand Search For The Missing Tablet was successful (yes, I am hopelessly old-fashioned and handwrite things out first!), so as soon as I manage some typing time, there will be a "Bells" chapter! :) Well, there is one, just not here yet. ;)  
  
the evil witch queen – As you can see there is now an Official Little Greenleaf Adventure in this story. He had to have something to do while his father and brother were off having 'fun' in Imladris. And you may most certainly write anything about Tanglinna going Gollum that you like! :)  
  
EMerald Queen – LOL I am not surprised that you thought I had finished this one off, but no...slow updates is the only thing this tale suffers from, I fear! Poor little Bastryn is right! I actually feel sorry for him, so I will have to think of something to make his life more bearable among all those insane elves! ;) I hope you are enjoying the new elfling adventure in this story entitled so brilliantly ;) "Meanwhile in Mirkwood". LOL This is for all of you who missed the elflings!  
  
Carandra – I am very pleased to hear that you love Tavor. I like him quite a bit myself, though he can be annoying...well, they are ALL annoying. ;) He was most pleased and looked so very happy when he read your review. He blushed nicely and was quite flabbergasted. He may just take you up on your proposal! ;)  
  
AURORA – I sincerely hope that Writer's Block is over...at least for now as it is bound to return at some point. LOL Legolas is going to get it now from another side and then again later...probably. ;) And yes! LOL Thrumb Dumb has an eye for pretty things indeed or in this case, the pretty thing has her eye on him! Hm...be gentle with Haldir...well, I will...try, but you know I am not gentle with any of them! ;) 


	20. Chapter 20 Sleepers Awake

Chapter 20 – Sleepers Awake  
  
Author's Note – The title is thanks to JastaElf. :)  
  
Meanwhile in Mirkwood   
  
Brethil started about him in wonder and amazement as torchlight flickered on the gleaming points, edges, and the highly polished hafts of the weapons arrayed on the walls about them: long swords taller than he was, short swords, daggers, pikes, spears, halberds, long wicked looking arrows, and several things he had no name for. Each was polished, glinting, and battle-ready, as if merely waiting for the warriors to rush in and carry them forth, brandishing them bravely against any enemy.  
  
"Legolas," he breathed, his eyes moving slowly, almost reluctantly to his companion, who was grimly studying the weapons on the wall before him. In one wall's center was a very long, very beautiful and very scary-looking spear, its point shining as though it were made of diamonds rather than pale silver. Elegant argent letters curved from the blade up the dark handle, entwined with a leafy vine. "'The hand that wields me will always conquer,'" Brethil read slowly, eyes widening as he gazed in admiration at that magnificent weapon. "Whose was that?" he asked quietly, noticing that Legolas was studying it as well.  
  
"My daeradar's," he answered. "Oropher Gaelthelaion," he finished in a hushed, awed voice.  
  
Brethil's mouth sagged open and he stared at it anew, even more impressed than he had been. Dragon-Gutter - the Great Oropher's spear....  
  
Legolas gazed steadily at it, knowing that it was the one he had to have. What other weapon would suffice against a Balrog? He knew that he was not supposed to touch his daeradar's spear, but it was the most wondrous weapon in this room and said to contain a magic of its own. And he needed all the help he could get!  
  
"Choose a weapon well, Brethil," he said in a low, earnest voice, his face filled with determination.  
  
"Me?!" Brethil squeaked, his eyes wide. But he swallowed back his fear and gazed once more at the weapons. There were just so many of them, all gleaming and murmuring to him about how wonderful they were and they longed for him to take them forth into battle once more. But the one that seemed to speak the loudest in his heart was a spear, not nearly as magnificent as Dragon-Gutter, but shorter, the shaft narrower, and the point of silver bearing cryptic marks, not the Feanorian letters or the Runes crafted by Daeron, but something that looked like they should say something.  
  
He glanced over at Legolas, and then took the spear from its place of honor on the wall. He was about to turn away, when he looked back. Another weapon seemed to beckon to him. It was a bow, something that he was much better at handling than a spear, a bit long for him, but he thought he could manage. He took it as well, thought Legolas gazed over at him with a frown. Brethil shrugged, and took up a quiver bearing blue- fletched arrows.  
  
"I am ready," he said, watching as Legolas reverently lowered Oropher's grand spear, holding it in his hands, eyes shining with admiration.  
  
The young prince nodded, wishing that Tavor were with them. Not that he blamed their friend for not wanting to become involved in this. It was his daerna-araamil, after all. He drew a deep steadying breath wondering if they should loot the armory for some pieces of armor, but decided that it would make no difference. Balrog fire would eat right through it.  
  
No! he told himself sternly, trying to imagine that he were his towering daeradar, who was afraid of nothing and no one – not even a fearsome Balrog that looked like a Noldorin lady most of the time.  
  
"Let's go, Brethil," he said in a low, determined voice. "She is waiting."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"Good morning, sweet prince!" two voices called in harmony as Aralith focused on the ceiling overhead, then immediately shut his eyes.  
  
Not the twins! he thought in exasperation. Not the twins!! There were no two voices quite so annoying as those of the Elrondions' and -what were they doing in Mirkwood?!  
  
Forcing his face to impassivity, he drew a deep breath, telling himself that he had to be polite, he was Thranduil's son and Oropher's grandson, after all, and they were obviously guests, though he could not recall that they were coming for a visit.  
  
Little Greenleaf is supposed to be picking Elrond's present....Maybe they have come to fetch it in person.   
  
Slowly, and most hesitantly, he opened his eyes once more. They were seated on the foot of his bed, dressed exactly alike, hair fixed in exactly the same style and draped over their shoulders so they looked like perfect mirror images of one another.  
  
They smiled down at him, and then pressed their hands to their hearts, tilting their heads just so.  
  
"You look so very sweet this morning, Aralith," one of the said: Elladan maybe...or Elrohir....  
  
"We hated to awaken you, but you have deprived us of your delightful company for far too long!"  
  
"Why look, El! His eyes are nearly the same color as his crown!"  
  
"Why, brother! You are right! What lovely eyes you have, dear Enedbal. Has anyone told you that before?"  
  
"If not, they have been very remiss."  
  
"What color are Bastryn's eyes, El? I do not recall?"  
  
"It would be so delicious if his eyes were that same gorgeous blue- violet as well, yes. But I do not think they are. Do you remember what color his eyes are, Enedbal?"  
  
Aralith frowned at them, thinking them as maddening as ever.  
  
"Why are you calling me 'Periwinkle'?" he demanded, starting to move into a sitting position. But the twins moved to push him back onto the pillows.  
  
"Because of your lovely crown, silly," they answered in their strange harmony.  
  
"Lie still or you will awaken him."  
  
Aralith's fingers brushed his hair and he felt the small floral crown that graced his golden locks. He then glared back at the twins, who were smiling so innocently.  
  
"A fitting crown, don't you think, Enedbal? Being a Wood-elf and all, we know you like to wear pretty flowers in your hair. We wanted you to feel at home while you are here."  
  
"Bastryn looks very sweet as well. Poor sleepy spider."  
  
It was then that Aralith became aware of the weigh against his thigh, beneath the light cover. What was going on? And just who was this Bastryn they kept talking about! Had they said...'spider'!!?? He swallowed hard, in a throat suddenly gone dry. No, there was not a spider beneath the covers ... there was not! There was no spider nestled against his leg...no! Please, Elbereth! No! And what did they mean 'while you are here'?  
  
Suddenly, he realized that he was not in his room at Gladaran Thamas. The walls were not painted in the graduating shades of lavender and blue like the evening sky. No curtains strung with brass bells fluttered in the open windows. Where was he?!  
  
He did sit up then, an odd feeling that something was not right assaulting him.  
  
Then he heard the slight mewling noise beside him and he glanced down, hand hovering over the pale covers. He quickly thrust them back.  
  
Nestled beside him was a baby spider, blinking its too many eyes sleepily.  
  
"Naneth Lhing?" it squeaked, gazing up at him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, sighed and stared at the ceiling. Sunlight danced off its carved surface and the sound of birdsong drifted in at the window. Ah, yes! It was going to be a beautiful day! He smiled and stretched languorously.  
  
"Ah... good morning, aran-hir," a voice said close at hand, causing Thranduil to frown and turn toward it. He sighed, this time in exasperation, and scowled.  
  
"Why are you in my room, Tanglinna?" he asked, sitting up abruptly and staring at the Silvan, who pushed up from the chair where he had been sitting.  
  
"That is a good question," the archer answered evasively with a tight smile. "How –how are you feeling?"  
  
One dark golden brow arched suspiciously.  
  
"I am quite well. Why are you enquiring?"  
  
"I am ... merely concerned for ... your well-being, hir-nin."  
  
"My well-being? I see .... What has happened now? Did Little Greenleaf chose something that I will not be happy about sending to Imladris? Is that what this is about?"  
  
Tanglinna grimaced slightly and shrugged.  
  
"You could say that, hir-nin." If only you knew, he thought wryly and managed a slight smile. "Um, shall I...." He sighed, gazing at his blue monarch. Should he tell him now, or let Thranduil discover the truth when he first looked into a mirror? Or was it possible to make him avoid glancing into the chill, oh-so-honest glass? "There is ... that is, there are ... a few ... things that you should know about before ... before you get up."  
  
"He is not sending that spider, is he? Not that it would not be amusing," Thranduil said with a grin and threw back the coverlet and stood.  
  
"Well, yes....He is, um that is he did send the spider...."  
  
"He did? Marvelous! But when was this? This morning?"  
  
"Honesty is best...yes, it is," the archer murmured with renewed determination.  
  
"What are you mumbling about?" Thranduil asked as he moved across the room, then he suddenly halted, gazing about him. "This is not my room," he began slowly. "Where am I?" He turned slowly to look at Tanglinna, who smiled weakly.  
  
"Imladris, hir-nin," he answered.  
  
Thranduil said nothing. There was no indignant outburst, no demand to know why he was in Imladris or how had he gotten here, only cold silence as he stared over at Tanglinna. Slowly, the king advanced back across the room, coming to stand so close to Tanglinna that their noses were nearly touching.  
  
The Silvan smiled slightly, easing back a few steps and crossing his arms over his chest and attempting to look inscrutable, but fearing he was failing miserably when those too blue eyes glared at him in that too blue face. Suddenly, he felt a most mutinous bubble of laughter building in his chest. Really, Thranduil did look too ridiculous!  
  
"Are you going to tell me what sort of joke this is?" the king demanded in a very low, very controlled voice.  
  
Struggling to keep his mirth in check, Tanglinna cleared his throat, straightening to his full height, still a few inches shorter than the king unfortunately.  
  
"It is no joke, hir-nin. Though it is indeed worthy of Little Greenleaf," he choked out. He turned his head away, hoping to hide the laughter that trickled forth in a cough, but Thranduil reached out and grabbed his face with one strong hand and forced the archer to meet his gaze.  
  
"What is this all about? What -!" Thranduil's eyes lit on his hand, which tightened on Tanglinna's jaw. There was something very wrong.... Such an elegant long fingered thing his hand was, only...his fingers, hand, wrist...they were all...blue...? His eyes widened as he continued to stare at his hand. "What....What is this?" he said in a voice that would have frightened Morgoth Bauglir himself.  
  
Tanglinna did step back then, drawing a deep steadying breath.  
  
"That ... is a rather long story, hir-nin. If you will just sit down, I will be glad to - "  
  
But Thranduil was no longer looking at him. He turned, moving swiftly across the room and yanking the cloth that had been placed over the mirror not long before, and sweeping it aside. He leaned forward, staring at his reflection, a look of disbelief on his gloriously handsome face.  
  
He glared at the reflection, studying every inch of skin he could see. Then he noted the lovely green in his hair. Green and blue...usually such lovely colors....  
  
Tanglinna was holding his breath, wondering if he could hobble to the door in time, but it was too late. Thranduil's face had turned a lovely shade of...purple....  
  
Yes, blue and red do make purple, after all, Tanglinna thought with a frown before covering his ears with his hands.  
  
"LITTLE GREENLEAF!!!!!!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Where is she?! I must stop that poor child from being slaughtered! Where is she!? Erestor! Erestor!"  
  
Elrond's chief counselor paused, turning at the sound of Glorfindel's rather frantic cry. The elf-lord was still dressed in his nightshirt, the one Erestor had put on him after they had found Glorfindel, Haldir, and Prince Aralith caught in an unnatural sleep in one of the greenhouses. His feet were bare and his hair was in golden disarray, most unusual for someone as fastidious as Glorfindel was.  
  
"You are awake!" Erestor said happily. "Marvelous! I was beginning to wonder if -"  
  
"Where is she? Erestor, you must help me find her before it is too late!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The child, the tiny girl with a golden braid. She was dressed in armor and carrying a sword! Oh, Erestor, we must stop her immediately!"  
  
Erestor gazed at him, feeling most puzzled and alarmed. Was this some sort of bizarre side effect of that water from Mirkwood that they knew nothing about, some sort of delusion of very some sort?  
  
"She was going to slay an evil lady Balrog! She said so! We must stop her!"  
  
Hoping his distress was not too obvious, Erestor lay one gentle hand on his friend's arm.  
  
"There is no child here like that, Glorfindel," he said in a soothing voice. "It was...a dream. That is all - mere ephemeral fancy. You have been asleep for some time now, you know."  
  
"Nay! This was no dream! Do I not know the difference between dreams and reality? They were sending a mere child to confront a Balrog! Have they gone mad?! We must help her!"  
  
Before Erestor could stop Glorfindel and talk some sense into him, or at least call for help, the elf-lord pulled away from him, running down the hall, his nightshirt flying about his knees.  
  
Toward the armory is my guess, Erestor thought helplessly.  
  
"But you don't know where she is!" he called after the departing figure, shaking his dark head and sighing.  
  
Would all the Sleepers be this addled when they awoke? Perhaps he should be checking on the lord and lady. Maybe they could explain things to him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
"Celeborn...."  
  
"Yes, my dearest life?"  
  
"Something is not...as it should be."  
  
"What is that, my light?"  
  
Galadriel turned to regard her husband, studying his well-known, beloved face.  
  
"I am not certain. Something has...transpired, and yet it remains hidden from me."  
  
Celeborn smiled down at her, taking one long, delicate fingered hand in his own and gently stroking it.  
  
"It is nothing you need concern yourself with now, fairest luminescence," he said in a low, soothing voice while inwardly exulting at the most rare and glorious feeling of knowing something she did not...even if only for a short time.  
  
"You must tell me, Celeborn," she insisted, her luminous eyes locking with his.  
  
How very odd, he thought. I feel no compulsion whatsoever to obey her. Not even a twinge!  
  
"It will sort itself out in time," he told her, bending to kiss her fair brow. "How are you feeling, my blossom?"  
  
Galadriel continued to stare at him, feathery brows knit in concentration.  
  
"I hope you are feeling quite well," her husband continued, watching her delightful facial contortions as she bent her will against his and ... lost. "Imladris in spring is quite marvelous, and not something to be missed by lying abed all day. Not that lying abed with you isn't marvelous, golden minx" he said with a smile.  
  
Finally, her face smoothed to its normal marble-like, dispassionate appearance, but Celeborn could see she was struggling with something else now.  
  
"Imladris," she murmured, trying to still her mind, which threatened to fall into chaos once more. She drew several deep, calming breaths. "Imladris," she whispered.  
  
"We are here for Elrond's celebration, my glorious sunlight" Celeborn encouraged, wondering how much of her memory had been washed away by that enchanted water from Mirkwood.  
  
"It is not time for that...." She hesitated, the strange flitting dreams that had haunted her sleep returning. "My dreams have been troubled of late," she admitted. "I have seen things...felt things...."  
  
"Yes, dear heart. That will pass away as a mist before the sun of your will. Do not worry. These feelings are only temporary...or so I have been informed."  
  
"Informed by whom?"  
  
"All will be told in time, sweetest flower. But I believe you should –"  
  
Suddenly her face crumbled and she grasped Celeborn's hand in a vise- like grip as she stared at him, her eyes filled with utter distress.  
  
"Why can I not feel them?" she asked in a childlike voice of despair. "Why can I not feel my little Galadrim?"  
  
Celeborn's dark brows knit. This was an unexpected development, and yet....Yes, that might explain things.  
  
"I am not certain, beloved dove. That too will pass away." I believe it will pass away. Though would it be a bad thing if it did not?   
  
"Who is here?" she asked, pushing to a sitting position, her hair wild about her face and shoulders, untamed and unrestrained. Celeborn thought she looked magnificent for all her fear. "Who came with us to Imladris?"  
  
As Celeborn began to name their escorts, wondering why she had this sudden urge to know – and marveling a bit that she could not 'see' who had come with them, a gleam filled her eyes as she gazed at him with faint hope.  
  
"Haldir is here," she breathed, clutching his name to her like a child with a favorite toy. "Bring him to me."  
  
Her calmness seemed to return at the though of the march-warden, and Celeborn kissed her hands, rising gracefully from her side.  
  
"It shall be done, radiant star" he promised and moved toward the door.  
  
"It is about to start," he murmured gleefully. And grinning quite happily over this development, and the fact that he did not have to think of any more terms of endearment to call her - as the reserves were nearly dry - he stepped into the hall.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Haldir was standing on a balcony that overlooked the distant waterfall, his silvery eyes distant yet filled with a light that had not been seen in a very long time. It had taken him some time to emerge from hiding -no, not hiding - he had been merely...taking his time that was all. Yet he had feared that if he stepped from his room, She would find him and he would be lost once more to Her golden glow and Her siren's voice in his head. He had debated with himself for some time on whether it was merely the room that shielded him from Her or if it were some other mysterious force he knew nothing about. It was not his room, not his talan that he was ensconced in. No, this was a strange room, not readily recognizable. Where was he? When this burning question grew to great for him and he needed answers before She came looking for him, he left the comfort of his bed and slowly approached the open doorway, cautiously peering about the corner.  
  
Why, I am in Imladris! he thought in amazement, for his room afforded him a lovely view of the waterfall and the valley beyond. I wonder why I am here? Did She send me? Or did my lord? Perhaps he wished to free me from Her for my long years of faithful service....   
  
While he stood pondering this new mystery, he saw Glorfindel approaching, a very determined look on his face. Haldir blinked a few times, as the elf-lord came to stand before him. He was dressed very strangely in what appeared to be a nightshirt. Haldir was still in his nightshirt, but he was not dressed in any inappropriate armor. Was Glorfindel having some sort of wardrobe crisis? For a breastplate of gold engraved with a rayed sun adorned Glorfindel's chest, a cap rested on his head, worked skillfully with golden flowers that could not rival the long spill of hair that spilled from beneath it. In one hand, he carried a very long, silver battle sword. His feet were quite bare.  
  
"Have you seen her?" Glorfindel demanded of him, blue eyes flashing with fervor.  
  
"Who, my lord?" Haldir asked, thinking that perhaps he was still in a dream somewhere, for this could not be real...could it?  
  
"The child! The tiny child with – Oh, never mind! I will rescue her myself!"  
  
With that he strode off, growling in Quenya beneath his breath, threatening to take the heads of the ones who had set this child in harm's way.  
  
Haldir watched him go, feeling very strange indeed, his head felt rather light. But before he could find a suitable explanation for this new development, someone tapped his shoulder. He spun defensively, fearing She had found him already.  
  
"M-my lord!" he gasped, tipping his head, relief flooding him.  
  
"Haldir!" Celeborn returned, craning his neck to see Glorfindel descending some steps into the courtyard below. "How are you feeling, child?" he asked at last with a smile, returning his attention to the march- warden.  
  
"I...Rather oddly this morning, my lord," Haldir admitted, craning his neck to look behind Celeborn to see if he was indeed alone and not just a prelude to Her entrance.  
  
"That is to be expected. You must come with me now though. Someone wishes to see you."  
  
Haldir's eyes widened and he took a step backward. No! It could not be!  
  
Celeborn seemed able to discern his thoughts and he grinned.  
  
"The Lady is waiting, Haldir. We do not wish to make her any more upset than she already is."  
  
She knows! the young march-warden thought. She knows I am free of her! She seeks to recapture me!   
  
"I...I am sorry my lord, but...but...but I cannot! I...I will not!"  
  
Celeborn watched in amazement as Haldir, dressed only in his nightshirt turned and sprinted away after Glorfindel. As he reached the top of the steps leading to the courtyard, Haldir turned, his eyes blazing with his newfound -  
  
"FREEDOM!" he yelled, and then ran lightly down the steps and away.  
  
"This is most unexpected," Celeborn commented to the air. A slow smile graced his handsome face. "What fun!" he declared and turned back the way he had come, wondering just how his wife would react...and then how Elrond would react when he was told of all the wonderful things transpiring in his realm...and then...how would Thranduil feel knowing he was the cause of all this? Laughing with delight, and rubbing his hands together in anticipation, the lord of Lorien suddenly burst into joyous song.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Elrond and Celebrian had awakened in one another's arms, contented smiles lighting their faces. The sun was shining magically; birds were rejoicing just outside; in fact, one little sparrow had come into their room and was perched on the foot of their bed regarding them happily as she serenaded them. All was right with the world. Everything was so wonderful, so perfect.  
  
And it stayed that way...for about ten minutes....  
  
Responses to Reviewers  
  
daw the minstrel - I certainly hope that it gets amusing. ;) I can tell you this though, not everyone is playing a joke on Little Greenleaf! ;))  
  
JastaElf – If Laureahiril is NOT messing with those kids' heads then there is a BIG problem in Mirkwood! ;) I have every confidence that you can 'handle' the 'hard' king quite well...and will do fine with or without Aikalerion. I seem to be posting near holidays lately and it is still considered Easter (for a very little while anyway), so...yes, "Sleepers Awake" is appropriate! ;)  
  
Laura – I am glad that your friend alerted you to the update. I haven't been on ff.net for a while myself, so do not worry about it. Yes, Brethil is still his very sweet self and always will be. I can easily guess who you were on the test. ;) BUT...can you guess who I was??? ;P  
  
kingmaker – Laureahiril and Tanglinna get along just about as well as you would think they do. ;) I suppose I will have to be nice to Galadriel after all the fun I am having with her in this story...a sort of apology...or something. ;) Hm...don't you think Arwen could charm just about anyone?? ;))  
  
Lainfaer – Soon enough?? ;) I am working on it!!  
  
Simply Sara – My updating has been too sporadic on this one, but I am working very hard to correct that and hope that the updates will come much more quickly than they have been. :)  
  
Hel – You are right. Laureahiril thinks she is just a bit too important, but she enjoys it. I believe you are very correct in thinking that Tanglinna should be more worried about how Thranduil will react when he wakes up instead of Galadriel. I don't think the king will be very pleased. ;) Well...Celeborn did not know about the soap, but I think he enjoyed it once he found out! And do not worry. There will be more ENM in this tale! ;)  
  
Tant – I agree. If Tanglinna would lock and bolt the door, they might keep those evil Noldorin ladies at bay for a time! ;) I am fairly certain that Legolas and Brethil will be fine...probably.... ;)  
  
None – A lot of people seem to feel sorry for Poor Little Greenleaf. And yes, the twins definitely need to be the ones to have tricks played on them; they are having entirely too much fun being the pranksters! I will see what can be done about that!  
  
Dis Thrainsdotter – If the twins have their way, they will be more than glad to tell everyone something about what happened, but if it will be the truth or not is anyone's guess! ;)  
  
Sirithiliel – What are you rehearsing in Drama? So you are a budding actress, are you? I will definitely watch for the moose in Brother Bear. They look very funny on the preview. :)  
  
erunyauve – The twins are being very mean just now, and perhaps they will find that it is not fun to be on the other end of such...fun...at some point. And yes, I would not want to mess with Thranduil myself! ;)  
  
Dragonofthenorth - in blue "I can see who will win the housing argument already, and I think that the Noldor are becoming a bit too populous in Greenwood! No innocent smiles, please. They do not work on me!" Brethilitis is catching, especially when you are trying to prevent someone from saying something you do not want them to say. I think Thranduil must look quite fetching with blue skin. ;)  
  
Ptath - :) I had to make you wait til this chapter for the actual awakenings. No marathon chapters in this tale! ;) How did Haldir feel? Yes, he likes his freedom...probably a little TOO much. Poor Galadriel! And Thranduil...LOL Poor Tanglinna! ;)  
  
EMerald QUeen – I admit that Tavor/Tambaro's house is very unusual for Mirkwood, but then Laureahiril is not a Wood-elf and she informs me with a rather indignant sniff that she never will be, so ... basically I let her have what she wants! She scares me! ;) And yes, elves definitely sleep with their eyes open, but I thought that since they were drugged, it does not count as their elven dreams, but something that is forced on them and I decided to shut their eyes for this one. ;)  
  
Carandra – First, my apologies that Tambaro (I like this name better than Tavor myself) does not appear in person in this chapter, but I promise he will be back in the next one. He is very pleased that you like him so very well! And yes! He definitely gets his mischievousness and cleverness from his araamil!  
  
nilraen – Sorry about the confusion. There are a lot of things going on! I manage to confuse myself on occasion. ;) And yes! LOL I admit that when I first decided that the little spider was Bastryn, I thought that it sounded an awful lot like bastard as well. But the meaning fit him, so I kept it!  
  
wellduh – I am glad you are enjoying this so much. Do not worry. I will continue it to the end!  
  
the evil witch queen – Yes, Little Greenleaf and company are going to have another adventure. I could not ignore them just because I left them 'safely' at home. LOL Do you really want Legolas to see his ada all blue?? Just tell me and it shall be done!  
  
fliewatuet – Whatever the twins are thinking is always fun. They are such a joy - if you are the twins and not their intended 'victim'. Yes, I do not envy Tanglinna in the least! :)  
  
Pennhirwen – I am glad you found my silly fic and are enjoying it. I don't think I can manage to get the trio to Rivendell...not in this tale anyway, but perhaps in some tale. Thank you for putting me on your fav list! :)  
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112 – I am not really surprised that you like the twins. points to your name Twins are a lot of fun! And yes, :( Life does bite sometimes!  
  
Miss Aranel and the girls – I am glad that you are enjoying this story. I enjoy writing Legolas, Brethil, and Tavor when they are younger. It was fun for me being young and getting into 'trouble' though admittedly not nearly the trouble they get into. ;) Brethil is a favorite of mine as well, and I think they pick on him too much! Poor Brethil! ;)  
  
Earendil Eldar – LOL I had never thought of the closeness of Dorwinion and Darwinian before! I wish I could take credit for the Dorwinion wine, but Tolkien made that one up – I just expanded on it a bit. ;) I am glad you are enjoying this! :) 


	21. Chapter 21 What Is Going On Here?

Disclaimer: I did not make up the phrase "Pan an min, a min an pan!" obviously. That belongs to Monsieur Dumas. ;) Thranduil's varied titles were inspired by kingmaker's Fremus in "Wings of the Storm", and Legolas' thought to change Laureahiril from a Balrog into an elf were inspired by Snathag and Gruglush in Dragon-of-the-north's "House of the Silver Bow". Standard Tolkien Disclaimer: He owns the settings and many of the characters. I apologize to him for what I did with them!  
  
Chapter 21 – What Is Going On Here?  
  
Meanwhile in Mirkwood   
  
Two young elves were walking slowly down the forest path, completely unaware of the splendor of spring that unfolded about them. They took no pleasure in the riotous birdsong, in the budding colorful flowers, the new green leaves that marked the season's emergence.  
  
They were not yet old enough or skilled enough to be considered warriors, yet the same steely strength and grit that warriors possessed shone on their young, earnest faces, giving anyone who might happen upon them a glimpse of what they would one day become.  
  
Even though they were exceedingly brave and determined to see this 'adventure' through to whatever end it might hold, something did not feel right to them, something was not as it should be, and it was not until they heard a slight rustling in the bushes and a few muffled words in Quenya of all things, that they realized what it was.  
  
Tavor emerged from behind a beech tree ahead of them, a wide grin appearing on his face as he yanked free the dread weapon he carried from the clinging brush.  
  
"Did you really think I would let the two of you have all the fun?" he quipped, putting on a brave face and striking a jaunty pose, leaning on the long, deadly looking sword he carried in his gloved hands.  
  
Legolas and Brethil both gaped at him in amazement. Their friend wore an ancient-looking breastplate of silver, finely crafted with elegant flowing words. Green-tinged vines trailed through those words in Feanor's elegant letters, and a rayed sun shone in the breastplate's center. Legolas and Brethil thought Tavor might have stepped from the pages of a history book, so elegant and noble did he appear with his handsome Noldorin looks and arrogant, self-assured air.  
  
"You look like a real warrior," Brethil breathed, lowering his spear and openly gaping in obvious admiration.  
  
"Thank you, Brethil," Tavor said magnanimously, lifting his proud chin. "This was my araatar's. He wore it at Doriath and then at the Havens of Sirion where he took the wounds that would eventually kill him. My uncle Filigod wore it at Dagorlad...where he... died of his wounds...." The young Noldo frowned suddenly, the proud light dying in his dark grey eyes. "Perhaps I had better go home now....where it is safe...and I will not be wounded...or die...."  
  
"Don't be silly, Tambaro," Legolas said, with a surprising grin, feeling quite ready to face anything now that the three of them were in it together – as it should be. Tavor was what had been missing and now he was here...everything would be well. "We aren't going to die. I have my daerada's spear, and Brethil has weapons too. We will be fine."  
  
Tavor gazed over at Dragon-gutter and then at Brethil's more humble weapons, and nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes. We will be fine," he said quite airily with a somewhat lopsided smirk, not really believing this, but at least he could appear brave for them. When he was with them...he did feel brave indeed! So yes! Everything would be fine!  
  
"This is your araamil," Legolas said hesitantly as they moved slowly forward, thinking that Tavor was very brave and so very loyal to his friends if he was willing to face his scary grandmother like this. What if she really was a Balrog? Did that mean Tavor might be one too? Legolas stared at his friend, someone he had known since he was a mere child, toddling after his older brothers. He hoped that they would not have to kill Lady Laureahiril. Maybe this was all some horrible joke they were playing on him or it was some strange dream brought on by all the things that had been happening. Maybe they could change her from a Balrog into an elf...since she looked like an elf most of time anyway. "Can you do this, Tavor?" he asked quietly, his brows knit.  
  
"Yes, I can," Laureahiril's grandson answered, nodding his head solemnly. "You are my friends, my best friends, and I will stand by you no matter what...and no matter who stands before us ready to blow the fell dark fires of Udun upon us!"  
  
Legolas felt a surge of relief and glorious bravery sweep through him at Tavor's bold speech, and he did feel that they could do anything just now – anything at all. Pure joy shone on his face and he held Dragon- gutter aloft, grinning widely. Sunlight fell through the tree branches, setting the spear's silver tip aflame.  
  
"Pan an min a min an pan!" (All for one and one for all!) he declared.  
  
Tavor hefted his heavy sword in both hands, and Brethil lifted his oddly marked spear.  
  
"Pan an min a min an pan!" they answered, the ends of their weapons touching in comradeship and singing their own song of victory.  
  
"I suppose it is a good thing that Little Greenleaf is not here, though I can well understand why you might think it was his fault. I mean, this is certainly something worthy of him, and I know he would be most amused to see you looking so...cerulean, hir-nin. I suppose that you could blame him for this as he did send the spider, which is why the spider water was sent, though he did not realize that Brethil had put the water into the wine and hence, it is not really Prince Legolas' fault. You could blame Bronaduion, I suppose, but as Brethil did not realize that he was doing anything wrong or that could lead to such...unforeseen events, you cannot truly blame him either. Technically, it is your fault. You see, you knew that the water was in the wine, yet you did nothing to waylay it coming here. But if one goes back just a bit further, if you had not allowed Prince Legolas to pick the present to send to Imladris this year, none of this would have happened in the first place. But we all know that you dislike this duty and were only too glad to hand it off this year. So you see, you should not really blame your son for this – or Brethil...or me for that matter, for I am completely innocent and merely caught up in this tide of Sindarin intrigue - and...I see...I will be quiet now. Forgive me."  
  
Thranduil had turned to glare at his Master Archer, who looked decidedly inscrutable at the moment, having decided this would be the best course to take in this situation. He was already assured that he was in trouble, so why not enjoy it as much as possible, and this he would do to the best of his ability. This sort of enjoyment only lasted so long...when the king was involved anyway.  
  
Clothing was flung about the room, quite angrily and yet artistically, and a beautiful emerald tunic hung from the king's clenched fist. The ruler of Mirkwood drew a deep breath, exhaled slowly, resisting the urge to march across the room and strangle his companion with his bare hands.  
  
"Ah!" Tanglinna began again before the growling could begin...again.... "I think green is the perfect color for you to wear, aran-hir. It will remind these Noldorin elves that you are the regal king of the Woodland Realm; ruler of oak and beech; the great Elvenking of the Wood-elves that lingered in the twilight of the Sun and Moon; the beloved Monarch of the Good People; the – Oh, yes. I see you are well aware of who you are. Forgive me."  
  
The beautiful green robe hit the archer in the face and slid down into his hands.  
  
"You...ah...need help getting dressed? Is that it?" Tanglinna asked, his gleaming eyes as innocent as he could make them, which was not innocent at all. This was decidedly more fun than cowering and worrying in the corner before the king's magnificent wrath – he could do that later if it were required of him. Not to mention the draught that Celeborn had brought to him, had made his headache vanish completely, and had lessened the throbbing in his ankle.  
  
"Again," he held up the green robe, the silken material shining in an iridescent manner for Thranduil's inspection and approval, "I believe this color will... compliment the new...you, hir-nin. Or should I say the new hue?" It was very easy to hide a smirk behind the robe, and so he did. "You see?"  
  
The robe did indeed shimmer and shift from deepest emerald to blue- green, to indigo and back, like a peacock's feathers shining in the sunlight.  
  
"It matches perfectly, hir-nin." Tanglinna lifted his gaze from the robe to the king, making certain that his mouth remained hidden as he held the robe out to the king.  
  
He ducked suddenly as a shoe of dyed leather sailed merrily across the room, over his head, and bounced off the far wall, a stream of rather uncomplimentary and questionable words following in its wake.  
  
"I am shocked, hir-nin, that you even know such words, let alone say them aloud! What would your adar think?" Tanglinna gazed behind him to where the shoe had come to rest on the stone floor, looking most forlorn and abused. "But...you are quite right, hir-nin, "he continued, "that shoe does not match this robe at all. Might I suggest -!"  
  
Another shoe sailed over the swiftly bend silver head to join the first, and Tanglinna decided that this was too much fun to abandon yet. He grinned widely, turning his attention back to the king.  
  
"Should I fetch Lord Elrond to help you decide?" he asked sincerely. "These Noldorin elves do know how to dress very nicely, after all. I am certain he would have a few suggestions that might prove useful to you in you in this situation...."  
  
So intent was he on his own enjoyment, that he did not see Thranduil step swiftly across the room, was not aware of him at all really, until he felt a sharp yank on his braid that had somehow managed to wrap itself around his throat in a most unpleasant, somewhat strangling manner.  
  
"You were saying?" Thranduil hissed, his blue eyes narrowed to dangerous slits as he jerked the braid tighter, watching the mirth and merriment flee the other's suddenly pale face.  
  
"I...uh...I was saying – nothing!" The last word was croaked out as the silver rope tightened a bit too much. "Nothing whatsoever, hir-nin!"  
  
Now it was the king that smirked and grinned into the face of that was mere inches from his own.  
  
"I did not think so," he commented, snatching the robe from Tanglinna's numb fingers. He moved to stand before the mirror once more, hands caressing the fine fabric covetously. "We shall show these Noldorin elves who knows how to dress very nicely. As if I needed any advice on how to dress from them." Then he gazed up at his reflection and the smile faded from his lips.  
  
"Just how did you say I got so very blue?" he queried, eyes cold once more as they slid to meet the archer's wavering gaze in the mirror. "I assume you remember what happened?"  
  
Tanglinna sighed. It appeared the fun was over....  
  
Elrond sighed heavily, a very perplexed frown marring his perfect features.  
  
"And you are certain, Erestor," he began once more, the frown deepening as he tried to make some sort of sense out of what he had been told, "that.... No," he said suddenly with great fervor and a shake of his head. "This has to be some sort of...joke that you and Glorfindel have come up with...or the twins. Yes, this sounds like something they would do. I simply cannot believe what you have told me. It...it is impossible."  
  
Something like this would not happen in Imladris! Elsewhere, yes, but Not Here!  
  
Erestor sighed, one hand gently fondling a dangling braid as he gazed disconsolately at the ceiling. This was not going well at all! He had not expected less though. Elrond really did not like things to go amiss, and even after living with the twins all these years, Elrond still had his feathers ruffled when anything...odd or unexpected happened along.  
  
Celebrian gave him an encouraging look though she too was most confused by what Erestor had told them a few moments before. Unlike her esteemed husband, she began to wonder if it were just as the dark-haired counselor had said.  
  
"My lord," Erestor said, deciding to give it one more attempt and then just let Elrond find out on his own that everything he had said was true. "I assure you that I do not know what has befallen you or...the others, but - "  
  
"No, Erestor. No!"  
  
Elrond stood, pacing across the room like a caged animal, his brows knit, lower lip thrust out, his blue bath robe billowing out behind him.  
  
"Do you not think I would know if I had so many guests of such import in Imladris? My in-laws are not due to arrive for some time yet, and they are much too civilized to arrive so early and so unannounced.... They know I do not like that!"  
  
Erestor suppressed another sigh that threatened, seeing the very stubb0rn, determined look on his lord's face. He glanced helplessly at his one seeming ally, hoping that though Celebrian too was stricken with this most odd Dorwinion induced malady, she would see that this was no joke or ruse on anyone's part – not this part of it anyway – and it did no good to deny it merely because it was uncomfortable to acknowledge and was not what Elrond wanted. Honestly, he could be such a petulant child at times!  
  
The lady of Imladris rose, all soft silk and long flowing hair and moved delicately to embrace her restless husband, laying one hand on his warm cheek, while holding him fast with her other arm about his waist. His pacing was driving her to distraction!  
  
"Perhaps Erestor speaks the truth, darling," she murmured, resting her forehead against his. "Mayhap some...enchantment has been laid upon us. Surely...."  
  
But her quiet reassurances were interrupted when the bedroom door banged open and Glorfindel entered, sword drawn, breastplate gleaming, golden head thrown back in the familiar "hero pose", showing his wondrous chin to advantage.  
  
Elrond's brow rose at the sight of the golden-haired Noldorin lord so clad in his armor, nightshirt, and no shoes. Really! This had gone too far! Who did they think they were fooling!  
  
"What did I tell you?" he said dryly, bottom lip thrusting out in a rather endearing pout and crossing his arms over his chest. "That ridiculous get-up is not going to impress me, Glorfindel," he ended with a triumphant gleam in his eyes.  
  
As Glorfindel frowned and opened his mouth to protest or at least ask what the Balrog was Elrond talking about, a sudden chill filled the air and a moment later a very irate Lady of Lorien entered the room followed by her husband, who wore a decidedly amused look on his face, green eyes dancing with delight.  
  
So that is where the twins get that look from, Elrond thought sourly as he eyed his father-in-law.  
  
"Where is he?" Galadriel demanded in a voice low with anger and accusation, drawing her son-in-law's attention back to her.  
  
She fairly vibrated with the strength of her emotion, her long golden hair flowing freely about her like writhing snakes. Elrond did not remember seeing her so enraged before! Surely, this was not a good thing...and ... and she was going to be enraged here...in Imladris! It was not FAIR!  
  
"Where is who?" Elrond asked, suddenly wrapping his arms about his lady wife for comfort...or protection, whichever proved to be the thing he was most in need of. An air of unreality had settled over him and he found this most distressing. This was not the way things worked in Imladris! It was not! They all knew this and yet they seemed to delight in flaunting their disregard for his happiness, for his desire for order and peace.  
  
"Haldir," the Lady answered, his name somewhere between a growl and a whimper.  
  
"Um," Celeborn said, lifting one finger in the air. "Don't you mean Thranduil, sweetest honeysuckle blossom?"  
  
Galadriel rounded on him, her eyes losing something of their fury, only to flare once more.  
  
"What are you talking about, Celeborn?" she hissed. "You said nothing about Thranduil before. What does he have to do with this?"  
  
Celeborn's face suddenly looked most perplexed, but then a slow smirk tugged at his lips.  
  
"It would seem that I am the only one to have figured out what has happened. What a delightful feeling!" He grinned over at the others feeling quite superior indeed! "I am not surprised that you are so haughty, my dear," he said, addressing his wife. "It is the most wonderful thing in the world to know things others do not!"  
  
Galadriel was not amused.  
  
"What does that little Sinda whelp who lives in that accursed forest have to do with this?" she demanded, her hands curling into wicked claws, as she glared at Celeborn. "Did he seduce my little Haldir away from me? Is that why I cannot feel them?! Is that why I cannot feel my little Silvans!? Have they all defected and run to Mirkwood?!?!"  
  
"What is going on here?" Elrond asked helplessly, shooting a glance at Erestor, who shrugged and shook his head, looking as confused as Elrond felt. He could easily have told his lord that he had tried and tried to tell him that things were at the moment, but Elrond had not listened to him, and now it was too late! Everything was falling apart! It made no sense! Erestor decided that he did not like things to be so...out of order either!  
  
It was never a good sign when Celeborn was smirking, Elrond thought frantically as he tried to remember when he had ever seen Celeborn smirk. But before he could frame a coherent sentence – he could think of nothing to say! - Thranduil swept into the room, glaring fiercely at them all.  
  
"Peredhil," he began in a voice low with anger and accusation, blue eyes as filled with rage as Galadriel's.  
  
Even as Elrond gaped at the strange gathering – they were not supposed to be here! They were not! No no no! - Galadriel rounded on her quarry, eyes large and luminous, filled with dread power.  
  
"What is going on here?" Elrond whispered, his hands fretting with the ties of his robe. This was bad! Very bad!  
  
"You!" Galadriel growled, taking a step toward Thranduil.  
  
"I?" Thranduil countered with a glare of his own. That...that Noldo witch could not scare him! Not this morning! He would show her a thing or two about who was the most scary today!  
  
"You are," she continued, her voice holding an odd questioning note as she stared at him, her wrath replaced with disbelief. She blinked and frowned. "You are...."  
  
"Blue?" Celeborn suggested helpfully with a grin.  
  
Mirkwood's king turned to glare at the silver-haired Sinda. By the Valar, he despised all silver-haired smirking elves just now! It was so hard to keep one's dignity when being slightly...off color.  
  
"You are blue," Galadriel murmured, reaching out to touch Thranduil's decidedly sapphire countenance.  
  
"I know that!" Oropherion snarled, baring his teeth and moving her hand away from his face.  
  
"What is going on here?" Elrond asked, feeling quite helpless and discombobulated. "What is going on here?" No other words would come. "What is going on here?!"  
  
Someone sighed just outside the doorway.  
  
"What indeed."  
  
TBC  
  
daw the minstrel – The excitement is just starting, I fear, and my mind is already mush, so I do not know what the poor characters must be suffering! ;) A Wardrobe Crisis can happen to the best of us!  
  
Phoenix Flight – I am glad this story has FINALLY gotten to the original point! ;) I was a bit surprised that Haldir's quest for freedom grew into what it did, but...we shall see how long it lasts!  
  
kingmaker - People jumping to the wrong conclusions makes a fun story, so I overuse it! ;) But this story is about excess, I fear, which is also funny...if it is not happening to you! (  
  
Sirithiliel – As slowly as I write, school has been out now for a while! :( I am glad you like Aralith, as I do too. :) More from him later!  
  
Dragon-of-the-north – So far you and I know whose weapons Brethil has, that will be made public a bit later. But we shall have to find Glaurung a lady- wife soon, Alagant! :) (in blue – "The painting of the blue and green monster will be forth coming, Linlote...on a cell wall near you!" grins) The FGN movement will soon get underway! hoists her own badge  
  
Ptath – Thranduil does have a lovely piercing voice, so I suspect it was his shout that started the downhill spiral for poor, put upon Elrond! ;)  
  
JastaElf – I admit I thought of Braveheart as well when Haldir screamed...yes, it was probably with Mel Gibson's voice too. ;) I feel most sorry for Elrond in this, I think. I know how I would feel in his place!  
  
Still Anonymous – It is good to hear from you, and you needn't worry about being lazy and/or busy. I completely understand! :) I don't think I would appreciate waking up with a spider beside me either...especially a big one! I admit my own Aralithus only pops up when SOUSs show up Spiders Of Unusual Size. ;)  
  
fliewatuet - I laughed at the thought of poor Little Greenleaf hearing either his adar or his brother screaming. I think he shall have to wait for them to come back home...then they can scream at him in person...poor little kid! ;)  
  
Hel – Yes, I suspect that the Galadrim in Lorien are celebrating their freedom, but I don't know for how long. Poor Galadriel is a bit upset by this unforeseen development. LOL Oh yes! I would not mind seeing Glorfindel and Haldir in their nightshirts! Very nice mind candy that! ;) I will let Celeborn enjoy his own 'freedom' for as long as possible. He does deserve it!  
  
Carandra – Tambaro is back in this chapter to save the day...so to speak, in his lovely ancestral Noldo armor, no less! You are right. Tanglinna was a bit of a serious child, but I think being around Legolas and his friends have taught him a thing or two. (  
  
Nina – Yes, the Lady is a bit less charming than she was formerly, but I am sure she will spend all her energy getting that back! And yes, the twins need to be taught a lesson!  
  
Uineniel – Yes indeed! I did notice that in FOTR that Haldir looked just a bit TOO happy for his own good when speaking of his lady, and it was that look that inspired this entire 'charming' subplot. LOL Do you want Legolas to see his father blue?? (  
  
Dis Thrainsdotter – Tanglinna will be somewhat sorry when they return to Mirkwood...but then...well, one could say that he deserves it though I think he thought he was doing the right thing...or something anyway. ;)  
  
Lutris – LOL I had not thought of Thranduil Smurf, but that definitely works for me! Oh dear! Now I shall see all of Mirkwood inhabited by those happy little blue darlings! Hm...Smurfette did have blonde hair, didn't she?? ;))  
  
erunyauve – I agree. Bastryn is very cute and I hope that someone will recognize that fact and feel a bit sorry for that poor little thing...someone other than Brethil that is. I don't know if I can convince Aralith of that or not! ;)  
  
the evil witch queen – well, you are not alone in wishing for Legolas to see Thranduil blue. I shall have to put it to a vote, I suppose. :) I am not sure just how much trouble Legolas will get into for taking his grandfather's spear. We shall have to wait and see! ;)  
  
UbiquitousPitt – Tavor's ada is still living, yes. I do not kill off everyone I create. ;) I was LOL over your Galadriel bewitching Tanglinna at the end of the tale...you are not too far off actually. Someone just whimpered "Save me, Roscorunya!" ;) Though he protests that it is not his fault – any of it – if things are rather insane in Greenwood. And were you volunteering for the job of bathing and feeding the newly freed Haldir?? :))  
  
canisrufus – I am pleased that you have enjoyed the madness thus far! I shall strive to keep it silly enough so you may continue laughing your head off! ;)  
  
Just Sleeping – Do not worry. I will not do anything of lasting harm to anyone in this story. They shall all survive one way or another...it might just be uncomfortable along the way for a few of them...or most of them. ;) I won't let the twins kill poor Aralith with their attentions either. :)  
  
aurora – Yes, I fear I do have a wicked streak and occasionally I indulge it. ;) I suspect since all those noble lords are in this being discombobulated together, they shall all forget it...by agreement of course. ;) LOL Are you saying that a little spider would send you shrieking and hanging from the ceiling?? Surely not! ;))  
  
DreamReader - Your puppy sounds wonderful! I hope she grows into a great dog! I am sure Haldir will run whenever "she" comes into view now, Poor Lady of Light! ;))  
  
SwordSwallower17 – I am glad you are enjoying my romp! I hope your driver's test went well! (  
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112 – I think a lot of people feel that way about spiders. But tell me, do you often get up at 4:35 in the morning?? ;)  
  
Elf of Sirannon - I am glad you are enjoying my made romp in Middle Earth Wonderland. As you see no one has the 4th bottle yet...it is still lying about somewhere. I enjoy all those lovely elves in one place at once, so this is a big self-indulgence. I am glad you are enjoying it too! Legolas is very brave...and yes, taking on a Mumakil proves that he has it in him...I just believe it started young! ;) Laureahiril is very smart and has a mean mischievous streak. She fits into my version of Mirkwood quite nicely. :)  
  
Gwilwileth of Imladris – Yes, poor Aralith. He really is having a bad time of it! And yes, Thranduil is a veritable rainbow of colors...like a bag of Skittles! ;)  
  
Kivessa1 – I am glad you are enjoying this so much! And yes, we shall see more of the freedom fighter Haldir in just a bit! :) 


End file.
